Love and Friendship Days
by Dana-nya3579
Summary: Miku está enamorada de Luka, pero lo mantiene en secreto por miedo de perder su amistad. Solo dos de sus amigas saben este secreto, y le prestarán todo su apoyo para ayudarla. Con esto, los días cotidianos siguen pasando normalmente, aunque los eventos especiales nunca faltan, no? Se armará Miku del valor suficiente para confesarse? Será correspondida? O perderá a su mejor amiga?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora**: Holaaaa! Como dije en mi perfil, soy nueva en fanfiction así que es muy posible que para escritores más expertos esto resulte de una calidad asquerosa. Lo sientooooo prometo ir mejorando con el tiempo =(TTmTT)= . Bueno aparte de eso quería decir algunas cosas sobre este fic. Lo primero, que es el primero que hago así que puede haber cosas raras que si localizo corregiré.

También que este fic está basado un poco en mi propia vida, por lo que irá lento (no puedo predecir el futuro todavía =(OmO)= ).

Si el fic tiene un poco de éxito lo seguiré publicando. El resto de información importante la pondré en la nota del próximo capítulo, porque este capítulo es un flashback para ubicar un poco la historia, así que no hay nada más que aclarar de momento. Espero que disfruten! =(OwO)=.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>: Quienes se conocen en la playa quedan unidos para siempre

(_Flashback_)

Era un día de verano por la noche. No recuerdo exactamente la fecha, pero posiblemente fuese entre finales de julio y mediados de agosto. Tenía 10 años recién cumplidos. Aquel día mis padres fueron a ver un concierto, y como iba un amigo mío me llevaron también. El concierto era al aire libre, junto a la playa, así que mi amigo (del que ahora no me acuerdo) y yo nos pusimos a jugar con la arena. Pasado un rato mi madre vino con nosotros, iba acompañada de una niña muy linda. Tenía el pelo de color rosa, bastante largo, y sus ojos eran de color azul, un azul muy profundo y bonito. Yo ya la conocía, pero solo de vista, la había visto muchas veces por el patio del colegio. Mi madre nos dijo que jugásemos con ella. Se llamaba Luka.

Ese mismo verano me volví a encontrar con Luka. No pensé que se acordaría de mí, ya que normalmente las amistades que hago fuera del colegio no duran más de una tarde. Estuvimos también en un concierto en la misma playa, solo que un poco más al fondo. Allí estuvimos con otra niña que iba en mi clase hasta que la transfirieron. Nos invitó a patatas y a rosquillas, pero las patatas se llenaron de arena. Lo pasamos muy bien.

Desde entonces nos veíamos a veces en el colegio, pero nunca nos paramos a hablar detenidamente o a jugar como aquellos días. Ella tenía sus amigas y yo las mías, por eso no hablábamos mucho. Aunque alguna vez hubo que yo estuviera sola, ya que casi siempre lo he estado, y sí que nos hubiéramos juntado. Con todo, era casi como si no nos viésemos, y por algún motivo eso no me gustaba. Desde que la vi sentí que tenía algo que mis demás amigas no tenían, pero no fui consciente de ello hasta años después.

Cuando terminé el colegio y empecé el instituto, nos veíamos aún menos. Aunque fue ese año el mismo que quedamos por primera vez. Hubo un día que me invitó a dormir a su casa, y otro día que la invité yo a la mía. Esa vez pasamos mucho miedo, porque las luces se encendían y se apagaban solas, y lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza es que había un ladrón en casa. Al final solo eran efectos de luz del pasillo exterior al portal, pero acabamos las dos temblando como tontas. Aprendí algunas cosas de Luka, como por ejemplo que usaba gafas, o que era algunos años mayor que yo, pero estaba un curso menos que yo porque repitió y tuvo algunos problemas de salud que le dificultaron la escolarización. Nos hicimos bastante más amigas, no puedo esperar al año que viene para que venga también al instituto.

En seguida llegó la época del San Juan, llevaba ya desde finales de octubre sin ver a Luka, precisamente el día anterior pensé en llamarla. Me la encontré en San Juan y estuve un rato con ella, a pesar de que yo había ido con una amiga de mi clase y ella con sus primos y su familia. Me contó que repetiría otra vez, y eso me desilusionó, un año más esperando con impaciencia...

Este año decidí invitar a Luka a dormir el día de mi cumpleaños, y aceptó. Lo pasé muy bien, echaba de menos pasar el tiempo con ella, y cada vez nos conocemos mejor. También ella me invitó a su cumpleaños, y fui ya a comer a su casa junto con otra amiga suya. Íbamos a ir a la playa pero se puso a llover, qué pena. Desde aquel verano que empezamos a vernos más seguido y a conocernos más nos hicimos mejores amigas.

Empezó el nuevo curso, no con buen pie. No conocía a nadie en mi clase y en los recreos empecé a estar sola ya que tuve problemas con la amiga que estaba siempre conmigo y todas fueron con ella. La segunda semana me cambiaron a otra clase, donde estaban todos mis amigos y conocidos, pero seguía estando sola. Llegó un momento que Neru, mi antigua mejor amiga, me acopló a su grupo, pero siempre fui como invisible para todas. Al menos siempre me quedaba chatear con Luka. Con el tiempo empezamos a quedar todos los fines de semana, y con eso olvidaba toda la soledad. Le hablaba del grupo en el que me acoplaron, donde no congeniaba con nadie y todas se abrazaban y besuqueaban en exceso. Recuerdo la curiosa frase que dijo después de eso:

-" A mí no me gusta demasiado eso, es demasiado contacto físico para mí".

Entendía perfectamente eso, a mí tampoco me entusiasmaba, pero una pequeña muestra de cariño no estaba mal, no? Después de aquello seguimos como siempre, hablando de animes (las dos somos otakus), cantando...

Los días de clase pasaban siempre iguales, pero al menos en clase sí que tenía con quien estar: Haku, una amiga de la infancia, y Rin, una chica a la que conocí el año pasado, pero que igualmente se volvió muy amiga mía, aunque a veces daba miedito... Haku era más alta que yo, tenía el pelo blanco y largo recogido en una coleta baja, y sus ojos eran de un color como entre rosa y rojizo, con una expresión muy pasota. Era muy vaga y siempre fue un caso perdido para los estudios. Rin en cambio era bastante más bajita que yo, rubia con el pelo corto y suelto; llevaba un enorme lazo blanco en la cabeza y unas pinzas recogiendo su flequillo. Sus ojos eran de color azul y expresión infantil. En cuanto a su personalidad, no sabría si definirla como tsundere suave o como yangire peligrosa, pero cualquiera de las dos da miedo, y siempre estaba maltratando a Haku. Son las dos un poco raritas pero sé que siempre estarán ahí cuando lo las noches siempre chateaba con Luka, siempre me alegraba el día.

Ya han pasado unos meses, Luka empezó a ser cariñosa conmigo de repente. Es extraño, ahora me abraza mucho, y lo más raro es que me dice que me quiere. Puede que esto parezca normal, pero Luka nunca antes me había mimado tanto, y siempre que me decía que me quería, añadía "como amiga". Siempre fue muy clara en ese aspecto, pero ahora parecía darle igual. Y la guinda del pastel era que cuando me daba esos cariños, me sentía extraña y me dejaba mimar. No me di cuenta de la realidad hasta más o menos finales de mayo, un sábado por la noche. Acabábamos de volver de la Expotaku (evento para otakus de una duración de 3 días en el cual hay un montón de tiendas anime), sorprendentemente aún no me sentía cansada. Al parecer Luka sí, puesto que se durmió. Pero no de cualquier forma, se apoyó en mi hombro y cerró los ojos acurrucada así. Por poco me dio algo! L-L-Luka... d-d-d-dormida e-en ... m-m-mi h-h-h-hombro... y, y, y... SONRIENDO? Fue ahí cuando recuerdo haber sido consciente por primera vez de lo que sentía por ella, me había enamorado... Al principio no pude creerlo, quiero decir, era una chica como yo, y siempre me gustaron los chicos (no mucho pero bueno), pero acabé aceptándolo, para qué negarlo. Eso sí, nunca se lo dije a nadie por aquel entonces, y menos a ella. No quería perder su amistad por una tontería, además de que nunca me correspondería...

Sin darme cuenta llegó el verano, podré quedar mucho más con Luka, y podremos ir juntas a la playa. Ese verano se volvió todavía más cariñosa conmigo, si es que eso era posible. Ahora me... me... b-b-besaba... pero en la mejilla, y también me dejaba sentarme... en ...su...regazo... y me llevaba a caballito, y cuando me dolía la cabeza me dejaba apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas.

Gracias autocontrol por no dejarme soltar todo lo que me gustaría decirle. Volví a invitarla a dormir el día de mi cumpleaños y fue aún mejor que el año anterior. A medida que el verano avanzaba me iba mimando cada vez más y más. Ahora me pedía besos (siempre en la mejilla) y abrazos, además me cogía de la mano al caminar y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Qué último día de vacaciones estuvimos toda la tarde caminando por la playa donde nos conocimos, cogidas de la mano y con los dedos entrelazados. Lo que me propuso en aquel momento me dejó de piedra.

-"Cuando seamos un poco adultas podríamos alquilar un piso y vivir las dos juntas, sería divertido y nos veríamos todos los días".

Acepté y pasamos la tarde hablando de ese én su hermano pequeño empezó a hablar de qué pasaría si él y su mejor amigo viviesen juntos, aunque se desquició un poco con la imaginación...Mañana es el tan esperado día, el día en el que al fin veré a Luka en el instituto, conmigo, alrededor de 6 horas al día. El paraíso. Ojalá la noche pase pronto.

Ah, por cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Miku Hatsune, una chica "normal" , más o menos. Cosas sobre mí? Ya se verá con el tiempo, el tiempo que dure la historia que les voy a contar: la historia de mi vida... Qué va! Solo la de mi primer verdadero amor. Si siente curiosidad, tome asiento, palomitas, y disfrute del relato.

* * *

><p>Y de momento solo esto. Qué tal? Bien? Mal? Horrible? Alguien desea matarme? Por favor dejen reviews comentando su opinión. Acepto de todo (alagos, críticas, consejos para mejorar, amenazas...) pero que sean sinceros.<p>

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaa! =(OwO)=/ . Aquí está Dana-nya otra vez con el capítulo 2. Espero que les haya gustado el 1 y que este les guste más.

Como a partir de este capítulo empieza de verdad la historia, haré las aclaraciones necesarias:

-Algunas personalidades podrían resultar un poco "chocantes" comparadas con la apariencia del personaje (Luka empalagosa, Oliver pervertido, Aoki tsundere, Haku no alcohólica...)

-Ninguna pareja es fija y no está asegurado que haya un "final feliz".

-Todo irá pasando según pase el tiempo en la realidad, por eso podría ir un poco lenta en cuanto a actualizaciones ( no puedo ver el futuro, al menos no voluntariamente)

-No estoy segura de tener que avisar de esto, pero no habrá lemmon a menos que a "alguien" se le vaya la mano con "alguien" (cofcofaOlivercofcof) pero no creo que llegue a eso.

-Puede que los grupos de amistades sean un poco raros (Tipo Luka y Aoki, Neru y Yukari, Rin y Clara...), es todo coincidencia.

-Las cosas marcadas con la estrellita o como se llame el simbolito ese tan bonito se aclaran al final del capítulo.

Sé que algunas cosas sean impensables o estúpidas, pero no me maten porfa =(QmQ)=.

**DISCLAIMER** (que en el anterior capítulo se me olvidó. LO SIENTOOOO, LO PAGARÉ CON MI VIDAAAAA! -se disculpa a lo Ritsu Sohma-):

Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no sería millonaria y tendría una mansión llena de cosas de animes.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Nuevo curso, nueva sonrisa<strong>

Son las 7 de la mañana cuando abro los ojos. Se supone que no tengo que estar en el instituto hasta las 11:30, pero igual que el año pasado, los nervios me han podido. Al menos dormí una hora más que el año pasado.

Me decido a usar el tiempo para arreglarme mejor y calmarme un poco. Voy al baño y me doy una ducha. Al terminar seco y peino mi largo cabello de color aguamarina, recogiéndolo en dos coletas. Mis ojos, de igual color que mi pelo, carecen de ojeras gracias a las reparadoras vacaciones, pero no tardarán en aparecer de nuevo.

Miro el reloj: 7:24. Abro mi armario y escojo cuidadosamente mi ropa, ya que de momento no tenemos uniformes en el instituto, aunque están pensando poner unos voluntarios. Al final he elegido una chaqueta negra con capucha, con el dibujo de un perrito adorable, unas mallas blancas con una falda negra y unos zapatos cómodos sin cordones bastante frescos, ya que aún hace calorcillo.

El reloj todavía marca las 7:47. Me pintaré las uñas para hacer tiempo, hay un diseño que me gustaría probar: la mitad de la uña de un color (en mi caso un lila claro) y la otra mitad con un estampado de rayas (en mi caso negro y amarillo, imitando el patrón de las abejas). Haciendo las rayas debería gastar un montón de tiempo.

Terminé. 8:28 . Me aburro pensando que tengo que esperar todavía 3 horas para ver mi nueva clase. Espero no estar marginada como al principio el año anterior. Que al menos esté con una o dos personas conocidas, con eso me llega.

Por fin son las 11. Acabé haciendo tiempo tocando el piano, escuchando música, jugando a videojuegos...

Voy saliendo de mi casa; vivo justo en frente del instituto, por lo que no tengo prisa, pero quiero tener algo de tiempo para hablar tranquilamente con mis amigas. Al llegar me encuentro con Rin, Clara, Gakuko y Miki. Con Rin y Clara me llevo bastante bien (más con Rin que con Clara), con Gakuko me llevaba genial hasta antes de una pequeña discusión que tuvimos,pero que ya solucionamos, y con Miki apenas he hablado alguna vez. Rin está casi tan nerviosa como yo. Sabemos que Clara ya no estará en nuestra clase, pues estará en diversificación*.

Gakuko es una chica bastante alta, con el pelo largo normalmente recogido y de un extraño color morado. Puede llegar a ser bastante acosadora con lo que le gusta (como los perros, los estuches y antiguamente yo misma). Miki es algo más baja que Gakuko, tiene un enorme ahoge y su pelo es largo y de color como naranja tener una extraña obsesión con las cerezas. Es vecina y amiga de la infancia de Gakuko. Clara es dos años mayor que nosotras, pero repitió algunos cursos; aún así no es muy alta. Tiene el pelo corto y negro y usa gafas. Su sueño es ser DJ, por eso mucha gente la llama DJ Bambi (no sé a qué viene lo de Bambi pero tampoco me importa).

-"Eh, y Haku habrá pasado de curso?"-preguntó casualmente Miki.

-"A saber".-contestó Gakuko medio sonriendo mientras se mordisqueaba ligeramente los dedos.

-"Con lo tonta que es seguro que no".-dijo Rin, siempre tachando a Haku de inútil y pesada.

-"Pmmffjijijijiji!"-rió Clara de la nada, con esa curiosa risa que la identifica y que siempre me hace más gracia que de lo que se ríe.

Seguimos hablando de cosas así hasta que algo pasó.

Alguien se acerca desde el camino izquierdo. Me fijo bien y consigo distinguir quién es, es Haku. Es raro verla aquí, todos los años anteriores se puso enferma el primer día de clases así que nunca vino a una presentación.

-"Hey chicas! Qué tal?-saluda despreocupadamente,como siempre.

-"Pasaste a 3º normal?"-pregunta Clara notablemente sorprendida.

-"Seh".

- Te quiero, dame un abrazo!- contestó Clara gritando de emoción mientras la abraza.

-Oye Miku, qué se hace en esta cosa, cómo se llama...? Eso! Presentación, qué se hace?- me preguntó normalmente como solía preguntarme las respuestas a los deberes (cuando no me pedía la hoja entera).

Realmente me sorprendió verla aquí, en 3º. Le habían quedado 3 del curso pasado que difícilmente podría recuperar siendo ella, así que pensé que repetiría curso. Pero recuperó Francés en septiembre. Me alegro, espero que nos toque en la misma clase otra vez. Haku y yo hemos estado juntas desde que me transfirieron al colegio de aquí cuando tenía casi 4 años, aunque nos hicimos amigas a los 9 años, y es de mis mejores amigas, la 2ª de hecho.

11:30. Llegó la hora de la verdad, entramos las 6 juntas al salón de actos. Allí dieron el discurso de todos los años sobre las normas, bla, bla, bla, bla... Y dijeron que aparte de diversificación solo habría 2 clases. Empiezan a nombrar al alumnado de la clase "A".

-" Big Al,..., Yukari Yuzuki,..."

Con cada nombre que avanzan mi corazón late aún más rápido. Por favor una amiga, solo te pido eso jefa de estudios, solo una miserable amiga en mi clase por favor.

-"...Dell Honne,..."

La espera me está matando lenta y dolorosamente.

-"...Miku Hatsune, SF-A2 Miki,..."

Me nombraron, estoy en "A"! Qué hago? De momento no tengo amigas, porque a Miki apenas la conozco. Qué hago?

-"...Rin Kagamine,..."

Al instante después de escuchar "Rin" me siento algo más aliviada, pero no lo suficiente. Necesito oír un nombre más, por si acaso...

-"...Haku Yowane, Neru Akita, Taito Shion, Gakuko Kamui,..."

El alivio y la paz que sentí al oír el nombre de Haku fue tan grande que dejé de oír inconscientemente al procesar esa palabra. De hecho terminaron de nombrar gente que para mí era de relleno y apenas me enteré.

Todos los alumnos del grupo "A" nos levantamos y vamos al aula. Me senté en primera fila, junto a Rin. La clase es muy numerosa comparada con los años anteriores, somos unos 27 aproximadamente. Nuestro tutor es el profesor de dibujo, es muy alto e impone respeto (y algo de miedo). Nos reparte el horario y puedo comprobar que conozco a casi todos los profesores y muchos me dieron clase en cursos anteriores.

Después de un rato tuvimos un mini-receso fuera, pero sin motivo aparente volvimos a entrar; de verdad que no entiendo la lógica de nuestro tutor. Volvemos todos a clase, o al menos eso pensé pero mi sexto sentido me hace pensar.

-"Aquí falta alguien, no?"-le pregunto a Rin.

-"No, serán imaginaciones tuyas."-contesta secamente. Por su tono creo que puedo deducir quién falta.

-"Dónde está Haku?"- pienso. Seguramente seguía fuera, buscándome para "molestarme", como siempre, por eso siento cuándo no está.

Después de un rato pudimos salir, esta vez de verdad, y Rin y yo nos encontramos con Haku.

-"Oye dónde estabais? Desaparecisteis de repente sin decir nada y os estuve buscando.-dice sin preocupación. Esta tía no tiene remedio.

-"Había que volver a clase, tonta! Si tú estabas delante cuando vino el tutor a llamarnos!-grita "tsunderemente" Rin. Siempre le grita así a Haku.

-"Oye Yowane-kun** porqué no volviste a clase?"-pregunta aparentemente enfadado el tutor. De dónde habrá aparecido?

-"Lo siento es que no me enteré de que había que volver a entrar."-responde Haku con un ligerísimo tono de arrepentimiento y disculpa.

El sensei le dedica una mirada asesina, que a mi parecer daba mucho miedo, y se va lentamente, como un asesino que acecha a la víctima para volver a intentar cometer el crimen en otro momento.

-"Jajajaja, ya te tiene manía!-se burla Rin.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde llegaron los autobuses, y Haku se fue ya que iba en autobús hasta su casa, que quedaba lejos. Solo quedamos Rin y yo, porque Gakuko y Miki también van en autobus, y Clara ya se ha ido.

-" Nee, Rin-chan, hay una amiga a la que me gustaría ver, me ayudas a buscarla?"- le pregunto de la nada al recordar a Luka.

-"Okey, cómo es?"- contesta dispuesta a ayudarme.

-"Alta, pelo rosa y largo, parece mayor, usa gafas..."- describo mientras buscamos por fuera.

-"No es aquella que está allí dentro al lado de la puerta de 1ºA?"- me pregunta señalando con la mirada el cristal de enfrente.

-"Sí, creo que sí".- respondo con dudas. Sin las gafas no distinguía a nadie de lejos, pero no hay mucha más gente con el pelo rosa y largo.

Entramos y nos vamos acercando. A medida que avanzamos la imagen se define mejor y veo que sí que es ella. Está con dos personas más.

A una ya la conozco, se llama Aoki y también estuvo en el cumpleaños de Luka. Es muy bajita, demasiado para su edad, tiene el pelo azul claro, ni muy corto ni muy largo, y tiene un aire bastante tsundere. "Genial, otra tsundere más para el club,no son suficientes ya ?". A la otra chica también la conozco, pero solo de vista, se llama Teto. Es curioso, yo siempre acabo conociendo el nombre de todo el mundo, pero nunca nadie conoce el mío. En fin, Teto tiene el pelo de color rosa muy fuerte, casi rojo, recogido en...Qué demonios? Unos taladros? Uno se acaba de mover! Qué miedito... Bueno, no pasa nada. Miku no ha visto nada, no ha visto nada... Como decía, tiene un curioso pelo, pero por su cara parece una buena persona. Las dos tienen un año menos que yo.

Luka se va acercando a mí para saludarme. Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, espero que Rin no note nada raro.

-"Holaaaaa, Miku-chan~~"- me saluda cariñosamente mientras me abraza.

-"Holaaaa"- contesto sonriendo tímidamente.

Aoki y Teto se quedan mirando, como si esperasen una presentación. Rin en cambio se acerca y se presenta ella misma cuando Luka deja de abrazarme.

-"Rin Kagamine, encantada Luka"- saluda sonriente mientras extiende su mano en señal de saludo.

Luka extiende su mano también, con un poco de desconfianza, y después de eso Rin se marcha. Luka me coge del brazo, me acerca a ella y me susurra balbuceos raros con "disimulo".

Nos presentamos todas empezamos a hablar de nuestro primer día de curso. Luka está en 1ºA, y tanto Aoki como Teto están en 2ºB.

-"Sabía que iba a estar en la clase "A", tenía ese presentimiento."-dice Luka.

-"Quién es tu tutor?"-pregunta Teto.

-"La sensei de lengua"- responde.

-"Nuestro tutor es un sensei nuevo de tecnología."- dice Aoki secamente.

-"Cómo es?"- pregunto con curiosidad, ya que es uno de mis nuevos profesores.

-"Parece bastante, emmm... flojo."- contesta Teto intentando no decir nada ofensivo. Qué buena persona!

-"Y tu tutor quién es, Miku-senpai ?"- me pregunta Luka. Ser llamada "senpai" por alguien mayor que yo se escucha raro, más viniendo de Luka, pero se siente bien.

-"El sensei de dibujo."

-"Y cómo es?"- pregunta Aoki.

-"Alto, imponente y dirige miradas asesinas a quienes les tiene manía."- respondo.

-"Qué miedo!"- dice Luka.-"Miku-chan , Miku-chan!"- me llama de repente.

-"Qué?"- pregunto con curiosidad, ladeando un poco la cabeza como hago cuando quiero saber algo.

-"Intenta decir : "Soy Miku Hatsune DE TERCERO!***"."- dice. Me sorprende la rapidez con la que puede cambiar de tema.

-"...S-Soy Miku Hatsune...de tercero..."- digo no muy convencida.

-"Qué imponente! Te hace sonar muy importante, como una profesional o algo más poderoso!"- no entiendo el sentido de eso.

-" Entonces cuando vaya en 4º qué seré, Dios?"- pregunto retóricamente con algo de sarcasmo.

-"Sí."- se suponía que no habría respuesta.

Mientras pude observar que Aoki y Teto tenían una cara que me hacía suponer que pensaban en algo como "Creo que no se acuerdan de que estamos aquí.", o algo por el estilo.

Después de estar un rato hablando, suena el timbre que indica que ya podemos irnos. Luka y yo vivimos en la misma dirección, así que me acompaña un trozo del camino. Al llegar al punto donde nos separamos, me suelta la mano y me dice:

-"Mañana me esperas para ir juntas a clase?"

-"Claro, aquí a las 8:30."

-"Ok, chao Miku-chan, te quiero."- dice sonriendo.

-"I-igualmente...chao."- respondo feliz. No sabe que ese "igualmente" no iba en el mismo sentido que ella piensa.

-"Siento que este va a ser un curso que nunca olvidaré."- pensando esto, abro el portal de mi casa, esperando con ansias a que llegue mañana para volver a ver a Luka.

* * *

><p>Y esto en el capítulo dos. Sinceramente creo que este capítulo me quedó bastante mejor que el otro, pero no sé, el lector dará su opinión.<p>

Ahora aclararé los puntos marcados:

*Es una clase aparte que hay en 3º y 4º para alumnos con 3 pendientes, creo. No estoy muy segura de cómo se acaba en esa clase, pero digamos que es una clase con el programa educativo reducido y pensada para alumnos con dificultades.

** Algunos profesores se refieren a cualquier alumno (chico o chica) con el sufijo "-kun" usado comúnmente para chicos.

***Referencia a Lucky Star.

Ya que a partir de ahora que empiezan a conocerse más detalladamente las personalidades de los personajes, me gustaría que me diesen su opinión a una pregunta (ni que fuesen Yahoo respuestas...).Creen que Luka podría sentir "algo" por Miku? O algún otro personaje podría sentir "algo" por algún personaje? Sus respuestas ayudarían mucho.

Ahora contestaré a los reviews del capítulo anterior (son pocos, pero me conformo, de hecho esperaba menos):

-**Guest ( firmado como cami-chan):** tienes razón, gracias por los consejo. He intentado aplicarlos en este capítulo, espero haberlo hecho bien =(OwO)=. Me alegro de que te gustase el summary (tantos resúmenes en clase de lengua merecieron la pena =(TTwTT)=V. )

-**RO89:** nunca se me habría ocurrido que alguien pensase así =(O-O)=. Lo siento si te ha incomodado, no era mi intención. Tienes razón, puede que me esté abriendo demasiado a los lectores. Ah, y gracias por los ánimos =(OwO)= , yo también espero que todo acabe bien (subconsciente: no me digas? **¬¬ ).**

**-Guest:** ooooooo muchas gracias! =(OwO)= (le salen estrellitas de los ojos). Me alegro de que te haya gustado como escribo, aunque creo que aún tengo que mejorar bastante en algunos aspectos. Lo de actualizar no sé si podrá ser muy rápido llegado el fic a cierto momento, porque mientras son hechos pasados aún un poco, pero cuando llegue al presente necesitaré varios eventos para hacer un solo capítulo.

**-Anialexa: **OMG! no pensé que una escritora tan conocida fuese a dejar un review en esta birria de fic =(o.O)=. Me alegro de que de momento te guste =(OwO)=, yo también pienso que es mucho más fácil en primera persona. A mí también me intriga saber lo del cambio de Luka y lo que pasará en el futuro.

Suerte en tu examen =(OwO)=b . Ah por cierto me encantan tus historias =(OwO)=. Espero que le vuelvas a dejar un genialísimo review a este gatito, saludos a ti también!

Y eso fue todo. En el próximo capítulo más =(OwO)=V ! (subconsciente: en el próximo cap hay una fiesta =(OwO)=. Y también hay una...) SUBCONSCIENTE NO DES SPOILER! =(OmO)= .


	3. Chapter 3

Yahooooo! =(OwO)=. Otra vez Dana-nya incordiando. Esta vez viene el capítulo 3 que como dijo mi bocazas subconsciente en el cap anterior hay una fiesta. (subconsciente: a quién llamas bocazas? ¬ ¬).

En realidad iba a subirlo ayer, pero con el rollo de carnaval no pude porque estuve ocupada terminando mi cosplay. =(=w=)=

En fin, este capítulo trae una sorpresa que se puede adivinar más o menos por el título. Solo digo que Haku tendrá una importancia considerable en este capítulo, igual que Teto.

Creo que no hay mucho más que aclarar sobre este capítulo, es bastante sencillo. Ah, por si alguien se lo pregunta, en la historia Luki tendrá unos 7 años, de ahí que diga tantas cosas sin sentido.

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no habría voicebanks españoles para los mejores vocaloids.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3:<strong> **Cuando los secretos son revelados y las baguettes cumplen años.**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de las clases. Todos los recreos me reuno con Luka, Teto y Aoki delante del salón de 1ºA, aunque Teto siempre llega muy tarde porque tarda mucho en el baño. Es ya un ritual la misma conversación en todos los recreos:

-"Y Teto?"- le pregunta Luka a Aoki.

-"En el baño, como siempre."-contesta ella.

-"Hola chicas!"- saluda Teto apareciendo de la nada.

-"Aaaaah! Qué susto!"- grita Luka.

-"Pero si no doy tanto miedo..."-se queja Teto, aunque para mí eso no es del todo verdad...

-"La verdad es que a mí también me ha asustado..."- susurra audíblemente la tsundere del grupo.

En el lugar donde nos reunimos hay un cuadro bastante feo de un hombre con aspecto de acabar de levantarse, diciendo algo que no recuerdo en gallego. Nosotras lo llamamos "el cuadro del señor desaliñado". Estamos hablando cuando de repente sale un tema.

-"Ah, dentro de poco celebraré mi cumpleaños."-dice Teto. Es extraño, faltan más de dos meses para su cumpleaños, para qué adelantarlo tanto?

-"Este año también será en la bolera?". pregunta Luka emocionada.

-"Sí. Será el viernes 4 de este mes, tenéis algo que hacer ese día?"- pregunta Teto.

-"Yo sí, siempre estoy libre."- responde Aoki secamente, como siempre. Tendrá corazón?

-"Ese día mi padre toca en Santiago, pero no creo que haya problema. De todas formas va a llevar a mi hermano a un teatro en Coruña."- contesta Luka.

-"Bien."- dice Teto sonriendo.-"Ah, lo siento Miku, pero apenas te conozco así que... otra vez será."

-"No pasa nada."- contesto sonriendo. Tampoco esperaba nada, no soy la clase de persona que es invitada a todas las fiestas, y aunque lo fuera nunca me gustó la idea de ir a una fiesta llena de desconocidos.

Se pasaron el resto del recreo hablando del cumpleaños, y de las celebraciones de años anteriores. No presto demasiada atención, no es algo que necesite saber, además odio que la gente se ponga a hablar de fiestas cuando hay una persona delante que no irá. Ya no es simplemente eso lo que me fastidia, sino también el saber que iba a pasar un viernes sin quedar con Luka.

Cuando suena el timbre Luka me acompaña hasta las escaleras igual que siempre, ya las clases de 3º están en la segunda planta. Al final de las escaleras me espera Haku, me pregunto qué querrá esta vez.

-"Oye Miku, en el siguiente recreo puedes subir conmigo a la biblioteca para ayudarme con los deberes?"- pregunta perezosamente.

-"Otra vez?"- no me lo creo, es exactamente lo mismo que me pidió la última vez.-"Está bien..."- siempre acabo aceptando. En fin, otra vez sin ver a Luka...

-"Bieeeeen, gracias Miku"- contesta feliz.

-"Pero primero tendría que avisar a mis amigas"- no se por qué las he denominado así. Aún es muy pronto para considerar amigas a Teto y a Aoki, y en cuanto a Luka... es un caso aparte...

-"Okey, por mí no hay problema."

Llega el segundo recreo. Cuando termino de avisar a las demás me dirijo hacia las escaleras, hacia el tercer piso. La biblioteca está cerrada, así que hay que esperar a que llegue el sensei encargado. Haku no dice nada, solo mira su móvil. A veces pienso que debería decirle al menos a ella lo que siento por Luka, pero no sé cómo se lo tomará. La verdad es que me siento mal ocultándole cosas importantes a una amiga tan importante como ella, y no parece de las que discrimina por estas cosas, aunque si lo fuera estoy segura de que seguiría siendo mi amiga. Tomo valor y decido romper el hielo.

-"Haku."

-"Dime".

-"Si te contase un secreto, me prometerías no contárselo a nadie, sea lo que sea?"- pregunto dudosa de si debo seguir el rumbo de esta conversación.

-"Claro, cuenta."- dice seria y sinceramente.

De verdad me alegro de tener una amiga como ella, y no quiero arriesgarme a que se aleje de mí. No! Sé que puedo confiar en ella, se lo diré. Tomo aire y lo expulso lentamente. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero la cierro, aún me falta valor.

-"Lo siento, aún no me siento preparada para decírselo a nadie."- es verdad, nunca he dicho el secreto fuera de mi mente, ni en voz alta ni susurrando.

-"Vale, no pasa nada. No tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres."- dice. Lo siento Haku, lo siento mucho, te prometo que algún día te lo diré.-"Vamos Miku, ya han abierto."

Le expliqué otra vez cómo se hacía el problema de matemáticas, y otra vez no lo entendió. Ni siquiera sabe sumar 56+78, definitivamente es un caso perdido.

Al lunes siguiente tenemos el examen de matemáticas que tanto le preocupaba a Haku, aunque no sé por qué, si lo iba a dejar en blanco de todas formas. Cuando bajo las escaleras en el primer recreo, me llevo una sorpresa inesperada.

-"Oye Miku, siento lo de ayer. Si quieres puedes venir tú también a mi cumpleaños."- dice Teto. Qué buena personaaaaaa!

-"Gracias, pero seguro que no te importa?"- pregunto.

-"Qué va. Además me pesaba la conciencia sin invitarte."- contesta. Esta chica es una santa.

-"Bueno pues... gracias"- respondo feliz.

-"Sabes dónde es?"- pregunta.

-"No".

-"Entonces si quieres puedes venir a comer a mi casa y vamos juntas en el coche de mi padre."- propone Luka.

-"Ok"- acepto todavía más feliz.

Viernes 4, suena el último timbre de la escuela por hoy hasta la próxima semana. Luka estaba esperándome en la salida para ir juntas hasta su casa. Al llegar al punto donde nos separamos normalmente, me doy cuenta de un detalle importante.

-"Nee, Luka-chan. Te importaría que vaya un momento a mi casa a dejar la mochila de clase y a coger lo que necesite?"- pregunto.

-"Claro, Miku-chan. Te acompaño."- dice.-"Yo te espero en el portal".

Subo por las escaleras, no hay mucho que subir y además llegaré antes. Timbro y mi madre abre la puerta. Me dirijo rápidamente a mi cuarto a por el bolsito que dejé preparado la noche anterior, me despido de mi familia y bajo de nuevo. No tardamos mucho en llegar a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa los platos con la comida ya están sobre la mesa y Luki, el hermano pequeño de Luka, ya está dispuesto a empezar a comer.

-"Luka-nee, por qué viene Miku-nee contigo?"- pregunta extrañado con el tenedor aún en alto.

-"Como ella no sabe dónde es el cumple de Teto le dije que podía venir a comer y que así la llevábamos."- contesta Luka.

-"Ah, guay!"- dice Luki emocionado.-"Entonces, Miku...Vas a venir en cocheee, con nosotroooos?"

-"Sí".- contesto.

-"Bi-en!".

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer nosotras también. Hay salchichas, como la otra vez. Están ricas y tienen un aspecto bonito y puro. Mientras comemos, conversamos los tres..

-"Miku-chan, tú que le vas a regalar a Teto-chan?- pregunta Luka.

-"No sabía muy bien qué le iba a gustar, así que compré una colonia."- respondo. Las colonias y la ropa son los clásicos.

-"Y yo, pero también le compré una camiseta."- sí, clásicos.

-"Mamá! Quiero repetir!- grita Luki.

-"Ya ha terminado?"- pienso internamente.-"Pero si apenas llevamos 15 minutos comiendo!"

-"Luki es un pozo sin fondo."- dice Luka.-"Por eso yo lo llamo "zampa-bolos"."- no pude evitar reírme de ese nombre.

-"Oye! Yo no soy un zampa-bolos"- contesta Luki ofendido.

-"En serio. Cuando hay espaguetis, yo aún estoy empezando y él ya va por la mitad del plato. Al cuarto bocado ya ha terminado y aún quiere repetir."-empieza a explicar Luka.-"Cuando yo voy por la mitad de mi primer plato, Luki ya ha terminado de repetir, y aún quiere volver a repetir, pero mi madre no le deja. A veces me pregunto cómo cabe tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño."

Cuando terminamos, tomamos unos yogures de postre, menos Luka que prefiere un plátano. En aquel momento empezó a llover y a tronar.

-"Sabes que mi madre le tiene mucho miedo a los rayos?"- dice Luka casualmente.

-"Yo sí."- dice Luki.

-"Ohjojojojo, pues claro estúpido, es tu madre."- dice Luka con el tono que usaría para hablarle al mayor idiota del mundo.

-"Anda, es verdad."

A las 4:30 subimos al coche con el padre de Luka. Luka no parece fiarse mucho de su sentido de la orientación, pero al final conseguimos llegar. Nos deja delante de la bolera y espera un poco con nosotras hasta que vemos a Teto y Aoki llegar. Al poco tiempo llegan otros dos invitados, dos chicos de los que no me interesó memorizar sus nombres. Según Teto, aún faltaba otra invitada más, una tal Mizki.

Mientras esperamos a Mizki, contamos chistes, excepto Aoki y yo que no sabemos ninguno bueno. Cuando Mizki llega, empieza la entrega de regalos. Todo el mundo le ha regalado lo mismo: colonias y ropa. Solo hay un regalo distinto, es... Un momento...UNA BAGUETTE? Quién demonios regala pan como regalo de cumpleaños? Y por qué parece ser el que más le ha gustado?

-"Gracias Mizki, se nota que eres mi mejor amiga."- dice Teto babeando frente al pan. Qué clase de mejor amiga hace esos regalos? En fin, da igual...

Cuando llega el turno del último regalo, el de Luka, veo que le susurra algo al oído a Teto. Antes de abrir el papel, Teto se prepara para decir algo.

-"Abriré este regalo por Luka-Kazú!"- dice al borde de explotar de risa. El resto de invitados ya está casi ahogándose de la risa, y eso me hace reír a mí también. Solo hay una cosa en el mundo que sea más graciosa que la gente que se ahoga con la risa.

Después de eso empezamos la primera partida de bolos, con barreras. Es la primera vez que juego, soy una birria. Se ve que Mizki es muy competitiva en esto, está compitiendo con uno de los desconocidos, que no para de repetir lo de "Luka-Kazú" con una voz rara. En la segunda partida sorprendentemente hago un pleno a la primera, creo que con esto podré tener una puntuación alta al final. Aoki también.

-"Muy bien, Lapisucha!- grita Luka desde los asientos.

-"No me llames así."- contesta Aoki de igual forma. Sí, una tsundere.

Ya casi es mi turno otra vez. Luka me coge las manos y dice.

-"Mucha suerte Miku-chan. Que la bendición de Luka-Kazú te dé mucha suerte."- dice besándome las manos, a lo que creo que me sonrojé.

-"G-gracias..."- contesto avergonzada.

Sonará estúpido, pero la bendición funciona de verdad, otro pleno.

Mientras la partida avanza, todo el mundo enloquece. El desconocido 1 (el obsesionado con lo de Luka-Kazú) se ha colocado un casco de obrero de plástico y encima, una silla pequeña. Teto y Luka le están poniendo bolos de goma encima de la silla mientra él sigue repitiendo "Luka-Kazú". Mientras, el desconocido 2 y Mizki están haciendo una guerra de dibujos en la pizarra de niños y una batalla de bolas de goma. Aoki y yo solo miramos raro a los demás. Todo lo que se oye es "Luka-Kazú", "Vuelve aquí, baka!", "Hey, Lapisucha, calva cara-trucha!", "No me llames así.", y parecidos.

Pero en el fondo lo pasé muy bien.

* * *

><p>-"Mikuuu, no entiendo los deberes de lengua. Me ayudarías en el recreo?"- pide Haku de nuevo, ya a primera hora del lunes.<p>

-"Está bien."- acepto resignada.-"Eres un caso perdido."

-"Lo sé."- proclama aparentemente orgullosa.

Al llegar la puerta está cerrada, igual que el último viernes que la ayudé. Aquella vez estuve a punto de contarle mi mayor secreto, pero el miedo me pudo. Esta vez se lo diré de verdad, es mi amiga y debe saberlo, además sé que lo entenderá de buena manera.

-"Nee, Haku..."- digo.

-"Hm?"- pregunta con pereza mientras guarda su móvil.

-"Recuerdas la última vez que vinimos y te hablé sobre un secreto?"- mi corazón empieza a latir a lo bestia. Los nervios vuelven.

-"Sí."-dice.

-"Puedo contártelo?"

-"Claro."

-"Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?"- intento asegurarme.

-"Lo prometo."- dice con sinceridad y seriedad.

-"Y que no te alejarás de mí ?"- sigo asegurándome.

-"Sí. Miku me estás asustando con tanta pregunta, qué pasa?"- dice algo insegura.

Mis piernas empiezan a temblar, siento que casi no puedo mantenerme en pie. El aire se me va poco a poco.

-"Sabes quién es mi mejor amiga, no?"- pregunto. No tiene sentido decir las cosas claras sin saber de quién hablo.

-"Ah, sí. La chica pelirrosa con la que siempre estás, verdad?"- exclama después de pensar bastante. Si esto fuera un anime se le habría encendido una bombilla enorme en la cabeza.-"Qué pasa con ella?"

Ahí va. Siento que cuando vaya a hablar mi voz no va a salir. Mi estómago empieza a encogerse al igual que mis pulmones y mis piernas apenas se aguantan, pero ya decidí contárselo y no puedo ser una cobarde toda mi vida. Tomo aire y lo expiro lentamente para calmarme, a la vez que pienso con cuidado mis palabras.

-"Ella m-me..."- vamos Miku suéltalo ya.-"...gusta."

No debió esperárselo, pues sus ojos, normalmente semicerrados por el cansancio, se fueron abriendo lentamente con un gesto de sorpresa. Me esperé lo peor y cerré mis ojos avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, era la primera vez que admitía aquello en voz alta o al menos fuera de mi mente.

-"Ah, bueno. Está bien."- la voz de Haku suena tranquila, comprensiva y puede que hasta algo compadecida. Al abrir los ojos veo que su expresión es igual al tono de su voz.

-"En serio? No te importa? No me odias?"- pregunto incrédula.

-" Nah, no pasa nada, no es algo malo."- contesta. En ese momento todo mi ser vuelve a una calma legendaria que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba, si es que alguna vez la he experimentado. De repente mi cuerpo es ligero como una pluma y siento un leve ascenso en el aire.

-"Menos mal, no sabes lo bien que me siento ahora. De verdad que necesitaba decírselo a alguien, gracias."- siento la enorme necesidad de liberar los nervios restantes en forma de lágrimas y darle un Señor Abrazo a Haku, que ahora mi mente visualiza como un ángel griego y generoso descendiendo a buscar mis males y llevárselos lejos para siempre.

Al acabar de explicarle inútilmente cómo acentuar las palabras, volvemos al piso inferior para esperar que nos abran la clase. Algo inesperado pasa: Clara vino a hablarnos después de bastante tiempo.

-"Hey, hola DJ! Qué tal, Clara?"- saluda Haku alegremente.

-"Hombre, Haku. Cuánto tiempo!"- saluda Clara de igual modo.-"Hola Miku-chan!"

-"Holaaaa!"- contesto.

-"Puedo hacerte una preguntita?"-dice.-"Tú fuera Haku, por favor. Es algo privado."

-"Jooo~ yo también quiero saber."- se queja alejándose un poco para dejar privacidad.

-"Bueno es una pregunta sobre tu mejor amiga."- ok ya tengo miedo, y mucho. Puede que Haku se lo haya tomado bien, pero no estoy tan segura de Clara. Espero que la pregunta no sea la que yo pienso que es...

-"Ok, di."- mierda, me dirijo hacia mi muerte. Baka Miku, baka, baka, baka, baka...Por qué aceptaste contestar?

-"Tu mejor amiga es lesbiana?"- salvada, más o menos. Sí Clara, tú tan directa como siempre. Discreción 0%.

-"No...?"- digo algo extrañada por la pregunta. Aunque la verdad a veces yo también me he hecho la misma pregunta.

-"Oye pero no es por mal, solo por saberlo."- dice temiendo haber sido ofensiva, intentando dejar claro que no había intenciones de malicia.

-"Ya, no pasa nada."- digo. Sinceramente pienso que tiene motivos para preguntar eso, Luka siempre está mimándome "en exceso", así que a ojos desconocidos puede resultar una señal yuri.

-"Hey, es algo que yo sepa?"- pregunta Haku, que al parecer pudo escuchar las tres primeras palabras de la pregunta y da lugar a que tenga que ver con el secreto descubierto minutos atrás.

-"No exactamente..."-contesto, no es mentira.

Parece que con eso las dos quedaron satisfechas y dejaron estar el tema. Pero mi mente se perdió en la conversación. Sé que algún día más gente se enterará de lo que en verdad siento por mi mejor amiga, y que una de esas personas será quien menos quiero que se entere. No estoy segura de estar preparada para ese momento, pero eso no importa ahora, aún es muy pronto...

* * *

><p>Fin de capítulo. Qué tal quedó? Espero que al menos esté aceptable y me dejen genialosos reviews =(OwO)=.<p>

Realmente este cap no es especialmente vital para la historia menos por el trozo de Haku, pero más adelante será útil.

Otra cosa que quería decir es que llegado más o menos al capítulo 7,8 o cercanos (más o menos situados en el presente) empezaré a publicar one-shots de otros animes además de seguir con este fic para que de un poco de margen a que se creen eventos. Si no no tendré material para los caps. En principio la mayoría estarán basados en canciones de Vocaloid, aunque no es seguro.

Y ahora los reviews =(OwO)=:

-**Ainhoa:** ooooo gracias Rin-chan =(=/w/=)=, pero aún tengo que mejorar bastante. Siento que en este capítulo no hayas salido pero en el ***(censurado por spoiler) serás muy importante. Sinceramente podría contestarte en persona, pero bueno así te hago leer más caps =(=w=)=. Qué va es coña, gracias por el review =( OwO )=V.

**-Guest:** no me digas, por qué será, Haku? Y sí, eres muy pasota, tienes que admitirlo =(=m=)=. Espero que te alegre que te haya puesto importante en este capítulo y que me sigas dejando algún review (incluso puedes poner la tontería de la galleta que decías al principio).

Y eso fue todo. Nos vemos en el cap 4 =(OwO)=/ (subconsciente: en el próximo cap nuevos personajes y...) -le mete una zapatilla en la boca para que se calle- URUSAI BAKA! No más spoiler ¬ ¬


	4. Chapter 4

Voces a coro: Daaaana-nya~!

Haaaai! =(nwn)=/. Love&Friendship Days va a empezar! =(Own)=V (introducción a lo Yuru yuri)

Siempre quise hacer eso, ahora mi vida está un poco más completa que antes =(=w=)=.

En fin, ya tengo el capítulo 4. Lo raro es que lo terminé antes que el 3, pero eso no importa. En este capítulo van a aparecer dos nuevos personajes, y uno de ellos será relativamente "importante".

Lo siento por los que le tienen respeto a Oliver, pero no encontraba ningún personaje que encajase mejor en el papel. La verdad es que a mí también me da pena hacerle eso al pobre =(UmU)=.

Antes de empezar con el cap me gustaría aclarar algo. A partir de ahora que van a empezar a aparecer más senseis aclaro que todos serán personajes originales porque si no me quedo sin Vocaloids para asignar a personajes más importantes.

Y...creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Disfruten del capítulo-nyaaaaa =(OwO)=.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no España estaría plagado de su música.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Trick or Treat? Kiss or Dream!<strong>

_Me encuentro en un lugar que conozco a la perfección. Se trata de un local que mis padres y los de Luka suelen frecuentar: "El Chuletón", un bar de lo más miserable. La entrada cuenta con dos bancos y un barril usado como mesa. Dentro se distingue la zona para cenas, que requiere de reserva para ser usada, y la zona para simplemente tomar algo. En esta última solo se puede encontrar una larga y alta mesa oculta de la luz, dos cutres mesas toneles, unos bancos en mitad del pasillo y, por supuesto, la barra._

_Ahora mismo estoy aquí con Luka. El sitio está a tope de gente, lo cual es muy raro puesto que no es de los mejores lugares donde alguien pueda pasarlo bien. Debido a la gran cantidad de gente el único asiento disponible es una silla alta, la cual Luka me cede. Estando ya sentada hablamos un poco._

_Me doy cuenta de que Luka lleva un buen rato sin quitarme la mirada de encima, una mirada que me examina con bastante curiosidad. De repente hace algo que nunca pensé que pasaría: coge mi brazo y tira de él, atrayéndome hacia ella y dándome un beso. Un beso, boca a boca. No fue muy precisa, lo que hizo que el beso fuese solo en una mitad de mis labios, probablemente por la indecisión, pero ese pequeño gesto fue suficiente para hacer pasar a través de mí una fuerte corriente eléctrica._

_Lo repite, ya más centrado, otra vez, y otra más. Un aire gélido empieza a inundar el local, pero el interior de mi corazón recibe la calidez del de la persona que tanto cariño me está dando. El frío aumenta y..._

* * *

><p>...Me despierto.<p>

"Otra vez. He vuelto a soñar con ella de nuevo..." es lo que pienso mientras me llevo inconscientemente mis dedos hacia mis labios. Se sintió tan real. No es la primera vez que tengo sueños yuri con Luka, pero sí la primera que llega a besarme. Mi mente se ausenta toda la mañana recordando ese sueño. No sé si es el efecto de haberle dicho a Haku la verdad, la extraña y atrevida pregunta de Clara, o la presión de mantener el secreto.

Llega el primer recreo, solo hemos llegado Luka y yo. No puedo evitar estar tensa al recordar el suceso de anoche. En eso, se nos acerca la sensei de gallego con un niño muy deforme (sin ofender).

-"Hatsune-san, Megurine-san, podríais hacerme un favorcito?"- pregunta, como siempre, en gallego.-"Aer*, este es Oliver. Está en 1ºB y también le gusta el mundo manga y anime. Aer, pero sus compañeros, aer, se burlan un poco. Os importaría, aer, estar con él y ser sus amigas?"

-"Vale..."- contestamos a la vez sin muchas ganas, pero intentando disimularlo. No parece alguien que nos vaya a caer bien, pero es imposible negarle algo a una sensei tan amable.

Oliver no es muy alto, tiene el pelo rubio muy alborotado y en pincho. Un parche tapa su ojo izquierdo, pero el derecho tiene una forma y un color indefinidos. Me fijo en el curioso detalle de que va completamente descalzo.

-"Conocéis un programa japonés de hacer canciones?"- pregunta.

-"Sí."-contesta Luka. Grave error, esa pregunta fue un horrible detonante.

-"Con quién estáis?"-pregunta Teto. Cuándo apareció?

-"Aaaahhhhhh!"- grita Luka del susto.-"Y Lapisucha?"

-"Aquí, y deja de llamarme así."-contesta Aoki desde detrás mía.

Desde ahí Oliver se estuvo acoplando a nuestro grupo. Descubrimos que es un pervertido que siempre está hablando de hentai, por eso le hemos puesto secretamente el apodo de "El Senninfómano**". No es hasta una semana después cuando encontramos a nuestra salvación.

-"Oye Miku."- dice Haku.-"Conoces a una chica llamada Yuki, de la clase B?"

-"Sí. Qué pasa con ella?"- pregunto con curiosidad. Realmente solo hablé con ella una vez, pero igualmente sé quién es.

(**Flashback**)

Me senté en el primer sitio libre que vi, la presentación iba a empezar. Al lado se encontraba una chica muy peculiar. Era enana y aparentaba unos 9 años, aunque si estaba aquí supongo que no los tendría realmente. Tenía el pelo negro y no muy largo, recogido en dos infantiles coletas que resaltaban su aspecto de niña pequeña. En el momento no me fijé pero tenía también una enorme nariz.

-"Oye niña, tú estás en tercero?"- preguntó sorprendida Clara desde el asiento de detrás. Ella siempre tan directa.

-"Sí."- contestó ella con una voz increíblemente suave.

Era una de las pocas personas del curso que no conocía. Nunca la había visto en años anteriores, así que intuí que era Yuki Kaai, la supuesta nueva estudiante que aparecía nombrada en la lista del exterior del instituto.

-"En tercero 'normal' o en diversificación?"- siguió interrogando nuestra amiga.

-"...En tercero."- dijo la supuesta Yuki con cara de no saber qué era diversificación.-"Tú también vas en tercero?"- me preguntó a mí.

-"Sí."- respondí secamente por los nervios que sentí al ver a la directora a punto de empezar su discurso.

(**Fin del Flashback**)

-"Bueno, el caso es que no tiene amigas con quienes estar en los recreos y a nadie le cae bien, aunque a mí sí. Podrías intentar integrarla en tu grupo?"

-"Lo intentaré, pero no garantizo nada."-acepto. No me gustan los grupos numerosos pero me sabría mal negarme.

Al día siguiente Haku trae a Yuki junto a mí y yo la guío hasta el cuadro del señor desaliñado. Cuando llegan todos se inician las presentaciones, más o menos.

-"Eh, quién es?"- pregunta El Senninfómano.

-"Me llamo Yuki."- contesta ella sonriendo...sonrojada? En serio?

-"Yo soy Oliver."- dice.

-"Has visto qué narizón tiene Yuki?"- me pregunta Luka discretamente.

Estuvieron todo el recreo apartados hablando de hentai. Pobre Yuki. Sin darnos cuenta dejaron de juntarse con nosotras para irse solos. Dos problemas fuera.

* * *

><p>-"Ya casi estamos en época de Halloween."- dice Luka.<p>

-"Vais a hacer algo especial ese día?"- pregunta Teto.

-"Miku-chan y yo vamos a disfrazarnos de gatos negros*** y a salir de noche."- contesta ella.

-"Yo voy a quedar con unas primas mías."- sigue Teto.

-"Yo no voy a hacer nada especial."- interviene Aoki.

-"Qué sosa eres Lapisucha calva cara-trucha."- se queja Luka.

-"No es verdad. Y deja de llamarme así, no estoy calva ni tengo cara de trucha!"- grita con tsunderidad. De repente Luka empieza a partirse de risa.

-"Qué pasa?"- pregunto con curiosidad aguantando la risa.

-"Acabo de...imaginarme a Aoki...calva...con una bombilla atada a un muelle...en la cabeza iluminándole la calva...y...con un traje de visigodo...y tiene un cuerno en la rodilla...y otro en el codo..."- intenta describir entre risas.

Teto y yo empezamos a partirnos también, y Aoki a medias.

-"A partir de ahora Aoki será El Visigodo."- anuncia Luka.

-"Noooo! Por qué te has imaginado eso?"- pregunta Aoki con tono de 'mi vida está acabada'.

-"Imaginaciones locas que tengo. Como cuando te imaginaba comiendo sopa con dos cucharas en cada mano."

-"Que yo qué?"- grita Aoki.

-"Es que te encanta papar."- dice Luka maliciosamente, haciendo gesto de engullir comida a lo loco.

-"No, y no digas papar, que parece que te refieras a otra cosa."

-"Qué más imaginaciones locas tenías?"-pregunta Teto llorando de la risa.

-"Pensaba que las galletas chiquilín te hacían saltar más alto y me imaginaba a mi misma saltando hasta la Luna."-dice con cara de 'eso me fastidió mi infancia'.

Teto solo podía reírse, la pobre se estaba ahogando. Luka siguió humillando a Aoki con lo de papar y lo del Visigodo toda la semana (y más tiempo).

* * *

><p>El día de Halloween llega y voy a casa de Luka para prepararnos, igual que el año pasado. Cuando llego la puerta está abierta y Luka está asomada, aparentemente impaciente por ver cómo me queda el disfraz.<p>

-"Awwww~"- suelta al verme.

-"Qué mona, Miku-chan!"- dice la madre de Luka.

-"Gracias, Sra. Megurine."- contesto sonriendo por el cumplido.

En ese momento Luka coge mi brazo y tira de mí hasta su cuarto rápidamente. Una vez dentro, cierra la puerta igual que siempre y me abraza fuertemente, tanto que no me deja respirar.

-"Awwwww~! Qué cosita tan adorable, dan ganas de comerte!"- dice a punto de explotar por sobredosis de moe.

Parece que no tiene intención de soltarme, pero no me importa, estoy genial así. De repente se separa un poco dispuesta a darme un beso, pero no como los de siempre, se dirige lentamente hacia mis labios. No puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordar aquel sueño, el que técnicamente fue mi primer beso. Su cara está ahora a unos escasos centímetros de la mía, cuando en ese momento detiene en seco su avance y se gira rápida y repentinamente hasta mi mejilla. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero me extrañó ver que tenía una sonrisa pícara en su cara, como si leyese mis pensamientos y decidiera gastarme una broma. De todas formas no creo que haya sabido lo que pensaba.

-"Estás lindísima Miku-chan."-sigue diciendo.

La verdad es que es un buen disfraz. Consiste en una chaqueta sudadera negra con una capucha en la cual hemos añadido dos orejitas de gato. En el pelo llevamos unas mechas verdes de quita-y-pon, y en el brazo un pañuelo del mismo color. El resto son unas mallas verdes y negras y una falda y botas negras. Como complemento llevo un martillo gigante colgado a la espalda, mientras que Luka optó por la guadaña que usó el año pasado, y ambas llevamos un cuchillito de bolsillo. Obviamente todas las armas son de plástico.

Solo queda que Luka se ponga las mechas y que las dos nos pongamos el maquillaje, que consiste en un pequeño colmillito con algo de sangre y tres felinos bigotes a cada lado de la cara. Comparado con esto, el disfraz del año pasado era mucho más elaborado.

(**Flashback**)

Estaba en casa de Luka, esperando que se preparase para el maquillaje. La ropa era una simple chaqueta a rayas blancas y negras acompañada de unas mallas, unos shorts y unas botas, todo ello de color negro. El maquillaje fue creado sobre la marcha, empezando con sombra blanca por toda la cara y siendo adornada más tarde por sangre y flores dibujadas, así como pintalabios negro****. Como arma complemento llevaba un cuchillo carnicero y Luka su guadaña. Sin duda daba algo de repelús.

(**Fin del Flashback**)

En eso viene Luki, con la cara cubierta de heridas falsas y un guante con unas garras diabólicas de plástico. Detrás esté su madre, con una expresión de regaño en su cara, pero no muy severa.

-"Mirad Luka-nee, Miku-nee, soy Freddy Krueger!"- dice emocionado mostrando su guante.

-"Y yo soy el Sr. Oso."- dice su hermana, ya que según ella, las orejas de su capucha parecen más de oso que de gato.-"Largo. Qué pasa mamá?"

-" 'Qué pasa' no! Tendrías que haberte lavado el pelo antes de que vinera Miku-chan! Qué piensas hacer ahora?"- regaña ella.

-"Me lo lavas tú en un momento solo por hoy?"- pide Luka con ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Sencillamente adorable. Quién podría negarse viendo esa carita?-"Vamos Miku-chan, tú también te vienes."

Cuando entramos las tres en el baño, la Sra Megurine me dice que tome asiento y pide perdón por las molestias. Fue una larga espera, pero mereció la pena poder ver el bonito pelo de Luka secándose.

Al terminar de ponerse las mechas, salimos a ponernos el maquillaje y nos vamos a fuera todos, no sin antes hacernos fotos. La primera parada es en "O Lugar", un pequeño bar que queda junto a la casa de los Megurine. Solemos ir todos los sábados, por eso decidieron esperar allí a mis padres.

Cuando llegan, todo el mundo elogia sus maquillajes y nos vamos a otro bar, en el cuál gracias a mí ganamos 30$ en un sorteo. En todo ese tiempo estuve recordando el anterior Halloween y lo bien que lo pasamos.

(**Flashback**)

Al entrar en el bar "La Marola" vemos que Neru está en una mesa con sus padres. Decidimos espiarla discretamente para matar el tiempo. Mientras estaba mirando a otro lado me perdí algo grande.

-"Neru no tiene modales, acaba de toserle encima a su madre sin taparse la boca."- dice Luka. No puedo evitar reírme al imaginarme la escena cuando Luka dice la frase "pasando gérmenes".

Ya en la última parada, "O Lugar", estamos fuera hablando tranquilamente cuando de repente una asquerosa bola de pelo negra se acerca con el viento. Al verla Luka la aparta con su guadaña poniendo una cara de asco bastante viril.

-"Estoy segura de que esa pelusa es Taito transformado."- dice.

-"Hey, alguien quiere patatas?"-pregunta Luki mostrando un cuenco lleno.

-"Yoooo!"-dice Luka con una voz muy moe.

-"Pues toma."- contesta Luki mientras vacía el cuenco en el suelo.-"Ahí tienes."

-"Noooooo! Pues me las voy a comer igual."

-"No lo hagas."-digo, recordado que ese suelo había sido contaminado por aquella asquerosa pelusa y algunas arañas.

Después de un tiempo entramos a dentro medio dormidas.

-"Miku-chan, estoy tan cansada que veo ordenadores en tu cabeza..."- dice Luka a punto de dormirse. Tengo que admitir que eso me hizo gracia.

(**Fin del Flashback**)

Cuando nos vamos a casa son ya las 3 de la mañana del día siguiente. Con mi vista algo nublada por el sueño distingo que mi padre ya no lleva su bastón de calavera.

-"Y Calavera-san?"- pregunto medio muerta.

-"Se la di al borracho que había a mi lado."- contesto. Hago un esfuerzo por mantener la consciencia y recordar al hombre ebrio que nos animaba a Luka y a mí en nuestra 'obra benéfica' en la que cantamos Kakome Kakome.

-"La echaré de menos."- finalizo agotada.

Lo último que recuerdo con claridad suficiente como para asegurar que no fue un sueño fue el abrazo y el beso de despedida de Luka, que susurraba un cálido "hasta mañana Miku-chan".

* * *

><p>Y ya está de momento. Sé que todo el mundo querrá matarme al descubrir que lo del beso solo fue un sueño, yo también quería matar a mi subconsciente por hacerme creer que era de verdad (subconsciente: Oye! ¬ ¬ Al menos lo disfrutaste no?) La verdad es que sí =(=w=)=.<p>

Aclararé los puntos marcados:

*No sé muy bien qué significa "Aer" pero pienso que es una abreviatura de "a ver". Es una palabra muy usada por esa sensei (cofcof50"aeres"porcuartodehoracofcof).

**Ese es uno de los apodos que tiene Jiraiya de Naruto en la versión en español. Se lo pusimos a Oliver porque igual que ese personaje es un pervertido.

***Referencia a la canción "Black cats of the eve" de Rin y Len.

****Lo de las flores es una referencia a "Dark wood circus". Si alguien se pregunta cómo quedó el maquillaje es bastante parecido al de "In the depht of the darkness".

Supongo que no hace falta aclarar de qué programa hablaba Oliver.

Ahora contestaré a los reviews =(OwO)= :

**-Guest:** Si claro, seguro que lo hiciste con calculadora ¬ ¬ . Y tienes que admitir que sí que estás bastante con el móvil, sobre todo el año pasado.

**-Russell ****Karters: **me alegro de que te guste =(OwO)=. No sé cuánto yuri habrá pero para asegurarme de que haya al menos un poco voy a poner cosas como el sueño de este cap. Yo también espero que nada ni nadie se interponga, y si no... (modo yandere) le parto el cuello...(subconsciente: y yo te ayudo).Gracias por el review =(OwO)=b. Mata nee!

**-Ainhoa (ya te contesto los dos reviews en uno solo):** oooooo =(O/w/O)= qué exagerada Rin-chan. No soy tan buena, aún estoy empezando y me queda bastante que mejorar. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que tú también eres muy buena, todo es cuestión de cogerle el tranquillo. Cuando subas el cap 1 de tu historia me avisas ok? =(OwO)=.

Y eso es todo. Hasta el proximo cap! (subconciente: al fin me dejan tener mi "momento spoiler" =(TTwTT)= -suena música de triunfo-. Pues en el proximo cap no pasa nada especial, solo se descubre la otra persona conocedora del secreto. Es...) -queda noqueada por un bate de béisbol-

Eso es pasarse con el spoiler ¬ ¬.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohaaaaa~! =(OwO)=/. Aquí está el capítulo 5.

Pensé que se me haría mucho más pesado de escribir pero se me hizo muy ligero (no como el maldito capítulo 6... ¬ ¬ ). Seguro que es porque está llegando el verano =(=w=)=...(subconsciente: pero si aún faltan unos 4 meses para el verano ¬ ¬ ). Cállate subconsciente! Hace sol de verano así que déjame creer que es verano. (subconsciente: oks pero ni siquiera ha llegado la primavera.) Cállate~ Déjame soñar...=(QmQ)=...

Bueno, este cap es un poco así como de relleno (El final es lo único que no es de relleno) y se sitúa en todo lo que es noviembre. No lo hice a posta pero me quedó tipo "Lucky Star" o "Azumanga Daioh", por eso separé cada "caso", por así llamarlos.

Lo siento si me pasé con los Shiones, es que no se me ocurría ningún personaje mejor. Y otra cosa que me han dicho es que pongo muchos flashbacks. Eso no puedo evitarlo, es que hay muchas cosas que mencionar de antes del principio del fic.

Y lo siento si hay más lenguaje malsonante de lo normal, yo solo reproduzco la conversación de cada personajes.

Nada más que decir, supongo. Espero que les guste este cap y que se rían bastante =(=w=)=b.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Por qué hasta el relleno trae consecuencias importantes?<strong>

Noviembre. Un mes de relleno en el que terminan las vacaciones de Halloween. El mes del cumpleaños de Haku, que justamente es hoy, el mismo día que se acaban esas vacaciones. Ya la felicitaré al entrar en clase.

-"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Haku? Dile 'feliz navidad'* de mi parte."- dice Luka con ganas de broma y risas.

"Así que hoy toca 'modo coña'. Entonces puedo olvidarme de mi abrazo...".Para mí Luka tiene tres modos de personalidad: el 'modo neutral', el 'modo coña' y el 'modo tierno'. Cuando entra en 'modo coña' es casi imposible que pase a 'modo tierno'.

Entro en clase y Haku está en la entrada con su móvil.

-"Haku, felicidades."- digo sonriendo.

-"Ah, gracias Miku."

-"Y de parte de Luka, 'feliz navidad'."-añado.

-"Emmm...Gracias, pero por qué 'feliz navidad'?"-pregunta extrañada, y con razón.

-"Larga historia."-finalizo entrando al salón de clase.

* * *

><p>A la hora siguiente a esta tenemos Educación Física. Mientras corremos de repente Haku me dice algo.<p>

-"Oye Miku, me estoy ahogando. Cuéntame algo para que aguante corriendo."- Haku nunca fue muy atlética.

-"Y qué quieres que te cuente?"- contesto. La verdad es que a mí tampoco se me da muy bien el deporte.

-"Lo que sea, yo no voy a poder hablar porque estaré muriendo ahogada..."- dice.

Recuerdo cómo era el año pasado cuando corríamos.

**(Flashback)**

Rin, Clara y yo íbamos juntas al mismo ritmo, ni muy rápido ni muy lento.

-"Hey, no me dejéis marginada!"- dijo Haku intentando alcanzarnos.

-"Corre más rápido Tortuga!"- gritó Rin algo tsundere.

-"Me ahogo..."- balbuceó Haku a lo lejos.

-"Venga ya Haku, si no es para tanto! Solo llevamos 2 minutos corriendo."- dijo Clara.

De repente algo salió disparado del bolsillo de Haku y avanzó deslizándose por el suelo. Haku se dio la vuelta y corrió tras el objeto.

-"Noooooo! Mi móvil!"- gritó yendo a recuperarlo. Todo el mundo se estaba riendo de la escena, incluido el profesor.

-"Jajajajajajajaja, qué tonta!"- se reía Rin.

-"Pmmmffhjijijijijijijiji"- la seguía Clara. No pude evitar reírme yo también. Haku era un caso perdido.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

También recuerdo cuando cogió su trauma con los probadores.

**(Flashback)**

Estábamos esperando a que nos abrieran la puerta del salón de clases para dejar las cosas de gimnasia e ir al recreo. Mi sexto sentido reaccionó.

"_Aquí falta alguien, no?_". Serán imaginaciones mías, supongo...

Pasé todo el recreo con mi sexto sentido diciéndome que faltaba alguien. Fue entonces cuando vino Haku algo alterada comparada con las cosas de gimnasia aún en la mano.

-"Oh dios mío Miku, odio los probadores y a Pepe-sensei. Me dejó encerrada en el pabellón porque nadie me esperó y no se dieron cuenta de que todavía no había salido!"- dice medio riendo. A mí también me hizo algo de gracia.

-"Entonces tú eras la que faltaba!"- dije después de procesar la información.

-"Seh!"- dijo.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Desde aquello siempre espero por ella, me preocupa un poco.

* * *

><p>En el recreo Luka tuvo una idea para divertirse.<p>

-"Voy a ponerme a perseguir al próximo conocido que pase."- dice maliciosamente.

En ese momento pasa corriendo Taito Shion, de mi clase. Taito es alto, tiene el pelo púrpura y casi siempre lleva vendas por todo el cuerpo. Lleva en mi misma clase el mismo tiempo que Haku y en primaria solíamos jugar los tres a Pokémon. Nunca me cayó del todo bien, desde siempre ha sido un pesado y un llorón, además de que tiene la extraña "afición" de querer tirarse por la ventana cuando le dan rautos. A parte de todo lo que pueda parecer, cuando se enfada es mejor alejarse, es capaz de matar a alguien.

Cuando pasa de largo Luka se pone a seguirle sin que se dé cuenta. Cuando Taito dobla la esquina, Luka vuelve medio riéndose.

-"Ujujuju, esto es divertidísimo!"- susurra.

Ni Teto ni Aoki saben a qué vino lo de irse de repente. La siguiente persona conocida que pasa es Big Al, también amigo de la infancia. Big Al es aún más alto que Taito, tiene el pelo corto y marrón y posee una voz muy viril. Desde siempre tuvo "un poco" de sobrepeso. Big Al tiene, al igual que Oliver, un apodo secreto: Hércules.

**(Flashback)**

Verano, 2012. Habíamos salido con unos de mi clase. Big Al tenía el pelo muy largo ya, así que se lo había recogido en una coleta. De repente, sin motivo aparente, se soltó el pelo.

-"Ostia! Hércules!"- gritó de repente Kaito.

Big Al, enfadado, se lanzó a perseguirlo. Todas las demás nos quedamos riendo del nuevo apodo de Big Al.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

La verdad es que, si lo pienso, Hércules sufre muchas burlas, como cuando dedujimos que comía neveras y otros aparatos electrónicos.

Luka hace lo mismo que cuando pasó Taito. Unos metros antes de llegar al cruce, Hércules se detiene y gira ligeramente la cabeza hacia detrás. Luka se asusta un poco al ser casi descubierta, así que intenta inventar algo que la libere del enorme tipo que tenía delante y que había empezado a caminar de nuevo. Luka vuelve aliviada.

-"Yo solo estaba tocando el timbal..."-balbucea, aún un poco asustada, mientras golpea la tapa de la caja de su comida. Teto estalla de la risa al oír la palabra 'timbal'.

Justo entonces pasa Haku. Luka, recuperada de repente, la para.

-"Feliz navidad, Haku-chan!"- dice con un tono de voz adorable.

Ignorada.

-"Feliz navidad!"- reintenta.

Nada.

-"FELIZ NAVIDAD!"- grita.

-"Ah, gracias..."- contesta Haku medio atontada, como quien recién se despierta. El tono que usó era el mismo que cuando le di el mensaje al entrar en clase.

* * *

><p>Última hora, Ciencias sociales. La profesora es Chus, apodada por los alumnos 'La Chusa'. Es una sensei bajita que siempre habla gallego y que huele a tabaco. Creo que soy la única alumna que le tiene un mínimo de respeto... Cuando tenemos clase con ella, todo se vuelve un caos, y hoy no es la excepción.<p>

-"A ver chicos, callad!"- ordena inútilmente. No impone para nada.

-"Joder tíos callad un poco! La Chusa va a cambiar la fecha del examen!"- grita Akaito justo al lado de Chus, ignorando que esta había escuchado ese 'precioso' nombre.

-"Sensei, quería decir 'Señorita Chus'."- intenta defender Dell, uno de los mayores payasos de la clase.

Mientras Chus intenta explicar una de esas cosas aburridas sobre política que tan poco me importan, Taito interrumpe - como siempre - con una de sus preguntas que no vienen al tema.

-"Chus-sensei, a que Mónaco es un país?"- pregunta.

-"Taito, cabrón! Es un maldito principado!"- gritan Dell, Akaito, Haku (sí, Haku) y algunos más.

La clase se vuelve un infierno mayor del que ya era, y a este paso Chus-sensei cogerá un trauma.

-"Chus-sensei, me puedo tirar por la ventana?"- pregunta Taito, quien al parecer tiene otro rauto de los suyos.

-"A ver, todos en silencio! No Taito, no puedes."- contesta amablemente. Siempre me sorprendió la paciencia de la sensei.

-"Chus-sensei, tienes algo que corte? Es que me quiero cortar las venas."- pregunta de nuevo el alumno. Pobre profesora, me sorprende que no haya dimitido todavía.

-"No, Taito, no! Tú estate tranquilo."- intenta tranquilizarlo.

Al final de la clase, Taito acabó enterrado en la capucha de su chaquetón. Seguro que ahí dentro estaba llorando, como siempre.

* * *

><p>Nunca me había fijado antes, pero en la zona de la clase de Luka siempre pasea una chica muy siniestra. Sus extremidades son muy largas y esqueléticas, y siempre camina por el mismo sitio, de puntillas, con la mirada perdida. A veces se choca contra paredes, columnas o personas y no se inmuta lo más mínimo, es como un ser vacío.<p>

-"Nunca te has preguntado si le pasa algo a esa chica?"- le pregunto a Luka, ya que está en su misma clase.

-"Quién, Calne Ca? Da mucho miedo, verdad? Nunca habla, pero una vez le mandaron leer algo en clase y tenía una voz de ultratumba como Yuuma."- dice Luka.-"A veces parece que alguien la controle desde el piso de arriba como si fuera una marioneta."

En ese momento me imaginé la escena, fue terrorífico.

-"Una vez me tosió encima, como Neru a su madre."- dice, lo cual me hizo gracia, y se puso a cantar levemente.-"Contaminada por Calne Ca**..."

En ese momento llegó Aoki.

-"Hey, Visigodo!"- saluda Luka.

-"No me llames así..."- susurra la tsundere.

-"Y Teto-chan?"

-"En el baño, como siempre."

-"Vamos a escondernos de ella!"- propone Luka tirando de nosotras dos.

-"Suéltame! Puedo correr sola!"- grita Aoki.

-"Aquí no nos encontrará nunca."

-"Pero si estamos en la entrada del baño!"- dice Aoki secamente.

-"No nos encontrará nunca."-repite Luka.

-"Qué hacéis aquí?"- dice Teto. De dónde ha salido?

-"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"- grita Luka más alto que nunca mientras corre a abrazarse a mí del susto.

-"Pero si no doy tanto miedo!"- protesta Teto.

-"A mí también me has asustado..."- susurra Aoki apartada para que no se la oiga. Tsunderes...

"Buff...Espero que nadie me haya oído gritar..."- dice Luka ya soltándome.

Vamos, como siempre, por el jardín del instituto. Justo cuando estamos a punto de llegar al final, llegamos hasta nuestro enemigo natural: un árbol lleno de abejorros.

-"Yo no pienso pasar por ahí. Verdad Miku-senpai?"- dice agarrándome.

-"No me gusta el 'bzzzz'..."- digo.

-"Ni a mí..."- contesta.

-"Pues como que yo tampoco voy a pasar."- se une Aoki.

-"Pues yo sí."- dice Teto.

-"Sí que tienes orgullo."- dice Luka.

Y Teto se va.

-"Vamos hijas, vuestra tía se ha ido hacia su muerte. La recordaremos para siempre mientras comemos empanadillas de nocilla..."- dice Luka dramatizando la escena mientras nos vamos en dirección contraria.

-"Oye, Teto ha desaparecido."- dice Aoki rompiendo el drama.

-"Cómo? Imposible, a dónde ha ido?"- nos sorprendemos todas.

-"Ohjojojojo, vamos a aprovechar para escondernos de ella."- propone Luka mientras nos arrastra igual que la última vez.

-"Ya te he dicho que puedo correr sola!"- grita Aoki. Tsundere...

-"No grites que nos va a pillar."- regaña Luka.

-"Sabes que nos está siguiendo?"- digo fijándome.

-"Seguro que es su fantasma."- intenta escapar Luka.

Al llegar a la esquina, Luka me hace parar, se pone de espaldas a mí y se agacha un poco.

-"Sube, Miku-chan!"- dice.

Obedezco, me lleva corriendo a caballito hasta donde "El fantasma de nuestra tía nunca nos encontrará" y termina la broma después de que Teto le estrujase un envase de yogur delante de la cara.

* * *

><p>-"Este es el nuevo alumno, viene de muy lejos. Se llama Zeito Shion y se incorporará a partir de ahora a 3ºA."- esas son las palabras de nuestro tutor al presentarnos al nuevo alumno.<p>

-"Bienvenido, Zeito-kun."- recibe Taito al nuevo.-"Sabías que tenemos el mismo apellido?"

-"Qué importa estúpido, yo también!"- grita Akaito desde su nuevo asiento.

Todos fuimos cambiados de sitio la semana pasada. Ahora me siento al lado de la ventana, algo que quise desde que empezó el curso, y delante tengo a Dell Honne, el mayor payaso de la clase. Me siento muy sola al no tener a Haku sentada detrás como antes, ahora estoy rodeada de desconocidos y de un sitio vacío.

-"Taito es 'especial'~."- bromea maliciosamente Dell.

-"Dell es 'especial'~."- imita Taito malamente.

-"Mentira! Akaito es el más 'especial'."- se insulta este a sí mismo.

En el recreo puedo ver como Taito intenta convencer a Dell a toda costa de que acople a Zeito al grupo, a lo cual acepta.

-"Estoy segura de que a Taitoffet le mola el nuevo, veo la química entre los dos~"- bromea Luka. Lo de 'Taitoffet' es otro nuevo apodo de los nuestros.

**(Flashback)**

No recuerdo a qué salió el tema, pero terminamos hablando de cuando Taito Shion intentó tirarse por la ventana en primaria solo porque no quería hacer copias de castigo.

-"En serio Taito llora tanto?"- pregunta Luka.-" Es un pringui."

-"Ya."-contesto.

-"Y además es tonto, como Wobbuffet***."- dice. La verdad yo nunca consideré a Wobbuffet tonto, de hecho me parecía (y me sigue pareciendo) casi invencible si está bien entrenado. Aunque el comentario encendió mi

ridícula imaginación.

-"Acabo de imaginarme una mezcla de Taito con Wobbuffet llorando mientras dice 'Taitoffeeeeeet! Taitoffeeeeet!'"- digo. Luka empezó a imaginarlo también y a reírse, y le dejamos ese nombre para la eternidad.

Después de eso, empezamos a imaginar cosas estúpidas protagonizadas por Taito, hasta llegar a identificarlo como un afeminado que hacía cosplay de hada Winx y que soltaba "polvitos mágicos".

**(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

><p>Aoki y Teto están de excursión en el monte cogiendo setas, algo que posiblemente traumatizará todavía más a Teto.<p>

**(Flashback)**

La exposición de setas quedaba de camino al baño. Teto la vio al pasar y se detuvo a mirar las setas, pero el mal olor de estas le llegó. La cara de asco que puso fue legendaria y las otras tres empezamos a reírnos de esa cara a lo lejos.

Al día siguiente, al pasar al lado de esa exposición, dio un rodeo larguísimo que la hizo parecer tonta.

Cuando quitaron la exposición temporalmente, señaló desde lejos el espacio vacío con una sonrisa demasiado grande para ser humana. Parecía bastante tonta.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-"Bueno, supongo que solo estamos tú y yo, Miku-chan."-dice Luka.-"Quieres ir por fuera?"

-"Como quieras."- contesto.

Ya fuera empezamos a hablar como lo hacemos normalmente los fines de semana.

-"Awwww~Eres adorable Miku-chan."- dice de repente.

-"Si tu lo dices..."

-"Ohhh~ Cómo te amo!"- dice mientras me abraza muy fuerte. Después de darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar me sonrojé como nunca, aunque sé que no iba en el mismo sentido que yo esperaba.

-"I-I-Igualmente..."- contesto. Podré decirle algún día la verdad?

-"Hey, Mikuuuuuu~!"-grita Haku a lo lejos.

-"Feliz ' Nyavidad ' !"-felicita de nuevo Luka cuando Haku llega junto a mí.

-"Emm...gracias."- contesta ignorándola un poco.-"Oye Miku te lo ruego, enséñame a acentuar palabras para el examen de hoy."

-"No sabes acentuar palabras?"- grito sorprendida.

-"No, qué se hace?"-pregunta.

-"Identificas la sílaba tónica y sigues la reglas generales."- explico.

-"Cuál es esa sílaba."

-"La que 'suena más fuerte'."-contesto en versión para bakas.

-"Le-on, lé-on, le-ón..."-intenta Haku.-"Todas me suenan igual."- Qué triste.

-"Y tú no vas a estudiar, Miku-nya?"- pregunta Luka.

-"Yo? Por qué? Si yo nunca estudio."- contesto tranquilamente.

-"En serio? Entonces cómo sacas tan buenas notas?"- grita sorprendida.

-"No se."

-"Miku, véndeme tu cerebro."- pide Haku.- "Te lo devolveré algún día."

* * *

><p>...Y de repente se quita el chaquetón.<p>

-"Chus, que guapa te has vestido hoy."- alaga un alumnoX.

-"Eee-rror!"- exclama en alto Akaito imitando el tono de voz de los anuncios de ' Acierto. com '. Toda la clase ríe.

-"Sabes que te ha oído verdad?"- complementa Dell.

La sensei prefiere hacer como que no ha oído nada y sigue dictándonos la respuesta a la ficha.

-"Etto... Pero Chusa, esto como es... Upps!"- termina Dell al darse cuenta de como ha llamado a Chus-sensei.

-"Ehhh! Eso solo se lo puedo llamar yo."-grita Akaito.

-"Honne-kun, fuera de clase por favor..."- expulsa la profesora, ya con su paciencia agotada.

* * *

><p>El timbre suena y deja paso a la libertad del payaso. El recreo pasa igual que siempre.<p>

-"Por qué solo llamas senpai a Miku y a nosotras no?"- pregunta Aoki.

-"No se."- reflexiona Luka.-"Nunca lo había pensado."

-"Intenta llamarnos senpai."- propone.

-"Teto-senpai..."- nombra Luka con algo de indecisión.

-"Ahora a mí."- pide impaciente Aoki.

-"...A...Aoki...Aoki- sen...sen...NO PUEDOOOO!"- grita.

-"Por qué?"- pregunta Aoki algo fastidiada.

-"Es imposible que una cosa tan enana como tú sea considerada mi senpai."- dice Luka.-"Como Yuki..."- susurra.

-"No soy tan enana, soy casi como Teto."- se queja.

-"Noooo~, eres...pequeñaaaa, Visigodo."-canturrea Luka mientras levanta ligeramente a Aoki.

-"No lo soy, y deja de llamarme Visigodo!"- dice tsunderemente.

* * *

><p>Música, una clase que me encanta. o al menos el año pasado. Este año no tanto porque toca historia de la música. Pero al menos es una de las pocas horas en las que puedo hablar con Rin, ya que se sienta a mi lado. Aunque solo podemos hablar cuando no hacemos clase de flauta, únicamente cuando copiamos lo que entrará en el examen. Esta clase en concreto coincidió que me puse a pensar repentinamente en Luka.<p>

-"Qué te pasa, Miku-chan?"- pregunta Rin, notando que nada más que mi cuerpo permanece presente en la clase.

-"Ah... Nada, no importa."- contesto intentando mantener mi secreto.

-"Algo te pasa, cuéntamelo."- insiste.

-"En serio, no es nada importante, Rin-chan."

-"Pero es algo, anda dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie."

-"Ese no es el problema..."- bueno, en parte sí, pero si solo fuera eso se lo habría contado a la primera insistencia.

-"Venga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu amiga."- dice la rubia.

-"Ya, pero es algo muy privado..."- digo. A este paso me lo sacará a la fuerza.

Siguió toda la clase insistiendo con lo mismo. Me sentaba un poco mal ocultarle esto, ella siempre había confiado en mí para contarme secretos (aunque ninguno tan aparentemente grande como el mío). Empecé a

preguntarme si debería contárselo. Haku se lo tomó bien, puede que Rin también, pero no sé... Una parte de mí dice que reaccionará bien y otra dice que me odiará. Justo al final de la clase me decido a confiar en mi amiga

y decirle la verdad.

-"Está bien, te lo cuento al salir de la clase."- acepto finalmente.

-"Ok~"- dice.

Ya fuera, tomo aire varias veces para disminuir los nervios. No me siento tan nerviosa como cuando se lo dije a Haku, pero casi.

-"Acerca el oído, por si acaso alguien lo oye..."- pido antes de hacer la revelación. Ella obedece y suelto lo que llevaba guardado.-"Me...gusta...Luka..."- susurro.

-"Te gusta Luka?"- pregunta. Solo asentí con la cabeza nerviosa por saber la reacción. No me pareció mala, ya que tenía una ligera sonrisa mientras hizo la pregunta.

-"No te preocupes, te guardaré el secreto."- dice sinceramente. Eso me sentó genial.

-"Gracias, ahora me siento muchísimo mejor."- agradezco con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces supongo que yo también te contaré mi secreto."- eso no me lo esperaba, Rin-chan no parece la clase de persona que tenga muchos secretos.-"...Me gusta Yuuma."- no me sorprendió oír esto, casi todas mis 'amigas' de primaria y algunas de 1º de ESO estuvieron coladas por Yuuma alguna vez, hay rumores de que incluso Big Al lo estuvo.

-"No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie."- digo.

-"Gracias, Miku-chan!"- contesta feliz.

Tengo que admitir que nunca me esperé que un mes de relleno como Noviembre fuera a terminar con un intercambio de secretos, pero ese final de mes me hizo ganar confianza con Rin, igual que la vez anterior pasó con Haku.

* * *

><p>Sugoi, no pensé que un cap de relleno pudiera salirme tan largo =(O-O)=, en cambio el 6 está quedando muy corto y tendré que pensar cómo rellenarlo...En fin, los puntos marcados:<p>

*****Referencia al especial de navidad de Raruto, cuando en lugar de desear feliz navidad Raruto desea feliz cumpleaños. Lo que ha hecho Luka ha sido lo inverso.

******Referencia a la canción "Bacterial Contamination". Calne Ca, por si alguien no lo sabe, es el nombre de la Miku del vídeo de esa canción.

*******Posiblemente no sea necesario aclararlo, pero Wobbuffet es un Pokémon. Si viste la m****a del anime alguna vez sabrás que es uno de los Pokémon de Jessie, del Team Rocket.

Contestación a los reviews:

**-Guest:** no Haku-ojisan, pídeselo a Rin-okaasan ¬ ¬... Aunque tampoco te dará. Además sé que no me lo devolverás nunca =(=m=)=... De verdad me sorprende que aún no hayas puesto lo de la galleta.

**-Flygan98 (1º review):** =(o-O)= (lee el reviews) subconsciente dime que no me has drogado la vista (subconsciente: yo no puedo hacer eso ¬ ¬ no soy la nube con forma de Moe.) (le hace caso y relee) =(QwQ)= es el review más motivador que he recibido hasta ahora... Arigatoooou! Me alegro de que te guste, y también me alegro de saber de la existencia de más otakus españolas, pienso volver a expotaku este año y ganar el torneo de pkmn =(=w=)=b. Me he dado cuenta de que tú también pones "manyana" como yo en el móvil porque no tiene "ñ", esa palabra mató de la risa a Luka XD. Lo de actualizar, estoy intentando subir un cap cada semana pero no se si a este paso podré. Gracias por el review y por los ánimos =(OwO)=.

**-Flygan (2º review, los contesto por separado porque el 1º es muy largo):** oooo gracias =(nwn)=. Lo de gustar también me lo dijo Rin (cap*** censurado por spoiler) pero no estoy segura, y... espera...he leído bien? b-b-b-be-beso? =(O||||O)= (sonrojo máximo, explosión cerebral y le sale humo por las orejas) (subconsciente: oye no te desmayes a medio contestar el review) cierto. Es irónico que Miku te parezca así, la verdad es que la realidad no destaca mucho... Me esperaba lo de Luka, es matadora, todo el mundo se ahoga de la risa con ella XD. De nuevo gracias por los reviews =(OwO)=. Ah y por cierto, me encanta tu fic "Electric Love", cuando actualices ya te dejaré un review =(OwO)=V.

Y hasta aquí. Puede que el cap 6 tarde un poco menos porque estoy en semana de exámenes (subconsciente: no debería entonces tardar más?). No, ya sabes que yo paso de estudiar, y como acabo en seguida avanzo al terminar cada examen =(=w=)=b. Bueno, haz tu "momento spoiler" (subconsciente: al fin. El siguiente cap es uno de mis favoritos =(OwO)=, porque hay un personaje nuevo superkakkoi qu-...) (modo yandere, amenaza a la subconsciente con un bate de beisbol en una mano y un bastón de Halloween en la otra) No crees que te estás pasando un poco con el spoiler? (subconsciente: gomennasai =(QmQ)= no me pegues) Mata nee =(OwO)=/.


	6. Chapter 6

(Sentada de espaldas, mirando para la pantalla del ordenador mientras escucha "Leave") =(QmQ)= mierda, no puedo escucharla sin llorar... Mejor pongo otra...No! También me hará llorar... (subconsciente: Oye, que tienes que presentar el cap.) Ya? Ups, gomen =(QwQ)= (se seca las lágrimas) Holaaaaaa! =(nwn)=/.

Como dije, el cap 6 pude terminarlo antes porque estoy en semana de exámenes. Lo siento si algún fallo importante se me escapó, pero es que por culpa del maldito examen de gimnasia de hoy no me encuentro muy bien, más detalles en el cap***(?). (subconsciente: por qué no lo dejas para mañana, en serio no estás en condiciones.) Pero es que... =(QmQ)= ya iba a subirlo ayer, y tampoco pude...Por eso no quería tardar más. (subconsciente: oks, pero no llores más.)

Aviso: a partir de este cap (después del paseo grupal) empiezan los hechos no-reales mezclados con los reales.

No digo más, que sea una sorpresa... (subconsciente: qué mala eres a veces.) Lo sé =(=w=)=.

**Disclaimer:** (se me volvió a olvidar, lo siento =(TTmTT)=) Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los profesores de la historia... bueno, no me pertenecen, pero son OC.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 6: Tanto los eventos especiales como los milagros existen<strong>

Frío. Sin duda hace frío, y yo estoy caminando bajo ese frío. Por qué no traería una bufanda y unos guantes? Lo único que de verdad me abriga es mi gorro con nekomimi y carita moe. Mi destino está lejos de mi casa, algo molesto para ir con este horrible frío. Se nota que el invierno se acerca. "Por qué acabé aceptando venir?"

**(Flashback)**

-"Oye, y por qué no probamos a quedar todas para salir por ahí?"-propone Teto. -"Podemos aprovechar el puente de esta semana y quedar el viernes."

-"Ok..."- acepta Luka con algo de duda.

-"Por mí vale, pero que no sea muy pronto."- dice el Visigodo.

-"Entonces de 6 a 7:30?"- pregunta Teto. -"Ah, y si no os importa voy a traer a Mizki-chan."

-"Amm...tu prima, la competitiva de los bolos de tu cumpleaños?"- hace memoria Luka.

-"Etto...no es mi prima, es mi mejor amiga."- aclara la chica de los taladros.

-"NO ES TU PRIMA?"- se sorprende Luka.

-"Nunca dijo que lo fuera..."- dice Aoki algo apartada.

-"Tú vendrás, verdad Miku-chan?"- me pregunta Luka ignorando lo que dijo Aoki.

-"No sé..."- contesto indecisa. No tengo tanta confianza con las otras tres, por eso lo paso mejor cuando estoy sola con Luka o con personas que yo elijo como amigas, como Haku o Rin.

-"Venga porfa~. Sin ti no será lo mismo~..."- insiste tiernamente. De repente la idea de que Luka se quedará a solas con las demás y sin mí me da unos celos horribles.

-"Está bien..."- acepto sin pensar.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

En fin, supongo que esto es un "evento especial" después de todo. Unos brazos alrededor de mí que conozco a la perfección me sacan de mis pensamientos, a la vez que me sonrojo.

-"Miku-chan! Te pillé~!"- dice Luka cariñosamente desde detrás.

-"Qué susto."- digo sin girarme a mirarla, no quiero que se de cuenta de mi sonrojo.

-"Perdón pequeña. Awww~ qué gorrito tan kawaii!" - dice acariciando mi cabeza.

-"Es el que compré en Expotaku."- recuerdo.

-"Anda, es verdad Miku-nya."

Las dos seguimos juntas el resto del camino, cogidas de la mano.

-"Llegáis bastante tarde."- dice el Visigodo.

-"Quién fue la que dijo que no quedásemos muy pronto?"- le reprocha Luka enfadada.

-"Es que yo llevo aquí desde las 4."-Todas estamos a punto de explotar. Yo me la cargaba.

-"Bueno, da igual."- tranquiliza Teto.-"A dónde vamos?"

-"Vamos a Chuchesol a comprar comida?"- propone Mizki.

-"Ok. Y después podemos ir a Zumolandia."- añade Teto.

-"A Zumolandia no!"- negamos las otras tres.

El tiempo pasa enseguida. Después de hablar un poco con Mizki vimos que es maja. Ya no queda mucho tiempo y no sabemos qué más hacer. Un pequeño parque atrae nuestra atención, y dos geniales columpios libres hacen brillar los ojos de las tres que nos negamos a ir a Zumolandia. Pero somos tres interesadas, y solo hay dos columpios, algo en nuestras cabezas hace click.

-"Pelea a muerte por los columpios!"- gritamos a coro. Una tendrá que fastidiarse.

Corremos atravesando multitudes y carreteras para asegurarnos un columpio, como si nuestras vidas dependiesen de dejar a las enemigas fuera de batalla. Yo consigo uno, suerte que a corto tiempo puedo correr relativamente

rápido. En el último momento Luka adelanta por poco a Aoki y coge el otro.

-"Jaja."- se ríe en la cara de la perdedora del duelo.

-"Mierda, yo quería un columpio."- se queja la tsundere.

Teto y Mizki llegan después, caminando normalmente. Eso define al grupo como dos locas, dos normales y una neutra*.

-"Whoooooohooooh!" Teto, empújame!"- grita Luka viviendo su vida.

-"Emm...yo no las conozco."- pareció susurrar Teto mientras se iba a sentar a un banco como los adultos.

-"Tranquila, ya te empujo yo!"- dice Mizki maliciosamente, seguramente con la intención de torturarla. Rectifico: dos locas, una normal y dos neutras.

-"Guay!"- grita Luka.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde nos despedimos. Aoki vuelve sola a su casa, Mizki y Teto van juntas a casa de la última y yo voy con Luka a su casa.

-"Ha sido divertido, verdad?"- dice emocionada como una niña pequeña. Pequeña y adorable.

-"Sí."- contesto sonriendo. Lo pasé bastante bien, pero la contagiosa alegría de Luka hace la mía mayor.

-"Y eso que al principio no estaba muy convencida."- admite.-"Tenemos que repetir, muchas veces."- en eso no estoy tan de acuerdo. No me gusta abusar de los eventos especiales, si no pierden lo especial.

* * *

><p>El puente ha terminado y la vuelta a clase trae una sorpresa o... Más bien, un milagro...<p>

-"Tenemos otra estudiante nueva. Esta es Gumi Megpoid."- presenta el tutor.-"Puedes sentarte en ese asiento vacío."- añade refiriéndose a la mesa vacía que hay junto a mí.

Gumi es más o menos de mi misma altura, tiene el pelo verde, un verde muy fuerte, por los hombros, y en la cabeza lleva unos googles naranjas al estilo protagonista de Digimon**. Sus ojos son del mismo color que su pelo, de un color más intenso si eso era posible. Se acerca a su asiento, pero justo antes de sentarse se me queda mirando y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Encantada de 'conocerte'."- me saluda ya sentada.-"Yoroshiku Miku-chan."

-"Espera, cómo sabes mi nombre?"- pregunto entre sorprendida y asustada, no se había hecho ningún tipo de presentación de los alumnos.

-"Por eso dije conocerte entre comillas. Te lo explico mejor en el cambio de clase."- dice misteriosamente. No sé de qué puede conocerme, yo no la conozco a ella. Si hubiese visto alguna vez a alguien con ese color de pelo sin duda lo recordaría.

Finalmente el timbre suena y Gumi se gira para hablarme.

-"Entonces, de qué me conoces?"- pregunto impaciente por saber la respuesta.

-"Si te lo digo no me creerás."-dice.-"Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?"

-"Sí."

-"..."-hace una pausa antes de hablar.-"Yo soy la personificación de tu subconsciente, soy como tus pensamientos más internos que ni siquiera conoces. He venido para ser tu 'guía espiritual' y hacer milagros para ti."- dice

como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-"Oks, ahora la verdad."

-"Ah, y también para ayudarte en tu amor por Lu..."-antes de que pueda terminar de pronunciar ese nombre cojo su estuche y se lo meto en la boca.

-"C-c-co-cómo sabes eso? Entonces es verdad?"- grito muy roja.

-"Mfgjamfghffshamshsgkhbfk..."-intenta decir con el estuche aún en su boca. Parece estar ahogándose.-"Es...suficiente prueba...? Puaj, esa cosa sabe fatal..."- dice ya sin el objeto en la boca.

-"Vale, te creo. Pero qué quieres decir con 'milagros'?"-pregunto recordando esa palabra que usó segundos atrás.

-"Himitsu."- contesta guiñando un ojo.-"Lo verás con el tiempo."

Al día siguiente, como por arte de magia, el tutor hizo cambios de sitio, aún a pesar de que la última vez dijo que no habría más modificaciones. Lo más raro es que los cambios son geniales, ahora Haku vuelve a estar detrás

de mí y Rin está detrás de Gumi, quien no se ha movido. Así que a esto se refería con "milagros".

-"Podéis hablar todo lo que queráis."- finaliza el sensei. Gumi es increíble.

-"Miku~te echaba de menos para pedirte los deberes. A que Fernando-sensei está muy raro hoy para dejarnos hablar?"- dice Haku.

-"Miku-chan, pareces bastante amiga de la nueva."- dice Rin.

-"Es que nos conocemos de antes."- contesta Gumi.-"Yoroshiku Rin-chan!"

-"Hai, yoroshiku!"- contesta Rin.

-"Oye Gumi."- digo.

-"Dime."

-"Cómo pretendes ayudarme con lo del amor?"-pregunto interesadísima. Si esto fuera un anime, me saldría la típica cara de ( ¬ / o ¬ ).-"Con otro milagro?"

-"Upupupupu."- se ríe al estilo Monokuma, haciéndose la interesante.-"Te interesa, eh? Simplemente te ayudaré normalmente como cualquier amiga, dándote consejos y empujones, cosas así."

-"Crees que funcionará?"

-"No se, pero lo voy a intentar."-dice.-"Así que de momento empezaré por intentar entrar en tu grupo, para que no te sientas sola en el asunto y eso."

-"En serio? Arigato Gumi-chan!"- digo feliz dándole un abrazo. Es mucho más fácil coger confianza con ella siendo como 'una parte de mí'.

-"Nada, nada."-contesta quitándole importancia.

-"Espera un momento.."-pienso.-"Teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Gumi..."

**(Imaginaciones)**

1.-"Hola Luka! Al fin te evo con mis propios ojos, ahora entiendo por qué Miku se ha enamorado de ti..."- noqueada por Miku.

por las escaleras. Gumi me pone la zancadilla para que me caiga, consiguiéndolo. Rápidamente se las apaña para empujar a Luka "sin querer" para que nuestros labios se encuentren. Bueno, dijo que me ayudaría dándome un empujoncito, pero no me esperaba que fuera literalmente. Luka se cabrea para siempre.

me da una paliza leve para dejarme inconsciente.

-"Luka, es urgente! Miku-chan no respira, necesita que le hagas el boca a boca..."- noqueada, ahora ella sí que necesita el boca a boca.

(otra vez, cómo no.) se las ingenia de forma que prefiero no saber para encerrarnos a Luka y a mí en el baño con la intención de que pase algo. Golpeada por un rollo de papel.

5. -"Mikuuu! Declárate yaaaaaa!"- grita por megafonía desde el tejado del instituto, al oído de todo el mundo. Cómo llegó hasta allí arriba?-"Y tú, Luka, entérate de una vez de que Miku te ama y que tú a ella posiblemente tambiéeeeeeen!"- noqueada y encerrada en una taquilla.

6. Mmm... no, mejor no. Suficiente para mi cabeza, no quiero odiarla nada más conocerla...

**(Fin de las imaginaciones)**

-"Por qué haría yo cualquiera de esas chorradas?"-dice Gumi fingiendo estar ofendida.

-"Cómo...Ah, claro. Siendo mi subconsciente puedes saber todo lo que pienso."-deduzco.

-"Aunque la verdad es que no son malas ideas, puede que las aplique cuando esté segura de que te corresponde."- dice.

-"Gumi!"- grito preocupada y sonrojada al imaginarlo todo en la realidad.

-"Tranquila, solo si ya es seguro que le gustes. Vine a ayudarte, no a fastidiarte la vida, yo sé guardar secretos importantes aunque no lo parezca."

A todas en el grupo les parece bien que Gumi se nos una. Ya de vuelta en clase, otra vez nos dejan hablar, una duda recorre mi cabeza.

-"Gumi-chan, una cosa, tú dónde y con quién vives? Porque no debe de ser fácil empezar una vida desde cero."-pregunto preocupada por dónde puede vivir.

-"Te sorprenderá pero vivo sola en la puerta de enfrente a la de tu casa."-contesta.-"Quería tenerte cerca para vigilarte y ayudarte más, así que hice uno de mis Gumi-lagros*** para vivir ahí."

-"Increíble."

-"Qué pensabas, que viviría en la puerta del Gadis****? Ni que fuese Haku."- dice.

-"Yo no vivo en la puerta del Gadis!"- protesta Haku.

-"No, vives en la del Eroski****!"-interviene Rin.

-"Vivo en mi casa!"-lloriquea Haku.-"Y no es ninguna puerta de ningún supermercado."

-"Tranqui Haku, si quieres mudarte a una puerta más grande yo te pago el bus."- dice Gumi.

-"Llévala a la del Mercadona****, será como una mansión para ella. La del Gadis y la del Eroski solo son chozas miserables. O llévala a la del Corte Inglés**** que será como un castillo."- me uno a la conversación sobre la

casa de Haku. De vez en cuando es divertido hacer este tipo de bromas.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"- se parte Rin.

Toca el timbre y nos vamos a clase de gimnasia. Esta vez somos cuatro corriendo juntas: Rin, Haku, Gumi y yo. Rin vino porque según ella Gakuko y Miki no la comprendían. La verdad las tres son como una familia para mí, donde Haku es el padre-abuelo, Rin la madre y Gumi...no sé.

-"Miku-chan, en serio, yo qué soy en la familia?"- pregunta Gumi.

-"Por qué tienes que cotillear mis pensamientos?"- me quejo.

-"Qué familia?"- pregunta Rin.

-"Es que si lo pienso, todas mis amigas sois como una familia para mí."- digo.-"Haku es mi padre/abuelo, tú eres mi madre y Gumi no tengo ni idea."

-"Sabes que soy una chica, verdad?"- pregunta Haku.

-"Por qué yo soy madre?"- se queja Rin.

-"Y Luka?"- pregunta Gumi con un tono pícaro y una cara que la hacía parecer una pervertida (aunque ya lo era de por sí).

-"..."-buena pregunta.-"Supongo que mi onee-chan, aunque eso sería incesto..."

-"Incesto yuri."-aclara Gumi.-"Yo creo que debería ser la nuera de Haku y Rin-chan."- al oír esto me sonrojo.

-"Y Gumi-chan qué es?"-pregunta mi 'madre'.

-"Etto..."-empiezo a pensar opciones. Solo se me ocurren cosas como la mascota, la prima o la hermana desastre.

-"Todo lo que se te ocurre es malo menos la prima, así que supongo que seré la prima..."- protesta mi subconsciente.

-"Cómo saber todo lo que piensa Miku?"- pregunta Haku sorprendida.

-"Porque..."-no la dejo acabar y le tapo la boca con la chaqueta que había empezado a quitarse.

-"...Porque somos amigas desde hace mucho."-intento disimular.

-"Mwamfphgfjamphshwemffpjhmngj..."-balbucea asintiendo.-"Por qué siempre me callas con cosas asquerosas en la boca?"-grita.

-"Espera un momento..."-reflexiona Rin."Gumi sabe lo de Luka?"- ese es un gran ejemplo de reacción retardada.

-"Sí."-contesto.

-"Cómo lo descubrió?"-pregunta. Mierda Miku, inventa algo creíble para que no descubra que Gumi y yo compartimos conocimientos porque es mi subconsciente. Y tú ayúdame un poco a inventar algo, maldita Gumi.

-"Lo leí en su mente y luego le pregunté sobre el tema."-dice Gumi.-"No me pareció mal, pero Miku pasó mucho corte cuando me enteré."

-"Es que no tenía pensado contártelo."

-"Por qué?" Si aunque no lo parezca puedes confiar en mí y te aprecio seas como seas."- dice sinceramente.

-"Ya. A mí tampoco me importa, eres mi amiga y lo seguirás siendo. Yo no soy como la iglesia."- añade Rin.

-"Loh...mismoh...digoh...!"- jadea Haku alcanzándonos, como siempre, se está ahogando. Cuándo se había quedado atrás...?

-"Oooooh, arigato minna!"- digo conmovida. Me alegra tener tan buenas amigas-'familia'.

-"Ahora como tu prima te ordeno que vayas junto a Luka, le digas todo lo que sientes por ella y le des un buen morreo!"- sentencia Gumi orgullosa.

-"Te odio."-bromeo. Aunque en el fondo también es una buena amiga-'prima'.

-"Sabía que dirías algo así, aunque esperaba algo más fuerte como 'Muérete' o 'Vete a la mierda' o 'Que te den'."-dice.

Al acabar de correr nos dicen que hagamos parejas de dos para practicar volley, y Rin-chan-okaasan elige ir conmigo.

-"No! Yo me pedí a Miku antes!"-se queja Haku-otousan-ojiisan.

-"Ni que fuera un Pokémon para que me elijan así..."-digo.-"Además puedes ir con Gumi."

-"Hagamos una cosa, cada día una de nosotras irá con Miku: hoy va Rin, el próximo día Haku y el próximo yo."- propone Gumi.

-"Ok."-aceptamos Rin y yo a la vez.

-"Quiero solicitar la custodia de mi hija-nieta..."-sigue protestando Haku al lado mía.

-"No, yo la solicitaré. Contigo no durará mucho viva, siempre intentas matarla con un balonazo en la cara."-discute Rin.

-"Eso es sin querer!"-dice el 'abuelo'. En ese momento Gumi le da un balonazo en la cabeza.

-"Ups! Gomen, no me di cuenta de que no estabas mirando."- se disculpa inocentemente.

-"Noooo! Ojii-chan no te mueras! Gumi, baka asesina!"- grito.

-"Perdón."-dice.

Con el tiempo, aprovechando que somos vecinas, Gumi y yo empezamos a quedar todos los días (menos viernes y sábados por las mañanas) en su casa. Me pregunto cuántas sorpresas más tiene preparadas...

* * *

><p>Lo dejo aquí de momento, no estoy en condiciones de seguir de momento. Al final, el personaje nuevo era... (subconsciente: yooooo! =(OwO)=) Por eso a partir de ahora en sus trozos de conversación en las notas de autora me referiré a ella como Gumi porque es más corto de escribir =(=w=)=. (Gumi: qué vaga eres ¬ ¬) Ya.<p>

Puntos marcados:

*****Las locas son Luka y Aoki, las normales son Teto y Mizki y la neutra soy yo. Después de la rectificación, Mizki se vuelve neutra y Teto pasa a ser la única enteramente normal. (Gumi: pobre, es la margi de las locuras.)

******El protagonista de cada temporada de Digimon (menos Masaru) llevan unos googles de aviador en la cabeza, al mismo estilo que Gumi.

*******Referencia a "Miracle Gumiracle".

********No sé si en todos los países del mundo los hay, pero por si acaso, todos son supermercados (menos el Corte Inglés que es un centro comercial.)

Contestación a los reviews:

**-Flygan98: **es que mi móvil tampoco tiene ñ en el teclado y por eso también pongo "manyana" XD. Siento haberte mantenido despierta, aunque gracias por decir que mereció la pena =(OwO)= eso motiva. Sinceramente nunca habían dicho eso de Miku, acertaste bastante, aunque no lo demuestra porque es tímida. PD:K-k-k-Kisu? =(O|||||O)= ( explosión de humo, incendio cerebral, alma volando lejos...) (Gumi: no te mueras =(OmO)= Maldita alma, vuelveeee!) (Alma volando: eso sería tan genial... =(O||||O)=)

PD2: no tienes por qué dar las gracias =(OwO)=b (Gumi: buff, conseguí devoverle el alma, a este paso va a sufrir mucho más de lo que está sufriendo por el examen de gimnasia...)

PD3: puede, pero no aseguro nada, porque igual yo vivo en el otro extremo del país sin saberlo. Aunque estaría bien coincidir alguna vez.

PD4: otra más que lo quiere, como Haku. Pero al menos te diré mi secreto =(=w=)= simplemente hay que pensar en todo lo que dijo el/la sensei en clase, recordar vagamente los deberes y memorizar la imagen y el orden de las letras del texto. No me hago responsable en caso de que no funcione =(OwO)= (Gumi: eso lo dices porque solo nos funciona a nosotras dos, no?) No.

**-Mimic Tatori:** Oks, lo intentaré. Pero no aseguro rapidez en mi estado...

**-Guest: **lo sé, a mi también ojii-chan =(=w=)=. Y ya sé que no eres borde con Luka, pero esas dos veces la ignoraste bastante.

**-Rin (ya te contesto los 2 en una sola vez): **si tu lo dices, me alegro de que te haya gustado Rin-chan-okaasan =(OwO)=. Y ya sé que puedo confiar en ti, por algo eres mi amiga-madre, tú también puedes confiar en mí =(Own)=b. Sigo con la curiosidad de con qué trozo te ahogaste más... Para la próxima graba tus reacciones y me las enseñas para que yo también me ría =(OwO)=.

**-Hikari Vits: **me alegro de que te guste =(OwO)=. No pasa nada, lo que cuenta es la intención de querer dejar el review. Si te he hecho reír significa que estoy cumpliendo mi misión =(=w=)= la verdad es que mi vida es como un chiste X-). Gracias por el review.

Y creo que ya está. Gumi, tu momento spoiler! Tienes 3 segundos. (Gumi: SOLO?). Se te acaban ¬ ¬ (Gumi: en el próximo cap hay algo de drama...) Ya está. (Gumi: jo...).

Ah, por cierto, quería dar las gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic hasta ahora, y también agradecer todos los reviews, follows y favs =(OwO)= son muy motivadores. Para ser mi primera historia me está quedando mejor de lo que esperaba.

Y eso es todo. Mata nee! =(OwO)=/.


	7. Chapter 7

(Se asoma una cabeza) Gumi: emmmm, pues hoy saludo yo porque la autora está distraída y no se ha enterado de que tiene que presentar el cap (y además le gané a un reto así que me debe más libertad =(ewe)= tengo que aprovechar mi libertad para revelarle a Luka muuuuuchas cosas...).

Bueno, tanto Dana-nya como yo sentimos el retraso de este cap. No pondremos excusas , pero si alguien pregunta por qué ha tardado tanto es que...bueno, eso es spoiler, si lo digo perderé mi libertad...Lo que sí puedo decir es que fue un capítulo bastante duro de escribir (la autora apenas recuerda sus vacaciones) y es la primera vez que escribe drama en una historia que se supone que es para hacer reír a la gente. Otro motivo es que el sol se fue =(QmQ)= (maldito tiempo bipolar, cuando me desperté hacía tiempo de verano y unos segundos después estaba granizando para después volver a hacer sol ¬ ¬ )

Aviso de que todo lo que está en cursiva es pensamiento, pero no todo es comunicación. (es sorprendida de repente por alguien que se acerca desde detrás) Maldita Gumi por qué no me avisas antes de presentar el cap? Te di más libertad pero no tanta. (Gumi: jo... QmQ )

Bueno, espero que Gumi no haya soltado ninguna burrada y haya explicado todo. Disfruten del cap.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción "Leave" que aparece mencionada tampoco me pertenece (yo no puedo hacer canciones tan geniales).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Conflictos de Navidad<strong>

-"Mañana vienes conmigo a la excursión, Miku-chan?"-pide Gumi.

-"Oks."-acepto.

-"Bieeen!" Te lo pedí antes que Haku-ojiichan!"-se alegra.

-"Noooo! Miku es mía!"-protesta Haku saliendo de la nada.

-"Mierda, no quiero ir con Haku!"-se queja Rin.

Ya el día de la excursión, en el autobús, Gumi comienza su interrogatorio.

-"Cuándo le vas a decir a Luka de una vez que te mueres por ella?"- pregunta sin cortarse lo más mínimo.

-"Estás loca no?"-contesto.-"No quiero arriesgarme a que se aleje de mí."

-"No sabes si se va a alejar o no."-tiene razón, pero me da miedo pensar en lo peor.-"Además no estás haciendo ningún avance, te sigue tratando igual."

-"No es verdad! Ahora al terminar las clases me da un beso de despedida!"-replico sonrojada al pensar en eso.

-"Pero eso es desde antes de que yo llegase!"-discute.-"De todas formas ya casi es Navidad, deberías regalarle algo. Y no cualquier cosa, tiene que ser...Tú en una caja, sin ropa y cubierta de nata con un cartel que ponga 'cómeme entera'!"- a veces la odio, maldita pervertida.

-"Ni de coña."-digo secamente.-"Pero la idea de hacerle un regalo no está mal."

-"Upupupu, lo sé."-contesta Gumi.

-"Tú qué crees que estaría bien?"-al momento de decirlo me arrepiento, a saber qué burrada suelta...

-"Ya te di una idea, pero ya que no te convence...Puedes hacer algo como de chocolate con una carta o postal donde le digas que la deseas y le dices algo como: 'Toma Luka-chan, hice este chocolate para ti con todo mi amor. Por favor disfrútalo mientras piensas en mí de forma especial, feliz Navidad.' y le das un beso. Ah y tienes que decirlo todo con voz loli y sensual."-la cojo y la estrangulo.

-"Pero tú te crees que voy a hacer algo tan sugerente, pedazo de baka? Estamos en Navidad, no en San Valentín! Además eso de desearla suena muy pervertido, y nunca diría eso!Y menos con voz sensual."-grito sonrojada.

-"Ok, tranqui! Gomen Miku-sama, déjame vivir..."-suplica. La suelto.-"Ya veo cuánto me amas."-dice ya más recuperada.

-"Oh claro, con todo mi corazoncito."-contesto sarcásticamente.

La excursión fue larga, pero más o menos entretenida, aunque más de una vez estuve a punto de matar a Gumi secretamente...

* * *

><p>-"Vente a comer a mi casa hoy."- dice Gumi al terminar el instituto.<p>

Al llegar a casa aviso a mi madre de que voy a comer a casa de Gumi y ella acepta. Ya dentro de su casa, mi subconsciente me dice que me ponga cómoda y espere. Su casa no es muy diferente a la mía, la estructura parece ser la misma que la de todos los demás pisos de la calle, aunque supongo que al vivir solo tendrá unas cuantas habitaciones sin uso. Los muebles que decoran el hogar tienen un aspecto bastante moderno, se nota que son recién comprados (o creados, no se como los consiguió Gumi). Desde las ventanas se aprecia una vista, cómo decirlo...Diferente a lo que debería verse. No se ve el instituto ni los edificios que se ven por las ventanas de mi casa, esto era más bien como un mundo completamente desconocido. De no ser porque lo comprobé, habría dicho que la vista era solo un póster pegado al cristal.

-"Qué quieres comer Miku-chan?"-pregunta como una madre/abuela.

-"Mmm, lo que sea supongo...Espera, tú sabes cocinar?"

-"Claro, cómo crees que sobrevivo entonces, a base de comida basura? Yo no soy una NEET como tú, yo sé hacer cosas útiles como cocinar."-puñal.

-"Yo no soy una NEET, voy a clase!"-discuto.

-"Pero como si lo fueras, de todas formas aunque vayas a clase no estudias así que es como si no hicieses nada."-no digo nada, tiene razón más o menos y no quiero discutir.

Por la tarde, haciendo los deberes y Gumi copiándomelos (pedazo de vaga), un tema sale a conversación.

-"Miku-chan."

-"Qué pasa? Si quieres los deberes de matemáticas aún no los tengo."

-"No es eso. Siento lo del autobús."-dice seriamente. Esto no es propio de Gumi.

-"No fue para tanto, no estoy enfadada. De alguna manera ya estoy acostumbrada a tus tonterías pervertidas."-contesto.

-"No es por eso exactamente."-no lo entiendo.-"Te dolió bastante, no?"

-"Lo qué?"-cada vez la entiendo menos. Qué pretende?

-"Todo lo que dije sobre lo que deberías hacer con el tema de Luka. Lo siento, yo sabía que eres algo sensible en eso si se insiste en exceso. Sabía que te hacía daño imaginar lo peor si llegase a pasar y que todo lo que dijo te hizo pensar todo eso, y que el saber que por mucho que lo intentes no eres capaz de decirle la verdad te hace sentir débil y cobarde."-Gumi está siendo sincera, sabe cómo me siento en ese aspecto.-"Si necesitas desahogarte aquí me tienes. Adelante, no te cortes, lo necesitas y te sentará bien."

-"No hace falta, en serio, gracias Gumi-chan. Eres una buena amiga."- sé que sí lo necesito, pero...no se, cuando hay gente delante es como si por más que lo intente no pueda.

-"Sé algo que te ayudará, ven conmigo."-dice tendiéndome su mano.-"Los deberes pueden esperar, tú eres mucho más importante."

Acepto su ayuda y me guía hasta una habitación que mi casa no tiene: una enorme sala con un inmenso escenario. En una de las paredes hay una puerta bastante bien decorada que, según me explica Gumi, lleva a una habitación llena de equipamientos y útiles para usar en el escenario. La verdad es que estar en esta habitación da la sensación de estar en una sala de karaoke pero muy grande.

-"Vamos a cantar algo juntas, yo elijo para que puedas desahogarte con la canción."- dice dándome un micrófono.

Al segundo después un instrumental empieza a sonar, lo reconozco de inmediato. La muy maldita ha elegido justo mi punto débil, la única canción que he sido incapaz de escuchar alguna vez sin soltar una sola lágrima: Leave.

-"No te preocupes por la letra, está en pantalla. Tú solo sígueme."- el solo instrumental está a punto de finalizar, por lo que ambas cogemos aire y nos preparamos para cantar.

-"Yuuyake-iro ochiba o kakiwaketa oto ni umore kakushita..."-empieza Gumi.

-"Namida no ato nuguu kono te ni mou fureru koto wa dekinai..."-continúo.

-Eki ni mukau kaerimichi tsugi no yakusoku o Boku no tame ni hanasanai..."

-"...Shibaranu you gomakasu you sakerarenai..."

-"Kotoba sayonara..."- cantamos a coro. Como si fuese un bucle de negatividad, el estribillo llega y toca mi ser, como siempre lo hace.

-"Me no mae no kimi ga marude sonzai shinai youna hibi no..."-no se si es por los milagros de Gumi, pero nuestras voces se complementaban bastante bien.-"Hajimari o tsugeta shimaru doa no mukou utsuru..."-algo húmedo resbala por mi cara, una lágrima. Y otra, y otra más, antes de darme cuenta estoy llorando sin control de una forma que nunca antes había llorado. Cuando me giro para mirar a Gumi, veo que ella también está llorando, de igual forma que yo, mientras me dice "todo está bien" con el pensamiento. Nos preparamos para el final del primer estribillo.-"Nijimu sekai..."

-"Miku-chan, mejor lo dejamos aquí, algún día la terminaremos. Te sientes mejor ahora?"- pregunta Gumi preocupada, aún llorando.

-"Sí...eso creo. Muchas gracias."-agradezco un poco mejor.

-"Jejeje, puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras, seguro que te mueres de envidia porque mi casa tiene esto y la tuya no."- dice sonriendo.

* * *

><p>El día de Nochebuena, por motivos que prefiero no saber, Gumi vino a celebrar la Navidad con mi familia. Al menos así no estaré marginada, mi familia no hace mucha vida social conmigo que digamos. Aunque por la noche no dormí nada por culpa de una pesadilla, no me fue muy mal. Es entonces cuando se me ocurre algo.<p>

-_"Ya sé qué le puedo regalar a Luka por Navidad..."_

-_"Tu vir..."_-imaginando la burrada que iba a decir Gumi inmediatamente le doy un golpe con mi libreta de dibujar.

-_"No, pervertida! Y espera...No has hablado, cómo es que he podido oírte?"_

-_"Al ser tu subconsciente podemos comunicarnos por pensamiento."_-verdad.

-_"Nee Gumi-chan... Tienes algo de dinero que puedas prestarme? Es que estoy algo pobre, algún día te lo devolveré. Y va en serio, yo no soy como Haku."_

-_"Lo sé. Al volver a casa te presto lo que necesites, y no te preocupes por devolvérmelo, me sobra."_-me alegro de que no sea una tacaña.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día que quedé con Luka, le di el regalo. Por suerte no me preguntó a qué venía el regalo, me alegro porque no pensé ninguna excusa...<p>

-"Gracias Miku-chan~! Me pregunto qué será..."-al abrirlo se lleva una sorpresa enorme y una sonrisa aún más grande se dibuja en su cara.-"Ooooh dios mío! Es el juego que quería! No tenías por qué hacer esto por mí, muchísimas gracias Miku-nya~! "-grita emocionada mientras me da un fuerte abrazo y algunos besos (en la mejilla).

-"No tienes por qué darme las gracias..."- contesto algo nerviosa por los mimos. Gracias por el préstamo Gumi.

-"Tengo que probarlo tan pronto como pueda."-dice ansiosa por probar el juego.

-"Luka-nee, Miku-nee!"-grita Luki abriendo la puerta de golpe-"Mamá os llama, nos vamos a la cabalgata*****!"

-"Ya vamos, ahora lárgate."-dice Luka fríamente.

Ya en el camino por el que pasaría la cabalgata, abrimos nuestras bolsas para coger más caramelos que nadie. Este año las carrozas incluyen un montón de niños en patines que también reparten caramelos. Una niña de las que iba patinando me dio amablemente un puñado de dulces en la mano. Qué milagro, es el primer año que no me los lanzan a la cabeza. La lluvia de caramelos empieza, y me dispongo a coger los que caen cerca mía, pero una mano se me adelanta. Cuando alzo la vista para identificar al ladrón veo que fue Luka.

-"Ladrona!"-protesto fastidiada.

-"Jajajaja"-ríe malvadamente, a veces es tan cruel...

Ya casi no queda camino, solo cogeré un puñado más de caramelos. Veo que alguien va a coger el puñado que elegí, pero por suerte cuando quiero puedo ser muy codiciosa y me pude adelantar. Quien iba a cogerlos era Luka otra vez, al menos con esto tengo venganza por la de antes.

-"Qué capulla!"-se queja.

-"Capulla tú, que antes me quitaste los que iba a coger cuando tú ya tienes una bolsa casi llena y yo no llevo ni la mitad de la mía!"-sí, podemos llegar a ser muy crías...

-_"Espero que al menos Gumi haya cogido algunos para compartir conmigo, creo que al final se animó a venir. Me pregunto dónde estará?"_-pienso. Ya que los años anteriores solía coger 2 bolsas llenas y este año tengo tan pocos, espero que al menos Gumi me de algunos de los suyos.

-"Tranqui Miku-chan, a mi me llegan y me sobran, coge los que quieras."-contesta Gumi apoyando su 'carga' sobre mi cabeza para ofrecerme el contenido.

-"De dónde has salido? Y de dónde has sacado tantos caramelos?"-pregunto sorprendida al ver lo llena que estaba su bolsa, o más bien su saco.

-"Jejeje, he seguido las carrozas desde el principio del recorrido y he corrido como una loca para robarles a los niños inocentes."-anuncia orgullosamente, a veces es tan...extrema...

-"No es algo como para estar orgullosa..."-dice Luka escuchando la conversación.

-"Jejejeje, creo que es la primera vez que me hablas."-contesta Gumi sonriendo en exceso. Tiene razón, no recuerdo una sola vez que Luka le haya dirigido una sola palabra.-"Bueno Miku-chan, voy a adelantarme a ver si consigo un poco más de carga para compartir contigo, luego te alcanzo otra vez."

-"Por qué nunca habías hablado con Gumi hasta ahora?"-pregunto después de ver a Gumi desaparecer.

-"No sé, es como que...como que es un poco de relleno en el grupo, como Teto."-contesta. Lo de Teto es verdad, pero desde mi punto de vista Gumi es bastante importante.

Conforme con la respuesta de Luka seguimos caminando hacia un bar donde descansar de la cabalgata, en el cual esperan el primo de Luka y un amigo suyo. Sinceramente ninguno de los dos me cae bien, su primo es un antisocial que no puede vivir sin una decena de consolas diferentes y su amigo es un tipo del montón, sin nada especial que resaltar y con una mentalidad bastante infantil a mi parecer. Por suerte los dos se van a jugar al patio de bolas con Luki y su amigo como si tuvieran 5 años, en cambio Luka y yo nos quedamos en la mesa.

-"Miku-chan, ven aquí."- llama de repente. Obedezco y cuando me levanto de mi silla coge mi cintura y me sienta en su regazo, de cara a ella. Espero no estar demasiado sonrojada.-"Estás cómoda?"

-"S-sí..."- contesto tímidamente.

-"Qué monadaaaa!"-dice abrazándome mucho.-"Anda ponte cómoda en el regazo de la Tía Luka."-no puedo evitar sonreír.

Pasamos en esa posición varios minutos, más de una persona nos miró raro al pasar de camino al baño, incluyendo nuestras madres, que solo dijeron "Ohhh~míralas". Pero no nos importaba que nos mirasen, al menos no a mí.

-"Miku-nya, vamos a trotar!"-dice. No sé a qué se refiere, pero al notar cómo sus piernas empiezan a moverse imitando el trote de un caballo entiendo lo que quiere decir. Es curiosamente divertido, pero de repente Luka separa sus piernas haciendo que me caiga por el hueco.-"Que te caes!"-exclama sujetándome justo antes de la caída, a modo de juego. Yo solo inflo mis mejillas por el susto, pensé que me iba a matar de verdad. -"Awwww~qué tierna! Siento haberte asustado pequeña."- se disculpa acariciando mi cara y desinflando mis mejillas, a las cuales les da un beso.

El juego de "trotar-que te caes" siguió hasta que cambiamos de bar. En el siguiente bar Luka me ignora bastante ya que está con su primo y el desconocido del montón. Mientras estoy sumergida en mi mente pensando en cuánto me aburro siendo ignorada, unas manos se acercan a mí desde detrás tapando mis ojos.

-"Quién soy~?"- pregunta una voz conocida. Muy conocida.

-"Maldita Gumi no me des esos sustos! Avisa antes de aparecer."-contesto asustada.

-"Jejejeje, gomen. Espero que todo esto te alivie un poco."- se disculpa mientras me enseña un saco aún más grande que el anterior lleno hasta el tope, que al mirarlo daba la impresión de que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-"Oooooooooooooh! Arigato Gumi-chan, no sabes cuánto te quiero~!"- contesto mirando el saco con los ojos brillantes.

-"Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tanto como a..."- imaginando lo que estaba a punto de decir cojo un puñado del contenido del saco y lo meto en su boca con envoltorio incluido para evitar que diga algo que no debe.

-_"Serás burra, tú te das cuenta de que te iba a oír todo el mundo?"_- grito enfadada por pensamiento para que nadie oiga nada.

-_"Puaj, puaj, si me ibas a callar metiéndome caramelos en la boca al menos ten el detalle se quitarles el envoltorio..."_- protesta también por pensamiento.-_"De todas formas sé que llego en buen momento. Te estabas aburriendo mucho siendo ignorada pero ahora que yo estoy aquí ya no estarás marginada."_

-_"Gracias Gumi-chan."_

-"Miku-chan."- llama Luka.-"Ven, siéntate en mi regazo que hace frío."- obedezco, feliz en mi interior, mientras Gumi se queda mirando con una sonrisa pícara. Más le vale mantener su bocaza cerrada.

-"P-por qué...?"-pregunto algo extrañada por la petición. Normalmente nunca me lo pide más de una vez al día.

-"Por que estás muy apartada, bueno ahora estabas con Gumi pero antes estabas muy marginada. Además estás temblando, y yo también tengo algo de frío así que así podremos mantenernos en calor."-contesta. La sonrisa de Gumi es cada vez más grande, demasiado para ser humana, y eso le da un aspecto muy lolicon.

-"Ok, g-gracias..."

-"Estás cómoda así?"-pregunta.

-"Sí."

-"Me alegro."-contesta abrazándome cariñosamente, cosa que no hace muy a menudo ya que casi todos sus abrazos son normales y casuales.-"Siento haber pasado tanto de ti desde que salimos del otro bar, me perdonas?"

-"Sí, no pasa nada."-perdono. Me es imposible negarme a ella cuando se pone así. Al oír mi respuesta solo aumenta la fuerza del abrazo, haciéndome sentir que mi corazón vaya a explotar en cualquier momento.

-_"Uhuhuhuhu..."_- se ríe Gumi.-_"Esto me confirma muuuuuchas cosas...Dime qué pasó en el bar que yo me perdí. Qué pasó para que te pusieses tan feliz?"_- maldita cotilla pervertida, odio que sepa todo lo que pienso en todo momento.

-_"Casi lo mismo que ahora, pero jugando a 'yo troto-tú te caes- yo te sujeto para que no te caigas'."_-contesto.-_"Y qué quieres decir con que esto te confirma muchas cosas?"_

-_"No creo que los motivos de Luka sean solo esos, no crees?"_- creo que ya entiendo lo que intenta decirme.

-_"No te flipes Gumi, no creo que quiera nada más conmigo. Ni ahora ni nunca..."_

-_"No entiendo como para algunas cosas puedes ser tan lista pero para otras parezca que tienes un globo de aire por cabeza..."_-ok, eso me ofendió un poco.-_"Mira Miku yo pienso que es bastante obvio que tengo al menos algo de razón, pero si tú tienes miedo de aceptarlo por tu maldito pesimismo no es mi culpa, luego no me digas que no te lo dije."_

-_"Vale puede que tengas algo de razón, pero no creo que haya más de un 45% de posibilidades de que algo pase..."_

-_"Yo pienso que hay sobre un 67%, arriésgate."_

-_"No puedo, todavía tengo miedo..." _

No sé en qué momento fue, pero debí de quedarme medio dormida en el regazo de Luka debido a la comodidad y no puedo recordar mucho después de aquello, es lo que me pasa cuando empiezo a dormirme. Aún así su consejo sigue rondando por mi mente. Puede que tenga razón, ya que ella vino aquí para arreglar mi vida y ayudarme así que supongo que lo que me recomiende me beneficiará, pero una parte de mí sigue teniendo ese miedo al rechazo...De cualquier forma, en poco más de un mes será San Valentín, y ahí ya veré qué puedo hacer y qué debo hacer.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí de momento. Lo siento si el trozo del drama quedó...raro...No soy muy buena escribiendo drama en pequeñas cantidades =(O-O)=.<p>

Leyendo la introducción que hizo Gumi del capítulo he visto que ha respetado lo de no dar spoiler de más, pero creo que por esta vez puedo hacer un pequeño permiso con eso... (Gumi: uno de los motivos es que si todo va bien el fic acabará mucho antes de lo que pensábamos =(OwO)= ) GUMIIIIIIII! =(¬|||||||||||||¬)= (Gumi: al fin seguirás mi consejo y le dirás a Luka todo!) Maldita bicha ¬ ¬...

En fin, aclaraciones (solo hay una pero bueno):

*****Se refiere a la cabalgata de reyes, cuando los tíos esos que se disfrazan ridículamente saludan desde carrozas cutres con un montón de críos que te lanzan caramelos duros de propaganda a la cabeza (explicado así parece la peor tortura del mundo...) (Gumi: se nota que lo único que te gusta de la cabalgata son los caramelos...)

Y reviews:

-**Guest: **Jejejeje...pero a veces da la sensación de que sí. Y cuando quieres sí que das buen ejemplo, definitivamente tienes que ser mi padre-abuelo =w=b. Por cierto, es el primer review que dejas en el que das una opinión sobre el fic, me sorprende...

**-Hikari Vits:** =w= Sí, Haku-ojiisan también lo lee (review contestado encima de este). Nunca pensé que pudiese escribir algo que le gustase a tanta gente. Gracias por el review =(OwO)=.

**-Kotobuki Meiko:** Gracias por el review =(OwO)= la verdad es que los reviews de tipo corrección me gustan mucho, me ayudan a darme cuenta de mis errores y me dan motivación para mejorar los fallos. Ser Beta suena duro, suerte con eso. En cuanto a lo de la opinión personal, el que vaya transcurriendo según pasa el tiempo real es una de las cosas que hacen que disfrute escribiendo el fic, ni siquiera yo sé cómo acabará y eso me motiva =w=. Creo que Luka todavía no sabe esto (eso espero) pero si se llegase a enterar pienso que no sería tan malo. En fin, ni idea. Agradezco que leas mi fic desde que publiqué el primer capítulo y que hayas usado tu tiempo para dejarme este review =(OwO)=.

**-Rin:** Ojalá hubieses grabado tus reacciones para enseñármelas =w=. Y ya sé que no tienes efectos retardados, pero en esa ocasión un poco sí... Por cierto quién ha dejado el review, tú o Rin?

Ahora me gustaría hacer una pregunta (Gumi: Oh! Oh! Oh! Puedo hacerla yo? Puedo hacerla yo? =(OwO)=/ ) Vaaaale. (Gumi: bieeeeen! Bueno la pregunta es: Debería Miku confesarse en la vida real? O debería esperar un poco más? Esperaré las respuestas para fastidiar más a esta cabeza-globo de que me haga caso =w=) Yo no soy ninguna cabeza-globo maldito montón de aire! (pelea mental entre las dos) (Gumi: vale, te desafío a Pokémon!) Acepto tu desafío!

En fin, hasta el cap 8, esta vez no hay momento spoiler porque Gumi se está preparando. Bye-ni~


	8. Chapter 8

(Empieza una intensa ventisca, la autora aparece en medio de la nevada) Qué fría es la gente...Y pensar que ya simplemente yo me parecía de hielo... (Gumi-desde la ventisca también, convertida en un muñeco de nieve-: yo te comprendo, aunque sí que eres de hielo...) Lo sé.. Espera, demasiado drama. Quita los efectos especiales. (desaparece toda la nieve y Gumi se quita el cosplay de muñeco de nieve)

Holaaaaaaaa! =(OwO)=/ (Lo sé, nunca hago introducciones normales). Sé que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde el capítulo 7. Lo siento =(TT m TT)=. Hubo bastantes complicaciones con este cap, al principio pensé hacerlo muy largo, hasta el presente, pero vi lo que llevaba y decidí partirlo en dos dejando este hasta el final de febrero. Y justo hace poco pensé que sería mejor dejarlo hasta donde llega y dejar el carnaval (último evento que aparece en febrero) para el capítulo 9. Intentaré no tardar tanto en el próximo.

De todas formas sigo pensando que hay mucho contenido en este cap...En fin, no importa, espero...

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Asuntos de invierno<strong>

Hoy es nuestra segunda salida grupal, llueve demasiado para ser verdad. Ni Luka ni yo llevamos paraguas, así que yo comparto uno con Teto y Luka otro con Aoki.

-"Vamos por la plaaa~ya..."-empieza a cantar Luka con la melodía de Carros de Fuego.-"Con el Visigooo~do..."- Teto se está partiendo.

-"Deja de cantar eso!"-grita Aoki.

-"Vamos por la plaaa~ya..."-repite con Teto de acompañamiento.-"Con el Visigoooo~do... Yo te corono rey de Esparta!"-dice de repente abriendo el paraguas en la cara de Aoki. Teto se ahoga, pero si no tiene tanta gracia...

Toda la tarde estuvo centrada en el Visigodo. Varias estupideces después llega la hora de irse, y sigue lloviendo.

-"Oye Visigodo. Estamos tú y yo, bajo la lluvia, compartiendo paraguas. Quieres..."-empieza Luka con tono sugerente.-"...una palada de camello?"-como no, es incapaz de decir algo en serio.

-"Qué es eso?"-pregunta Aoki secamente.

-"Es como una palada de helado pero de camello."-explica.-"Somos geniales! Palada de camello!"-canta desafinando a posta para darle emoción.

-"Ahahahaha, qué bueno!"-dice Teto parando de reír al fin.-"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, chao!"

-"Yo también."-dice Aoki.-"Espera, por dónde está mi casa? No me acuerdo..."

-"No lo sabes?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Ah, sí ya me acuerdo. Bueno chao."-se despide.

-"Un momento, si Teto y Aoki se han ido entonces no tenemos paraguas."-digo dándome cuenta.

-"Tienes razón! Bueno, pues no queda más remedio, Miku-nya... A correr!"-dice cogiendo mi mano y empezando a correr. Espero que no me mate.

* * *

><p>De nuevo a la rutina, maldito paso del tiempo. Ya la primera semana tenemos varios exámenes y una excursión a una central de molinos.<p>

-"Me pido a Miku. Esta vez ni Gumi ni Rin se me adelantarán!"- dice Haku zarandeándome ligeramente.

-"Ni que fuera tu pokémon..."-contesto, ya es costumbre que intente 'elegirme a mí'.

-"Sí, bueno. Miku, te elijo a ti!"-dice imitando a Ash.-"Entonces vienes conmigo a la excursión?"

-"Vale."-acepto.-"Gumi, si eso tú puedes ir con Rin-chan."-añado, ya que Rin es de las pocas amigas que ha hecho Gumi.

-"Ok!"-contesta ella.-"Ya verás qué bien te lo pasas conmigo Rin-chan, te contaré toooodos los secretos de Miku-chan..."-añade con una cara muy siniestra.

-"Haku, nos sentaremos en un sitio donde pueda tener vigilada a la bocazas de Gumi."-susurro mirando mal a la nombrada.

-"Mhweee..."-balbucea, desde siempre recuerdo que Haku decía muchas veces 'mhweee'.-"Ok, pero espero que no te importe que te ignore. Es que estaré escuchando rap."

-"Entonces para qué quieres ir conmigo?"

-"Porque cualquier otra persona me pedirá conversación y no quiero, solo quiero escuchar música tranquilamente."-en fin, a veces no la entiendo.

* * *

><p>-"Bueno Rin-chan, dime, qué quieres saber sobre Miku?"-pregunta Gumi, creo que aún no se da cuenta de que oigo todo lo que dicen a pesar de llevar música puesta.<p>

-"Mmmm...a Miku-chan solo le gustan las chicas?"-pregunta Rin.

-"Para nada, le ponen los dos extremos."-ok, empezamos mal. Eso de que me 'ponen' suena muy pervertido, desearía estamparle algo muy duro en su hueca cabeza.

-"Y una cosa, cómo puedes saber tanto sobre ella?"

-"Porque..."-hace una pausa.-"_Miku-chan, se lo puedo contar?_"-pregunta por pensamiento.

-"_Ya te has dado cuanta de que oigo toda la conversación?_"-pregunto retóricamente.-"_Ok, cuéntaselo si quieres._"

-"Lo sé porque soy la personificación de su subconsciente. Dicho de otro modo, soy 'una parte de lo más profundo de su ser'.-dice. Rin solo se queda callada, como procesando la información.

-"Qué guay!"-dice después del silencio.-"Me gustaría tener también un subconsciente."

-"No, no es nada genial! Bueno un poco, pero también es una tortura!"-intervengo.-"Tú no sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer para fastidiarme!"

-"Fastidiarte es mi pasatiempo favorito."-afirma Gumi orgullosa. Yo solo le dirijo una mirada asesina.-"No te preocupes Rin-chan, todo el mundo tiene subconsciente, solo que no todos se dan cuenta."

-"Entiendo, aunque esto explicaría muchas cosas, como por qué sabéis todo lo que piensa la otra."-reflexiona Rin.-"Nee Gumi-chan, qué más secretos tiene Miku-chan?"

-"Riiiiiiiiiiin!"

-"Tranqui, te los diré todos~."-dice Gumi.

-"Gumiiiiiiiiiii!"-mi vida corre peligro con ellas dos juntas. Al menos Haku no ha oído nada.

* * *

><p>-"Miku-chan, esta excursión te toca ir conmigo."-pide Rin. No ha pasado ni un mes desde la última excursión, pero esta solo es para los alumnos de francés, por lo que Haku no irá.<p>

-"Ok."-acepto.

-"Y yo iré delante para hablar también!"-anuncia Gumi apareciendo de la nada.

Ya el día de la excursión, en el autobús, Rin empieza la conversación.

-"Ayer te vi pasar con Gumi-chan, pero ninguna os enterasteis."

-"Gomen, cuando estoy molestando a Miku-chan no me entero de nada."-admite Gumi, maldita capulla...

-"Y yo no me entero de nada cuando pienso cómo matar a Gumi-chan."-digo mirando mal a la nombrada.

-"Pues bien que os grité."-dice Rin.

-"La próxima vez lánzanos algo a la cabeza. Pero mejor lánzaselo a Gumi, no le afectará porque ya tiene la cabeza totalmente hueca."-propongo como venganza.

-"Oye!"

-"No tranquila, yo no soy tan violenta, solo con Haku."-explica Rin.

-"Pobre ojii-chan, es como tu saco de boxeo humano."-digo.

-"Y qué tal con Luka, Miku-chan?"-pregunta Rin con la típica sonrisa pícara que pone Gumi cuando sale el tema.

-"B-bien supongo..."-contesto sonrojada. La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, seguramente de haber estado bebiendo algo lo habría escupido en la cara de Gumi por la sorpresa.

-"Ya casi es San Valentín."-sigue diciendo. No puedo hacer nada más que asentir avergonzada, debería regalarle algo pero no sé lo qué.

-"Quieres ideas?"-pregunta Gumi con su clásica Pervertface.

-"No gracias, sé lo que me vas a proponer y paso."

-"Le vas a regalar algo?"-pregunta Rin. Por qué ella también lee mi mente?

-"No sé, no sería muy...obvia...?"

-"Nah...Seguramente ella también te dé algo."-dice Gumi.

-"Pero...Ella sabe que te gusta?"-pregunta Rin.

-"No...creo."-contesto.

-"Y por qué no se lo dices?"-sigue interrogando.

-"Porque es una maldita cobarde y tiene miedo."-contesta Gumi en mi lugar.

-"Miedo porque piensas que tú no le gustas?"-sigue la chica rubia.

-"Algo así, pero también por más cosas."-sigue Gumi, a ella no le cuesta tanto expresarse.

-"Por qué?"

-"Porque...le gustan los chicos..."-contesto algo depre, odio recordar eso.

-"...Pobre Miku-chan."-se apiada Rin.-"Te comprendo, pero tranquila, habrá más gente."-pero yo no quiero 'más gente', la quiero a ella...

-"P-pero..."

-"...Luka le gusta mucho."-termina Gumi la frase.-"Más de lo que te puedas imaginar."

-"Ya, y a mí...bueno, quien tú ya sabes..."-dice Rin.

-"Yum..."-antes de que Gumi estropee todo cojo de mi bolso un paquete de pañuelos y le meto uno en la boca, hecho una bola.

-"Mnddfghfbhyglnnbvjhdffgfdjpdjfkffdffhvf..."-balbucea.

-"Gracias Miku-chan."-dice mirando mal a Gumi.

-"No se dan."-contesto de la misma forma.-"Ahora comprendes lo que sufro cada día..."

* * *

><p>Finalmente el día ha llegado. 14 de febrero, un día que posiblemente sea un sufrimiento por más de alguna cosa.<p>

**(Flashback)**

-"Ya que el viernes es el día del amor y la amistad podríamos hacer otra salida grupal y organizar citas amistosas a suertes."-propone Luka.-"Esta vez compraré ese bote de nata!"

-"Uh! Mola la idea!"-dice Teto.

-"Por mí vale."-acepta el Visigodo secamente.

-"Y tú Miku-nya? Quieres?"-sinceramente no. Y si me toca pasar el día con el Visigodo o con Teto?

-"No sé...seguro que vuelve a llover y eso no me motiva..."-invento, no es del todo falso. Tengo que hacer lo que sea para negarme, quiero pasar ese día con Luka y solo con Luka.

-"Seguro que no. Anda, apúntate!"-insiste.

-"No sé..."-digo fríamente.

-"Pero, pero...es el día de la amistad y el amor~! No puedes faltar~!"-sigue insistiendo.

-"..."-realmente no quiero seguir con el tema, así que mejor no digo nada.

-"Venga ya Miku-nya! Tenemos que pasar ese día todas juntas, hazlo por mí~!"-sigue. No veo por qué debería pasar San Valentín con las otras dos, no son amigas mías y dudo que lleguen a serlo.

-"..."-por favor no insistas más, no puedes entender que no quiero ir?

-"Luka-san, no le insistas más. A base de presión solo vas a conseguir que se acabe negando del todo."-interviene Gumi. Gracias amiga, tú sí que me comprendes.

-"Eso lo dices para que se niegue y pase el día contigo verdad?"-contesta Luka.

-"No, lo digo porque estás haciendo que pase un mal rato. A mí me da igual con quién vaya mientras le convenga y sea feliz."-contesta Gumi indiferente.-"Si tanto te preocupa que no falte entonces proponed algo en lo que estéis todas de acuerdo."

-"Gumi-chan, ya está. No hace falta que digas nada más, voy y punto."-finalizo resignada, odio ir obligada a los sitios.

-"No, si vas a ir obligada mejor no vayas. Yo solo estoy intentando ayudarte para que puedas pasar un San Valentín feliz con.."

-"Ya está Gumi, no digas nada más. Gracias por la ayuda pero ya no importa..."-corto. Suficiente discusión para mi gusto, a este paso Luka no le hablará en su vida.

**(Fin del flashback)**

Es por eso que esta semana colgué TeruTeru Bouzu del revés***** y le pedí a Gumi que los hiciera funcionar, creo que se apiadó de mí por todo lo que lloré ayer con el rollo de San Valentín.

Nada más entrar en mi clase noto el ambiente...distinto. Kaito está en la entrada, pensé que estaría esperando a que Neru llegase pero estaba felicitando a todos los que llegaban.

-"Feliz San Valentín, Hatsune-san."-me dice al entrar. No estoy muy despierta que digamos, así que apenas reacciono. Por favor que se acabe ya el día.

Gumi aún no ha llegado, seguramente se haya vuelto a quedar dormida. Maldita vaga...

-"Feliz San Valentín, Megpoid-chan."-le dice Kaito a Gumi cuando esta llega.

-"Ah, sí. Gracias."-contesta ignorándole. Se nota que no le cae muy bien. Viene corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa enorme, a saber qué quiere, qué miedo...-"Feliz San Valentín Miku-chan!"-dice tendiéndome una caja de bombones.

-"Eh? Ah, eres tú. Gracias."-digo saliendo de mi trance. Algo en mi cabeza hace 'click' vagamente.-"Espera...Hoy, tú, chocolate, a mí? No me digas que..."

-"Bien, si has dudado entonces significa que la broma es buena!"-dice feliz.-"Traje muchísimas cajas para gastar bromas de San Valentín, así te animarás un poco. Puedes quedarte esa caja, la hice para ti, pero es de amistad. Nunca le robaría nada a Lu..."-cojo una de sus cajas y la callo, como siempre.

-"Sabía que harías eso así que me aseguré de no usar venenos en el plástico."-dice ya con la caja fuera de su boca. Veneno? En serio? Creo que se cayó de algún barranco cerebral al nacer.

Miro por la ventana de mi lado, llueve a mares. Eso me alegre bastante, pero no lo suficiente.

-"Miku-san, te pasa algo? Estás como ida y se te nota algo triste."-dice Dell. Tanto se nota que me estoy conteniendo para no llorar?

-"...No...No es nada importante..."-digo en un tono que dice todo lo contrario.

-"Está lloviendo mucho."-dice Aoki.

-"Jo, habrá que aplazar la salida..."-lamenta Teto.

-"Seguro que a la tarde para."-dice Luka intentando ser optimista.-"Y si no podemos quedar en casa de alguna de nosotras."

-"En la mía no se puede."-dice el Visigodo.

-"Ni en la mía."-dice Luka.

-"En la mía tampoco porque como está lejos no os van a dejar venir, así que...Podríamos ir a la tuya Miku-chan?"-pide Teto. Mierda, inventa algo creíble.

-"No sé...No creo."-digo.-"No cabremos todas."

-"Cabremos, cabremos."-insiste Luka.-"Por favor Miku-nya, hay que pasar San Valentín juntas~!"

-"Aún sigues insistiendo, Luka-san? Si dice que no sabe deja que piense en paz y no le metas presión."-interviene Gumi. Otra vez no...

-"Qué tiene de malo intentar pasar este día con Miku-chan? Lo que pasa es que quieres que esté solo contigo."-discute Luka.

-"Vale, piensa lo que quieras pero si de verdad Miku es tu amiga te preocuparías por que ella elija lo que quiera."-maldita idiota no la provoques.

-"Miku-nya, con quién preferirías pasar San Valentín: con Gumi o con nosotras?"-por qué a mí?

-"..."

-"No te preocupes, Miku-chan, sé sincera."-aconseja Gumi.

-"...Pues...si ir con todas implica salir bajo la lluvia o estar toda la tarde en mi casa...preferiría pasar el día con Gumi-chan..."-contesto.

-"En serio? Prefieres estar con alguien que acabas de conocer a estar con tu mejor amiga?"-protesta Luka.

-"Que tú seas su mejor amiga no significa que las otras dos lo sean, y tampoco significa que tenga que estar cada momento de su vida solo contigo."-finaliza Gumi alejándome del lugar.

Ya más lejos, me lleva hasta el baño de la segunda planta, sabe que me hace falta.

-"G-Gumi-chan...N-no puedo...no puedo más..."-digo al borde de las lágrimas.-"Por qué no me comprende?"

-"Tú tranqui. En el segundo recreo te vienes conmigo a gastar bromas de San Valentín y te juro que con unas risas te olvidarás de todo lo malo."-dice abrazándome.

-"...Gracias..."-agradezco, algo mejor, devolviendo el abrazo.

Siguiente clase, lengua. Nos vamos al aula en la que damos la clase. Me dirijo a mi sitio, también al lado de la ventana.

-"Feliz San Valentín, Miku-chan!"-dice Yukari, que se sienta delante, sonriendo. Realmente no hablo casi nunca con ella, pero parece una buena persona y pienso que podría llegar a considerarla una amiga más.

-"Ah, gracias, igualmente..."-contesto.

-"Aunque de todas formas es una mierda de día."-añade con cara de 'la vida es una mierda'.

-"Ya..."-digo tristemente. Cuánta razón.

-"Te pasa algo, Miku-chan?"-pregunta aparentemente preocupada notando mi estado.

-"Nada importante supongo..."-digo evadiendo el tema.

-"Segura?"-insiste preocupada, es una buena persona.

-"Sí...Eso creo..."-con eso no insistió más, pero se veía que no se creyó mi respuesta.

* * *

><p>-"Primera víctima...Taitofett!"-anuncia Gumi. Cómo he acabado yo aquí?<p>

-"Gumi, por favor, dime que yo no tengo que participar."-pido preocupada por mi reputación.

-"Nah, solo observa y ríete felizmente."

Veo cómo se acerca a Taito con fingida vergüenza, ocultando una de sus muchas cajas de bombones tras su espalda.

-"T-taito-kun..."-empieza su actuación. Qué ridícula se ve.

-"Qué pasa?"-pregunta este.

-"Yo...sé que no hemos hablado mucho, pero..."-pero si no habéis hablado nunca, baka.-"...Desde que te vi el primer día...siento algo en mi corazón cuando te veo...Creo...creo que es amor...A-aceptas...m-m-mi corazón?"-pregunta ofreciendo la caja.

-"Yo...yo...e-etto...Y-ya me gusta alg..."-empieza el chico sonrojado, siendo cortado por mi amiga que se está conteniendo la risa inútilmente.

-"Jajajajajajajajaja!"-ríe descontroladamente.-"Era coña inocente! En serio te lo creíste? Qué bueno, jajajajajajaja!"-dice dándole la caja como señal de que cayó en la broma. Me encanta el humor de Gumi, creo que está consiguiendo su objetivo de animarme.

-"Primera víctima: éxito. Siguiente...Big Al!"-anuncia tirando de mí y del saco con las cajas.

Así sigue todo el recreo. Primero solo se centró en chicos de nuestra clase como Big Al, Kaito, Leon, Zeito...Pero cuando humilló a todos pasó a las chicas.

-"Ok, solo quedan Haku y Rin. Empezaré por Haku."-planea Gumi. Ya casi está al lado de su víctima.

-"Hola Haku-chan!"-dice extrañamente normal. A saber qué va a intentar...

-"Mhweee...Hola. Sabes si vino la sensei de inglés?"-pregunta con un tono muy pasota. Oh no, Gumi acaba de sonreír pervertidamente, va a empezar...

-"Moooou~Por qué preguntas por la sensei de inglés..."-empieza mientras se desabrocha los botones de su camisa dejando a la vista la piel del hombro.-"...cuando me tienes a mí?"-termina con un tono muy provocador. Con esto me queda claro que es una pervertida de nivel 100.

-"P-p-p-p-p-p-pero q-q-q-q-q-q-q-qué haces loca?"-pregunta Haku sonrojada y aparentemente preocupada por lo que está pasando.-"Qué te has fumado?"

-"Uhuhuhu~Qué sexy."-...Sexy? En serio? Se ve que no se le ocurre nada mejor.-"No me he fumado nada, así soy yo, porque te amo..."-dice cogiendo una caja del saco y ofreciéndosela a la pobre víctima.

-"Socorro! Creo que intenta violarme!"-grita Haku intentando salvarse.

-"Jajajajajajajaja, tú también has caído en la broma!"-dice Gumi riéndose mientras se vuelve a abrochar la camisa.-"Jajajajajajaja ha sido la leche! Toma, quédate la caja, lo siento si te he asustado, ajajajajaja!"-pobre Haku, pero tengo que admitir que fue gracioso.

-"Ya solo te queda Rin-chan."-digo.

-"Lo sé, y definitivamente voy a hacer que merezca la pena. Te vas animando?"

-"Sí, estoy mucho mejor comparando con antes."

Al encontrar a Rin, Gumi coge su última caja y se acerca a terminar la serie de bromas del siglo.

-"Rin-chan, puedo hablar contigo?"-pregunta.

-"Claro, qué pasa?"

-"..."

-"...?"

-"...Te amo! Sé mi novia!"-pide lanzándose a sus brazos.

-"Pe-pero Gumi-chan! A mí me gustan los chicos y lo sabes!"-dice Rin algo roja.

-"Pe~ro! Yo te amaré más que ningún chico~porfa~!"-dice fingiendo llanto.

Se nota que está exagerando a posta para aumentar la gracia, y la verdad es que tiene efecto porque no puedo evitar reírme. Es imposible contener la risa por la escena que se presenta ante mis ojos. Cuando por fin paro, siento las consecuencias: lágrimas, lágrimas amargas.

-"Buff...misión cumplida, debería dedicarme a esto en el futuro."-dice agotada mientras se frota la mejilla, en la cual Rin le dio un golpe.-"Bueno, ya estás mej...Miku-chan, qué pasa? Por qué lloras? Hice algo malo? Te juro que no le di chocolate a tu querida Luka, así que no llores!"-grita preocupada en exceso.

-"No...no pasa nada... Sabes que me hace llorar que la gente intente animarme cuando estoy depre..."-digo sonriendo mientras me seco las lágrimas.

-"Mierda, es verdad! Gomen Miku-chan, se me olvidó!"-dice abrazándome y frotando su cara contra la mía.

-"No pasa nada Gumi-chan, gracias por animarme."-agradezco.-"Acuérdate de decirle a Rin que era una coña, por si cree que era de verdad."

-"Ya, si no habré hundido mi imagen."-imagen? Qué imagen? Acaso tenía una mejor que la de ahora?

-"Miku-nya."-llama una voz más que conocida, la cual hace que se me hiele el corazón. Es Luka.-"Estás enfadada?"

-"..."-no sé qué decir realmente.-"...No."

-"Entonces por qué no has venido con nosotras?"-pregunta, parece algo enfadada, pero no mucho.

-"Porque yo quería divertirla y animarla."-interviene Gumi. Luka le dirige una mirada...de rencor?

-"Nadie puede divertirla más que yo, verdad Miku-nya?"-discute.

-"...Bueno...Depende, me divertís las dos por igual."-contesto.

-"..."-espero que Luka no se haya ofendido.-"Bueno, yo solo venía a preguntarte eso y a decirte que al final se suspende la salida y quedamos como siempre tú y yo. A menos, claro, que prefieras a Gumi."-y se va.

-"Me queda claro que me odia. Qué harás?"-pregunta Gumi.

-"Supongo que iré. Pero me pregunto por qué parece odiarte tanto..."-contesto.

-"Uhuhuhuhuhuhu~..."-ríe con su Pervertface, me da miedo.-"Creo que me puedo hacer una idea~."

-"Qué piensas?"-pregunto asustada. A saber qué burrada va a soltar.

-"Estará celosa porque pasas mucho tiempo conmigo? Uhuhuhu, seguro que piensa que intento robarle a su Miku-nya."-...Me queda claro que se cayó de algún sitio al nacer.

-"Si fuese Haku te diría que dejases la droga. Ya te gustaría que estuviera celosa."-contesto algo roja.

-"No tanto como a ti."-siempre sabe qué contestar.-"En fin, ya me contarás qué tal."

* * *

><p>Ya por la tarde, en casa de Luka...<p>

-"Joooo~cómo llueve! Yo quería quedar con todas..."-se queja Luka mirando por la ventana.

-"..."

-"Seguro que estarás pensando 'qué bien que esté lloviendo para no salir todas.'"-qué bien me conoce.-"...Te pasa algo?"-demasiado bien.

-"...No, nada. Da igual..."-digo intentando disimular.

-"Problemas amorosos~?"-...ok me conoce excesivamente bien.

-"..."

-"Te gusta alguien~?"-pregunta con una sonrisa entre pícara y curiosa. Mierda, ya es la tercera vez que me pregunta lo mismo y tengo que mentirle por miedo.

-"...No."-miento malamente mientras desvío la mirada un poco sonrojada.

-"A mí no me engañas~Voy a traer al doctor del amor."-dice dibujando un 'doctor del amor' que a mi parecer parecía un asesino retrasado. Se nota que es un dibujo a lo cutre.

-"Pero no me gusta nadie! No hace falta ningún doctor!"-miento de nuevo, odio mentirle a Luka, pero tengo mucho miedo de que sepa la verdad y lo último que necesito hoy es que me odie.

La discusión sigue hasta que Luki trae la merienda. Antes de ofrecérmela, como siempre, Luka la deja en la mesa, abre un cajón y aparentemente coge algo. Qué será?

-"Feliz San Valentín, Miku-nya! Te quiero!"-dice dándome lo que cogió: era chocolate. Es verdad, el mes pasado me dijo que me regalaría algo hoy.

-"G-g-g-gracias..."-contesto en bajo por los nervios, ocultando mi cara posiblemente de color rojo. Si fuese un anime estaría echando humo por toda mi cabeza. Molestia telepática de Gumi en 3, 2, 1...

-_"Uuuuuuuuuuuh~...Lo sabía, te dije que tu amada te daría algo! Por qué no le preparaste nada?"_-maldita capulla...

-_"Cómo que amada? Ojalá! No puedes esperar hasta mañana para fastidiarme?"_-contesto.-_"Y antes de que vayas a tener fantasías yuri pervertidas vete pensando que lo del 'te quiero' no iba en el sentido que piensas!"_

_-"No te lo crees ni tú."-_dice.-"_No te preocupes, cuando bajéis voy para allá! Aunque Luka me odie!"-_a veces es tan idiota.

* * *

><p>-"Miku-chan, hoy por la tarde podemos quedar en la biblioteca para que me ayudes con dibujo?"-pregunta Rin.<p>

-"Mmmmm...tengo que acabar mi cosplay de mañana, pero...Bah, me dará tiempo."-acepto.

-"Gracias!"

-"Puedo ir yo también?"-pregunta Gumi. Desde que tuvo la 'genial' idea de ver si Luka se ponía celosa o no se pasa todo el tiempo pegada a mí. Baka...

-"Ok, pero no incordies."

-"Hecho!"

En la biblioteca...

-"Ah, Miku-chan, se me olvidó comentarte una cosa."-dice Rin de repente.-"Sabes que empecé a escribir un blog?"

-"De qué?"

-"Es una historia un poco basada en mi vida, como lo que escribes tú, pero yo lo modifico mucho para que nadie sepa que soy yo y que me gusta Yuuma."

-"Ya me avisarás cuando subas el primer capítulo."-digo.

-"Y a mí, Gumi también quiere leerlo."-interviene Gumi, quien extrañamente hasta ahora había estado completamente callada y tranquila.-"Y una cosa, encontraste ya a tu subconsciente? Me gustaría conocerla."

-"El otro día intenté ver si tenía, y una voz me empezó a hablar dentro de mi cabeza. Dijo que se llamaba Rui y que era mi subconsciente, crees que será verdad?"

-"Mmmmmm...Déjame pensar..."-increíble, hasta Gumi piensa de vez en cuando.-"Yo pienso que sí, algún día la dejarás hablar conmigo a través de tu cuerpo?"-pregunta emocionada.

-"Ya veremos, aún acabo de conocerla."-contesta Rin, Mientras yo simplemente no me enteraba de nada, es uno de mis momentos en blanco.-"Bueno, ahora vamos a hacer esta lámina. Es que con la mierda de explicaciones de Fernando-sensei no entiendo nada, es un burro."-una reacción extraña de Gumi me sacó de trance.-"Sí, acabo de llamarle burro."

-"Ah, qué susto. La primera vez te entendí 'porrón' en lugar de 'burro', y la segunda vez te entendí 'porro'."-aclara Gumi.

-"Jajajajajajajajajaja!"-ríe Rin en exceso, creo que se ha olvidado de que estamos en una biblioteca...

Al final no hicimos nada, solo perdimos el tiempo hablando.

-"En fin, habrá que quedar otro día. Y también hay que quedar para preparar el diálogo de francés."-dice Rin.

-"Pues cuando te venga bien me avisas y quedamos."

-"Ok. Chao!"

-"Chao!"-nos despedimos Gumi y yo a la vez.

-"Estoy deseando conocer a Rui~!"-dice sonriendo.-"Juntas podríamos fastidiarte más y poner más celosa a Luka..."-ya tengo miedo.

-"Ya puedo irme preparando para sufrir. Pero olvídate de lo segundo, nunca conseguirás ponerla celosa..."

-"En serio piensas eso?"-desafía Gumi.-"Venga ya, quién no se pone celosa cuando parece que alguien te esté robando a la persona que ama?"

-"Con el detalle de que no me ama."

-"Que no? En serio? Quieres apostar?"-sí que va en serio.

-"Vale, si quieres perder..."

-"Mira, cuando conozcamos a Rui vamos a preguntarles a ella y a Rin qué opinan. Si dicen que podrías gustarle, yo gano, y si dicen que no, tú ganas. La ganadora puede pedirle a la otra lo que sea. Trato?"- propone.

-"Hecho!"-acepto.

Y justo al segundo después de aceptar me arrepiento viendo la sonrisa de Gumi, que me estaba diciendo "prepárate porque yo gano."

* * *

><p>Siento que me pasé con los trozos de Gumi y Luka, la verdad es que no se llevan mal pero eso ya se verá. En fin, las aclaraciones:<p>

*****No sé dónde oí que colgarlos del revés tenían el efecto contrario (hacer llover).

Contestación a los reviews:

-**Hikari Vits: **Gracias por los consejos, me han sido muy útiles =(nwn)=. (siento que sea una contestación tan corta, pero es que en verdad no sé que más decir.)

-**Cami-chan (te contesto los dos en uno):** Clara es la primera Vocaloid española aparte de Bruno. Y Gakuko, más que hermana de Gakupo, es más considerada como su versión femenina, aunque depende de cómo los vea la persona se pueden o no considerar hermanos. Sí, la verdad es que comparado con el cap 1 he mejorado bastante, y tienes razón, escribiendo mi vida este fic me siento mucho más aliviada. Suerte para tu amiga =(OwO)=b. Yo creo que serías más bien la Rin, porque Haku pasa bastante del tema, lo sabe pero como que le da un poco igual. En cambio Rin me ayuda mucho con el tema, pero bueno, no puedo decir nada porque no te conozco. En fin, gracias por los reviews =(nwn)=.

-**Ainhoa: **Ariiiiii~! =(OwO)= espero que no hayas sufrido en este cap por la broma de San Valentín, no nos odies =(QmQ)=.

-**Rin:** (Gumi: Ohhhhh, puedo contestar yo este review? =(OwO)= porfa, porfa, porfaaa~) Vaaaaale. (Gumi: bieeeeeeeen, hola Rin-chan (aunque en el fic seas Rui). Obvio que salieses poco, no se te vio el pelo en todas las vacaciones ¬ ¬... Pero da igual, en este saliste bastante, bueno tu dueña, pero...Aaahhhhhh, ahora es un lío referirme a cada una!). Etto...Gumi se ha desmayado por pensar tanto, pero no tiene nada más que decir.

-**Haku:** Gracias a ti también por el consejo de la pregunta (hace tanto que no hablamos...). Y, espera...desde cuándo te interesa tanto leer el fic? En fin, da igual, me hace feliz =(QwQ)=. Lo siento si sufriste con la broma de San Valentín, la pervertida de Gumi exageró un poco...

-**Mimic Tatori:** En serio? Nunca pensé que pudiese escribir algo tan adictivo =w=. Luka, celosa de Gumi...? (Gumi: uhuhuhu ewe, seguro que sí.) No creo, pero el primer día que las dejé hablar puede que un poco...

-**Aoi Shion: **Lo sé, pensé lo mismo cuando decidí los personajes pero no queda tan mal, supongo... Tranquilo? Nunca lo pensé, supongo que es verdad, aunque vivirlo no es tan tranquilo, pero es divertido =(OwO)=. Gracias por los consejos a la pregunta, me han servido de mucho, aunque la decisión ya la realicé hace unos días creo que voy repetir el resultado (consejo de Rin en futuro cap***censurado por spoiler), de todas formas agradezco que hayas contestado a la pregunta =(nwn)=.

Y ya está. Quiero darles las gracias a quienes contestaron la pregunta del final del cap anterior, posiblemente el resultado se vea en el próximo cap (o en el 10). Hasta el próximo cap =(OwO)=/

(Gumi: mi momento spoiler! Te olvidas de mi momento spoiler, capulla!) Ups, gomen, adelante pero no te pases. (Gumi: ya lo sé ¬ ¬. Bueno, en el próximo cap se ven muchas cosas importantes y sale bastante Rin. Y sale algo que seguramente llevaban esperando mucho tiempo ewe...) Suficiente. (Gumi:jooo QmQ)


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! =(nwn)=/ Aquí está el capítulo 9.

Creo que he vuelto a tardar...Lo siento TT m TT, pero como compensación estos últimos dos caps han sido un poco más largos (no mucho pero bueno). De todas formas pensé que iba a tardar mucho pero... Estoy feliz y el sol ha vuelto =(nwn)=, así que me sentía motivada y decidí terminar el cap para hoy.

Bueno, a partir de este cap la cosa empieza a avanzar de verdad (Gumi: por fin!) Cállate Gumi! No quiero tener que discutir contigo ahora que estoy tan feliz, tan feliz... tan feliz... Ehehehehe =(nwn)= (Gumi: oh no, ya ha vuelto a entrar a su mundo de felicidad y fantasía ¬ ¬)

(Gumi: en fin, disfruten del cap mientras intento traer a la autora de vuelta.)

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Lo que siento por ti es...<strong>

Carnaval ha llegado. El festival del instituto solo dura las dos últimas horas, pero me conformo.

Como tenemos gimnasia no voy con mi cosplay puesto, si no que lo llevo en una bolsa para cambiarme después de dicha clase. Lo único de cosplay que llevo puesto es un gorro de la cabeza del personaje del que me disfrazaré: Kyubey.

Como todas las mañanas, espero a Luka para ir juntas el resto del camino. No tardo en verla aparecer, lleva un cosplay de Akatsuki que le presté de cuando yo tenía 11 años. Le queda muy bien, se ve tan achuchable...

En cuanto me ve corre hacia mí y empieza a decir, como siempre, que le parezco adorable y todas esas cosas que me hacen tan feliz.

-"Creo que Teto va a ir de semáforo."-dice Luka.-"Me voy a reír mucho."

-"Me la imagino con una cosa de cartón enorme incapaz de pasar por una puerta."-digo.

-"Has leído mi mente."-increíble.

-"Ojalá Taitofett fuese de hada."-digo. La semana pasada se nos ocurrió esa genial idea y la verdad es que sería muy gracioso.

-"Ya, y ojalá el Visigodo fuese de hombre."-otra vez el Visigodo, no ha dejado de hablar de ella desde aquel juego...

**(Flashback)**

Tanto Aoki, Luka y yo estábamos en casa de la segunda. De repente una idea surca la cabeza de Luka.

-"Vamos a jugar a un juego. Visigodo, tú eres un hombre."

-"Yo no soy ningún hombre! De dónde te has sacado eso?"-grita la tsundere sin saber que se refería al juego.

-"Digo en el juego, y déjame acabar!"-aclara.-"Eres un hombre y tú y yo nos amamos. Miku-nya, tú estabas enamorada de mí y..."

-"Paso de jugar."-digo secamente, tengo la impresión de que esto no va a acabar bien...

-"Jooo, pues entonces tú y yo nos amábamos, Visigodo."

-"Y por qué soy yo el hombre? Por qué no lo eres tú?"-protesta.

-"Porque yo quiero hacer la escena del parto."

-"Ah, que vamos a tener un bebé?"

-"Sí, ahora mismo."-y dicho esto, Luka se tumbó en la cama, cogió algo raro y se lo metió por dentro de la camiseta.-"Ahhhh, qué dolor! Visigodo, cariño, ayúdame a parir!"-dice dramatizando.

-"Ya voy."-dice con un tono que dice que no quiere hacer esto. Aoki coge una especie de pierna que sobresalía por debajo de la ropa de Luka y, al ver la aberración que salió, gritó y tiró el 'bebé' al suelo de cabeza.

-"Visigodo, mal padre! Ahora va a salirnos retrasado el niño!"-regaña Luka.

-"Qué importa, si de todas formas mientras estabas embarazada te drogabas."-discute Aoki.

Después de eso, empezaron a lanzar el bebé por los aires y tuvieron una niña llamada Ignacio Alberto (sí, una niña), que también salió retrasada. Fue el peor juego que vi en mi vida, sin contar que también fingieron besarse varias veces...

**(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

><p>Al terminar gimnasia rápidamente cojo el cosplay y me cambio. El resultado final es mejor de lo que esperaba. Aparte del gorro que ya llevaba, ahora llevo también una camiseta blanca de manga corta en la que está escrita la frase de Kyubey<strong>*<strong> y por detrás el óvalo rojo de su espalda. Para no morirme de frío, en los brazos llevo guantes blancos sin dedos hasta los codos y por encima unas mangas anchas del mismo color. En la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo llevo una falda a la que mi madre cosió una cola, unas mallas y unas botas, todo ello de color blanco.

Salgo del vestuario, siento las incómodas miradas de la gente de mi clase, y la sensei de gimnasia me pide una foto para su hija.

-"Oh Miku, eres una crack! Amo tu cola!"-dice Miki sorprendida, ella y Gakuko van con pijamas.

Me pregunto de qué irá Gumi, esta mañana vi que llevaba una bolsa pero no ha querido decirme de qué iría.

-"Miku-chaaaaaan! Ayúdame a ponerme esta cosa bien!"-grita apareciendo de la nada a lo lejos. Maldita energúmena, no hace falta alborotar tanto, espero que al menos tenga la decencia de no salir del vestuario a medio vestir...

Al girarme para ver qué quiere veo algo que da mucho miedo, viene corriendo hacia mí saludándome, será Gumi? El Incordio Corredor No Identificado en cuestión es rojo, una expresión retorcida adorna su cara y esta está dividida por una...cremallera?

-"Pero qué es esto? Por qué llevas la chaqueta abrochada del todo, baka? Te vas a ahogar!"

-"Ya lo sé, por eso necesito que me ayudes! La capulla de Rin me la cerró como venganza por la broma de San Valentín."-explica.

Le abro la cremallera hasta el cuello y consigo ver que en el fondo es un disfraz normal. Ahora que veo el maquillaje de su cara caigo en que es un cosplay de una canción****** que me gusta bastante. Al abrir sus ojos puedo también apreciar lentillas de color. Sí que se lo curra.

-"Buff, al fin veo la luz!"-dice dramatizando.-"Arigato Miku-chan! Cómo estoy?"

-"Te queda bien, sí que te lo has currado."-elogio.

-"Lo sé, lo sé. En realidad solo hice un Gumilagro que no me costó nada, pero tú sigue elogiando."-contesta en un tono muy orgulloso. Maldita creída.

Las dos salimos y esperamos a que nos abran la clase. Es entonces cuando me fijo en los disfraces de todos: hay varios kigurumis de animales indefinidos que me gustaría tener, parecen tan cómodos... La mayoría de la gente que me cae bien no va disfrazada, como Haku, y Rin lleva un disfraz de prisionera que, sinceramente, parece ropa normal.

Gumi está mirando hacia el final del pasillo con cara de estarse riendo internamente, me pregunto qué estará mirando... Hay alguien allí...Creo que es Dell...Lleva lo que parece...un vestido? Oh por Kami-sama pero si va de Cupido! Qué genial, es casi tan gracioso como aquellos tipos del año pasado que iban de haditas! Espero que Gumi esté grabando esto.

Ya cuando abren, dejamos las cosas y vamos junto a Luka, Teto y Aoki. El disfraz de Teto es mucho más cutre de lo que imaginaba, solo lleva un sombrero y una camiseta larga negra con tres círculos. Y yo que quería reírme...

-"Uh! Me encanta tu disfraz, Miku-chan!"-dice Teto mientras juega con las las orejas de mi gorro.

-"Gracias..."-contesto algo incómoda, no me gusta que la gente con la que no tengo confianza se me pegue tanto.

-"Sabes que el Senninfómano va a participar en el concurso?"-dice Luka impaciente por verlo.-"Ohohoho! Esta vez podremos apreciar sus 'grandes dotes', no como en Nyavidad que no cantó nada."

La verdad es que le cogí algo de trauma a Oliver, hubo una conversación que me hizo mirarle con otros ojos (para peor).

**(Flashback)**

-"Conoces a Oliver, de 1ºB?"-preguntó Luka a su compañera de clase.

-"Sí, por qué?"

-"Me da mucho repelús..."-dice Luka.-"Una compañera me contó que Oliver le dijo que quería comprarse un consolador..."

-"Yo creo que Oliver es gay."-comenta la amiga de Luka.-"A mí me contaron que en primaria se empezó a desnudar en mitad de la clase y la gente lo grabó."-su reputación no podría caer más bajo...

-"Yo oí un rumor sobre que en los recreos, Oliver se lleva a Yuki a un lugar oscuro y hacen...sexo oral..."-confiesa Luka. Ok, eso me ha dejado un trauma horrible. Nunca volveré a mirar igual al Senninfómano.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

El momento llega, es el turno de Oliver, lo que me voy a reír. El Senninfómano sale a escena, una canción empieza a sonar. La conozco, es "Musunde hiraite rasetsu to mukuro". Está a punto de empezar la letra cuando...

-"..."

-"._..SOLO ESTÁ HACIENDO PLAYBACK!_"-grita Gumi mentalmente.

-"_Cállate Gumi, aún así todavía puedo reírme de su mierda de baile improvisado y nada parecido al de verdad._"

Muchas cabezas tapan mi campo de visión, no veo nada...

-"Miku-chan, ves bien?"-pregunta Luka notando que no veo.

-"No..."-contesto.

-"Anda, ven aquí."-dice tirando de mí. Me pone justo delante de ella, se ve mucho mejor desde aquí.

-"Gracias, ahora ya veo."-digo.

-"Me alegro."-contesta sonriendo mientras me abraza desde detrás, por mi cintura. Espero que no me mire a la cara, debo de estar muy roja.

Imagino que Gumi estará mirando con su eterna Pervertface mientras tiene alguna fantasía yuri o hentai.

-"Gumi-chan! Tú nariz está sangrando!"-grita Teto de repente mirando a Gumi, quien se ha desmayado. Sí, acerté.

La actuación de Oliver termina, como las demás no nos interesan volvemos a lo nuestro.

-"En serio Miku-chan, me encanta tu disfraz."-dice Teto por novena vez en el día. Ya me está poniendo de los nervios, pero no digo nada porque me da pena...

-" 'En serio Miku-channnn, me encaaaa~nta tu disfrrazzzzz.' "-imita Luka malamente, a modo de burla. Teto solo se queda mirando fijamente sin decir nada con cara de humillación mientras Luka y, ahora también Aoki, siguen repitiendo lo mismo.

-"Vale parad ya!"-grita dándole un golpe al pelo de Luka con el dedo, es su forma de 'pegar'.

-"Ohhh, qué daño! Qué malosa eres!"-dice Luka con mucho sarcasmo.-"Yo también se pegar así."

En cuanto el dedo de Luka se acerca al pelo de Teto, los taladros empiezan a girar brutalmente, a lo que Luka prefiere retirar el "ataque" con miedo.

-"_Pero esas cosas eran de verdad?_"-pregunta Gumi mentalmente con cara de estar flipando.

Es en ese momento cuando aparece Mara-sensei, mi antigua sensei de inglés, con un disfraz de pollo. Viviendo su vida a lo grande, la sensei sale a la pista a bailar con Dell Cupido. Hacen muy buena pareja, la verdad, y hacen bastante gracia.

-"Jajajajajaja! Mara-sensei es la leche!"-dice Gumi, aunque todas la ignoran menos yo. Se nota que hay como cierto rencor por lo de San Valentín...

-"En serio Miku-chan, me..."-empieza Teto. Oh no, qué tortura!

-"Sí, sí, te encanta tu disfraz, ya lo sabemos todas."-corta Aoki harta de oír lo mismo por décima vez. Por una vez, gracias Visigodo. Teto solo le 'pega' en el pelo.

-"Pero sí que es cierto que estás muy linda."-dice Luka abrazándome.

Cuando me suelta se queda sujetándome por los brazos, como queriendo no solo no separarse sino tanbién repetir el abrazo. Entonces es cuando empieza a jugar con mis mejillas, apretándolas cariñosamente de manera que se hace una forma, según ella, adorable en mi boca.

-"Qué monada! Tus mejillas son tan moldeables y suaves!"-dice. Sigue apretándolas y la forma de mi boca se mantiene.

-"_Miku-chan, fíjate en la mirada de Luka, te va a sorprender._"-avisa Gumi por pensamiento. Qué querrá decirme con eso? Ya sé que su mirada es profunda y bonita, pero de eso ya me había dado cuenta hace mucho, si es lo que pretende que vea.

Eso pensaba, pero en cuanto dirijo la mirada hacia delante otra vez veo que Luka, aún apretando mi cara, se había quedado con la vista clavada en mis labios. Y si...? No, imposible, no creo que sea eso...

-"_Yo creo que sí que lo es._"-dice Gumi, como siempre, pensando positivamente.

-"_Ojalá, pero no creo. Posiblemente solo esté mirando la forma 'adorable' de mi boca._"

-"_Uhuhuhuhu... Pues yo creo que no, porque si te fijas mejor, está mirando con una cara que parece decir 'Ohhh por Kami-sama me muero por probar esos labios!'. No te parece?"_.

-"_...Bueno...La verdad es que un poco...Pero no creo que esté pensando eso..._"

-"_En fin, ya verás cuando le preguntemos a Rin y a Rui lo que opinan sobre el tema, y si eso también a Haku._"-mierda, ya no me acordaba de ese maldito trato. Aunque, pensándolo bien...No me importaría perder, la verdad, porque eso significaría que Rin y Rui habrían contestado que creen que a Luka le gusto.-"_Uhuhuhuhu, estás segura de que no te importaría~?_"-rectifico, a saber qué pide Gumi si gana...

* * *

><p>Me despierto. El primer día de vacaciones de carnaval y tengo que pasarlo en una salida grupal... Creí haber dejado claro que no quería ir, pero en fin...<p>

A las cinco viene Luka a buscarme para ir juntas, realmente no tenía por qué molestarse tanto. Cuando llegamos Teto, Aoki y Mizki ya han llegado.

-"Mizki, por qué la última vez no viniste?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Porque estaba enferma."-contesta ella.

-"Te perdiste cómo Luka coronaba a Aoki Rey de Esparta."-dice Teto. Sí que se le ha marcado, pero no fue tan gracioso.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de cosas sin importancia. Pasé un mal trago cuando Luka y Aoki le pidieron a Mizki que las casase, pero intenté disimularlo.

Después de un rato, vamos al parque más grande de los alrededores y Luka propone hacer "La Cacatúa". No sé a qué vino lo de "cacatúa", pero a Luka le hace mucha gracia esa palabra porque según ella significa "tu caca" en gallego. Mientras Teto y Mizki pasan, las otras tres nos ponemos de pie en el columpio, con las rodillas flexionadas mientras nos balanceamos y hacemos sonidos de pájaro. Divertido.

Cuando las otras dos vuelven, Mizki propone a todas cantar algo para ver cómo cantamos, aunque Teto y Aoki se negaron. Después Luka se fue a hacer el idiota al tobogán y bajando por la barra de metal casi se mata. Ella nos propone a todas intentar bajar, llega mi turno y tengo miedo ya que nunca he bajado por una.

-"Espera Miku, que voy a ayudarte."-grita Mizki desde abajo.

Sube por las escaleras y llega junto a mí, pero entonces se acobarda y se echa atrás. Luka se ríe en su cara mientras ve cómo Mizki no puede bajar por donde subió y está intentando secar inútilmente la rampa del tobogán con un pañuelo, ya que estaba mojada debido a la lluvia que cayó hace pocos minutos.

-"Jajajajaja, ibas tan de chulita de que le ibas a enseñar y mírate ahora, jajajajajaja!"-se ríe Luka. Al parecer eso tocó el orgullo de Mizki.

-"Vale."-dice con decisión agarrándose a la barra.-"Por ese famoso tan guapo que me gusta!"-grita mientras se tira por la barra. Vale, ahora solo quedo yo.

-"Vamos Miku-nya, no tengas miedo. Yo voy a estar aquí vigilando que no te pase nada."-tranquiliza Luka desde debajo. Aún así no puedo.

-"Miku, te doy un consejo."-dice Mizki.-"Quién te gusta?"-...mierda, la pregunta imposible de contestar.

-"E-en este momento nadie..."-miento nerviosa.

-"Bueno, pues entonces nada, te iba a decir que entonces pienses en esa persona para que te de valor. Pero en serio no te gusta nadie?"-insiste. Por favor, algo que me salve de contestar esa pregunta.

-"Cállate un poco, le gusto yo!"-contesta Luka como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sé que no lo ha dicho en serio y que puede que ni lo haya pensado antes de decirlo, pero espero que no piense nada del rojo de mi cara. Por poco...-"Venga Miku-nya, baja! Tranquila, yo te cogeré, así que no tengas miedo pequeña!"

Aún después de todo eso tengo miedo, pero no puedo quedarme aquí arriba para siempre...

-"_Nee nee Miku-chan~_"-Gumi? Ya tardaba en incordiar.-"_No crees que si tienes el valor de tirarte Luka tendrá una reacción buena? Venga, tú puedes. Por la reacción de tu querida!_"-a veces la odio tanto...

Aunque, en el fondo, me he tomado en serio lo que ha dicho. Cojo todo el aire que puedo y, olvidándome de lo lejos que parece estar la barra de mí, salto hacia ella y bajo sin mirar. Lo siguiente que siento es el suelo bajo mis pies y el abrazo de enhorabuena de Luka. Como ya es hora de irnos, nos sacamos una foto juntas de recuerdo y todas nos despedimos. De camino a casa de Luka, me doy cuenta de que el final de la salida fue bastante divertido.

* * *

><p>Hoy Luka vendrá a mi casa. Pero no es un día de quedar como otro cualquiera, ya que también vendrá Rin. Espero que se lleven bien.<p>

Primero llega Rin y un poco más tarde Luka. A pesar de que al principio hay algo de tensión, al final todas acabamos pasándolo bien y haciendo que Rin se ahogue de la risa varias veces. Qué miedo. En solo esa tarde le contamos varias de nuestras anécdotas divertidas y la volvimos otaku.

-"Bueno, supongo que después de esto en el cumpleaños de Miku-chan no habrá tanta tensión."-comenta Luka.

-"El año pasado Miku-chan no me invitó a su cumple..."-dice Rin con algo de rencor.

-"Es que el año pasado solo invité a Luka."

-"Ahhhh~recuerdo tu cumpleaños del año pasado."-dice.-"Abriendo flashback!"

**(Flashback)**

Aquel día que cumplía un año más sería uno de los más divertidos de mi vida. Luka vino por la mañana y se quedó a comer. Después de comer me dio los regalos (le dije que no quería nada, por qué no me hace caso?) y fuimos al salón a ver un concierto de la música que nos gustaba.

Por la tarde salimos a dar una vuelta y a tomar algo. Hacía mucho calor, como siempre, el día de mi cumpleaños siempre se notaba el verano. Al sentarme, la necesidad de frío empieza a afectarme.

-"Veo un helado dibujado en mi mesa~."-digo al borde del desmayo.

-"Awwww~qué monada."-dice Luka.

-"Quiero un heladooo!"-pido.

Mi madre se apiada y nos da dinero para helados, ahora me siento mucho mejor. Las dos nos vamos a los columpios a tomar nuestros helados tranquilamente. Normalmente desde esos columpios siempre veíamos a una siniestra mujer asomarse a una ventana, más conocida como "La Señora de la Ventana".

Pasado un tiempo, aún en los columpios, vi pasar una paloma que se camuflaba perfectamente con el negro del suelo. La maldita paloma me dio un buen susto ya que apenas la vi.

-"Sí que se camufla bien."-dice Luka cuando se lo comento.-"Voy a aplastarlaaaa!"-dice de coña.

Al final le cogimos cariño a aquella paloma, a la que llamamos Palo. En nuestras locas mentes, Palo se unió a la mafia de las palomas y fue a prepararse para luchar contra la mafia de las gaviotas.

Por la noche nos quedamos un rato despiertas hablando de tonterías hasta que nos dormimos. Al día siguiente vimos otro concierto. En un momento dado miramos por la ventana y vimos una nube con forma de Moe (el de los Simpson) y nos quedamos mirando. Al rato volvimos a mirar a la tele y, como no, todo se veía confuso.

-"Esa maldita nube de Moe nos ha drogado la vista."-dice Luka.

-"Qué nos has hecho, Moe?"-digo mirando mal a la nube.

El resto de la tarde fue como otro día cualquiera.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-"Qué divertido."-dice Rin.-"Ojalá Miku-chan me hubiese invitado."

-"Tranqui, el de este año será mucho mejor!"-dice Luka.

* * *

><p>Hoy quedaré otra vez con Rin, pero Luka no puede venir...En fin...<p>

-"Hola Miku-chan!"-saluda Rin al llegar.

-"Holaaaa!"-saludo.

-"Necesito que me ayudes con la lámina de plástica, no te importa?"

-"No pasa nada, hay tiempo."

-"Gracias!"

Justo cuando estamos terminando el timbre suena.

-"Miku-chaaaaaan~! Acabo de recordar que dijiste que hoy tu querida Luka no vendría, así que he venido a hacerte compañía. Arrodíllate ante la gran Gumi-sama por su generosidad."-dice Gumi en la puerta con un tono de recién levantada que hace pensar que aún está medio dormida.

-"Gracias 'Gumi-sama'."-agradezco.-"Anda pasa y despéjate un poco, Rin-chan también está aquí."

Las tres lo estamos pasando genial hablando de cosas tontas y escuchando música, aunque sería mucho mejor si también estuviera Luka...

-"Ah por cierto, ya conozco mejor a Rui."-dice Rin.-"Queréis conocerla?"

-"Síiiiiiiiii!"-pide Gumi entusiasmada por conocer a más como ella.

Rin cierra los ojos unos segundos y sacude levemente la cabeza, lo cual parece muy forzado.

-"Holaaaaaa! Soy Rui Kagene, encantada de conoceros!"-saluda Rui extremadamente feliz a través del cuerpo de Rin.-"Ahhh, por fin salgo, Rin me tiene encerrada desde hace años."

-"Oooooh! Más subcons! Bieeeeeen!"-Gumi está feliz.

Las dos estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo, parecen llevarse muy bien. Siguieron hablando y fastidiando hasta que Rin volvió. Por algún extraño motivo Gumi decidió quedarse a dormir en mi casa y fue a la suya a buscar un pijama.

-"Miku-chan."-dice Rin de repente cuando Gumi se va.-"A veces pienso..."

-"?"

-"A veces pienso...que a Luka..."-espera, no irá a decir...?-"...o sea, que a Luka le gustas."

-"P-por qué?"-pregunto entre nerviosa y feliz.

-"Porque, no sé...como que siempre está muy encima de ti y es muy cariñosa contigo."

-"..."-ojalá fuese cierto, pero no creo...

-"Es verdad, la apuesta!"-grita Gumi apareciendo de la nada con el pijama en la cabeza.-"Rin-chan, entonces piensas que a Luka le gusta Miku-chan?"

-"Sí, bueno...no sé. Por una parte pienso que le gusta como novia, pero otras veces pienso que solo la quiere como amiga, pero... No, yo creo que le gusta como novia!"-dice finalmente.

-"Toma esa, Miku-chan! Ya somos dos contra ti, ahora que conteste Rui-chan!"-grita Gumi.

-"Ok..."-dice Rin resignada, no parece gustarle que Rui use su cuerpo.

-"Hola otra vez! Qué pasa Gumi-chan?"-pregunta Rui.

-"Tú crees que a Luka le gusta Miku-chan?"-pregunta.

-"Mmmmm... Yo creo que sí."-contesta decidida después de pensar poco.

-"Lo sabía! Miku-chan, he ganado!"-presume Gumi. Tengo mucho miedo sinceramente.-"Ahora te diré qué quiero! Quiero que le digas a Luka lo que sientes por ella!"

-"Lo sabía... Pero en fin, de todas formas me lo estaba planteando desde hace unos días."

-"Te arriesgas mucho."-advierte Rin seriamente.

-"Lo sé, pero no creo que pase nada malo, yo confío en Luka."-digo.-"Además, si no me arriesgo no sabré cómo podría haber sido si se lo hubiera dicho, y sé que entonces me arrepentiré y no quiero."

-"Buena suerte."

-"Gracias, la necesitaré...y mucho..."

-"Por si acaso es mejor que primero le digas tus "preferencias" para ver como se lo toma."-aconseja Gumi.

-"Tienes razón. Gracias a las dos."-agradezco.

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Gumi ganó la apuesta. Sé que acepté el castigo, pero... Si lo pienso no tengo ni idea de qué debería decir exactamente, pero supongo que eso se piensa o se improvisa.<p>

Hoy tenemos una excursión a una obra de teatro. Como queda cerca vamos andando. Por el camino voy hablando con Rin, Gumi, Haku y Rui, quien por algún extraño milagro tiene ahora cuerpo propio como Gumi, aunque no está en nuestra clase.

-"Cómo vas con lo de la apuesta, Miku-chan?"-pregunta Rui.

-"No sé ni por dónde empezar..."-contesto.

-"Qué apuesta?"-pregunta Haku, la única que no sabe de qué va esto.

-"Gumi y yo hicimos una apuesta y ganó ella, así que puede pedirme el premio que sea y eligió que me declare a Luka."-explico.

-"Y vas a hacerlo?"

-"Tengo que hacerlo, acepté las consecuencias."

-"Bueno, elijas lo que elijas yo soy tu amiga y te apoyaré."-dice Haku. Me alegro de tener tan buenas amigas-familia.

-"Digas lo que digas la custodia es mía, soy su 'madre'."-empieza Rin. Oh no, creo que va a haber pelea...

-"No, es mía. Yo conozco a Miku desde casi toda la vida y sé toda su vida!"-discute Haku.

-"Eso no importa! Yo la comprendo mejor!"-contraataca Rin.

-"Pero ninguna de las dos me superaréis nunca!"-interviene Gumi. Baka, no pongas las cosas peor.

Aquello acabó en una ronda de insultos interminable y en una Rin intentando ahorcar a Haku. Me dan miedo, creo que cada vez se llevan peor.

* * *

><p>-"Aquella obra tenía demasiados efectos especiales y demasiada 'magia'. Me alegro de no haberme sentado en donde se sentó Haku, a la pobre le iba todo el humo y le daban todos los láseres en la cara."-pienso ya por la noche.<p>

Un mensaje de chat de Luka interrumpe mis pensamientos sobre la excursión de hoy.

-"Holaaaaaa."-el saludo es el mismo que el de siempre. Contesto lo mismo y al rato llega otro mensaje.-"Qué tal?"-...qué debería contestar a eso?

-"_Miku-chan, Miku-chan!_"-llama Gumi mentalmente.-"_Esta es tu oportunidad! Contesta algo que de pie al tema~!_"-tiene razón, es ahora o nunca.

-"Bueno..."-por qué no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor?

-"Pasa algo?"

-"...Nada importante..."-no puedo soltar de repente algo tan fuerte. Cómo reaccionaría?

-"_Serás idiota? Se supone que tienes que sacar el tema, no evitarlo!_"-grita Gumi.

-"Anda, dímelo y te sentirás mejor, puede que incluso pueda ayudarte."- qué suerte que Luka sea insistente.

-"No puedo..."-mi corazón empieza a acelerarse.

-"Es algo malo?"-realmente no, pero supongo que depende de cómo se mire...

-"Depende."

-"Es algo que te pasa a ti o a otra persona?"

-"A mí."-no hay mucho que pensar en esa pregunta.

-"Es algo sentimental?"

-"Algo así..."-por qué hay tanta gente que puede leer mi mente?

-"A alguien de tu familia le pasó algo malo?"

-"No."-espero.

-"Acabaste de ver un anime triste y lloraste?"

-"No."-qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si termino de ver un anime y lloro con el final puedo decirlo sin problemas.

-"Es algo que te preocupe?"-esta es difícil, por una parte sí pero por otra no...

-"_Dile que no, tu preocupación por el tema va disminuyendo._"-ayuda Gumi.

-"No demasiado."

-"Tu relación con alguien?"

-"..."-mi corazón late aún más rápido, siento que me mareo un poco...-"...No exactamente..."

-"Pues estoy descartando todo lo importante"-en serio lo del anime le parece importante?-"Es algo sobre tu sexualidad?"

-"..."-no creo que aguante mucho más consciente, tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-"Tranqui, yo no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad."-eso me tranquiliza mucho pero...

-"No es eso pero muy parecido..."

-"Te gustan las chicas?"-una sola respuesta más y habré terminado por fin...

-"...Los dos sexos..."-silencio. El miedo aumenta, y si pierdo a mi mejor amiga por esto?

-"_...Bien hecho Miku-chan! Estoy orgullosa de ti!_"-felicita Gumi medio shockeada por la sorpresa y la emoción.

Ha llegado otro mensaje. Qué dirá...?

-"No pasa nada."-al leerlo todo mi nerviosismo se convierte en calma y felicidad.

-"Entonces no vas a dejar de ser mi amiga?"-pregunto para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando.

-"No."-bufff...-"Y una pregunta."

-"Qué pregunta?"

-"Te parezco atractiva?"-PERO QUÉ...? ? ?

-"_Uhuhuhuhu~! Adelante Miku-chan, dile lo que piensas~!_"-dice Gumi con voz de pervertida. Cómo voy a decirle que sí, que me parece la persona más atractiva del mundo y que estoy enamorada de ella tan de repente?

-"Por qué preguntas eso?"-la verdad es que me pregunto a qué vino eso...

-"Siempre quise preguntarlo."-pero por qué me lo pregunta a mí?-"Esto lo sabe alguien más?"

-"Rin, Rui, Haku y Gumi."-contesto.

-"Y ningún problema, no?"

-"Ninguno."-por suerte.

Siguió con el interrogatorio hasta que me tuve que ir a dormir. Parece que se lo tomó bien, ya que dijo que le parecía genial saberlo y muchas más cosas.

* * *

><p>Viernes. Como siempre estoy en casa de Luka, aunque...No sé, tengo la extraña sensación de que va a pasar algo. Ahora mismo estamos hablando de cosas diarias como siempre, hasta que de repente...<p>

-"Miku-chan, dime lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo."-esa pregunta me llega de sorpresa.

-"...Mejor no..."-sabía que el momento llegaría dentro de poco, pero no hoy, aún no me siento preparada. Maldito destino, por qué no puedes posponer el momento?

-"Anda, quiero saberlo."-insiste.

-"_Vamos Miku-chan, tú puedes. Estoy segura de que se lo tomará bien._"-anima Gumi.

-"..."

-"Sientes alegría?"

-"Sí."-mucha.

-"Sientes amor?"-pregunta. Por qué pregunta eso? Y por qué tan pronto sin esperar otras preguntas...?

-"...Puede..."-tengo miedo.

-"...Qué clase de amor?"-no me siento capaz de contestar a eso.

-"..."

-"..."-silencio.

-"..."

-"Awwww~Qué me voy a poner roja!"-dice Luka con un tono alegre.

-"..."-creo que yo me voy a poner más roja a este paso.

-"Qué clase de amor?"-insiste una vez más. En mi cabeza se forma un conflicto mental entre decir amor de amistad, amor el que siento de verdad o no decir nada. Finalmente mi corazón elige la respuesta.

-"...Las dos clases de amor..."

* * *

><p>(Vuelve la autora rodeada de un aura de corazones y arcoíris) Ya he vuelto =(OwO)=. Por ahora lo dejo aquí, para que haya intriga (qué mala soy a veces =w=) (Gumi: y te das cuenta ahora...? Mejor me callo, cuando está feliz da más miedo.)

Aclaraciones:

*****La frase es "Make a contract with me"

******Por si acaso, la canción es Matryoshka. Lo siento si es muy clásico, pero no se me ocurría nada más en el momento ·_·

Contestación a los reviews:

**-Haku: **es que casi no estuve contigo esos días =m=... Mmmmm, pasado de Gumi? (Gumi: qué cruel! QmQ) Ahora que lo dices la verdad es que sí, pero la caja te la quedaste igual (todas las víctimas se quedaron una caja).

**-Cami-chan (reviews contestados por separado): **no pasa nada =(OwO)=, tampoco es necesario leerlo todo de un tirón. De Oliver aún hay mucho más que decir ewe (pobre, nunca volveré a mirarle con los mismos ojos). Yo también quería más colores en el disfraz, pero no pude encontrar nada que sirviese y por eso tuve que ir completamente negra, y luego me arrepentí de llevar el martillo.

***2º review:** justo como Haku =w=, solo que Haku no fue corriendo con mucha preocupación sinceramente. Uhuhuhu, aún quedan más cosas humillantes de Taito ewe (pobre gente, nadie se salva de la humillación XD)

***3º review:** viva Gumi, ojala tuviese cuerpo propio en la realidad tambien TTmTT. No solo mis amigas están locas, yo también =w=.

***4º review:** ...Luka? Celosa? (Gumi: lo sabía!) No creo, ojalá... Me alegro de que te gustase el drama =(OwO)=. La canción Leave sí es de Vocaloid, concretamente de Gumi.

***5º review: **a todo el mundo le vendría bien una Gumi. La pregunta viene en el momento justo, precisamente en este cap se ve que Rin y Luka empiezan a conocerse y justamente en el próximo cap Rin se unirá a las salidas grupales. Aunque para que esté también Haku habrá que esperar hasta el cumpleaños de Miku porque nunca puede quedar.

-**Flygan98:** es porque Gumi, al ser mi subconsciente, lo sabe todo sobre mí ya que es como 'una parte de mi pensamiento', solo que en el fic tiene cuerpo propio. Me siento alagada =||||w||||=, aunque igual exageras un poco. Nyaaaa~echaba de menos tus reviews =(OwO)=, son tan motivadores. Estaré esperando el próximo =(OwO)=/.

**-Ainhoa: **en serio te hizo gracia? (Gumi: qué cruel! QmQ)

**-Rin:** (Gumi: contesto yo!) Tranqui, en este cap ya sales Rin-chan/Rui-chan, y además con cuerpo propio. Espero que no te importe estar en otra clase, es que si no la nuestra se queda muy grande.

**-Anialexa:** O|||||O el amor...en el aire? Mmmmm...la verdad es que podría ser... Ehehehehe =w= =(nwn)= (Gumi: oh no, al mundo de fantasía y felicidad otra vez noooo! En fin, gracias por el review nwn)

(Gumi: ya que la autora vuelve a estar atontadamente feliz yo despediré el cap. Y para mi momento spoiler... Solo diré que el próximo cap es el favorito de la autora y explica el por qué de su extrama felicidad. Chaooooo! OwO/ )


	10. Chapter 10

(Aparece la autora corriendo desesperadamente) Llego tardeeeeeee! (Llega hasta aquí) Holaaaaaaaaaaa! =(OwO)=/. Últimamente tardo más de lo que pensaba en actualizar, lo siento

TT m TT. Intentaré remediarlo como pueda, pero no garantizo nada (Gumi: tranqui, yo te daré motivos para darte prisa eweb) Qué miedo... ¬ ¬

Bueno, este cap es de momento mi favorito (creo que se nota ya que es más largo que los demás y la verdad es que le puse empeño =w=). En principio iba a incluir un especial por llegar a los 10 capítulos, pero no quería tardar más así que lo dejaré para el final del cap 11.

Otra cosa que tengo que decir es que igual fui demasiado cruel cortando el cap anterior cuando se estaba poniendo "intenso", pero no pude evitar la enorme tentación de cortarlo ahí...

Y...qué más iba a decir...? Bueno, que si bien en el cap anterior hubo avance, en este lo hay aún más (Gumi: y eso a mí me encanta ewe) Déjame presentar en paz por una vez, Gumi ¬ ¬ (Gumi: vaaaaale, solo por esta vez.)

Y creo que nada más...Ah, sí! En la parte del top de parejas puede que haya alguna muuuuuuy raras o que no peguen, pero eso ha salido al azar porque las personas de la realidad sí pegan así y al traducir a personajes quedó raro.

Ahora sí que nada más.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <strong>Me quieres...? Me confundes...

-"Qué clase de amor?"

-"...Las dos clases..."

Esas son las tres palabras con las que finalizo mi secreto. Mi mente, llena de miedo, empieza a asumir el fin de todo hasta que una respuesta llega.

-"Anda, ven aquí?"-dice Luka, en tono comprensivo, con los brazos abiertos. Yo simplemente voy y acepto su abrazo. En este momento ya no sé si siento miedo, paz o ganas de echarme a llorar.

-"No te importa...?"-pregunto aún entre sus brazos.

-"No."

-"No me odias?"

-"Yo nunca te odiaría."-contesta alejándose un poco para mirarme a la cara. Eso me tranquiliza muchísimo, pero...sigue siendo un rechazo, supongo...-"Y...desde cuándo es esto?"-pregunta ya cuando me suelta.

-"Desde hace casi un año..."-contesto calculando el tiempo.

-"Madre mía!"-se nota que eso le sorprendió.

El silencio se hace presente, mis piernas todavía tiemblan.

-"Te sientes rara?"-pregunta notando mi estado.

-"Un poco...Es que no me esperaba que te lo fuese a decir..."

-"Por qué?"

-"Porque sabía que no me ibas a corresponder..."-tras eso hubo otro silencio.

-"A ver...yo..."-empieza Luka, pero justo entonces la puerta se abre.

-"Luka-nee, Miku-nee! Mirad, he llegado al jefe final!"-grita Luki enseñando la pantalla de su Nintendo DS.

-"Lárgateeeee! ! ! ! !"-grita Luka enfadada, cerrando la puerta de una patada.-"Como decía...a ver, yo soy hetero, pero...si fuera lesbiana estaría contigo sin dudarlo."-dice cariñosamente. Eso me alegre, pero...es imposible que eso pase.

-"Pero Luka-nee! Mira, es enorme y se parece a Hércules!"-interrumpe Luki de nuevo.-"Hasta come neveras!"

-"Que te largues! No me interesa!"-grita su hermana.

Cuando al fin se calma, sigue con el tema, no sin antes volver a poner música de fondo, ya que la que estábamos escuchando (Dear versión musicbox) se había acabado.

-"Aunque...esto hace que mi visión del futuro sea borrosa..."

-"Por qué?"-pregunto sin entender.

-"Por un lado me imagino con un marido e hijos, por otro lado me imagino contigo y por otro me imagino contigo y con una niña china adoptada."-explica. Pero, espera...si se imagina conmigo...Entonces aún tengo oportunidades?

-"_Claro que sí! ! ! ! !_"-grita Gumi mentalmente, ya me había olvidado de ella.

-"Oooooh! Estoy tan confusa~!"-dice de repente Luka, parece que va en serio.-"De todas formas muchas gracias por decírmelo."-dice amablemente mientras sonríe.

Cuando anochece un poco vamos con nuestras familias a ver el concierto del padre de Luka. Todo tranquilo hasta que...

-"Miku-chaaaaaaaaan! ! ! ! Estoy tan orgullosa de tiiiiiiiii! ! ! ! ! ! !"-grita una voz conocida cada vez más cerca. Me giro al sentirla justo a mi lado y la propietaria de la voz se lanza sobre mí.

-"Gumi, avisa antes de aparecer la próxima vez! Qué haces aquí?"

-"He venido corriendo desde casa para felicitarte por ya sabes qué. Incluso te he traído un premio."-dice dándome un enorme peluche de un gatito como 'premio'.-"Ah, hola Luka! Qué tal? Ya no me odias? Qué te pareció la cutre confesión de Miku-chan? Ya sois pareja?"

-"Espera...Gumi sabe que tú...?"

-"Sí."-interrumpe la nombrada.-"Y Haku, Rin y Rui también."

-"Se lo contaste a ellas también? ? ?"

-"Sí."-contesto con normalidad.

-"Y me han estado mirando todo este tiempo mientras en su interior se reían y pensaban 'jajajaja mírala que tonta, no se da ni cuenta, jajaja.'? ? ? ?"-pregunta poniendo una voz muy estúpida en la parte del pensamiento.

-"No creo..."

-"Y quién es esa tal Rui? ? ?"-...y lo pregunta ahora?

-"Es amiga nuestra, y es la subcons..."-antes de que diga nada cojo un puñado de ensaimadas y se las meto en la boca, ya es tradición hacerla callar así.-"Mhjkkfdmf!"

-"Qué?"

-"Nada."

-"Es la subconsciente de Rin, y yo soy la subconsciente de Miku-chan!"-dice rápidamente después de comerse todas las ensaimadas de un solo bocado.

-"No lo pillo."-dice Luka con cara de confusión.

-"Es algo así como una parte de mi mente, pero personificada no sé por qué."-aclaro.

-"Ajajajaja! Buena coña!"-ríe.

-"Es la verdad, por eso sé absolutamente todo sobre Miku y podemos hablar telepáticamente."-añade Gumi.

-"Suena demasiado irreal."

-"Pero es la verdad, te lo juro!"-insiste Gumi de forma infantil.

-"No te creo."

-"Es la verdad."-digo con toda la seriedad que puedo.

-"...Es difícil no creerte si lo dices tan en serio."-dice.-"Entonces Gumi, en serio lo sabes todo sobre ella?"

-"Todo."

-"Ohohoho! Entonces te puedo preguntar a ti todo lo que Miku-nya no me quiera decir~!"-oh no...

-"Claro que s..."-al ver mi mirada asesina se calla.-"Depende...Me da miedo la furia de Miku-chan..."

Todo ese tiempo estuvimos hablando las tres con total normalidad, y Gumi habló de perversiones sin fin, maldita estúpida pervertida... Justo en aquel momento un vídeo en la tele atrae nuestras miradas, se ve claramente que hay algo de yuri.

-"Uhuhuhuhu...Fantasía en proceso..."-dice Gumi con cara de pervertida mientras su nariz empieza a sangrar.

-"Qué fantaseas, Gumi-chan?"-pregunta Luka. Al final se acabaron llevando bien.

-"Esa situación, pero con Miku-chan y conmigo."-contesta señalando la pantalla, en la cual la supuesta tachi estaba abrazando posesivamente por detrás a la neko, y ambas estaban un poco ligeras de ropa. Nota mental: matar a Gumi por meterme en su fantasía.

-"...Quién en cada situación?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Miku-chan es la neko."

-"Y por qué Miku-nya y tú?"

-"Me es fácil y divertido, es la pareja que más me motiva para fantasear aparte de Haku con Rin y Miku contigo."-dice con total naturalidad.

-"Espera...fantaseas conmigo y con Miku-nya?"

-"Cada día."

-"Y contigo y ella?"

-"También."

-"Entonces...tú estás enamorada de Miku-nya?"-qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que no...no?

-"..."-Gumi se queda callada unos segundos con una cara pensativa bastante seria.-"Puede que tengas razón, pero solo un poquito."-dice finalmente sonriendo.

-"QUÉEEEE? ? ?"-grito sorprendida, nunca me lo habría esperado...Ahora hasta me siento un poco mal por Gumi...

-"Increíble..."-dice Luka.

-"Pero tranquilas, no voy a hacerle nada a Miku-chan, ya tiene propietaria~."-dice burlonamente.

-"Yo te mataba."-digo avergonzada.

Cuando al fin nos vamos, Gumi propone algo insesperado.

-"Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa hoy?"-es una propuesta extraña, sabe que no me gusta dormir fuera de mi casa.

-"No sé."

-"Tranqui, no voy a violarte ni nada."

-"No lo había pensado hasta que lo dijiste, y ahora sí que me preocupa, tú eres capaz de todo."

-"Te juro por lo que quieras que no te pasará nada. Anda, porfa~,ya verás como hasta te diviertes!"-anima felizmente.

-"Vaaaaale..."-acepto al final.

-"Bieeeeen! Arigato, Miku-chan!"-dice abrazándome felizmente.

* * *

><p>-"Miku-chan, vamos ya a gimnasia."-dice Rin.<p>

-"Hey hola!"-saluda Haku.

-"Tú fuera!"

-"Venga ya, yo quiero que seamos una familia unida. Le dais mal ejemplo a la niña."-interviene Gumi.

-"Pero la custodia sigue siendo mía..."-protesta Rin por lo bajo hasta que llegamos al pabellón.

-"Ah, y no os he contado el gran avance de Miku-chan~!"-dice Gumi de repente.

-"Qué logro?"-pregunta Rin interesada.

-"El viernes...le dije 'eso' a Luka..."-digo no muy alto.

-"Y qué tal? ? ?"

-"...Me rechazó..."

-"Oh, lo siento."-consuela.

-"No pasa nada, puede que aún tenga una oportunidad...Una muy pequeña casi inexistente..."

-"Aún así muy bien, Miku. Lo conseguiste."-felicita Haku pasando un poco del tema, ya que al haber empezado a correr hace un rato se está ahogando.

-"Gracias."

-"Pero no me esperaba nada que te fuese a rechazar, estoy segura de que le gustas! Porque es muy cariñosa contigo y está siempre muy encima de ti. Si te rechazó puede que sea por miedo a lo que la sociedad pueda decir de ella."

-"No creo...Por cierto el sábado puedes quedar?"

-"Sí, a las 5 en tu casa?"

-"Ok. Y tú puedes quedar, Gumi?"

-"Yo siempre puedo."

-"Vale, faltaría Haku pero paso de preguntarle porque sé que me va a decir que no puede."

* * *

><p>Y el sábado...<p>

-"Hey, tengo una idea para un juego."-dice Luka.-"Y si jugamos a los desnudos?"-...qué clase de juego es ese? Suena más a algo que se le ocurriría a Gumi.

-"Qué es eso?"-pregunta Rin.

-"Se hace una partida a piedra-papel-tijeras y quien pierda se tiene que quitar una prenda de ropa. Si te quedas sin ropa para quitarte pierdes. Os apetece?"

-"Yo me apunto!"-dice Gumi sin pensar. Rin y yo también nos apuntamos, aunque no con tanto entusiasmo.

Las cuatro nos preparamos empezar. La primera en perder al piedra-papel-tijeras es Luka, que decide quitarse un calcetín. También pierde a la siguiente, y pierde otra vez, y otra...Hasta quedar en sostén y pantalones.

-"No me gusta este juego~!"-protesta.

-"Pero si tú fuiste quien lo propuso."-dice Gumi, quien está en las mismas condiciones.

-"Eso."-añade Rin, quien es la única que aún conserva toda su ropa. Yo únicamente me he quitado los calcetines.

A la siguiente Luka vuelve a perder.

-"...Buaaaa!"-lloriquiea mientras se quita el sostén y lo lanza a la cama.-"No quiero jugar máaaas~!"-protesta mientras se tapa detrás de una silla.

Desde su escondite vuelve a perder.

"Nooooo, los pantalones nooooo!"-suplica.

-"Bueno, vamos a poner una norma. Se pierde cuando te quedas en ropa interior, así que Luka, puedes volver a ponerte el sostén y ya has perdido."-propone Rin. Todas estamos de acuerdo.

-"Menos mal..."-dice Luka aliviada.

El juego sigue hasta que la ganadora es Gumi, que sobrevivió por una prenda. Volvimos a empezar y Luka, para evitar quedarse como antes, se puso su chaqueta, la chaqueta de Rin, la chaqueta de Gumi, mi gorro de carnaval, otro gorro y un peluche de un gusano a modo de bufanda, además de coger un abanico. A pesar de toda la ropa que se puso, Rin ganó.

Después de eso decidimos cantar las cuatro. Cuando Rin, Gumi y yo nos cansamos, Luka siguió cantando sola. Justo entró mi madre con la merienda, Luka no se dio cuenta y siguió cantando. Al enterarse se quedó con otro trauma, no es la primara vez que pasa algo así.

**(Flashback)**

-"Espera, no pases el opening! Quiero bailar el baile sensual de Monokuma!"-dijo al empezar el opening de Danganronpa.

Al llegar el momento se puso a bailar, pero mi madre entró con la merienda y Luka pasó mucho corte.

-"La madre de Miku-chan me ha visto...Me ha visto bailando el baile sensual de Monokuma...Ahora se reirá de mí para siempre..."

**(Fin del Flachback)**

-"La madre de Miku-nya me ha visto otra vez...Qué vergüenza...Ahora nadie querrá casarse conmigo..."-dice medio depre desde una esquina de la habitación.

Después de un rato Luka se marcha y solo quedamos Rin, Gumi y yo.

-"Nee, de clase quienes pensáis que harían buenas parejas yuri y yaoi?"-pregunta Gumi.

-"Mmm...Gakuko y Miki tal vez..."-piensa Rin.

-"Taitofett con el nuevo y Rin-chan con Haku."-digo.

-"..."-presiento que Rin está a punto de matarme...-"Estás de coña no? ? ?Yo con esa? ? ? Qué asco, pero si la odio! ! !"

-"Uhuhuhu, pues hacéis buena pareja."-interviene Gumi.

-"Nunca."-contesta Rin con cara de odio y asco.-"Y de otras clases?"

-"Mmmm...Oliver y Yuki."

-"Aoki y Teto..."-digo, no son tan buena pareja pero en fin...

-"Uhuhuhu, lo dices porque estás celosa de Aoki y así te la quitarías de encima verdad?"-odio que Gumi me conozca tan bien.

-"Luka y Miku-chan."-propone Rin.

-"Síiiiiiiii! ! !"-coincide Gumi.

-"...Puede, pero...imposible..."

-"Pero..."-empieza Rin.-"No crees que hace como si no supiera nada de que te gusta?"

-"No sé..."

-"Deberías decírselo otra vez."-propone.

-"Y lo dice la cobarde que no es capaz de decírselo a Yuuma..."-dice Gumi.

-"Cállate!"-grita la rubia.-"Yo de ti se lo diría otra vez, Miku-chan."

-"No creo que funcione, seguro que le da igual..."

-"No, no le va a dar igual."-dice seriamente.

-"...No sé, lo pensaré..."

* * *

><p>Al fin vacaciones de semana santa. Hoy será un día especial porque Rin y Gumi vendrán con todas nosotras a una salida grupal.<p>

Nada más llegan Luka, Rin y Gumi nos vamos las cuatro hacia donde siempre nos reunimos. A pesar de que vamos tardísimo somos las primeras en llegar. Quince minutos más tarde llegan Teto y Mizki.

-"El Visigodo aún está en el dentista."-dice Teto.

-"Y cuándo saldrá?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Dijo que sobre las 6."-contesta Mizki.-"Mientras esperamos a que salga podemos dar una vuelta."

Todas aceptamos. Por el camino pasamos por una pastelería que, en el escaparate, tenía una enormísima ardilla de chocolate de pascua.

-"Oooooh, quiero esa ardilla!"-dice Luka mirándola fijamente.-"Teto, entra a preguntar cuánto cuesta."

-"Paso, ve tú, Mizki."

-"Eh, no! Luka es quien la quiere, que entre ella!"

-"Miku-chan, vas tú?"

-"...Me dan miedo las dependientas..."-lo sé, es muy estúpido, pero me da miedo hablar con dependientas, cajeras de supermercado y contestadores de móvil.

-"Qué remedio, entramos Gumi-chan y yo."-cede Rin.

-"Suerte! ! !"-anima Luka a lo lejos como si se fueran a hacer algo como escalar una montaña.

Al rato salen con cara de decepción.

-"40 euros."

-"Que le den a la ardilla."-dicen todas.

Seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos a la tienda de chuches.

-"No deberíamos comprar, seguro que a Aoki le fastidia mucho porque ella no puede comer."-dice Teto.

-"Qué importa! Pienso fastidiarla comiendo delante de su cara!"-dice Luka.

-"Yo espero aquí fuera."-digo, se me olvidó llevar dinero con las prisas.

-"Por qué?"-pregunta Rin.

-"No tengo dinero."

-"Yo te invito."-dice Luka.

-"P-pero eso me haría sentir mal..."

-"No pasa nada, anda ven."-insiste tirando de mí con ayuda de Rin y Gumi.

-"Pero no quiero nada..."

-"Me da igual."-contesta.-"Entonces invitaré a Rin-chan que tampoco trajo dinero."

-"Gracias!"-agradece la nombrada.

-"Miku-chan, si es por no hacer gastar dinero a Luka te puedo invitar yo."-dice Gumi.

-"No hace falta Gumi-chan, gracias. Tampoco quiero hacerte gastar dinero a ti, además no quiero nada."

Justo cuando terminan de comprar todas Luka va al mostrador de los helados y coge un Calippo* de lima. Qué raro, a Luka no le van los helados...En cuanto paga y salimos me da el helado.

-"Toma Miku-nya, te gusta este helado, verdad?"

-"No hacía falta que me lo comprases..."

-"Pero quería, anda toma."-insiste, acabo aceptando el regalo.

-"G-gracias..."

-"Qué buena es Luka contigo."-dice Mizki.

-"Bueno, vamos?"-propone Teto.

Después de pasear un rato nos sentamos en una plaza y al fin Aoki llega.

-"Visigodooooooo! ! ! ! !"-grita Luka corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.-"Por qué has tardado tantoooo? ? ? ?"

-"No he tardado tanto."

-"Miku-chan, tranquila no te pongas celosa."-susurra Rin de forma que solo Gumi y yo oímos.

-"Miku-chan! ! ! !"-llama Luka corriendo hacia mí mientras me extiende la bolsa de chuches que compró.-"Coge una de esas cosas picantes que tanto te gustan, las compré especialmente para ti."-dice sonriendo.

-"T-t-te dije que no quería nada..."

-"Anda, no seas así. Estaba rico el heladito?"

-"Sí, mucho. Gracias..."-agradezco mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Ehehe, qué linda. Hey Visigodo! Vamos a grabarte un vídeo!"-grita.

-"Por qué de mí?"-protesta, pero ya es tarde, Luka ya ha empezado a grabar.-"No me grabes!"

-"Venga, ven conmigo a dentro de la iglesia esta, vamos a grabar estupideces."

Pasados unos pocos minutos las dos vuelven de quién sabe donde con intención de seguir grabando cosas tontas. Por lo que oigo parece que están muy satisfechas.

-"Aquella se parece a Pilar-sensei."-dice Rin mirando a lo lejos a una mujer parecida a nuestra sensei de gallego del año pasado.

-"Eso servirá."-dice Luka de repente.-"Visigodo, di "Pilaaaar!" con voz de subnormal. Lista...ya!"

-"Pilaaaar!"-obedece. Eso hizo mucha gracia.

-"Bien, ahora solo falta la despedida...Listo! Queréis verlo chicas?"

Todas nos acercamos y vemos las tonterías que han estado haciendo. Hay algunas escenas especialmente ridículas...

-"Esto es un árbol."-dice el Visigodo en el vídeo señalando un árbol-"La farola."-ahora señalaba una farola.-"Esto es Mizki."-dice señalando a la nombrada como si fuera otro objeto más.

-"Luka, y esto es un bolso."-dice Mizki levantando dicho objeto a modo de venganza por el vídeo, que sigue reproduciéndose.

Ahora lo que muestra la pantalla es a Aoki levantando una hoja con los dedos índice y pulgar al estilo L de Death Note.

-"Uhhhhgh!"-le grita a la hoja con voz de retrasada. Para mayor impacto Luka puso la escena tres veces, cada vez enfocando más de cerca. Luka se está partiendo de risa con su propia creación.

-"Pilaaaaar!"-se oye la voz de Luka en el vídeo, siguiéndola aparece el Visigodo repitiendo la frase. Finalmente la despedida cierra el vídeo.-"Chaooooo!"-grita el Visigodo con la misma voz que usó en la escena de la hoja, mientras hace las palmadas de la subnormalidad.

-"Ha sido genial!"-dice Luka.-"Hay que hacer más vídeos de estos!"

Ya es hora de irse. Como Luka se quedará a dormir en mi casa, las dos nos vamos juntas con Gumi y nos despedimos de ella al llegar al portal.

* * *

><p>Me encuentro en mi cama, con mi Nintendo DS roja que ya nunca uso porque se le rompió la pantalla y compré una más nueva. Luka aparece frente a mí...Qué querrá? ? ? Su cara se va acercando a la mía, está apartando la Nintendo para poder avanzar hacia mi cara... Espera...No irá a...?<p>

Sin darme tiempo a pensar en nada más sus labios alcanzan los míos. Mi mente se queda en blanco unos segundos.

-"_Me está besando? Sí, creo que sí... Espera, ME ESTÁ BESANDO! OH GUMI DIME QUE ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO! ES DE VERDAD, NO? ? ?_"-pregunto mentalmente.

-"_Sí, es de verdad._"-dice. Eso me hace tan feliz...

El acto se prolonga y no se acaba. En serio esto está pasando?

-"_No me estás engañando, verdad Gumi?_"-pregunto de nuevo.

-"_..._"-silencio.-"_Sí!_"-y despierto.

"..."-juro que cuando venga Gumi la voy a matar vilmente. De momento me conformaré con interrumpir su sueño mentalente.-"_Gumi-chan...DESPIERTA IDIOTA! ! ! POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO? ? ?ERES CRUEL! ! !_"

-"_...Mmmm...Qué pasa...? Ah sí, el sueño. Por qué tuve que decirte que siendo tu subconsciente puedo influir en tus sueños? Ahora que lo sabes me puedes culpar siempre que quieras..._"-protesta.

Después de que Luka se despertase nos quedamos hablando un poco antes de desayunar y vestirnos.

-"Hoy soñé algo. No me acuerdo de qué era, pero se escuchaba la sintonía de Pokémon**"-dice Luka.-"Y ahora no me la saco de la cabeza."

-"Yo soñé algo genial, pero la maldita Gumi lo fastidió haciéndome pensar que era de verdad."-digo.

-"Qué soñaste?"-pregunta con interés. Siempre se interesa mucho por lo que sueño, ya que suelen ser cosas muy estúpidas, como aquella vez que soñé que Haku se convertía en una ballena amarilla.

-"...Nada..."-intento evitar el tema sonrojada.

-"No me digas que soñaste conmigo?"

-"...Sí..."

-"Awww~qué linda! Y qué soñaste?"

-"...Estaba en mi cama y tú apareciste, empezaste a acercarte a mi cara y...puedes imaginarte lo que vino después..."-digo avergonzada.

-"Kiss?"

-"Sí..."-no dijo nada más y seguimos hablando de temas que no recuerdo.

-"Cuéntame un cuento divertido!"-pide de repente, ya que hace un par de días estuvimos improvisando 'cuentos' con personajes elegidos al azar. Pensé unos números, se los dije a Luka y le pedí que dijese los nombres de los personajes, ya tenía mi cuento pensado.

-"Ok...Había una vez..."-empiezo.

-"Me encanta cuando empiezas así. Sigue."

-"Había una vez un monstruo llamado..."

-"Calne Ca! Jajajaja! Este es el juego del destino!"-dice Luka entre risas.

-"Calne Ca era la aberración más abominable del mundo. Un día dejó su granja para ir de viaje. Por el camino se encontró con un tipo llamado..."

-"Hércules!"-traduce Luka, aún riéndose.

-"Un tipo llamado Hércules que tenía barba. Entonces Calne Ca corrió feliz a saludarle, pero Hércules sintió de repente un horrible olor que se acercaba: venía de Calne Ca. Al verla soltó un gritito de niña y salió corriendo."

-"Sigue."-pide interesada.

-"Calne Ca se puso triste y siguió su camino hasta un bosque, donde se encontró a un musculoso leñador llamado..."

-"Hakuuuuu!"

-"Calne Ca fue a preguntarle al leñador Haku si necesitaba ayuda, pero Haku vio una enorme mata de pelo andante acercarse hacia ella y le lanzó el filo de su hacha a modo de defensa, lo cual le dejó al monstruo una enorme calva en la cabeza. Calne Ca se fue triste de nuevo y llegó a un pueblecillo."

-"Qué paso en el pueblecillo?"

-"En el pueblo se encontró con un niño retrasado llamado..."

-"Cul!"

-"Cul empezó a comerse el pelo de Calne Ca, y esta, feliz, hizo lo mismo. En ese momento llegó la madre de Cul..."

-"Taito."

-"Taito le lanzó al monstruo una antorcha, pero el objeto aterrizó en la cabeza de su hijo, dejándole calvo. Calne Ca, enfadada porque ya no podría comer su pelo, le dio una paliza a la madre de Cul y se llevó a la nombrada a su granja. Allí, le echó fertilizante para plantas en la cabeza con la esperanza de que su pelo volviera a crecer, obviamente no funcionó."

-"Qué más?"

-"Pasaron los años y el niño se hizo mayor. Calne Ca se volvió más terrorífica y creció hasta el tamaño de un rascacielos. Decidió volver a salir de viaje, y le dejó a Cul la granja para siempre. Calne Ca siguió y llegó a una ciudad. En la ciudad vio una hamburguesería que tenía como decoración una enorme hamburguesa en el tejado. Calne Ca, pensando que era de verdad, dio las palmadas de la subnormalidad debido a la felicidad y corrió derribando edificios solo para comer la hamburguesa. No se dio cuenta y por el camino aplastó a..."

-"A Yuki y a Luka."-dice casi sin poder hablar por la risa.

-"Mientras tanto con Cul, estaba jugando estúpidamente con las aspas del molino, usándolas como noria. Se le ocurrió demontar el molino para añadir una 'montaña rusa', pero se cayó de lo más alto y murió partido por la mitad. Volviendo con Calne Ca, se encontraba comiendo mientras miles de helicópteros le disparaban huevos fritos. El dueño del local..."

-"El Visigodo."

-"Salió a hacerle frente: subió a lo alto de un rascacielos, se ató una bomba a la cabeza y se lanzó contra Calne Ca, siendo tragada por ella. En eso llegó la vecina de Calne Ca..."

-"Miki Fuerte"-lo de 'Fuerte' viene por algo que pasó hace poco.

-"Miki Fuerte, que era otra aberración, llegó a lomos de su ajolote..."

-"Pilar."

-"Iba a darle a Calne Ca la noticia de la muerte de Cul, pero al ver la 'radiante' sonrisa de esta, ofreció a Pilar como comida y se divirtieron juntas. Al terminar, su otra vecina..."

-"Miku."

-"Ok, me ha tocado el segundo peor papel... Su otra vecina Miku, que era otra aberración pero calva, vino con su abuela..."

-"Rin..."-está haciendo esfuerzos por contenerse la risa.

-"Al ver a tantas aberraciones juntas, la abuela Rin enloqueció y lanzó a su nieta contra Calne Ca y Miki Fuerte, y las tres se fusionaron en la mayor abominación del mundo. Rin perdió toda su cordura y entró en una lucha eterna contra ellas. Fin."

-"Ha sido el mejor cuento que he oído en mi vida."-dice Luka dejando de reír al fin.

-"Si tú lo dices..."

* * *

><p>Hoy volvemos a quedar, Rin ha invitado a Rui. La ruta es exactamente igual a ayer, solo que esta vez llegamos de últimas. Todo normal hasta la tienda de chuches, otra vez me olvidé de llevar dinero, de todas formas no quiero nada...<p>

-"Yo espero aquí fuera."-digo.

-"Otra vez no, Miku-nya. Tranqui, yo te invito pero entra porfa~!"-pide Luka tirando de mí, inútilmente.-"Bueno, pues ahí te quedas!"

-"Yo tampoco entro, no me apetece nada."-dice Gumi. Todas entran y solo quedamos nosotras.

-"No lo habrás hecho solo para que no me quede sola fuera, verdad?"-pregunto leyendo sus intenciones.

-"En parte, pero de verdad no quiero nada."

Al fin todas salen, pero hay algo raro. Luka coge regaliz grande y se acerca hacia mí.

-"Aaaah~!"-dice, invitándome a comer. Obedezco y lo siguiente que pasa me deja en un estado de shock: Luka se puso el otro extremo en la boca.-"Mmmmfmfmfmf!"-dice, no entiendo nada...

-"Pero qué guarrada es esa?"-dice el Visigodo pasando por ahí.

-"Vosotras visteis "La dama y el vagabundo", verdad?"-pregunta Mizki viendo la escena.

Luka solo ignora los comentarios y sigue comiendo en dirección hacia mí. No puedo reaccionar a nada. Estoy segura de que Gumi estará sangrando por la nariz y Rin y Rui estarán mirando hacia aquí con una sonrisa pícara.

-"Dejad de hacer esas cochinadas! Se supone que yo era tu marido, no? No puedes ponerme los cuernos así"-dice Aoki.

En ese momento la regaliz se rompe debido a un mordisco demasiado fuerte por mi parte. Luka se sobresalta un poco y se saca la chuche de la boca.

-"Cuando lleguemos al centro nuestros labios se encontrarán."-dice. Me sorprende el tono serio que ha usado...No me digas que va en serio? ? ?

Un par de pasos después vuelve a ponerse la regaliz en la boca y pone la punta contraria frente a mí. Pero aún quiere seguir? ? ? No es un sueño, no? ? ? Acepto su oferta y empiezo a comer también con un poco de indecisión.

El dulce vuelve a romperse por otro mordisco fuerte. De nuevo insiste en seguir, apenas quedan un par de centímetros. Decido parar por si Luka no quiere seguir, miro su cara para ver si quiere o no seguir. Esto es cada vez más raro, parece que me esté pidiendo con la mirada que avance hacia ella.

-"Mmmmfmfmfm! !"-insiste, es como si estuviera intentando decir 'adelante'.

-"Mmmm..."-creo que no se da cuenta de que si alguna de las dos avanza va a pasar como en mi sueño...Espera...se da cuenta o no? Aaaahhh~, no sé qué pensar.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, viendo que no hago nada, Luka sigue comiendo sin parar su avance. Queda aproximadamente un centímetro. De repente siento algo cálido y blando sobre la punta de mi labio superior, y algo de iguales características en la punta del inferior, que van pegándose cada vez más a mí. Ah, son los labios de Luka.

Procesando información. Proceso completado al 75%...99%...Proceso completado, interpretando información... Labios sobre labios=beso. Interpretación completada.

...Espera, son sus labios! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Sobre los míos! ! ! ! Entonces me está besando? ? ? ? Esto es de verdad, no? No es otro sueño? No, esto parece de verdad! Y no parece disgustarle!

-"Mmmmm~..."-balbucea aún en la misma situación.-"Mmmm~!"-y se separa no demasiado rápido, parece que ni ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Seguimos nuestro camino, mis piernas tiemblan y siento que ahora de verdad entiendo lo que es la felicidad. Rin nota mi estado y deja de atender a Gumi, quien ha debido de perder más de la mitad de su sangre en una hemorragia nasal y está en el suelo, sobre un charco rojo enorme.

-"Estás nerviosa por el beso que te ha dado?"-pregunta leyendo mi mente.

-"Sí...un poco...El mejor día de mi vida..."-digo medio ida, mi mente está en un mundo de fantasía y felicidad donde todo está hecho de arcoíris y los habitantes son peluches de girafas de colores bailarinas.

-"Una vida sin arrepentimientos...Uhuhuhu!"-ríe Gumi en el suelo, parece que ella está en un mundo parecido.

-"Dime que esto ha sido de verdad."

-"Ha sido de verdad."-asegura Rui sonriendo.

-"Entonces...esto cuenta como beso? Ha sido entonces mi primer beso...?"

-"Sí."-dicen Rin, Rui y Gumi (ya recuperada) a la vez. No podría ser más feliz.

-"Eh, queréis?"-pregunta Teto mientras nos ofrece una caja de Pocky's. Todas cogemos uno.

-"Miku-nya, di 'aaah~!'"-pide Luka acercándose a mí con su Pocky en la boca.

-"Aaaah~!"-obedezco, pero en cuanto Luka empieza su avance el Pocky se parte.-"Mmmmm! ! ! !"-balbucea Luka con cara de desastre, y se va con el resto. Lo que queda de Pocky está en mi boca.

-"Miku-chan, ve a pedirle que siga~."-propone Rin en bajo. Yo solo desvío la mirada sonrojada.

-"Venga, otro beso!"-anima Rui.

-"Mmmm..."-no puedo, sería muy repentino y no tengo tanta iniciativa.

-"Miku-chan, di 'aaah~!'"-pide Gumi sonriendo mientras imita el plan de Luka, maldita plagiadora.

-"...Creo que no..."-rechazo.

-"Mmmmm~, porfaaa~! Te juro que lo romperé antes de llegar hasta ti, solo quiero darle celos a Luka~!"-insiste infantilmente.

-"...Como no lo cumplas te mato."-advierto mientras empiezo a comer el extremo libre. Gumi solo sonríe mientras le hace señales a Rui, a lo que esta sonríe de igual forma mientras susurra algo en el oído de Rin. Qué miedo...

-"Ok."-dice Rin. A saber lo que intentan, pero por la cara de Rin puedo pensar que no va a ser algo que me guste...

-"Ohhhh, Gumi-chan eres una tramposa~! ! !"-grita Rin dramatizando, a lo que todas se giran hacia nosotras. Sabía que no sería nada bueno...

-"Mmmfmfmf~!"-balbucea Gumi, avanzando hacia mí.-"_Vamos Miku-chan, tienes que avanzar un poco tú también, si no Luka sabrá que en realidad no quieres hacer esto y el plan se irá a la mierda!_"-advierte mentalmente.

-"Mmmmfmfmf!"-contesto avanzando un poco, vigilando con cuidado la distancia.-"_Ya lo sé, pero dime qué intentáis las tres!_"

-"_Secreto~!_"

-"Hey, no vale! Alguien debería estar en lugar de Gumi, o de Miku~!"-interviene Rui dramatizando también.

Todas se nos han quedado mirando con cara rara, Luka es la primera en girarse de nuevo para seguir caminando.

-"Visigodo, vamos a grabar más subnormalidades como ayer!"-grita arrastrándola hasta el escaparate de una tienda. Teto y Mizki solo se dan la vuelta normalmente, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-"_Ok Gumi, ya podemos romper esta cosa?_"-pregunto.

-"_Sí, a menos que quieras seguir~...!_"-contesta burlonamente.

-"Yo te mataba, pero con cariño."-digo ya normalmente después de partir el Pocky.

-"Jooo, y yo que quería darle emoción...Rui-chan, aún tienes tu Pocky? Quieres intentarloooo~?"-Rui solo sale corriendo, siendo perseguida por Gumi. Están locas.

Después de muchas tomas, Luka terminó su vídeo, en el que ahora salimos todas menos ella.

-"Vamos a verlo!"-propone.

**(Reproduciendo vídeo)**

-"Suuuuuu~b!"-dice el Visigodo mientras se mueve como una serpiente estúpidamente.

La escena se repite otras dos veces, cada vez más de cerca y más exagerado.

-"Palomaaas!"-dice con voz de retrasada mientras, de rodillas, extiende una bolsa de plástico hacia el animal nombrado.-"Soy libre!"-dice con la misma voz, esta vez, pegada a la barra que separa el río.

Lo siguiente que se enfoca es el mencionado río con patos, poniendo especial atención en estos.

-"Mmmm, mira los patos! Mmmm, patoooos! Oh,sí! Patos!"-dice Aoki con la misma voz que ha estado usando todo el vídeo, y que seguirá usando para la eternidad en los futuros vídeos.

Ahora Aoki se está tirando por el tobogán.

-"Pilaaaaar!"-grita mientras se tira.-"Pilaaaaaar"-esta vez en el columpio.-"Ohhh, sí. Pilaaar."-solo se ve su boca decir esas palabras.

De vuelta a la escena del escaparate. Todas, de una en una y de más bajita a más alta, nos encontramos sacudiendo la cabeza estúpidamente. Cuando pasamos todas, sale una escena de lo mismo, pero todas unidas.

-"Piiii...!"-grita Mizki desde el columpio.

-"...Laaaaar!"-termina Rin de igual forma.

Teto corre y salta para agarrarse a lo alto del soporte de los columpios.

-"Pilaaaar!"-grita agitándose en lo alto, acompañada por Mizki y Rin.

Lo siguiente que se ve es...un trasero? Según Luka es el de Mizki, que se acerca en el columpio desde detrás y suena algo parecido a un pedo (efectos especiales de Luka). Al parecer Mizki no se dio cuenta de que la escena fue grabada y se quedó con ganas de matar a Luka.

-"Soy el ogro que vive en la cueva..."-dice Aoki con voz de vieja, debajo del tobogán.

Mizki y Rui están en el columpio, balanceándose de lado.

-"Cacatúa!"-grita el Visigodo mientras pasa por el medio.

Lo siguiente que aparece en el vídeo son Aoki, Teto y Mizki diciendo "tum tum". La escena es seguida por el Visigodo corriendo por la carretera mientras da saltitos de hada, como Taito. Después de unas cuantas escenas de Aoki leyendo carteles, al fin vuelven las cosas "normales".

Gumi aparece de espaldas, caminando normal. Aoki está de pie en el banco de al lado. Cuando Gumi pasa por su lada, ella le salta encima, inútilmente.

-"Buena chicaaaa!"-dice la principal 'estrella' de los vídeos, acariciando la cabeza de Mizki.-"Buen chicoooo!"-hace lo mismo con Teto.-"Buena sillaaaaa!"-y lo mismo con una silla.

Ahora se ve un cartel de una película. La voz de Aoki suena de fondo: -"Hobbit, el regreso del Visigodo." Siguiendo a eso, Aoki corre a "atacar" a Teto, quien acaba de cruzar la calle y se queda mirando con cara rara.

-"Quieres un helado?"-le pregunto a Aoki, señalando un cartel de helados.

-"Síii...!"-contesta con voz de subnormal, dando las palmadas de la subnormalidad a punto de partirse de risa.

-"Queréis un helado?"-pregunta Mizki.

-"Síii!"-contestamos todas las demás de igual forma que en la escena anterior.

-"Es igual que el cuerpo de Teto."-dice Aoki señalando un maniquí, después de eso se enfoca a Teto.

-"Tú quieres un Kitkat? Yo quiero un Kitkat!"-coreamos todas mientras la cámara muestra a Teto moviéndose como una gallina frente a una expendedora.

-"Yo quiero un Kitkat!"-dice Mizki haciendo playback, la voz es la de Luka.

Miles de escenas de Kitkat más tarde...

-"La vida es como un Kitkat~!"-digo mientras doy vultas felizmente.

-"Hola, está Pilaaaar?"-pregunta el Visigodo con voz de retraso mientras descuelga un teléfono público.

-"Hola Pilaaaar, cánto tempo!"-dice de igual forma Gumi, apenas puede hablar con la risa.

-"Pilar, te gustan las cacatúas~!"-pregunta Mizki, como no, en el mismo tono.

-"Te quieeeero, Pilaaaar!"-grita Rui.

-"Pi-lar, Pi-lar!"-coreamos todas.

-"Adiós, Pilaaaar."-finaliza Mizki.

**(Fin del vídeo)**

-"Ha sido el mejor vídeo que pude grabar en mi vida."-dice Luka muy feliz.

Todas nos vamos y Luka le enseña el vídeo a todos sus conocidos, incluso a mi madre.

* * *

><p>No queda mucho de vacaciones, hoy Luka y yo también quedamos, esta vez en su casa.<p>

-"Cantamos?"-propone.-"Tengo mucho mono."

-"...Ahora no."

-"Porfaaaa~!"-insiste.

-"Mmmm~!"-protesto mientras inflo mis mejillas.

-"Andaaaaa~porfaaa~!"

Al ver que no puede convencerme desinfla mis mejillas, pero en lugar de soltarme, me mantiene sujeta de forma que mis labios sobresalen ligeramente y me da un pequeño beso en ellos. Ahora mismo debo de estar más roja que nunca, tanto que hasta siento como mi cara se quema, sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar aparto la mirada, sin valor para mirar a Luka a la cara.

-"Vas a entrar en tu mundo de fantasía y felicidad?"

-"...Sí..."-respondo en bajo.

-"Awwww~!"-dice mientras se pone frente a mí, intentando entrar en mi campo de visión.-"Vamos, no tienes que tener vergüenza conmigo. Anda, dame un abrazo!"-obedezco.

Ya casi de noche, en alguna parte del exterior...

-"Recuerdo cuando aquella vez Gumi y yo estuvimos hablando con Rin sobre parejas de clase."-digo recordande el momento.

-"Yo recuerdo aquella vez que estuvimos clasificando a la gente en tachi/neko y seme/uke."

-"Debería hacer un top 10 de mejores parejas..."-pienso en voz alta.

-"Sí, deberías hacerlo!"-dice Luka emocionada mientras coge una servilleta y un lápiz.

-"Pero me ayudas."

-"Ok, tú dime parejas."

-"Haku y Rin."

-"Sí, tienes razón. Qué más?"

-"Taito y el nuevo, Teto y Mizki..."

-"Qué más?"

-"Neru y Sweet Ann, Gakuko y Miki Fuerte..."

-"El Senninfómano y Yuki."-propone Luka.

-"Es verdad, casi me olvido. Y...Yuuma y Bruno."

-"Cierto."

-"Big Al y Clara."

-"Qué más?"

-"...No sé, propón tú también."

-"Tú y yo."-dice sin pensárselo dos veces. Yo solo me sonrojo y dejo que la anote como una posibilidad. Lo que me sorprendió fue que al lado de cada pareja ponía un símbolo o cara con su impresión de la pareja, en la nuestra puso una cara de gatito con ojos de corazón y boca de baba cayendo.-"Y Gumi con Rui?"-propone.

-"Sí, puede ser."

-"Pues ya tenemos 10, ahora hay que pensar el puesto."

-"De última Gumi y Rui."

-"Sí, es lo que estaba pensando."-dice Luka mientras yo anoto el número 10 junto a la pareja.-"Qué más?"

-"Mmmm...pues ahora entre Big Al/Clara, Yuuma/Bruno o Gakuko/Miki."-digo.

-"Big Al/Clara en el puesto 9."

-"Sí."

-"Y yo casi que me quedo con Gakuko/Miki en el puesto 8."

-"Segura?"-ella asiente con convicción.-"Pues entonces Gakuko/Miki en el 8 y Yuuma/Bruno en el 7."

-"Y ahora o Neru/Sweet Ann o Teto/Mizki."

-Neru/Sweet Ann en el 6 y Teto/Mizki en el 5."-digo convencida.

-"Sí, y ahora Taitofett/el nuevo. Hacen buena pareja pero no tanta como las otras tres."

-"Sí, y después..?"

-"Mmmm...Oliver/Yuki?"

-"Puede."-digo mientras anoto el 3.

-"Estarían más arriba si no fuese una pareja tan asquerosa..."-comenta Luka.

-"Ahora solo queda decidir el 2 y el 1."

-"Mmmm, entre Rin/Haku o tú/yo...Qué difícil."

-"Ya...Elige tú."-propongo.

-"No, elige tú."

-"Jooo, pero no sé."

-"Sabes que a mí me encanta nuestra pareja, ponla de primera y deja a Haku/Rin en el puesto 2."-dice.

-"...Vaaaaale."-acepto mientras pongo los últimos números.

Eso fue lo último que hicimos en nuestras vacaciones de semana santa. Los dos días que quedaban los pasé con Gumi, como siempre, pero algo diferente. Gumi no deja de decirme lo que debería hacer después de ver lo que pasó en esos días de vacaciones, intentando hacerme entrar en la cabeza una simple frase de 3 palabras: "Aún tienes posibilidades."

* * *

><p>Sí, los besos fueron de verdad menos el del sueño (Gumi: ese fue solo un sueño) No me digas, Gumi! No me había dado cuenta! (sarcasmo nivel supremo).<p>

Aclaraciones:

*Es una marca de helado (de hielo).

**Se refiere al primer opening del anime.

Contestaciones a los reviews:

-**Guest: **deberías quedar algún día aunque sea solo una vez en tu vida ¬ ¬, sería divertido quedar en "familia" y eres la única que no ha quedado todavía.

**-Aoi Shion: **Nyaaaa =(QmQ)= gomeeeeen! No me mates. Sobre la intuición, emmm... te equivocaste pero al mismo tiempo no...Es algo difícil de decir. Creo que ver celos por parte de Luka va a ser difícil, es mucho más fácil verlos de parte de Miku (eso me duele TT m TT). Gracias por el review =(OwO)=.

-**Flygan98 (contestación a todos los reviews): **acaso dudabas de mi nacionalidad =w=? En fin, gracias por el review y...Luka celosa de Gumi? O||||||O por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo? (Gumi: porque es la verdad =w=) Nooo O|||||O. Claro que Gumi es una buena amiga, de hecho aunque sea una parte de mí la considero mi segunda mejor amiga- puesto compartido con Rin-. (lee el último review) Nyaaaaaa =(QmQ)= me siento tan odiada TT m TT... Espero que nadie me mate TT m TT... Bueno, seguiré con la contestación =(OwO)= (Gumi: qué rápido te recuperas ¬ ¬). Espera... QUE LUKA SIENTE ALGO POR MIKU? ? ? ? O|||||||||||||||O... N-n-no creo... Y tu pregunta...No me importa contestar =(OwO)= aunque es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta porque a lo largo del fic hay varias referencias. Soy de Galicia, de ahí que se mencione tanto el gallego (ahora va y me dices que tú también eres de por aquí XD, aunque sería demasiada coincidencia). Gracias por los ánimos, hasta el próximo review =(OwO)=/.

-**Anialexa: **me alegro de que te haya gustado =(OwO)=. Gracias por el review.

-**Hikari Vits (contestación a los dos reviews): **no pasa nada, espero que ya estés más animada. Yo no creo que seas una "mala influencia" por eso, cada persona tiene sus gustos y su estilo y nadie tiene derecho a criticar a la gente por eso. Gracias por los reviews =(OwO)=.

-**Ainhoa: ** me alegro de que os guste, en este ya salís más (espero que no te mueras de risa en exceso).

-**Rui (Gumi: mi turno de contestar): **menos mal =w=, es que no se puede ampliar tanto nuestra clase, pero tranqui que aún así a partir de aquí sales bastante (creo).

Y ya está, hasta el próximo cap y el especial de 10 caps =(OwO)=. (Gumi: mi momento spoiler! En el próximo cap...Qué hay en el próximo cap?) Olvídalo ¬ ¬. Mata nee =(OwO)=/.


	11. Chapter 11

Etto... Hola de nuevo! OwO/ Espero que nadie me mate por haber tardado tanto, yo esperaba haberlo tenido acabado para el jueves pero... Bueno, contratiempos, Expotaku y falta de tiempo.

Y...qué más decir? Que este cap viene con un pequeño (?) especial que luego explicaré. Y...Ah sí! Casi me olvido... Una pequeña alerta: este cap contiene un ligero, ligero, ligero ecchi, por si de repente alguien se asusta (a decir verdad ni yo me lo esperaba =(OwO)=U). Ah, y el personaje "Anlu" que aparece en este cap es OC, igual que todas las senseis (aunque eso no es una novedad).

Creo que no queda nada que aclarar del cap, así que pasaré al especial, que viene antes.

Explico: el especial consiste en eventos sueltos situados en algún momento del fic y que por diversos motivos (cofcofsemeolvidóincluirloscofcof) no aparecieron en su momento. Antes de cada situación viene aclarado el orden temporal para situarse.

Esto debería haber aparecido en el cap 10 pero en fin, lo que cuenta es que está aquí. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Especial por los 10 caps (con algo de retraso pero al fin aquí)<strong>

_(A mediados del cap7, entre el día de Navidad y la cabalgata)_

Un aburrido jueves sin nada que hacer. Cómo odio los días así, son como los domingos. Gumi ha desaparecido misteriosamente diciendo que iba a no sé que sitio, la muy traidora dijo algo de que no quería dejarme sin "día especial". Qué querría decir?

De repente un mensaje de chat de Luka llega.

-"Hola Miku-nya, hoy tienes algo que hacer?"

-"No, por qué?"-envío como respuesta. Seguramente diga algo sobre quedar, lo sé porque siempre pasa cuando me pregunta eso.

-"Quieres venir conmigo y con mis padres a ver el poblado navideño?"-lo sabía. En cuanto consigo el permiso de mis padres contesto.

-"Sí."

-"Bieeeeeen! Entonces en un rato paso a buscarte, chaooooo!"-contesta antes de desconectarse.

Bien, ya tengo una forma divertida de pasar la tarde. Ahora solo tengo que esperar unos minutos, solo unos minutos... Pero si aún estoy en pijama! Espero que me dé tiempo a vestirme.

Justo cuando estoy poniéndome la última prenda suena el timbre, la madre de Luka ha subido a buscarme. Bajamos y subimos al coche, cuando ya estoy dentro y sentada Luka se lanza a abrazarme.

-"Miku-nya! Te he echado tanto de menos en navidades~!"

-"I-igualmente..."-digo casi sin poder respirar.

Todo el camino pasa hablando de cosas estúpidas como que las luces de las farmacias son muy navideñas. Al fin después de mucho buscar encontramos un sitio donde aparcar.

Después de caminar un rato Luka engancha su brazo con el mío, como siempre hace. Poco a poco va bajando, lentamente, hasta mi mano, la cual coge provocando que me sonroje levemente. Aprieta un poco su agarre y yo me giro a mirarla algo avergonzada, está sonriéndome. Aún nerviosa decido cerrar mis dedos para coger su mano también, lo que amplía su sonrisa.

Al fin hemos llegado al poblado, todo lo que se ve son luces bonitas y decoraciones de muchos colores.

-"Qué bonito! Venid niñas, voy a sacaros una foto!"-dice la señora Megurine.

-"Oh, mamá, mamá! Yo quiero sacarme una foto también!"-dice Luki.

-"Bueno, pues ponte con la chicas."

-"Vamos Miku-nya, sonríe!"-dice Luka extremadamente feliz mientras me sitúa delante de ella y me rodea con su brazo libre, ya que con el otro sigue cogiendo mi mano.

-"Luka-nee, déjame sitio~!"-protesta Luki.

Después de muchas fotos nos vamos a los puestos de comida.

-"Miku-nya, te gusta el algodón de azúcar?"-pregunta Luka cariñosamente.

-"Nunca lo he probado."-contesto.

-"Va en serio?"-grita Luka horrorizada.

-"Nuncaaa? Pero si está buenísimo!"-grita Luki de igual forma, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-"Eso no puede ser Miku-chan."-dice la madre de Luka sorprendida.-"Es tu oportunidad para probarlo."

Cuando pide los tres algodones de azúcar, Luka los coge y le da uno a Luki. Coge el otro y lo inclina hacia mí.

-"Di 'aaaah~!'"-dice sonriendo.

-"Aaaah~!"-obedezco, comiendo con dificultad el dulce.

-"Te gusta? Está rico?"

-"Sí, mucho."-contesto sonriendo. Luka suelta una pequeña risita de aparente ternura y después de dejar el algodón en mi mano me vuelve a coger la mano libre, todo el camino hasta volver al coche.

Una vez que estamos dentro de nuevo coge la mano sin soltarla. Ya llegando a mi casa empieza a protestar.

-"Noooo! No quiero separarme de mi Miku-nya!"-dice moviendo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.-"Mamá, papá, podemos secuestrarla o adoptarla?"-pregunta con ojos de cachorrito.

-"Jajajajajajaja!"-ríe su padre.-"Eso háblalo con su madre!"-bromea.

-"No pasa nada, la secuestramos sin que se entere . Porfaaaaaa~!"-insiste.

-"Hija, no podemos!"-explica su madre como si hablase con una niña pequeña. Luka solo protesta por lo bajo mientras aprieta su agarre y me suplica que me quede. Ya hemos llegado.

-"Chao, Miku-nya! Te voy a echar tanto de menos! Te quiero mucho~!"-se despide dándome un beso en la mejilla. Al intentar salir veo que algo, o más bien alguien, me impide salir: su mano aún sigue cogiendo la mía. En cuanto su madre sale para acompañarme hasta mi casa, lentamente va soltando el agarre, tan lentamente que parecía no querer soltarme.

* * *

><p><span><em>(A mediados del cap7)<em>

Luka me ha invitado a ir al cine con ella y con sus padres. Hace años que no voy al cine, será divertido. Al contrario que la otra vez, estoy vestida y preparada.

De nuevo la señora Megurine viene a buscarme para ir al coche. Subo, siento que estoy teniendo un deja vu...

-"Miku-nya! Te he echado tanto de menos~!"-dice Luka lanzándose a abrazarme con una sonrisa. Sí, es igual que la otra vez.

-"P-pero si nos vimos hace dos días...Y además durante toda la tarde."

-"Anda, es verdad. Pero igualmente te he echado mucho de menos! Tú a mí no?"-pregunta con ojos de cachorrito, soy tan débil a esa mirada...

-"S-sí..."-contesto en bajo, desviando la mirada.

-"Awwww~! Qué tiernaaaa! Te quiero taaaanto~!"

De nuevo por el camino hablamos de cosas tontas (qué novedad, nótese el sarcasmo), hasta que pasa un ciclista.

-"Es el Fantasma en Bici!"-dice Luka dramatizando.-"Y el Fantasma Coche!"-añade señalando dicho vehículo.

-"Luka-nee, esos no son fantasmas."-dice Luki con una gota cayendo de su cabeza, a veces dudo que Luka sea la mayor...

-"Eso es lo que tú crees, pero todos los que están fuera de este coche son fantasmas, incluso esa casa!"-engaña señalando una casa.-"Mira, nos está persiguiendoooooo!"

-"Noooooooo!"-se desespera Luki. De verdad se lo ha creído?

Justo cuando estamos llegando pillamos un atasco. De camino pasa un ciclista.

-"Es otro Fantasma Ciclista! Espera, es el mismo de anteeeeees!"-grita Luka.

Avanzamos un poco y lo adelantamos. Atascados otra vez, el "fantasma" pasa junto al coche y se asoma siniestramente a la ventanilla.

-"Qué miedo!"-gritamos Luki, Luka y yo a la vez, acurrucados de forma moe mientras miramos con miedo al ciclista.

-"Qué pasa?"-pregunta la señora Megurine. Los tres señalamos su ventanilla, ella se asoma y se encuentra cara a cara con el siniestro ciclista mirando fijamente con una sonrisa que da mucho medo.-"Carajo, qué susto!"-grita dando un pequeño salto del susto. Los demás nos reímos de su reacción.

Por fin llegamos. Solo falta que el padre de Luka compre las entradas y...

-"Están agotadas."-dice el señor Megurine con algo de decepción.

-"Noooooo!"-grita Luki.

-"Tendremos que ver la otra peli que hay."-dice Luka con satisfacción, ya que ella prefería dicha peli.

-"No! Yo no pienso estar ahí las más de dos horas que dura, y Luki tampoco va a aguantar!"-protesta la señora Megurine.

-"Jooooo~!"-se quejan Luka y su padre a la vez, haciendo pucheros.

-"Entonces podemos ir al menos a comprar chuches?"-pide Luki.

-"Vale, pero sin pasarse."-acepta su madre.

-"Bieeeeeen!"-decimos Luka, Luki y yo, la primera dándome un abrazo.

Después de comprar chuches y dar una vuelta por el sitio volvimos al coche. Por el camino lo único que hicimos fue jugar a adivinar canciones, lo cual subió la motivación de Luka.

* * *

><p><span><em>(A principios del Cap9, al lunes siguiente del flashback del juego de Luka y Aoki)<em>

Segunda hora: gimnasia. Y aún encima examen de correr, no podríamos empezar "mejor" la semana.

-"A ver, todo el mundo sentado! Voy a dictar quienes empiezan!"-grita la sensei, apodada por muchos como La Sargento debido a su exigencia.-"Los primeros son: Big Al, Kaito, Yukari, Leon, Iroha, Dell, Miku, Miki, Rin, Neru, Taito y Zeito. El resto cuando ellos acaben y mientras les contáis el número de vueltas!"-sentencia.

-"Gumi, me cuentas las vueltas?"-pido.

-"Claro Miku-chan, ánimo!"-dice sonriendo.

-"Gakuko, te importa contármelas a mí también aparte de a Miki? Es que no quiero que me cuente Haku porque no me va a contar bien."-pide Rin desesperada.

-"Hey, yo cuento bien! Ya verás, deja que te cuente."-interviene Haku.

Rin acepta no demasiado convencida y le advierte que como cuente mal la mata.

-"Bien, preparaos!"-llama la sensei.-"Recordad que tenéis 10 minutos y que las puntuaciones están en la tabla de marcas para 15 años."

-"Pero sensei, tenemos 14."-protesta Yukari.

-"Da igual, en este examen todos tenéis 15."-dice La Sargento.-"Listos...Ya!"

Empiezo a correr lentamente, muy lentamente. Tan lentamente que me quedo de última a unos 5 metros del resto, pero si acelero más no podré aguantar hasta el final. Va pasando el tiempo, cuando la sensei anuncia que quedan 5 minutos inconscientemente voy subiendo el ritmo, a cada vuelta acelero más.

Un grave error, pasadas 3 vueltas empiezo a cansarme y me cuesta respirar. Cuánto tiempo quedará? No puedo apenas concentrarme en el camino, me duele hasta mantener los ojos abiertos así que decido cerrarlos mientras el camino sea recto.

-"Quedan 3 minutos!"-grita la sensei.

Todo el mundo empieza a animar y a poner presión en los corredores. Van a ser los 3 minutos más lentos y dolorosos de mi vida...o al menos de este año de mi vida.

-_"Miku-chan, tranquila. Sé que te estás muriendo y no aguantarás más, pero tienes que conseguirlo, vas muy bien."_-anima Gumi.

-"_Es...inútil..._"-genial, ya no puedo hablar ni mentalmente.

-"_Piensa que si sobrevives y le cuentas a Luka lo mucho que te has esforzado y lo bien que lo has hecho te ganas un abrazo._"-chantajea, aunque funciona un poco.-"_Venga Miku-chan, por el abrazooooooooooo!_"

-"_Por...el...abrazooooo!_"-me digo a mí misma.

-"Un minuto!"

Por mucho que me duela y que me cueste, empiezo a acelerar todo lo que mis piernas pueden en mi estado. No puedo ver mucho ahora, pero tengo la sensación de que estoy adelantando a alguien, aunque eso es lo que menos importa ahora. Después de hacer vuelta y media voy perdiendo las pocas energías que me quedan y pierdo velocidad. No sabía que un minuto pudiera ser tan largo.

-"Tiempo!"-grita una voz que ya no consigo distinguir (intuyo que la de la profesora) y a la que le doy infinitas gracias por parar mi tortura.-"Voy a anotar las vueltas de cada uno, Big Al! Cuántas?"

Al llegar a donde están todos me desplomo en el suelo intentando recuperarme, no pensé que saldría viva de esa.

-"Buaaah, Miku! Eres increíble, has dado 21 vueltas! Normalmente das como mucho 15, has mejorado mucho aunque...te estás muriendo."-dice Gumi corriendo a felicitarme.

-"Miku-chan, estás bien?"-preguntan las de mi clase algo preocupadas. Es en estos momentos cuando la gente tiene consciencia de que yo existo, o al menos de que estoy ahí.

Al menos ahora podré descansar un poco mientras corre el resto de la clase. Por suerte Rin me va a ayudar a contar las vueltas de Gumi ya que yo aún no estoy del todo recuperada.

-"Deséame suerte, ya verás cómo te supero!"-dice Gumi preparándose.

La gente empieza a correr, Haku va de última a una velocidad que da a pensar que quiere caminar (y de hecho seguro que quiere). Según el tiempo va pasando me voy encontrando mejor, hasta el punto de poder contar yo sola las vueltas de Gumi.

El tiempo termina y Gumi corre emocionada hacia mí.

-"Cuántas, cuántas?"-pregunta con entusiasmo.

-"27."

-"Bieeeeeen, te lo dije!"

-"En cambio la vaga de Haku solo hizo 15."-dice Rin.

Después de esto toca recreo. Voy junto a Luka y el Visigodo que ya han llegado y siguen esperando a Teto.

-"Miku-chan, estás bien? Parece que te estés muriendo."-dice Luka algo preocupada.

-"Me esforcé demasiado corriendo en el examen de gimnasia..."-contesto.

-"Oooooh, pobre."-dice abrazándome. Cuando me suelta entra en 'modo coña'.-"A que el juego del otro día fue genial?"

-"No sé..."-digo intentando ocultar mis celos, aquello me dolió.

-"Hola chicas."-saluda Teto llegando al fin.

-"Teto, no sabes lo que te perdiste el viernes. El Visigodo y yo estuvimos jugando a un juego muy genial."

-"Emmmm...No quiero imaginarme qué clase de juego era ese."-dice.

-"El Visigodo y yo estábamos casados y tuvimos dos bebés retrasados."-explica.

-"Y nos 'besamos'."-añade Aoki.

-"Sí, de hecho vamos a 'besarnos' ahora."-propone Luka. Luka se acerca a Aoki y usa el truco de tapar la cara y besar en la mejilla de forma que parezca en la boca y fingen un beso. Yo aparto la mirada discretamente.

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"-grita Teto tapándose los ojos, parece que se lo creyó.

-"Oye Teto, que no ha sido de verdad! Era una coña, te lo juro."-dice Luka.

-"Teto, eres homófoba?"-pregunta el Visigodo.

-"No, no es eso, es solo que me resulta raro en vosotras dos..."-explica la chica de los taladros.

-"Pero te juro que no era de verdad, eh? Yo nunca tocaría esa boca."-dice señalando los labios de la tsundere.

-"Oye!"-se queja Aoki.

-"Es que tienes todo tipo de problemas en la boca."

-"Y la boca de Miku la tocarías?"-pregunta el Visigodo con aparente curiosidad.

Luka se queda mirando fijamente mis labios antes de contestar. Se acerca más y dice.

-"Miku-nya, abre la boca."-obedezco y mira dentro.-"Mmmmm...Puede que sí."-contesta finalmente, a lo que yo me sonrojo levemente de forma que nadie lo nota. Nadie dijo nada de su comentario.

Pasados unos minutos subimos al piso de arriba a pasear un poco, Luka y yo nos adelantamos al ver a Haku sentada en el banco de al lado de nuestra clase.

-"Hola Haku, qué haces?"-pregunta Luka amigablemente. Las dos nos sentamos al lado de Haku.

-"Estudiar para biología."-contesta ella sorprendentemente concentrada en su libro.

En ese momento llegan Rin y Rui seguidas de lejos por Gakuko y Miki. Esta última se ganó secretamente los apodos de "Miki la de Gaviota" por su graciosa imitación de dicho animal, y más recientemente "La perra de Miki" por un malentendido en una anécdota de Rin.

Gakuko y Miki llegan justo cuando Rin y Rui se sientan: somos 5 en el banco. Miki empuja el banco con todas encima para poder pasar hacia la calefacción que hay detrás, asombrando a Luka con su increíble fuerza. Las dos nos levantamos y nos vamos.

-"Has visto qué fuerte era esa tía? Pudo desplazar el banco con todas nosotras encimaaaaa!"-susurra Luka.

-"Esa era Miki."-digo.

-"En serio? Miki la de Gaviota? La perra de Miki? Wow, es muy fuerte, de ahora en adelante será mi ídolo y la llamaré 'Miki Fuerte'."-decide, diciendo su nuevo apodo con una voz y una cara muy viriles.

* * *

><p><span><em>(En algún momento aproximadamente entre los caps9, 10 o 11)<em>

Hoy tenemos un examen de música para el cual, por una vez, estudié, ya que quiero sacar un 10. Espero sacarlo ya que tiré dos tardes de mi vida estudiando porque confundí la fecha del examen.

Al entrar en el aula de música la sensei nos dice que como hoy habrá un simulacro de incendios empezaremos el examen a mitad de la clase con media hora extra de la siguiente clase, dejándonos estudiar mientras no empieza el simulacro.

Unos 10 minutos después de su aviso se oyen los timbres del simulacro. Ayer nos dieron directrices a seguir para que lo hiciésemos bien. La primera: no coger objetos personales. Cuando oímos el timbre todos nos disponemos a coger nuestras cosas y salir corriendo con ellas, lo que nos provoca risa a Rin, Gumi y yo, especialmente a la primera.

Ya a medio abandonar el aula, Yukari da marcha atrás.

-"Mierda, me olvidé mi estuche!"-dice corriendo a buscarlo. Sin comentarios, y aún encima ha dejado la puerta abierta.

Al abandonar el edificio por la puerta más cercana Haku se acerca.

-"Oh, viva, nos hemos salvado."-dice Haku dramatizando, a pesar de que sabe que no es real. Las tres pasamos un poco de lo que dice ya que vamos concentradas en repasar lo que entra en el examen, hasta que a Rin le da un ataque de risa.

-"Se 'quema' el instituto y nosotras nos preocupamos solo por coger nuestras cosas y estudiar música, jajajajajaja!"-grita.

Llegamos al final de la evacuación y pasados unos minutos volvemos a dentro.

-"Haku, tienes manchado de algo blanco en la espalda."-digo fijándome en el detalle. Creo que ha sido lo suficientemente despistada como para haberse apoyado en las señales de simulacro recién pintadas.

-"Cómo? Dónde? Aún lo tengo?"-pregunta alarmada. Inútil, no creo que lo vea o que salga.

-"Hey, mira! Taito está llorando."-dice Gumi de repente señalando al mencionado.

-"Ya tardaba, qué le pasa esta vez?"

-"Llora porque no sabe nada del examen de música y va a suspender."-explica Rin. Es muy común que Taito llore por cosas estúpidas como esto.

-"Aaaah...Pues qué alivio, llevaba todo el curso sin llorar y empezaba a preocuparme. Ahora sé que no hay peligro de apocalípsis."-digo aliviada. Sonará un poco cruel, pero cuando pasan cosas así de anormales entre la gente de mi alrededor empiezo a pensar que el fin del mundo se acerca...

* * *

><p>(<em><span>En algún momento del cap10<span>_)

Luka y yo estamos con mi familia en algún lugar cerca de mi casa, el camarero nos trae un gran cuenco de cacahuetes.

-"Odio los cacahuetes..."-dice Luka mirándolos con odio.-"Vamos a diseccionar uno."

Luka empieza a abrir uno, saca lo que es en sí el cacahuete y sin querer aprieta de más la piel que lo recubre, haciendo que la parte comestible salte como un proyectil y se pierda en el suelo.

-"...Jajajajajajajajaja!"-se ríe Luka después de ver lo ocurrido.-"Qué divertido, no me lo esperaba, otra vez! Prueba tú también Miku-nya!"

Cojo uno y lo intento, no hay resultados. Cojo otro y accidentalmente al lanzarlo aterriza en una silla de otra mesa.

-"Jajajajaja, qué bueno! Ahora vendrá un tipo como Big Al y se sentará encima!"-se ríe la pelirrosa, aunque al ver cómo su predicción ocurre deja de reírse para quedarse en blanco.-"Increíble..."

De alguna forma desconocida pasamos de lanzar proyectiles a atraer palomas para que comiesen de nuestra mano. A Luka iban todas, pero a mí solo vino una a duras penas.

-"Jajajajajaja, los pájaros te odian como al Visigodo!"-se burla Luka.

-"No tienes por qué restregármelo!"-protesto con una lagrimita de orgullo herido.

-"No te preocupes, al Visigodo la odian más."-no es algo que me sirva mucho de consuelo.

* * *

><p><span>(<em>Casi al final del cap10, antes de empezar a hacer el top de parejas<em>)

-"Vamos a pensar quienes harían buena pareja."-propone Luka.

-"Mmmm...Rin y Haku."-digo como primera opción.

-"Sí, Taito y el nuevo."-dice ella.

-"Teto y Aoki."

-"Noooooo por favor, hacen una pareja horrible! El Visigodo odia a Teto y Teto no tiene paciencia con el Visigodo."-contradice Luka.-"Es mejor Teto con Mizki."

-"Sí, también hacen buena pareja, aunque sigo pensando que Teto y Aoki también."

-"Nah. Y...Clara y Hércules?"

-"Sí, puede. Gakuko y Miki Fuerte?"

-"Sí, y Bruno y Yuma también pegan."-sigue proponiendo.-"Y Neru con Sweet Ann?"

-"Sí, aunque yo pienso que Neru pega más con un harem yuri con todas las de su grupo de amigas."

-"Puede ser. Ah y el Senninfómano con Yuki."

-"Sí. Qué más?"-pregunto quedándome sin ideas.

-"Mmmm...tú y yo."-dice con decisión, a lo que yo me sonrojo.

-"...Supongo..."-digo tímidamente.

-"Y el Visigodo y yo?"-propone.-"Qué te parece~?"-pregunta burlonamente imaginando una respuesta.

-"...Eso me da celos..."

-"Mmmm, yo esperaba que dijeses algo como 'tú eres de mi propiedad ', igual que dices con algunas parejas."-protesta.

-"Pero sé que nunca lo vas a ser..."

-"Quién sabe, igual sí..."-dice dejando un aire de misterio en la frase. No será ninguna indirecta no? Si por casualidad lo es y está intentando que la pille no creo que lo consiga, soy muy mala pillando indirectas...

Unos minutos de silencio más tarde se me ocurre la idea de hacer un top de parejas y Luka me ayuda, y en ese top usamos el resto del tiempo.

_(Fin del especial)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Más excursiones, más subnormalidad y más confusión para el corazón de Miku.<strong>

Se acabaron las vacaciones, al menos esta semana no tendremos clase ni el jueves ni el viernes, y el miércoles tenemos excursión con Bea-sensei, la sensei de biología y jefa de estudios.

Ya el miércoles, como tenemos clase a primera hora antes de irnos, la sensei de matemáticas nos da nuestros exámenes. Y yo...por una vez suspendí.

-"Increíble, Miku-chan suspendiendo."-dice Rin.

-"Ya, pero da igual. Además me río de mi propia estupidez."-contesto extrañamente feliz. Soy tan idiota que no interpreté bien el enunciado y junté los números que no eran.

-"Entonces no vas a llorar?"

-"Por qué iba a llorar? Ni que se hubiera muerto un gatito."-digo, para ciertas cosas soy muy insensible.

-"Miku-chan, qué sacaste?"-pregunta Gumi.

-"3'5, y tú?"

-"0'7!"-dice medio orgullosa mientras se ríe escandalosamente y agita su examen al estilo de la sensei de música.

-"Increíble, hasta yo te superé."-dice Rin.

"Cuánto?"

-"Un 1."

-"Bueno, al menos superasteis a Haku."-animo, Haku siempre deja los exámenes de mates en blanco ya que da la asignatura por perdida.

-"Pregúntale a Rui qué sacó."-pide Gumi.

-"..."-esperando.-"No me lo creo, un 0'1."

-"Bien, la superé!"-grita Gumi levantándose de golpe, provocando que la sensei la eche fuera de clase.

Al rato nos llaman para irnos. Ojalá me toque en el bus donde no va Bea-sensei...No es que me caiga mal, al contrario, pero sus charlas sobre su vida, sus hijas, la fotosíntesis y el desayuno ya me aburren...

-"Anda Miku! Por fin una maldita excursión a la que vienes!"-dice Haku, siendo bastante ignorada por todas. Lo dice como si fuese la primera vez que voy a una, solo falté a la anterior porque era todo el día y prefería quedarme en el instituto con Luka.

-"A ver chicos! Escuchad, en el mini-bus van a ir los chicos de 3ºA y cuatro chicas de 3ºA!"-grita la jefa de estudios.

La gente va entrando pero ya hay cuatro chicas así que nos vamos al autobús grande con Bea. Cuando todos nos acomodamos y el vehículo arranca, las senseis pasan lista y Bea coge...Un micrófono?

-"Silencio chicos! Voy a explicaros un poco lo que les expliqué a los compañeros de 3ºA ayer, aprovechando que tenía clase con ellos."-oh no, ahí empieza, esto va a ser muuuuuuy largo...-"Como bien sabéis, vamos a la Domus (casa del hombre). Antes de nada quiero deciros que espero un comportamiento excelente, para que como todos los años […] me feliciten y todo eso. […] Ahora os voy a dar las hojitas con los ejercicios que haréis allí...Oh me encanta este micrófono!"-finaliza con una sonrisa dedicada al objeto mencionado.

-"Bea x el micrófono..."-murmura Rin.

Después de un largo "bla bla bla" por parte de la jefa de estudios, al fin llegamos. Al entrar nos separamos de 3ºB y C para ver una...disección de corazón. Eso fue bastante asquerosillo... Al terminar la disección vamos las cuatro a empezar los ejercicios de la ficha.

-"Vale, dónde está esta cosa?"-pregunta Rui señalando la primera pregunta.

-"Espera Rui-chan, empecemos por los de las preguntas que menos haya que escribir ya que solo tenemos media hora antes de la proyección."-recomienda Gumi con extraña inteligencia.-"A ver...esta es corta, esta también, esta no...Y no sé donde está ninguna!"

-"Esta cosa no es la de esta pregunta?"-digo señalando un módulo al final del pasillo.

-"Sí, creo que sí."-confirma Rin dirigiéndose hacia el módulo.

-"Y cómo funciona?"-intenta averiguar Gumi leyendo las instrucciones.

-"Te tienes que sentar en la silla con los ojos en los prismáticos y apretar el botón cuando veas tu ojo, y la otra persona tiene que mirar lo que pasa por la pantalla de arriba."-explica una niña pequeña que posiblemente también estaba de excursión.

-"Ah, gracias."-agradezco al borde de la risa por la ignorancia de Gumi.-"Qué mal has quedado, hasta una niña de primaria sabe más que tú."

-"Jajajajajaja!"-se burla Rui.

-"Da igual, de todas formas lo acabaría averiguando."-contesta Gumi usando el aparato.

-"...Dentro de tres años..."-susurra Rin para que la peliverde no la oiga.

Al terminar con ese módulo pasamos al de medir y pesar. Mientras Rin se pesa las demás miramos una estatua a escala del hombre más alto del mundo.

-"Qué miedoooooo!"-decimos Gumi y yo abrazadas mientras miramos al señor con claro miedo y cara moe.

-"Nyaaaa, me recuerda a Calne Ca..."-pienso en voz alta.

-"Qué va a dar miedo!"-dice Rui. Rin vuelve con cara de preocupación.-"Qué tal Rin, estás muy gorda o solo un poco?"-se burla.

-"Rui, te voy a matar! Yo no estoy gorda!"-grita Rin enfadada mientras anota su peso en el ejercicio.-"No pasa nada, solo peso tanto porque llevo ropa y zapatos de cuña, voy a aclararlo para que Bea-sensei lo sepa y no piense que estoy gorda..."-susurra con una ligera aura de depresión. Rui le quita el papel y Gumi se acopla a mirar mientras yo me peso.

-"Buaaaaa increíble, eso es muchooooo!"-grita Gumi mirando la hoja de Rin.

-"Verdad? Seguro que Miku-chan no pesa tanto..."-dice mirando lo que marca la balanza.-"Es muy pocoooooo!"-gritan ella, Gumi y Rin.

-"Eso explica por qué en carnaval Luka pensó que tus costillas eran tu mano..."-razona Gumi, lo cual le da un inesperado y siniestro ataque de risa a Rin y a Rui, parece que les esté dando un espasmo. Más bien muchos espasmos...

Media hora más tarde las senseis nos llaman para ir a la sala de proyección, donde nos ponen un aburrido documental en 3d sobre aviones. Al salir usamos el tiempo que queda para terminar los ejercicios y sacarnos la foto con los Australophitecus, la cual tendremos que pegar en la hoja.

-"Es como el hermano perdido de Teto..."-comenta Gumi con seriedad, lo que hace que sea más gracioso, mientras mira una de las estatuas.

-"Imagínate que cobran vida, qué miedo no?"-piensa Rin.

-"Si eso pasase le regalaría este supuesto bebé a Teto."-dice Gumi, haciendo que Rin se parta. Lo de Teto con los Australophitecus viene a que, según Luka, Teto se parece a uno.

Justo cuando terminamos todos los ejercicios llega la hora de irnos. Las cuatro agradecemos que nos diese tiempo a terminar y subimos al bus.

-"Digo yo que ahora podremos hablar y escuchar música sin aguantar a Bea-sensei, no?"-comenta Rui.

-"Supongo."-contesta Gumi. Rin empieza a abrir un chicle.

-"Chicleeeeeeee! Chicleeeeeeee! Dame chicleeeeeeeee!"-enloquece Rui.

-"Noooooo, es mi tesorooooo!"-protege Rin poniendo una cara que da mucho miedo.

-"Rui, no hace falta que te tires del asiento! Yo tengo chicle así que tranqui y siéntate."-pide Gumi desesperada sujetando a la 'fiera'.

-"Dame chicle!"-grita la 'fiera' saltando sobre Gumi. Me da pena y repelús a la vez.

-"Somos las únicas normales aquí, Miku-chan."-dice Rin.

-"Mentira! Ninguna de nosotras es normal!"-dice Gumi parando la cabeza de Rui, que solo ve la caja de chicles de Gumi.

-"Ya, pero más normales que vosotras sí que somos..."-digo.

-"Sí, todas somos más normales que esta."-afirma Gumi señalando a Rui.

-"Oye!"-protesta la nombrada ofendida.

-"En qué piensas Miku-chan?"-pregunta Rin notando mi mirada fija en la ventana. No sé para qué pregunta si ya sabe la respuesta.

-"Yo lo sé~!"-canturrea Gumi.-"Tiene 4 letras y empieza por L!"

-"Y la respuesta es~..."-empieza Rui.

-"Lukaaaa!"-anuncia Rin.

-"Sí."-confirmo.

-"Ya te he dicho que te declares otra vez."

-"Eso no va a cambiar nada, seguramente para ella no sea más que una mascota..."-digo deprimida.

-"Será una coña, no?"-gritan las tres a la vez.

-"No es verdad, Miku-chan, y tu lo sabes."-dice Rin.

-"Pero tú no has visto cómo te mira? Aunque tú pienses que te mira normal, no te mira normal, te ve de una forma 'diferente' a los demás."-complementa Rui.

-"Déjalo Rui-chan, su cabeza-globo nunca cambiará..."-dice Gumi resignada, ya no tiene más paciencia con mi negación.-"Vamos a escuchar música y a comer chicle!"

-"Síiiiii!"-y las dos se aíslan.

-"Acepta ya que a Luka le gustas."-insiste la rubia.

-"No le gusto..."

-"Saltan chispas cuando te abraza."-sigue argumentando, yo me sonrojo al imaginar una escena de Luka abrazándome mientras un montón de chispas encerradas en corazoncitos salen de nosotras.-"Si no te lo dice puede que sea porque piense que lo que tú sientes solo sea pasajero, o porque no se da cuenta de lo que siente."

-"Si hubiera alguien con quien Luka y yo tuviéramos suficiente confianza y que se lo pudiera preguntar..."-pienso en voz alta. En ese momento Rin sonríe.

-"Cof, cof, ejem...Cof, cof."-fuerza ella.

-"Tranquila, respira."-bromeo.

-"Cof, ejem!"-repite.-"Yo conozco a alguien así."

-"Quién?"

-"Yo."-inconscientemente empiezo a sonreír. Ya sé a dónde quiere llegar...

-"Estarías dispuesta a preguntárselo?"

-"Sí, aunque necesitaríamos un plan para que conteste la verdad..."-dice.

Mi cabeza empieza a pensar. Si Gumi siguiera en la conversación ya se le habría ocurrido algo genial, es tan lista para estas cosas...

-"Qué tal si...?"-empiezo.-"El sábado, si puedes quedar, doy la excusa de que voy a buscar las cosas de dibujo para ayudarte y así poder salir disimuladamente de la habitación, así podrás preguntárselo y contestará bajo la 'promesa' de no decírmelo."-propongo.

-"Buena idea, aunque en lugar de las cosas de dibujo podrías ir a buscar ese dibujo que me prometiste hace tanto tiempo..."-dice con algo de rencor. Es cierto, casi a principios de curso le dije que le haría un dibujo por 50ct, y aún no lo he terminado...

-"...Casi que mejor voy a por las cosas de dibujo..."-digo, no me siento inspirada para dibujar.

-"Jo, vale...".acepta finalmente.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde en casa de Luka...<p>

-"Miku-nya, quieres caramelos?"-ofrece Luka tendiéndome un bote alargado de caramelos.

-"No gracias."-rechazo.

-"Y luego vas a querer?"

-"Puede."

-"Pues los comemos después."-dice dejando el bote en su mesa.

Pasan los minutos y Luka vuelve a coger el bote, pero empieza a hacer cosas raras con él... Qué intenta? Después de hacer muchos movimientos indescifrables, Luka sitúa el bote de caramelos entre sus pechos y se gira hacia mí.

-"Coge el bote, Miku-nya."-pide.

-"P-p-p-p-p-p-pero..."-balbuceo en estado de shock. Por qué no me los puede dar de una forma normal?

-"Venga cógelo, que se me cae."-dice en tono provocador. Acabo accediendo y cojo el bote.-"Uuuuuh, Miku ha cogido el bote de entre mis bollos de nata~."-dice aparentemente feliz.

Cuando terminamos de comer los caramelos Luka propone algo.

-"Quieres jugar a eso tan típico de los animes de agarrar los pechos de otras personas por detrás?"-al oír la idea me sonrojo en exceso. Pero qué ideas se pasan por su cabeza?

-"P-p-por qué?"

-"Siempre quise intentarlo. Venga, quien gane al piedra-papel-tijeras agarra a la otra."

Empezamos, un empate. Otra vez, empate. Seguimos empatando hasta que...yo pierdo. Las dos mantenemos las formas de nuestras manos sin reaccionar.

-"...Uhuhuhuhu, tú querías que te agarrase los pechos, verdaaaaa~d?"-pregunta pícaramente pensando lo que no es.

-"N-nooooo!"-niego avergonzada, ella solo suelta una risita de ternura.

-"Puedes...darte la vuelta?"-pide un poco nerviosa. Nerviosa? Por qué?

Cuando obedezco siento poco a poco cómo su presencia se va acercando lentamente. Sus brazos empiezan a rodearme por detrás, pero detienen su avance y se retiran.

-"Podrías levantar los bracitos?"-supongo que lo dice porque no llega. Levanto los brazos un poco y sus manos aparecen por debajo de ellos. De repente para.

-"Seguro que estás dispuesta...?"-pregunta algo avergonzada e insegura.

-"S-sí..."-contesto de igual forma.

Al oír mi respuesta extiende sus dedos índices y toca con ellos mis pechos, dando toquecitos suaves y cortos, que al final terminan en toques más confiados.

-"Oh~, son dos perfectos limoncitos~!"-dice al terminar de tocar.-"Tu turno!"-dice dándose la vuelta y levantando los brazos con energía.

-"S-segura que no te importa...?"-pregunto tímidamente.

-"Adelante, no te cortes!"-contesta con decisión.

Con mucha inseguridad me acerco muy lentamente, voy extendiendo mis brazos hasta alcanzar su pecho, el cual toco muy levemente debido a los nervios.

-"Así no~! Agárralas más fuerte~!"-protesta cogiendo mis manos y llevándolas hasta la zona.-"Aprieta más."-pide cariñosamente. Tardo un rato en reaccionar, lo que acaba de pasar me deja en shock. Nivel de confusión: 83.

-"Qué te ha parecido?"-pregunta interesada cuando la suelto.-"Son grandes verdad?"

-"Sí...y muy blanditas..."-contesto un poco bajo.

-"Lo sé, por eso las llamo 'bollos de nata'."-explica.

* * *

><p>Estamos en algún lugar cerca de la casa de Luka. Luki está con nosotras, jugando a lanzar una chapa de botella bastante grande.<p>

-"Luka-nee, Miku-nee, vamos a jugar! Quien pase la chapa hasta lo alto de esa cosa gana!"-propone Luki.

Aceptamos. Después de muchos intentos yo gano. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, aunque Luka estuvo muy cerca de ganar.

-"Sugoi, Miku-nee! Vas ganando! Ahora me toca a mí, espera...Ya no tenemos chapa..."-dice dándose cuenta de que el proyectil se quedó en lo alto de la cosa que se suponía que era un garaje.

-"Bravo."-le dice Luka con sarcasmo.-"Y ahora qué?"

-"Supongo que iré a buscarla."-digo. Me acerco al muro del garaje y subo al desnivel que hay y que facilita la subida. De ahí subo hasta lo más alto, que no debe estar a más de dos metros del suelo. Creo que ahora sé lo que sienten los superhéroes (dicho así suena tan estúpido...).

-"Buenas Miku-chan! Buenas Luka-san!"-grita Gumi apareciendo energúmenamente de la nada.-"Wow Miku-chan! Cómo molas, espera, yo también quiero subir!"

-"Ni lo intentes, baka!"-grito lanzando la chapa hacia abajo, no quiero ni pensar en cómo podría matarse si subiera, aunque me sorprende que yo no me haya matado teniendo en cuenta que soy lo suficientemente torpe como para tropezar con la nada.

-"Bien ya podemos seguir!"-dice Luki feliz, lanzando la chapa.-"Ups, se fue al mismo sitio..."

-"Pues te quedas sin ella, porque es muy peligroso que Miku-nya vuelva a por ella."-dice Luka.

-"Subo yo!"-ofrece Gumi.

-"Ni lo intentes."-prohíbo.

-"Jo, pues entonces vamos a jugar a verdad o reto!"-propone el pequeño del grupo.

-"Yo paso, me conformo con mirar. Jugad vosotros."-dice Gumi sentándose en un pedrusco que sirve como banco. Los demás aceptamos jugar.

Decidimos quién pregunta con un piedra-papel-tijeras. Después de muchos turnos inútiles me toca preguntar a mí.

-"Miku-nee, Miku-nee, elígeme a mí porfa!"-pide Luki, quien fue elegido todos los turnos después de insistir mucho.

-"Miku-nya, elígeme a mí~!"-pide Luka en un tono extrañamente seductor mientras me guiña un ojo.

-"Elijo a Luka."

-"Elijo verdad."-dice. Ahí me quedo en blanco, la elegí porque no pude resistirme a su petición pero no tenía nada pensado para preguntarle ni tampoco ningún reto.

-"_Quieres ideas?_"-pregunta Gumi mentalmente con tono pervertido. Solo la fulmino con la mirada.

-"Venga, pregúntame lo que quieras!"-dice de forma...extraña...-"Si es algo privado puedes preguntármelo al oído."-lo dice como si quisiese que le preguntase algo sobre 'eso'...

-"Miku-nee, pregúntale esto."-propone su hermano haciéndome señas para que acerque el oído.-"Pregúntale 'me quieres, sí o no?', tan sencillo como eso."

-"Dime~!"-dice Luka inclinándose hacia mí.

-"Ya lo has oído."-contesto, sé que lo ha escuchado ya que Luki lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para oírlo.

-"Quiero oírlo de tu boca."-pide mientras se va acercando cada vez más, demasiado.

-"...M-me quieres...?"-pregunto tímidamente sonrojándome. Luka sonríe dulcemente y me abraza con ternura, pero fuertemente.

-"Eso no se pregunta cariño, sabes que te quiero una barbaridad."-dice suavemente.

Cuando me suelta echamos suertes otra vez, Luki gana.

-"Elijo a Luka-nee. Elige reto porfa."

-"Verdad."

-"Jo. Si Miku-nee y Haku estuvieran a punto de caer por un precipicio y solo pudieras salvar a una, a quién salvarías?"

-"Mmmmm..."- piensa mirándome fijamente.-"A Miku."

A la siguiente gana Luka.

-"Elijo a Miku-nya."

-"Verdad."

-"Si tu Nintendo 3ds, con todos tus juegos de Pokémon incluidos, y yo estuviéramos a punto de caer por un precipicio a quién salvarías?"

-"A ti."-digo inmediatamente.

-"Y abandonarías todos tus juegos y tu 3ds así de fácil?"-pregunta sorprendida, parece que no esperaba esa respuesta.

-"Me dolería la pérdida, pero te prefiero mucha más a ti."

-"Oooooh, graciaaaas!"-dice emocionada.

Siguiente, yo gano.

-"Elijo a Luka."

-"Reto. Venga, pídeme lo que quieras, haré lo que sea! Lo que sea!"-dice feliz.

-"Etto..."-no hay ideas.

-"_Pídele algo 'hermoso', ya sabes a qué me refiero..._"-propone Gumi.

-"_Cállate Gumi, no puedo ser tan directa, si quieres algo 'hermoso' juega tú!_"-contesto.-"...Haz el Magikarp."-reto.

Luka pone cara de motivación y empieza a hacer el Magikarp, parece pasarlo bien. La última ronda, Luka gana.

-"Elígeme a mí!"-pide su hermano, y Luka acepta.-"Elijo reto."

-"Te reto a saltar de cuclillas."-reta Luka.

Luki lo intenta varias veces pero no puede, más que saltar parece que intenta poner un huevo, y Luka se muere de risa.

* * *

><p>Hoy será la sexta salida grupal. Aunque al principio no me apetecía nada, Luka consiguió convencerme con sus sucios trucos.<p>

**(Flashback)**

-"Mañana quedamos para salida grupal, no?"-pregunta Luka por chat.-"Es que yo ya quedé así con el Visigodo."

-"No sé..."-envío por respuesta.

-"Venga porfa, hace buen tiempo y Teto no viene. Pregúntale a Rin si quiere venir, y a Gumi también."-pide.

-"Gumi supongo que podrá, pero a Rin no puedo avisarla porque mi móvil se quedó sin saldo. De todas formas no sé si voy a ir."-contesto.-"Tú quieres que vaya?"

-"Sí, con toda mi alma, mi diversión depende de que vengas."

-"No exageres..."-no sé que hacer, quiero estar con Luka pero no con Aoki.

-"Porfa. Y dile a Rin que venga, tiene que venir."-insiste.

-"...Parece que solo te importa que venga Rin..."-digo muerta de celos.

-"No es eso, es que necesito Magikarps para el vídeo de subnormalidad, pero no te celes."-es imposible no celarme.-"Sabes que no hay nadie a quien quiera más que a ti, cosita lindísima."

-"Sé que no es verdad."-contesto poniendo también un emoticono de sonrojo.

-"Buenas Miku-chan, chateas con Luka?"-saluda Gumi, quien acaba de llegar. A veces siento que intenta invadir mi casa...

-"Sí, estás intentando convencerme para hacer una salida grupal mañana."-contesto.

-"Déjame leer el chat."-pide interesada.-"Miku-chan, ya te ha contestado."

-"Qué pone?"

-"Pone: 'no te celes de Rin, ella es solo mi amiga, y no algo más como tú.'"-lee.

-"Ah, entiendo...Espera, puedes repetir lo último?"

-" 'Y no algo más como tú' ?"

-"Déjame leer eso!"-grito sonrojada cogiendo el portátil. Pone exactamente lo que Gumi leyó, pero debajo hay otro mensaje que acaba de llegar.

-"Qué pone?"-pregunta mi amiga intentando ver.

-"Pone..."-no puedo terminar porque de repente mi corazón da un salto y mi alma empieza a volar muy lejos.

-"Miku-chan! Qué demonios pone en ese mensaje? Mierda, alma de Miku, vuelveeee!"-grita saltando para intentar cogerla. Mientras yo estoy en un nuevo nivel más supremo del mundo de fantasía, felicidad y mucho amor.-"Voy a leerlo, su alma puede esperar. Pone: 'tú eres algo más para mí.'...Lo sabíaaaa! Qué me dices ahora Miku?"

-"Qué felicidad...Aunque seguramente solo lo haya dicho para que acepte ir a la salida grupal..."-dice mi alma bastante ida.

-"Hasta su alma niega la verdad... En fin la hemos perdido, y encima ha llegado otro mensaje. Dice: 'entonces me pasas el número de Rin para que la avise, cariño mío?'"-lee mi amiga.-"En fin, tendré que contestar por ella...'Luka, soy Gumi, es que Miku se ha desmayado leyendo los mensajes anteriores."-envía.

-"Qué haces en casa de Miku? Bueno no importa, me puedes dar el número de Rin?"

-"Sí, un momento."-Gumi coge mi móvil y mira el número de Rin para enviárselo a Luka.

-"Miku-nya está en su mundo de fantasía y felicidad?"-pregunta Luka.

-"En parte sí, pero..."-se gira a mirarme con cara de 'esta niña es un desastre' y se asegura de que mi estado no ha cambiado. Después mira mi alma, no hay cambios.-"Creo que la hemos perdido, su alma está volando por la habitación."

-"Nooooo, ve a por ellaaaaaa!"

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Suena el timbre, Luka ha venido a buscarnos.

-"Qué detalle por su parte~!"-dice Gumi pícaramente.

Las dos bajamos y encontramos a Luka haciendo una llamada.

-"Maldita Rin, que se pudra, ya la he llamado unas siete veces."-cuelgue.-"Hola Miku-nya! Hola Gumi-chan!"-saluda abrazándonos.-"Vamos, que llegamos tarde.

Al llegar ya están todas allí, con una desconocida que Mizki acopló al grupo.

-"Chicas, esta es Ana Lucía."-presenta Mizki.

-"Hola Anlu!"-saluda Luka.

-"Anlu? No sería Analú?"-pregunta Aoki.

-"No! Es Anlu!"

-"Emmm...vamos a comprar chuches?"-propone Teto.

-"Vale."-acepta Anlu.

-"Yo espero fuera, no quiero nada."-digo.

-"Joooo, otra vez no, entra porfa!"-pide Luka.

-"No."

-"Yo tampoco voy, ya me harté a comer antes de salir."-dice Gumi.

Luka entra en la tienda protestando.

-"Nee nee Miku-chan, tengo la impresión de que va a pasar algo bueno hoy."-comenta mi subconsciente sonriendo.

-"No me digas que también puedes leer el futuro?"-pregunto sorprendida.

-"Qué va, solo es una intuición."

Al rato salen las demás, Luka partiéndose mientras agita un bote de hacer pompas.

-"Mira Miku-nya, me compré este bote para hacer subnormalidades y solo me costó 80ct!"-dice entre risas.

-"Y se lo pidió a la dependienta diciendo 'deme esto y un coso de los de hacer pompas.', y ahora se ríe de eso."-explica Mizki.

-"Vamos a grabar otro vídeo!"-propone Luka.-"Mizki, explícale a Anlu cómo va esto. Visigodo, ven que te explico lo primero que tienes que hacer!"

-"Por qué siempre yo?"-protesta esta por lo bajo.

Luka le explica algo a lo lejos. Al acabar, Aoki corre estúpidamente hacia la papelera y la abraza.

-"Te quiero papeleraaaaa!"-dice con voz de subnormal besando la papelera.

-"Perfecto. Ahora poneos todas allí, vais a bailar el Subnormaldansen*."

Todas obedecemos y nos preparamos para bailar el Subnormaldansen.

-"Genial, ahora..."-apunta la cámara hacia el Visigodo.-"Canta 'uhuhuhauha' con una voz de retrasada mientras das las Palmadas de la Subnormalidad.

-"Uhuhuhauha!"-obedece. Luka apunta la cámara hacia mí.

-"Miku-nya, la continuación."-pide.

-"Uhuhuhauha, ahahah!"-sigo.

-"Teto, tú haz 'uhuhuhauha' con tono y cara alegres alzando los brazos.

-"Uhuhuhauha!"-continúa Teto.

-"Y ahora, Visigodo, di 'sí' con voz sensual."-dice Luka, y Aoki obedece.-"Y ahora una escena con Anlu!"

-"Cómo?"-grita esta.

-"Tú vas caminando tranquilamente y cuando des unos tres pasos todas corréis hacia ella diciendo 'Anlu' y os intentáis comer su cabeza."

-"Oh, voy a hacerte 'disfrutar' con esto, capulla."-le dice Mizki a Anlu, con malas intenciones. Parecen llevarse fatal, como Haku y Rin.

-Listas? Ya!"

-"Anluuuuu!"-decimos todas acercándonos a ella, Mizki parece tener intenciones de torturarla.

-"Y una escena de Teto comiéndose su pelo."-y Teto muerde un mechón del pelo de Anlu.

-"Ok, un descanso."-anuncia Luka.-Está quedando genial, no crees Visigodo?"

-"Sí."

-"Sabes que ella y Aoki están casadas? Yo las casé en la iglesia."-le dice Mizki a Anlu. Por qué siempre tienen que hablar sobre eso?

-"Sí, venga 'besaos'."-pide Teto poniendo la cosa peor.

-"Bueno vale."-acepta Luka, y repite el truco como siempre. Yo aparto la mirada y Gumi se tapa los ojos.

-"Es de coña, eh? No nos besamos de verdad."-aclara Aoki.

Luka parece notar mi reacción, y se dirige hacia mí con una regaliz igual a la de la última vez.

-"Miku-nya, aaaaah~!"-ofrece Luka inclinándose para quedar a mi altura, yo acepto su oferta y empieza a comer.

-"Definitivamente estas dos vieron 'La Dama y el Vagabundo'."-comenta Teto.

-"Dejad de hacer esas porquerías!"-protesta el Visigodo.

Luka ignora sus quejas y sigue comiendo, y yo también. Gumi empezó a grabar discretamente. De repente el dulce se parte.

-"Mmmmmmfgh!"-protesta Luka, como si hubiera querido seguir aunque...no creo que sea eso.

-"Dejad de hacer esas guarradas, es asqueroso comer algo que ha chupado otra persona."-dice Aoki.

Justo cuando voy a girarme para que Gumi me enseñe el vídeo veo que Luka planea algo...Me quedo mirando lo que hace: le da la vuelta a la regaliz, de forma que el lado del que comí yo queda apuntando hacia ella, y besa ese extremo mientras me mira provocadoramente esperando mi reacción. Pero quéee...?

-"Vamos a seguir con el vídeo!"-dice de repente.

Después de varias escenas de pompas y de Mizki casi matando a Anlu, ellas dos y Teto se van y solo quedamos Luka, Aoki, Gumi y yo.

-"Mira Visigodo, lee ese cartel."-pide Luka empezando a grabar.

-"O teu papel é importanteeee!"-lee Aoki, como no, con voz de subnormal.

-"Ahora señala la cabeza del escaparate de esa peluquería mientras pones cara de terror...Muy bien, ahora ese cartel!·

-"Tu papel es importanteeeee!"

-"Ahora una escena de parejas!"

-"Cómo?"-preguntamos todas a la vez.

-"Miku-nya, Visigodo, daos la mano. Tenéis que poneros de espaldas mirando hacia esa ropa blanca y Miku-nya le dice al Visigodo 'mi vida ha mejorado cien mil veces a tu lado' con voz de subnormal. Listas? Ya!"

No me apetece nada hacer esto pero en fin.

-"Mi vida ha mejorado cien mil veces a tu lado."

-"Igualmente."-contesta Aoki.

-"Y ahora sale solo el Visigodo diciendo 'y esa ropa es muy blanca'."-el Visigodo obedece y Luka nos lleva a hacer más escenas ridículas.

-"Muy bien, ahora tenéis que cogeros las manos y girar alrededor de esa señal coreando 'Ana Casas, Ana Casas'."-dirige Luka. Ana Casas es nuestra sensei de gallego, caracterizada por tener un brazo más corto que otro y por decir mucho la palabra 'aer'.

-"Ana Casas, Ana Casas!"-coreamos.

-"Y ahora, Miku-nya, tienes que fingir que estornudas, y el Visigodo dirá 'Corazón de Jesucristo' en lugar de 'salud'."-grabamos la escena.-"Ahora vamos a anunciar el producto 'Visigodo', Miku-nya, repite esto: 'si quiere comprar un Visigodo llame al 555444333.'"

-"Si quiere comprar un Visigodo llame al 555444333."-repito mostrando el 'producto'.

-"Y ahora dices 'también lo hay en más colores' y el Visigodo se quita la chaqueta para 'cambiar de color."-indica Luka. Obedecemos.-"Ahora haréis el Magikarp contra la pared. Perfecto...es genial! Y la despedida, Miku preguntará 'algo divertido para despedirse?' y el Visigodo dirá 'emmmm...Adiós?' con cara de retraso. Listas...Perfecto! Ya está acabado!"

El tiempo que quedaba nos lo pasamos hablando mientras Luka hacía pompas con la canción de Pokémon de fondo. No recuerdo cuando fue pero empezamos a hablar de Teto.

-"Teto parece lesbiana."-comenta Aoki. De repente Luka se acerca a mí con discreción.

-"Le podemos contar lo tuyo?"-me pregunta al oído.

-"No."-niego.

-"No se lo va a contar a nadie."

-"Da igual, no es cuestión de eso."

-"Qué estáis murmurando?"-pregunta el Visigodo.

-"Nada, es un secreto."-oculta Luka.

-"Es sobre mí?"

-"No."

El Visigodo mantiene silencio y después de unos segundos vuelve a hablar.

-"Creo que ya sé de qué va vuestro secreto..."-dice como si hubiese resuelto el mayor misterio del mundo.

-"Di."

-"Sois lesbianas?"

-"Nooooooooooo!"-niega Luka dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-"Entonces cuál es el secreto?"

-"No te lo voy a decir."-finaliza Luka.

* * *

><p>Lunes, hoy tenemos una excursión, pero de nuevo Haku no viene porque es de francés. Vamos a un sitio llamado "Pazo de Oca", me pregunto cómo será.<p>

Después de casi dos horas de viaje en autobús llegamos al sitio.

-"Es este edificio?"-pregunta Gumi.

-"Sí."-contesta Rui.

-"Qué cutre."-digo expresando mi primera impresión. El edificio no llama mucho la atención, es como cualquier iglesia común.

-"Ya."-afirma Rin.

La sensei nos guía hasta el interior del Pazo. A los lados del camino puedo apreciar que el césped está lleno únicamente por tréboles, una vista bastante bonita.

-"Bueno, visto más de cerca no es tan cutre."-pienso.

La sensei nos explica cosas sobre el sitio en una parte que está casi al exterior, pero no del todo. Mientras suelta un eterno rollo, me distraigo inconscientemente mirando cómo los pajaritos entran y salen por la puerta, dando una impresión de paz y armonía que se complementa con la vista natural de los jardines. Es hermoso...

-"Muy bien, ahora organizaros en grupos de trabajo y completad los ejercicios."-finaliza la sensei repartiendo las hojas y mostrándonos la verdadera entrada al lugar.

Rui, Rin, Gumi y yo formamos un grupo, así que entramos juntas por la verdadera puerta. Al cruzarla siento que estoy en el sitio más precioso del mundo, es como una versión bonita y pacífica de las excursiones de gimnasia que hacíamos el año pasado.

-"Oh por Kami-sama creo que me he enamorado de este sitio!"-digo sorprendida. Podría quedarme allí para siempre.

-"Es como estar en otro mundooooo!"-complementa Gumi, que también ha quedado alucinada por la belleza del entorno.

-"Ya lo admiraremos mientras completamos los ejercicios."-dice Rin. Es en estos momentos cuando se comporta como la madre de la 'familia'.-"Miku-chan, esta cosa está en francés, ayúdanos a saber qué dice."

-"Etto...la primera dice: busca las tres cruces escondidas en los 'haies' vegetales. Qué son 'haies'?"

-"Ni idea. Pasemos a la siguiente."-propone Rui, quien tampoco parece entender nada.

-"Vale, esta dice: di cuantos estanques y fuentes hay en el exterior."

-"Ya averigüé lo que significa 'haies'."-dice Gumi, quien vuelve corriendo de preguntárselo a la profesora.-"Significa setos."

-"Ok, pues vamos a seguir a la gente a ver si saben dónde están."-dice Rin, olvidando que quería saber lo que decían las preguntas.

En el camino que seguimos al resto de grupos pasamos por un montón árboles, un puente y un campo más abierto, para olvidar por dónde habíamos venido.

-"Genial, ahora cómo volvemos?"-protesta Rui.

-"No sé, sigamos a la gente."-dice Rin.

-"Este sitio es tan kawaii..."-digo encantada admirando mi alrededor.

-"Miku-chan, que te dejamos ahí!"-grita Rin.

-"Joooo, deberías ser más comprensiva mamá."-protesto como una niña pequeña.

-"Y tú deberías hacerle más caso a tu madre."

-"De qué va eso de la madre y la hija?"-pregunta Rui mirándonos raro.

-"Todas las amigas de Miku somos como su familia."-explica Gumi.

-"Y yo que sería?"-pregunta.

-"Mmmmm...es verdad, con la introducción de Rui cambiarían algunas cosas..."-razono.-"Yo pienso que serías la prima, y Gumi pasaría a ser mi hermana. Rin sigue siendo la madre y Haku sigue siendo el padre-abuelo."

-"Es solo el abuelo."-se queja Rin.-"Esa cosa no puede ser mi marido."

-"Es el padre-abuelo."

-"No, es un espíritu, tu padre y tu abuelo murieron en un accidente de tráfico!"-finaliza.

-"Jooo, pues entonces tú eres la madre, Haku es el espíritu de mi abuelo y Gumi y Rui son mis hermanas."

-"Cuántas hijas tengo..."-dice Rin.

-"Y Luka la otra hermana no?"-pregunta Rui.

-"Uhuhuhuhu, incesto~!"-canturrea Gumi con voz de pervertida.-"La nuera de Rin."

-"Espera...Dónde estamos?"-grito ignorando un poco el comentario anterior.

-"Nos hemos perdido!"

-"Hey chicas, tenéis la pregunta del Cocodrilo?"-pregunta Akaito saliendo de un arbusto.

-"Qué cocodrilo?"-pregunta Gumi. Cojo el papel de los ejercicios y veo que se refieren a la pregunta 4: sitúa en el plano El Cocodrilo.

-"Nosotros sabemos dónde está. Venid."-ofrece entrando en un pasillo de arbustos. Las cuatro le seguimos y llegamos a una especie de jardín de estatuas de hierba.-"Este es El Cocodrilo."-dice mostrando una figura con forma de dicho animal.

-"Gracias!"-agradecemos.

Después de anotar la localización del Cocodrilo seguimos a Gakuko y Miki para encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta 6: di dónde se encuentra la Camelia Reticulata. Las dos detienen su avance frente a un árbol con un gran tornillo: es lo que buscábamos.

-"Muy bien, siguiente. Qué dice?"

-"Etto...Describe la localización de la capilla."-traduzco.

-"La capilla está justo aquí."-señala Gumi.

-"Pues genial."-Rui empieza a anotar.-"Nos siguen faltando las cruces."

-"Chicas! Sabéis dónde está El Cocodrilo?"-pregunta el grupo de Iroha.

-"Sí, estuvimos allí hace un rato. Por dónde era Miku-chan?"-dice Rin.

-"Creo recordar que era por aquí."-indico.

Pasado un rato de caminar...hemos vuelto al principio.

-"Vale, creo que no era por aquí..."

-"Tu sentido de la orientación es una mierda."-se burla mi subconsciente.

-"Como si el tuyo fuese mucho mejor."

-"Quieres probar? A que yo encuentro el bicho?"-desafía.

Seguimos a Gumi y terminamos todas en algún lugar desconocido, en el que un altar con dos bancos dispuestos uno frente al otro da inicio a un largo y ancho camino lleno de árboles, el lugar perfecto para echar a correr sin fin.

-"Muy bien, y ahora dónde estamos?"

-"Bueno, da igual, gracias. Ya iremos nosotras."-dice finalmente Iroha.

-"Sabéis dónde están las cruces?"-pregunta Rui antes de que se vaya.

-"Están al pie de la muralla. La muralla está siguiendo el camino que hay por donde la Camelia Reticulata."

-"Gracias."-agradecemos.-"Ahora a ver cómo llegamos hasta allí."

De alguna forma desconocida llegamos hasta allí, las cruces son un simple arbusto con formas algo curiosas.

-"Bien, ahora nos faltan...La 3, la 5, la 7, la 8 y la 9."

-"Qué dice la tres?"

-"Etto...Nombra los elementos más destacables del exterior."-traduce Gumi.

-"Pues...El Cocodrilo, el puente..."-empiezo a escribir apoyando la hoja en la espalda de Rin.-"Las cruces, el laberinto...Eres una mesa muy buena, mamá."-bromeo.

-"Castigada en tu habitación."-dice poniéndose en plan madre.-"Y tú con ella Gumi!"

-"Pero yo que he hecho? En fin, da igual, prefiero no saberlo. Cuál es la siguiente?"

-"La 5: di cuántos árboles hay en el Paseo de los Tilos. Dónde está el paseo de los tilos?"-pregunta Rui. Todas nos quedamos mirándola.-"Qué? Por una vez que traduzco algo bien..."

-"No será ese camino tan ancho que vimos cuando nos perdimos?"

-"Puede ser, por dónde estaba?"

-"Creo que por allí."-digo guiando a todas.

Pasamos por todos los sitios habidos y por haber en aquel jardín, pero al llegar a la muralla de nuevo nos rendimos.

-"Vale, o se ha volatilizado, o era una ilusión o Miku se orienta tan mal que no podremos volver allí nunca."-dice Gumi.-"Yo voto por todas a la vez."

-"Como si tú te orientases mejor..."-digo mirándola con rencor.

-"No creo que fuese ese camino, parece ser más bien ese."-dice señalando un gran sendero de árboles que se extiende hasta perderse de vista.-"Pero cómo vamos a contar los árboles que hay allí?"

-"Simplemente pon un número creíble, como por ejemplo 60, y naaaaadie se dará cuenta..."-propone Gumi.

-"Buena idea! Ahora cuál?"-pregunta Rin.

-"La siete, nombra en francés cinco nombres de flores que encuentres en el Pazo."

-"Esa la podemos buscar en casa con un traductor. La siguiente?"

-"Mmmmm, describe los alrededores del puente y del estanque mayor."

-"Vamos a ver..."-empieza a pensar Gumi, casualmente ahora estamos en ese mismo puente.-"El puente es muy grande."

-"No me digas..."-se burla Rui.

-"Cállate y déjame seguir. Está en medio de un río, y une dos trozos de tierra."

-"Gumi, no vamos a escribir algo tan estúpido."

-"En ese río hay cuatro siniestras estatuas de lo que parecen siniestros acosadores nocturnos, o algo peor..."

-"Gumi, cállate ya o te castigo!"-amenaza Rin, parece que disfruta de su papel como madre.

-"Bueno, ya está, supongo que nos darán al menos un poco de puntuación por las subnormalidades que nombró Gumi. Ahora solo falta la última."

-"Decid vuestra opinión sobre el Pazo."-leo.-"Cuál es vuestra opinión?"

-"Me gusta."-dice Rui.

-"Es una cosa malditamente kawaii."-dice Gumi.

-"Merece la pena venir."-opina Rin.

-"Ok."-empiezo a escribir algo que englobe todas las opiniones.-"Nosotras hemos amado el sitio..."

-"Tanto como amar..."-dice Rin.

-"Es que no se ninguna otra palabra en francés para decir 'gustar', así que lo dejamos en que hemos amado el sitio."-explico, y sigo escribiendo.-"Porque es muy hermoso y... Cómo se dice 'merecer la pena'?"

-"Ni idea."-contestan las tres a la vez.

-"Bah, ya se mirará en un traductor. 'Parce que est très beau et il merece la pena venir.'...Listo!"

-"Bieeeeeeen!"-celebramos todas.

-"Ahora podremos venerar la hermosura del sitio con calmaaaaaa!"-decimos Gumi y yo a la vez. Parece que mamá-Ainhoa tendrá mucho trabajo con nosotras dos...

* * *

><p>Y aquí queda la cosa de momento. Iba a seguir pero pensé: "no llevo mucho ya?" así que el resto para el cap12.<p>

Aclaraciones (pensé en poner más, pero supongo que se entiende.):

*Parodia del Caramelldansen.

Contestación a los reviews:

-**Aoi Shion: **me alegro de que te guste. Lo de los vídeos, sinceramente no hay nada que entender ya que no tienen ningún sentido XD, y el cuento...más o menos lo mismo. Y sí, me pasa en la vida real (eso me confunde =.=). Gracias por el review OwO.

-**Flygan98: **me alegro de que te haya gustado OwO. Espera...estoy leyendo bien? Luka...tontear con Miku? O||||||||O (mundo de fantasía) (gumi: despierta y termina aunque sea de contestar ¬ ¬). Ojalá tengas razón y haya más besos, y gracias por los ánimos =(nwn)=.

PD: no sé por qué me esperaba algo así =_=, por qué tengo que vivir en una zona tan "aislada" por así decirlo? Aunque al menos queda la ligerisima posibilidad de que el año que viene vaya a la excursion a Barcelona que hace mi instituto y por cualquier casualidad de la vida coincidamos. En serio te caigo tan bien? Oh gracias, puedo decir lo mismo =w=, si eso me pasas tu facebook o lo que sea que tengas por mensaje privado y hablamos (o lo que sea, me encanta hacer vida social). Bueno, pues gracias por el review =(nwn)=

-**Ainhoa: **nyaaaaaa =(QmQ)= no me odies, acepta que hacéis buena pareja (casi que mejor me callo porque si no aparecerás mañana con un cuchillo para decapitarme).

-**Rin (como tú y Gumi estáis enfadadas pues por una vez te contestaré yo): **tranqui, según vaya avanzando la historia irás apareciendo más, de hecho en este apareces bastante más que antes.

**-Guest: **¿? Buena suerte descifrando tu mensaje, Haku-ojiisan =(OwO)=, cuando sepas lo que pusiste me lo dices.

-**Cami-rin-chan: **es que Oliver es mucho Oliver (es demasiado Oliver). Acertaste, no sé disimular lo más mínimo. La verdad es que el cap sí que me quedó largo en comparación con los anteriores (aunque no tan largo como este) y...oh, los vídeos! Los vídeos y las locuras, son demasiado XD, y el Visigodo también, todo su papel en la historia es hacer reír y dar celos. Bueno, gracias por el review =(OwO)=.

Y eso es todo. Gumi, tu momento spoiler, esta vez aprovéchalo todo lo que quieras. (Gumi: síiiiiiii! Resumiendo bastante, en el próximo cap hay otra excursión (sí, otra más), una batalla Pokémon-Vocaloid y lo que yo llamo "El Día del Romanticismo", echadle imaginación para saber de qué va eso.) Y ya está, hasta el cap 12!


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaaaa! =(OwO)=/. Al fin acabé el cap 12, a pesar de no ser tan largo como los anteriores me ha dado bastante guerra...

Este cap no tiene demasiadas cosas importantes. A partir de aquí Yuki aparece un poco más, pero eso no es especialmente importante (pobre, acabará siendo de relleno todo el fic)

Y creo que no tengo nada más que decir.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Relleno de primavera<strong>

Martes, día siguiente a la excursión. Por qué no pudo durar un poquito más?

-"Miku-chan! Podemos practicar el examen de flauta en este recreo?"-pide Rin.

-"Vale, pero en serio lo necesitamos?"-pregunto.-"Si son estúpidamente fáciles."

-"La segunda canción ya la doy por perdida, vamos a practicar la cuarta."-dice saliendo afuera, al parecer ha ignorado mi comentario.

-"Miku-nyaaaaa~!"-saluda Luka alegremente mientras me abraza.-"Qué tal la excursión?"

-"Me enamoré de ese sitio...Era precioso..."-digo en trance.

-"Luka! Ven aquí!"-llama Rin. Luka va con una enorme sonrisa.-"Toma las partituras y haz de atril."-la sonrisa de Luka se borra al instante.

-"Uhuhu...Solo me quieren como atril..."-protesta tristemente.

-"Eso ha sido muy cruel."- le digo a mi 'madre'.

-"Lo sé. Venga, vamos a practicar la canción cuatro."

-"Eh, Miku-chan!"-llama Teto, seguida de Aoki y de...Yuki?

-"Qué pasa?"

-"Yuki nos quiere preguntar algo."

-"Puedo estar en vuestro grupo? Es que Oli-kun me dejó tirada."-pide. Oli-kun? En serio?

-"Por mí vale, si a todo el grupo le parece bien..."-acepto con mi muy oculto espíritu de buena persona. Todas aceptan.

-"Gracias!"-agradece Yuki.

-"Venga Miku-chan, ahora a practicar! Dónde está el atril?"-ordena la rubia.

-"Sniff...Aquí..."-contesta Luka deprimida por ser solo el atril.

* * *

><p>Otra excursión. Rin no puede venir porque está mal de la rodilla y tiene que usar muletas una semana, así que Gumi y Haku se pelean por ir conmigo. Ni que fuera algo tan especial como para pelear...<p>

-"Yo iré con Miku! Hace más tiempo que la conozco y sin embargo tú estás más tiempo con ella!"

-"El tiempo no importa! Tú vas a estar pasando de Miku-chan, en cambio yo haré que se lo pase genial!"

-"Paso de ella porque no me gusta hablar en el bus. Tú lo entiendes, verdad Miku?"

-"Con quién prefieres ir?"

-"...Con Gumi. Lo siento Haku, pero vas a pasar de mí."-decido.

-"Bieeeeen! Bieeeeen!"-canturrea Gumi saltando con los brazos en alto una y otra vez, como una niña pequeña.

En el autobús buscamos un sitio, delante de Haku y detrás de Clara. Miro por la ventana de mi lado y veo un enorme (énfasis en la palabra enorme) bicho que parece una abeja. Me aparto mirándola con terror.

-"Gumi, dime por favor que ese monstruo no es una abeja."

-"No, no lo es, es una avispa."-contesta con naturalidad, lo cual no me ayuda nada.

-"Es casi lo mismooooo! Mátalaaaaa!"-grito sacudiéndola con miedo.

-"Qué remedio...Cámbiame el sitio que desde aquí no llego."

Me levanto y le cedo mi sitio, justo entonces el insecto echa a volar y yo con miedo me agarro a Gumi con excesiva fuerza.

-"Mátala yaaaaaaa!"

-"No puedo respiraaaaaar!"-reduzco un poco la fuerza del agarre y Gumi saca de su mochila...mi raqueta eléctrica?

-"Cuándo me la robaste? Y por qué la has traído aquí?"

-"No importa, me será útil ahora."-la avispa se posa en la ventana de nuevo y Gumi se prepara para golpearla.-"Unas últimas palabras? No? Pues muereeeee!"-dice sádicamente antes de aplastarla y darle un calambrazo, parece disfrutarlo.-"Ya está Miku-chan!"

-"El cadáver sigue ahí?"-pregunto asustada.

-"No, se quedó en la raqueta."

-"Llévatelo lejos..."-ella acepta mi petición y se lleva el cuerpo del bicho a otro asiento.

-"Ya está. Más tranquila?"

-"Sí, gracias."-agradezco ya más tranquila sonriendo.

Llegamos al sitio, donde otros muchos colegios están amontonados con sus pancartas. Nosotros sacamos también la nuestra, que a mi parecer es la más cutre de todas.

-"Oh, Miku, mira allí! Mira allí!"-señala Haku emocionada.-"Allí! Hay una pancarta de Dora en versión negra*****! Es genial, voy a sacarle una foto!"

-"Ya me la pasarás!"-dice Gumi casi tan emocionada como Haku.

-"Hola! Y Rin? Ah, claro, no pudo venir."-saluda Rui.

-"Rui-chan! Dónde has estado toda la excursión?"-saluda Gumi abrazándola amistosamente.

-"Oculta para que pensarais que no venía y así ahora sorprenderos."-explica.

-"Hola Miku-san!"-saluda Yuki acoplándose.

-"Hola."-saludo.

Las cuatro mantenemos conversación y Haku se pasea enseñándonos la foto de Dora negra, pero viendo que ninguna le pone tanto interés como ella se acopla al grupo de Clara.

-"Hace mucho calor~..."-protesta Rui sentada vagamente en el suelo.

-"Me derrito..."-añade Gumi, quien está espalda contra espalda con Rui.

-"Voy a morirme..."-digo uniéndome a ellas.

-"No nos vamos a mover nunca?"-nos quejamos las tres a la vez, ya debía de haber pasado más de media hora.

-"Yuki, tú estás bien?"-pregunto a duras penas viendo que la chica lleva puesto un abrigo de invierno y no parece acalorada.

-"Sí, ya estoy acostumbrada por cuando iba a Corazón de Jesucristo."-explica mencionando su antiguo colegio. Nuestra pancarta avanza, es la señal que esperábamos.

-"Al fin nos movemos!"

-"Vamos Rui-chan, levanta!"-animo. Es inútil, la hemos perdido.

-"Ehehehe...Al menos este calor me ayudará a perder calorías...El sacrificio merecerá la pena..."-balbucea tirada en el suelo como si estuviese en un sitio parecido a mi mundo de fantasía y felicidad.

-"Ella sí que ha salido a mamá-Rin..."-comenta Gumi por lo bajo.

Avanzamos detrás de la pancarta, que está siendo sujetada por Clara y Dell.

-"Esta pancarta no llega viva ni de coña."-dice Yuki, quien se ha fijado en el enorme rasguño que tiene el papel. Definitivamente la pobre pancarta morirá pronto.

-"Ya, y más aún en manos de quienes está."-digo. Miro en la dirección contraria y una gotita resbala por mi cabeza.-"Gumi..."

-"Sí?"

-"Por qué llevas a Rui en una carretilla de campo? Mejor dicho, de dónde has sacado esa cosa?"

-"Gumilagros, Miku-chan, Gumilagros. Qué pensabas, que la iba a llevar a caballito? Nah..."

-"Ni me quiero imaginar lo que piensa la gente. Lo ves? Aquel calvo tan siniestro se te ha quedado mirando raro."

-"A ver? Dónde? Oh por Kami-sama qué miedo! Corre Miku-chan, sube a la carretilla! Y tú también Yuki! Hay que escapar de ese tipo."-se alarma al ver al señor. Obedecemos y subimos, seguidas por Gumi.

-"Espera, si tú subes también quién tirará de la carretilla?"

-"Eso da igual, cúbreme para que nadie descubra mis Gumilagros."-pide.

Ayudo a mi amiga y cojo a Rui y a Yuki para que sirvan como muros y entre las tres podamos tapar a Gumi. A los pocos segundos la carretilla empieza a cambiar y se convierte en una fortaleza imperial con ruedas que avanza solo.

-"Arrodillaos ante el todopoderoso instituto de la gran Gumi-sama! Ahjajaja!"-grita por megáfono desde lo alto del vehículo. Cada vez me preocupa más su salud mental...

-"Uhguu~...Se está fresquito..."-dice Rui recién despertándose.-"...Dónde estoy? No estaba en un sitio feo al sol esperando a que la excursión empezase?"

-"Rui-nee! Unámonos y hagamos que todos sepan que somos geniales!"-grita la peliverde.

-"Noooo~ allí hace mucho calor!"-protesta la subconsciente de Rin pegando la cara al suelo frío.

-"Gumi, baja de ahí! Te van a tomar por una loca friki de los castillos!"-llamo preocupándome por su reputación, y por la del instituto.

-"No seas así, deberías subir también!"-dice cogiendo mi brazo y subiéndome a la cima, hay unas vistas geniales.-"Mira, se ve genial la pancarta de Dora negra!"

-"Dora negra? Dónde? Déjame ver!"-dice Haku al oír eso ya que echaba de menos dicha pancarta, y echa a correr abandonando el aguante de la pancarta que antes ocupaba Dell.-"Hey, vosotras estáis ahí arriba sin caminar y yo tengo que quedarme abajo cansándome! Dejadme subir!"-protesta. La dejamos subir, pero alejada de Rui para que no haya odio.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a la torre a la que teníamos que ir, donde unos tipos estás tocando y cantando rock en gallego, lo cual es una combinación asquerosa. Otro tipo sale al escenario y empieza a hablar.

-"Y ahora...Vamos a entregar los premios del manifiesto!"-grita emocionado.

-"Etto, Miku-chan..."-llama Gumi discretamente.-"Sé lo que estás pensando y esto te va a dejar un poco de trauma pero...Esa persona es una mujer."

-"En serio? Es muy viril, como la Cara Viril."-digo sorprendida recordando la cara que Luka inventó tratando de silbar 'hello how are you' sin reírse, inútilmente.

-"El premio del manifiesto es para...Aquel instituto que está junto al castillo móvil!"-anuncia la mujer viril refiriéndose a nuestro instituto.

-"Síiiii, hemos ganadoooooo!"-gritan todos los demás felices mientras Neru, Yukari e Iroha suben al escenario a leer el manifiesto junto a la mujer viril.

-"Miku-san, Gumi-san, venís a sentaros con nosotras?"-propone Yuki desde abajo, Rui está con ella. Las cuatro nos sentamos en un banco y seguimos hablando.

-"_Miku-chan, mira a tu derecha._"-dice Gumi por pensamiento dándome codazos para captar mi atención.

Obedezco y veo lo que parece una escena yuri. Dos chicas, muy cerca la una de la otra, se tapaban la cara con una gran capucha y, por lo que se podía ver, puedo hacerme una idea de lo que hacían. Se veía muy bonito y tierno, y la que parecía ser la neko parecía muy apenada.

-"_Me gustaría una escena así, pero contigo y con Luka._"-sigue, haciéndome sonrojar al imaginar dicha escena.

Creo que Rui también se ha dado cuenta, ya que mira en la misma dirección y mueve su mirada hacia mí sonriendo pícaramente. La única que no parece notar mi estado es Yuki, por suerte para mí.

-"Aquellas dos chicas se ven ridículas."-dice señalando la escena yuri. Me entraron ganas de acuchillarla vilmente por decir eso, NADIE dice eso del yuri delante de mí, y menos cuando se ve tan hermoso.

Por fin nos vamos, esta vez Yuki y Rui se nos juntan en el autobús, pero por desgracia Yuki se pone a contarnos media vida suya. Llegamos a clase a mitad de la última hora. Rin, Miki y Gakuko, que se quedaron, deberían estar ahora en el aula de dibujo, a donde tendríamos que ir.

-"Tengo una idea, vamos a quedarnos aquí intentando que nadie se dé cuenta para faltar a dibujo."-propone la delegada Kokone.-"Todos sentados y sin hacer ruido y...Dónde está Taito?"

-"Está paseándose por las clases, este niño es estúpido."-contesta Neru atendiendo a su móvil.

-"Taito!" Ven aquí que nos van a pillar por tu culpa!"-llama Kokone desde la puerta al niño especial (especial en el mal sentido).

-"No quiero! En 3ºC está Chus-sensei!"-contesta señalando el aula de religión. Me pregunto qué hará Chus allí...

-"Ese es el aula de religión, 3ºC está junto a los laboratorios."-explica Dell.-"Y ahora entra!"

-"No quiero!"-dice con aparente diversión.

-"Voy a traer por la fuerza al chorvo."-dice Akaito ya sin paciencia saliendo a buscarlo, y lo consigue, pero el idiota de Taitofett se vuelve a ir.

-"Este niño es retrasado."-finaliza la delegada, resignada por la estupidez del niño.

* * *

><p>Viernes en casa de Luka (qué novedad...Nótese el sarcasmo)<p>

-"Miku-nya, quería enseñarte una cosa."-dice de repente.

Luka coge su móvil y busca una foto, la cual me enseña haciendo que mi cabeza explotase. La pantalla muestra una foto de Luka, de cintura para arriba y sin nada más que su ropa interior.

-"Qué te parece? La hice solo para ver tu reacción."-dice sonriendo pícaramente.

-"E-etto..."-no sé qué decir, me parece un poco extremo, y más aún viendo que está haciendo zoom repetidamente en 'esa zona'.

-"Es verdad, no sé por qué hice esta foto."-dice borrándola. A veces cambia de ideas tan rápido...

-"Chicas, la merienda!".dice Luki entrando con un gran plato de croissants, a los cuales cariñosamente llamamos 'kora-chan'.

-"Vale, ahora largo."-echa Luka con frialdad.-"Toma Miku-nya, coge el que te parezca más bonito!"-ofrece sonriendo. Cojo uno casi perfecto y empiezo a comer.

-"Vas a querer otro cuando acabes?"-pregunta.

-"No creo."

Al ser un kora-chan pequeño acabo enseguida.

-"Coge otro."-dice Luka.

-"No quiero más."

-"Pues coge uno y dame de comer, porfa."-pide. Cojo uno al azar y lo pongo delante de su boca.

-"Di 'aaaaah'."-pido con timidez.

-"Aaaah~!"-obedece con una gran sonrisa, comiendo un bocado.-"Come tú también del otro lado."-pide, aunque solo le doy un pequeño mordisco.

Así ambas vamos alternándonos: cuando yo doy un mordisco ella se acerca para pedir más. Viendo lo poco que como yo, se queda con el kora-chan en la boca y se acerca de esa forma hacia mí.

-"Mmmmm~."-balbucea. Creo que quiere que coma del otro extremo, igual que con la regaliz de aquella vez.

Del alimento ya no queda nada más que un pequeño pedazo, con un mordisco más de mi parte bastaría para llegar hasta Luka. Parece que ella también lo sabe, pero igualmente insiste en seguir. Yo me niego, no porque no quiera (que sí que quiero, con toda mi alma), sino por si a ella le molesta.

-"No quieres~? Pues me lo como yo..."-dice provocadoramente dándome una última oportunidad, como si intentase que cediera.

-"S-si a ti no te importa..."-acepto finalmente, provocando una extraña felicidad en Luka.

Al estar aún insegura guardo un poco la distancia y muerdo la comida conteniéndome un poco, de forma que lo que pudo haber sido el tercer beso de mi vida termina en un simple roce de labios que deja a Luka con aparente decepción.

-"Vamos a hacer playback!"-propone de repente, poniendo una canción yuri.-"Venga Miku-nya, baila conmigo."-pide cogiéndome las manos.

Como no sé bailar simplemente me dejo guiar por ella, que sigue muy bien el ritmo de la canción y de alguna forma consigue que sea un momento mágico. Cuando la canción se acaba Luka se separa de mí y pone otra canción yuri.

-"De cuál de las dos cantantes quieres hacer interpretación y playback?"-pregunta.

-"Supongo que de la neko, no creo que sirva para tachi."-contesto.

-"Oks."

La canción empieza y Luka interpreta su papel. A lo largo del baile se nota que ninguna de las dos sabemos nada de la canción, así que lo dejamos a la mitad y pone otra, una que a mi parecer me identifica bastante: Fuwa fuwa.

-"Adelante Miku-nya, tú sola. Haz que me sonroje!"-pide dulcemente.

-"Misión imposible..."-digo.

-"Jo, me gustaría verte en plan 'atrevida sensual'."-protesta haciéndome sonrojar.

Minutos más tarde la señora Megurine nos llama para salir. De camino a donde quiera que sea que vamos Luka saca un tema de la nada.

-"Te cae bien el Visigodo?"

-"Bueno..."

-"No me digas que te cae mal?"

-"No, pero tampoco me cae bien del todo."

-"Lo dices porque estás celosa~."-dice juguetonamente.

-"No, pero sí que estoy celosa..."

-"Cuánto?"

-"Bastante."

-"Hay alguien más de quién estés celosa?"-pregunta muy interesada.

-"Sí, bastante gente."-contesto.

-"Quienes?"

-"...Te vas a reír..."-advierto apartando la mirada avergonzada.

-"Tú di."

-"...De Teto..."

-"Jajajajajajajajaja!"-ríe a lo bestia, sabía que reaccionaría así.

-"Sí, ya sé que suena estúpido."

-"Pero por qué? Si ya sabes que me irrita."-pregunta sin dejar de reír del todo.

-"Porque te agarra mucho y se acerca mucho a ti cuando te habla..."

-"Lo de agarrarme sí que es verdad, pero nunca me había fijado en lo de acercarse..."-dice pensativa.-"Estás celosa de alguien más, cariño?"

-"...De Haku."-contesto algo nerviosa por la forma de llamarme.

-"Va en serio?"-grita muriendo ahogada de la risa por el extremo nivel de mis celos.-"Alguien más?"

-"Miki fuerte..."

-"Jajajajajajajaja! Por qué?"

-"Porque la tienes como en un altar de genialidad solo porque es fuerte..."-contesto infantilmente.

-"Alguien más?"

-"...De Rin..."

-"Jajajajajajaja!"-a este paso Luka no saldrá viva hoy.-"Alguien más?"

-"No lo sé, creo que no..."

-"De quiénes estás más celosa?"

-"De Aoki y de Rin."

-"No sabía que fueras tan celosa. Anda, no puedes tener tantos celos, pequeña."-dice cariñosamente acariciando mis mejillas.-"Me prometes que no serás tan celosa y que te llevarás bien con el Visigodo?"

-"No creo que pueda...Además tengo la impresión de que yo tampoco le caigo bien al Visigodo."

-"Seguro que sí."-finaliza Luka.

Ya en el sitio al que íbamos, Gumi llega.

-"Buenas!"-saluda.

-"Hola!"-saludamos.

-"Sabes qué, Miku-chan? De camino me crucé con Rui misteriosamente y tuvimos una 'batalla Pokémon', tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero."-cuenta.

-"Cómo que 'batalla Pokémon'?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Es como una batalla Pokémon normal pero hablada y usando a gente real."-explico.

-"Quiero probar."

-"Oks, yo seré la caja de texto."-dice Gumi.-"Cada una empieza usándose a sí misma y de ahí va invocando gente. Pierde la primera que se debilita, pero no importa que el resto de sus 'Pokémon' se debiliten. Listas...ya!"

-"Yo invoco a Miku."-empiezo.

-"Yo invoco a Luka."-dice mi oponente.

-"Miku usa invocación, Gumi fue invocada."

-"Gracias por invocarme Miku-chan!"-agradece la 'caja de texto'.

-"Luka usa invocación, Haku fue invocada."-ataca Luka.

-"Gumi usó 'secuestrar', Gumi secuestra a Haku."

-"Luka usó 'rescate', Haku fue rescatada."

-"Qué intenso..."-comenta Gumi.

El combate va avanzando, de alguna forma que no recuerdo en mi equipo solo quedamos Gumi y yo, después de que los anteriormente invocados (Yuki y Rin) fueran debilitados. En el equipo de Luka aún quedan Haku, Rui y Aoki, aunque también invocó a Taito, Oliver y Miki Fuerte anteriormente. Es aquí cuando la cosa se pone seria de verdad.

-"Luka usa 'disparo de flecha amorosa' contra Miku."

-"..."-sonrojo.

-"Parece ser muy eficaz."-dice Gumi.-"Dime qué vas a usar, Miku-chan."

-"..."-le susurro al oído el ataque que usaré.

-"Muy buena!"-grita la 'caja de texto'.-"Gumi usa 'cambia-ropas' sobre Miku y esta aparece vestida con un traje super kawaii de gatito usando 'nya~' contra Luka."

-"Awwww, es muy eficaz!"-grita Luka tapándose la cara como si brillase mucho.-"Luka usa 'regaliz compartida' contra Miku."-...no...tengo que resistirme...

-"Gumi usa 'tijeras' y corta la regaliz."

-"Noooo! Luka y el Visigodo usan 'ataque combinado de celos' contra Miku."

-"Ataque de Miku subió y Miku se fue a llorar a un rincón, Gumi usa 'venganza' contra el Visigodo."

-"El Visigodo se ha debilitado. Rui usa 'vídeo hentai' contra Gumi."

-"Wow, es muy eficaz."-dice la peliverde.

-"Miku usa 'lanza-chicles' contra Rui, Rui se perdió en alguna parte persiguiendo el chicle."

-"Luka usa 'disparo de flecha amorosa-nivel 10- contra Miku."

-"Es muy eficaz..."-decido recurrir a la última opción que queda.-"Gumi usa 'sacrificio-nivel supremo-' para anular 'invocación' de Luka permanentemente, Gumi se debilitó."

-"Mierda."-protesta Luka. Esto se ha convertido en un Miku vs Luka.-"Luka usa 'disparo de flecha amorosa- nivel supremo-.'"

-"Es muy eficaz. Miku usa 'abrazo tierno'."

-"Es muy eficaz."-me pregunto por qué estos ataques son tan eficaces contra ella...-"Luka usa 'quieres hacer una pareja yuri conmigo?'"

-"..."

-"Miku se ha debilitado."-finaliza Gumi.

-"Síiiiii! Ganéeee!"-grita Luka emocionada, supongo que merece la pena perder solo para verla tan feliz.

Parece que pasamos mucho tiempo con la 'batalla Pokémon', ya que nuestras familias decidieron cambiar de sitio. Al levantarme meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera.

-"Manos en los bolsillos..."-dice Luka con un tono de rencor hacia los bolsillos, cambiando a un tono de decepción.-"Así no puedo cogerte de la mano..."

Sin entender por qué el tono de decepción, saco una de mis manos y se la ofrezco algo avergonzada. Luka se alegra bastante y la coge con felicidad mientras Gumi se limita a mirar, grabar y sangrar por la nariz.

En vista de que Luki está cansado, la señora Megurine nos sube a su casa para que lo cuidemos mientras él juega a la Wii, pero Gumi se va.

-"Miku-chan, quieres que te cuente un cuento?"-pregunta Luka cariñosamente ya en su casa. Yo acepto con una gran sonrisa, me encanta que me cuente cuentos.-"Un momento, voy a encenderle la Wii a Luki y a coger una mantita para taparte."

Pasado un rato Luka llega con una enorme manta con la que me tapa cuidadosamente. Cuando le parece que estoy perfectamente tapada se sienta a mi lado y me lee un libro de cuentos que coge de su estantería, pero para cuando el cuento acaba se está muriendo de cansancio.

-"Tú no tienes sueño?"-pregunta bostezando.

-"Un poco, pero aguanto."

Luka se tapa conmigo y cierra los ojos apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-"Duerme tú también, Miku-nya."

-"No puedo dormir sin abrazar un peluche."

-"Abrázame a mí."-pide ya medio dormida.

Yo obedezco y ella me devuelve el abrazo, acomodando de nuevo su cabeza en mi pecho. A partir de ahí creo que yo también me dormí.

* * *

><p>Finalmente el día ha llegado: Expotaku, el paraíso que llevaba esperando desde que terminó la del año pasado. Luka vendrá a comer a mi casa, igual que Gumi, para ir todas juntas.<p>

Salimos de casa a las 4.30 y cogemos el autobús, nos sentamos al final donde hay cinco asientos juntos.

-"Mierda, la perra de mi lado va en mi clase, espero que no me vea."-murmura Luka escondiéndose.

-"Aquel de allí no es Manolo-sensei?"-pregunto señalando al que parece el sensei de matemáticas de los de primer curso.

-"Tiene un aire..."-comenta Gumi.-"Me fijaré cuando se baje."

-"A partir de ahora su nombre clave es 'M'."-propone Luka.

A la siguiente parada M se levanta.

-"M se está bajando."-digo con tono de niña pequeña.

-"Quién? Ah, es verdad, ya no me acordaba de ese nombre!"-contesta Luka riendo por la forma en la que lo dije.

M se gira un poco y vemos su cara, no es el sensei.

-"No..."-decimos decepcionadas las tres a la vez.

Llegamos al sitio y después de comprar las entradas vamos adentro.

-"Quiero esta tienda entera!"-digo en trance viendo la primera tienda.

-"Yo quiero esta alfombrilla con pechos!"-dice Luka.

-"Una almohada hentai! Oh, qué sexy, la necesito!"-grita Gumi babeando y desangrándose. Somos preocupantes.

-"Miku-nya, nekomimis! Compremos a juego."

-"Vale."-acepto eligiendo unas negras.

-"Ven aquí, yo te las pongo."-se ofrece.-"Me ayudas a ponerme las mías?"-pide al acabar con las mías.

-"Miku-chan, Luka-san, yo me voy yendo ya, con esta almohada hentai me llega por hoy. Chao!"-se despide haciéndome una señal de 'más te vale ir en serio con ella mientras no estoy'.

Luka y yo no salimos del edificio hasta que gastamos mucho dinero.

-"Qué has comprado tú, Miku-nya?"

-"Siete posters para decorar mi habitación, chapas, las nekomimis y este peluche."-contesto señalando el peluche de mis brazos.

-"Ohhhh, qué lindo!"

De camino a la estación de autobús todo el mundo mira raramente nuestras cabezas, más concretamente las orejas de gato. En la estación un señor calvo se me queda mirando con cara de pervertido, pegado al cristal de la ventana. De reojo puedo ver como el señor nos sigue sin dejar de mirarme.

-"Aquel señor calvo tan siniestro me está mirando con cara de pervertido."-digo infantilmente escondiéndome detrás de Luka.

-"Dónde está, pequeña? Madre mía, qué miedo da!"

Todo pasa normalmente hasta que se hace de noche y salimos con nuestras familias a ver la actuación del padre de Luka. Está lloviendo, hace frío y estamos al aire libre, debajo de unos soportales.

-"Q-qué frío."-dice Luka temblando.-"T-tengo las m-manos heladas, c-c-cómo están l-las t-tuyas, M-m-miku-nya?"

-"Están templadas, por una vez en mi vida."-digo sacándolas de los bolsillos para que compruebe que, extrañamente, no están frías como suelen estarlo.

-"A ver!"-dice cogiendo mis manos rápidamente y llevándolas a su cara, provocando que me sonroje levemente.-"Uuuuuh, qué calentitas..."

Coge mis manos durante mucho tiempo, de mil formas diferentes, y después de un rato las suelta diciendo que no quiere enfriármelas. Aunque ya no tanto, puedo notar a la perfección que sigue teniendo frío. Si hubiera algo que pudiese hacer para ayudarla...

-"Q-qué f-f-frío..."-repite tiempo después.

Mis manos volvieron a su temperatura anterior así que se las ofrezco, ya que es lo único que puedo hacer por ella.

-"Si te son de ayuda..."-digo extendiendo mis manos, las cuales son tomadas en pocos segundos con felicidad.

Lo ocurrido anteriormente se repite, pero a diferencia de la última vez insiste más en soltarlas.

-"Vuelve a meterlas en los bolsillos, no quiero que se te enfríen por mi culpa."

-"No importa, si lo necesitas a mí me da igual que se me enfríen."-insisto, recibiendo un abrazo muy dulce como respuesta.

-"Gracias mi amor."-agradece Luka apretando ligeramente el agarre.

Ese abrazo no era como los de siempre, tenía algo...diferente...Me limito a devolverle el abrazo, debo decir que fue el mejor abrazo que he dado nunca y en el que más confianza tuve. Al notar mis brazos Luka empieza a frotarme la espalda suavemente. No noté cuándo la lluvia pasó a ser diluvio, simplemente disfruté del momento tan cómodo que estaba viviendo.

* * *

><p>-"Nee Miku-chan, qué pasó ayer por la noche? Estabas como en el cielo, me hiciste caso?"-pregunta Gumi al día siguiente, en conflicto consigo misma por ver qué cojín hentai compra.<p>

-"P-pues...Luka tenía frío, así que...l-le presté mis manos para que no tuviera tanto frío...Y después me abrazó de forma diferente a la de siempre."-explico avergonzada.-"Ah, sí, y me llamó 'mi amor'."

-"Wow, bien hecho, al fin vas un poco en serio..."-felicita orgullosa.-"Igual que yo iré en serio contigo cuando te compre, cosa sexy..."-le dice pervertidamente al cojín que elige finalmente. De verdad que me preocupa.

Las dos salimos pronto ya que no podemos permitirnos comprar nada más. Luka se queda más tiempo porque está con su primo, lo cual hace que me ignore.

-"Mira Miku-chan, ahí viene tu novia."-dice Gumi señalando a Luka.

-"N-no es mi novia, ojalá..."

-"Hola Miku-nya!"-saluda lanzándose a abrazarme.-"Qué has comprado, amor mío?"-muero al instante de escuchar 'amor mío'.

-"E-e-etto...D-dos camisetas, u-u-un gorrito y-y...e-este peluche..."

-"Yo también compré esa camiseta~!"-dice inclinándose hacia mí mientras me guiña un ojo y saca la lengua juguetonamente. Creo que intenta matarme...

-"Etto...yo también estoy aquí."-dice la olvidada Gumi, siendo ignorada.

-"Bueno, yo ya me voy, hasta el lunes."-se despide Luka.

-"Chaoooo!"

-"Wow Miku-chan, mañana ya hace un año desde que eres consciente de lo que sientes por Luka."-comenta Gumi en el autobús mientras escribe algo en una libreta.

-"Es cierto, qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo..."-contesto recordando todo lo que pasó a lo largo del año.

-"Y pensar que en solo un miserable año has hecho tantos avances..."-sigue hablando sin dejar de escribir.

-"Qué haces Gumi-chan?"

-"Me alegra que lo preguntes. Estoy hasta de tu negación, así que estoy haciendo una escala de grados de aceptación para que me digas en cuál estás y que te ayude a subir."-explica.

-"Tú estás muy motivada con el tema, no? Cuáles son esos grados?"

-"Hay 30. Yo te los voy diciendo y al final tú me dices tu grado, ok?"

-"Vale."

-"1: 'desea mi muerte'. Ah, la primera persona es desde tu punto de vista."

-"Por qué estaría en ese grado tan extremo?"

-"Todo es posible con tu cabeza-globo. 2: 'nunca seré ni siquiera un buen saco de patatas para ella'."

-"Tienes mucha imaginación, no?"

-"Sí. 3: 'me odia', 4: 'no le caigo bien', 5: 'le soy indiferente'."

-"Por qué todos son tan negativos?"

-"Porque del 1 al 8 son 'gran negación', además tú no eres quién para hablar de negatividad."-puñal.-"6: 'soy solo como un gato para ella', 7: 'solo le caigo un poco bien y nada más', 8: 'prefiere a cualquiera antes que a mí'."

-"Ninguno."

-"Me alegra. Sigamos, del 9 al 13 son 'negación', lista?"-pregunta.

-"Supongo."-cómo terminé así?

-"9: 'le caigo bien', 10: 'soy solo una amiga para ella', 11: 'le gusto como amiga pero no como algo más', 12: 'solo soy una amiga muy cercana para ella', 13: 'soy como una hermana para ella'."

-"..."-iba a decir algo, pero Gumi me corta.

-"No digas nada hasta que no estén todos. Ahora del 14 al 18 son 'ligera negación'."-dice.-"14: 'hay algo más pero no es amor', 15: 'me quiere pero solo como amiga', 16: 'me ama como amiga', 17: 'no es amistad ni hermandad pero tampoco algo más', 18: 'hay algo más que amistad o hermandad'."

-"No son muchos grados ya?"-pregunto.

-"Qué va, ahora viene el neutro, que es solo uno. 19: 'no sé qué pensar, me confunde mucho'."

-"Creo que yo me quedo ahí."-decido.

-"No, esperas a que los diga todos! Ahora del 20 al 24, que son 'ligera aceptación'. 20: 'puede que le guste un poquito', 21: 'le gusto algo', 22: 'le gusto pero no como para tener algo conmigo', 23: 'le gusto de esa forma', 24: 'me quiere de esa forma'."

-"Falta mucho?"

-"Un poco más. Ahora 'aceptación' del 25 al 29. 25: 'creo que está enamorada de mí, aunque sea solo un poco', 26: 'está enamorada de mí pero no se da cuenta', 27: 'puede que me ame, pero no como para estar conmigo para siempre', 28: 'me ama', 29: 'estoy segura de que está enamorada de mí'."

-"No son demasiado altos?"

-"No, son perfectos, y ahora 'gran aceptación'. 30: 'sé al 100% que me ama y me amará por los siglos de los siglos'."

-"Definitivamente ese grado no."

-"Ahora te explico cómo se elige grado. Solo puedes elegir uno, pero si eliges el 19 tienes que elegir uno más porque es neutro y no me vale. En caso de que elijas más de uno solo cuenta el más alto, menos en 'gran negación' y 'negación' que cuenta el más bajo."-explica.

-"Pues...el 19."-elijo.

-"Y cuál más?"-pregunta impaciente.

-"...el 20."

-"Sabía que...Espera, qué?"

-"El 20."

-"Bieeeeeeen! Y el 21 no?"-pregunta con la intención de recibir un 'sí'.

-"Supongo, es casi lo mismo que el 20."-contesto.

-"Para nada! Hay una gran diferencia. En el 20 aún no lo aceptas del todo, pero en el 21 ya estás definitivamente en aceptación y empiezas a ir en serio."-explica duramente.

-"Tiene sentido...supongo."

-"Grado 21?"-pregunta desafiante.

-"...Sí."-respondo decidida.

-"Así me gusta, sigue así de positiva y llegarás pronto al grado 22."-felicita acariciándome la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Y ya está. Aclaraciones:<p>

*****Se refiere a Dora la Exploradora, pero en versión negra.

No he puesto más puntos a aclarar, pero creo que lo de las 'batallas Pokémon' no ha quedado muy bien explicado así que haré una aclaración especial:

La cosa va de que dos personas narran una batalla imaginaria al estilo Pokémon pero con personas y personajes conocidos. Un ejemplo es la de este cap.

Ahora contestaré a los reviews:

-**Cami-rin-chan: **me alegro de que te gustase el especial, sinceramente no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero entonces se me ocurrió la idea de usarlo para aclarar cosas pasadas. La profesora de gimnasia no es tan mala, solo es un poquito estricta (Gumi: solo un poquito? Pero si casi mueres ahogada ¬ ¬) pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, es un pedazo de pan. Lo de la pregunta de Luki...yo creo que sospecha algo, o al menos antes, ahora no sé...Y sí, Luka es un poco pervertida. Gracias por el review =(OwO)=.

-**Ainhoa: **me alegro de que te guste, aunque a mí no me parece tan largo (Gumi: noooooo, solo fueron unas 10000 palabras).

-**Rin: **(Gumi: y después de mil años...llega el review de Rui-chan. Aunque lo que cuenta es que lo pusiste. Me alegro de que te guste OwO)

**-Hikari Vits: **lo que sufrí haciendo ese trabajo, solo para un simple 6'5 TTmTT, pensé que no íbamos a poder volver nunca (en serio). Lo del lime no me lo esperaba ni yo O_O. Gracias por el review, saludos a ti también =(OwO)=.

-**Guest: **al fiiiiiiiin! (creo que eres Haku pero no estoy segura, es difícil saberlo...)

Y ya está. Hay una cosa que me gustaría decir, y es que es muy posible que L&FD acabe pronto (Noooooooo QmQ con lo que disfruto escribiendo este fic), así que estoy empezando con mi próximo fic (negitoro, por supuesto). Puede que publique el cap 1 dentro de poco, al mismo tiempo que el cap 13 de L&FD, o puede que espere a terminar este fic, eso lo dejo a elección de los lectores. Pueden dejar su opinión en un review OwO (Gumi: también se acepta participación en la escala de grados eweb, las normas son las mismas que para Miku)

Y eso es todo, chaoooooo =(OwO)=/.


	13. Chapter 13

Holaaaaa! Al fin después de más de un mes terminé el cap13 TTwTT, supongo que todo el mundo querrá matarme. Es el poder del verano, siempre tengo algo que hacer y no puedo escribir muy a menudo, eso me deprime TTmTT. Además el sábado (26 de este mes) fue mi cumple =(OwO)= (Gumi: eso no le importa a nadie ¬ ¬) Ya lo sé.

Bueno, este capítulo introduce personajes nuevos que ni yo me esperaba. No hay mucho más importante aquí, así que creo que no tengo nada más que decir.

Ah, sí, al final de cap anterior dije que tenía pensado empezar otra historia. De momento voy a esperar un poco más antes de subir el primer cap.

Ahora sí que ya está.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Aparece más gente...<strong>

Empieza Junio, el ambiente de verano empieza a notarse también en el instituto. Todo el mundo empieza a llevar ropa fresca y de manga corta, incluso yo.

-"Miku-chan, me trajiste algo de Expotaku?"-me pregunta Rin cuando entro en clase.

-"Etto...no."-contesto.

-"Por qué?"

-"Porque me quedé casi sin nada, además pensé que ibas a venir."

-"Te dije que no iba a ir."

-"Sí, a la una de la mañana del domingo."-recuerdo que eso me mató.

**(Flashback)**

Mañana del domingo, hoy me quedaré en casa. Al levantarme reviso la hora en mi móvil, notando que me ha llegado un mensaje.

-"Quién es?"-pienso aún algo dormida.

El mensaje, de remitente Rin, era una respuesta al mensaje que le envié antes de ir a Expotaku, preguntándole si iba a venir.

-"No."-ponía el mensaje. Miré la hora, lo había enviado hoy a la una de la mañana.

-"Yo la mato...Juro que la mato."

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-"Eres una mala hija, seguro que Luka me trajo algo."-protesta Rin en modo madre.

-"No te trajo nada..."-digo intentando ser suave para no sufrir su furia.

-"Tranquila Rin-chan, yo sí que te traje algo, y también a Rui-chan."-dice Gumi sacando una bolsa de quién sabe dónde.

-"Gracias Gumi-chan, a partir de ahora eres mi hija favorita."-felicita 'mamá' acariciándole la cabeza.

Llega el recreo y Rin y Rui se nos acoplan. Mientras esperamos a Teto, Yuki y Luka puedo ver de reojo como un chico albino pasa mirando fijamente a alguien del grupo. La pregunta es: a quién?

-"Hola Miku-nya!"-saluda Luka dándome un abrazo, como siempre.

-"Muy mal Luka, no nos trajiste nada de Expotaku."-protesta Rui.

-"Ejejeje..."

-"Luka, dile 'eso' a Miku."-susurra el Visigodo discretamente.

-"Ahora no."-contesta ella de igual forma. Ahora tengo curiosidad...

-"Por qué?"

-"Porque no."

-"Se lo digo yo entonces."

-"No, quiero decírselo yo."

-"Díselo entonces."

-"En otro momento..."

-"A mí me gustaría que me dijesen eso."-finaliza Aoki. Qué se supone que tienen que decirme?

Llega Teto y nos dirigimos hacia la salida para disfrutar del sol de casi-verano.

-"Esperad, falta Yuki!"-llama de repente Teto acordándose de la que falta.

-"Es verdad, me había olvidado completamente de su existencia!"-grita Luka.-"Bah, si no ha llegado aún no creo que venga."

-"Yo me quedo a esperar por si viene."-dice Teto.

-"Brrr, qué frío!"-protesta Rin al salir, metiendo los brazos dentro de las mangas cortas de su camiseta para abrigarse un poco.

-"Eres Ana Casas-sensei!"-grita Luka burlándose del increíble parecido de Rin con la sensei al hacer ese gesto.

-"Yo te mato!"-grita Rin en modo sádico persiguiendo a su 'hija', quien no deja de reírse.-"Eres una mala hija."

-"De tal palo, tal astilla."-sigue riéndose Luka.

-"Ya verás cómo te voy a quemar en la hoguera de San Juan."-dice Rin vengativa.-"Y a ti también!"-dice señalándome.

-"Y yo qué he hecho?"-protesto.

-"Nada, pero vas en el lote."-y se va.

-"Mamá es una sádica..."-murmura Rui antes de irse con ella, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la nombrada.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde...<p>

-"Miku-nya, tengo algo muy interesante que contarte."-dice Luka cuando llego a su casa.-"Ven!"-añade arrastrándome hasta su cuarto.

-"Qué es eso tan interesante que me tienes que contar?"

-"Le gustas a Piko."-dice alegremente.

-"Ah..."-contesto, esperaba algo más importante.-"Espera, quién es Piko?"

-"Un amigo mío que iba en mi clase. Mira, es este."-dice enseñándome una foto de la clase 2-C.

En la foto hizo zoom en una persona en especial, alguien que me sonaba bastante. Era el mismo chico albino que pasó mirándonos esta mañana, ahora entiendo por qué miraba...

-"Teto me contó que Piko le preguntó por ti, porque te había visto en Expotaku. Además me he dado cuenta de que muchas veces es...como de esto que pasa mirando fijamente, sabes?"-sigue.

-"Sí..."

-"A ti no te gusta él, verdad?"

-"No, ni siquiera sabía quién era."

-"Entiendo, vamos a hacer poses de zorra!"-propone de repente cambiando de tema.-"Súbete de pie en la silla, yo hago una pose y tú me imitas vale? Empecemos!"

Luka puso la típica postura de 'cara de pato' que ponen muchas chicas en las fotos, solo que exagerando en exceso. Yo la imité como pidió. A eso le siguieron muchísimos movimientos 'sensuales' mientras Luka le daba vueltas a la silla conmigo encima.

-"Debería estar sacando fotos para mandárselas a Piko."-dice sin dejar de darme vueltas. Al decir eso me imaginé la siniestra imagen de Luka traficando fotos raras con el tal Piko, quien en la imaginación paga un puñado de monedas.

-"Qué miedo..."

-"Ahora vamos a poner poses viriles!"

Después de la larga sesión de poses y de imitaciones, salimos como todos los fines de semana.

-"Hablamos de parejas?"-propone una vez sentadas.

-"Vale."

Empezamos a decir puntos buenos y malos de las que consideramos como las mejores parejas de la vida real, es una conversación bastante larga.

-"Ahora hablemos de nuestra pareja."-dice.-"Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?"

-"...Todo."-contesto avergonzada.

-"Segura? No hay nada que no te guste de mí?"

-"No, creo que no."

-"Algo tiene que haber, por muy pequeño que sea. Ahora es el momento de decírmelo."

-"Creo que no hay nada, y si lo hay tendría que pensar mucho para saber qué es...Y a ti qué es lo que te gusta de mí...?"-supongo que nada.

-"Pues...Eres muy linda, tu aspecto es perfecto y tu pelo es muy lindo..."

-"Y de mi personalidad...?"

-"Tu personalidad también es muy linda, eres muy gatuna y me gusta que seas tan pequeñita a pesar de ser mi senpai. Además tienes una forma de ser muy curiosa, una persona como tú no se encuentra todos los días."

-"Y hay algo que no te guste de mí...?"

-"Mmmm...Que a veces seas tan terca y no aceptes mis cumplidos y mis invitaciones, pero nada más. Sabes que yo te quiero mucho."

-"No es verdad..."-niego desviando la mirada.

-"Sí que lo es."

-"No."

-"Sí."

-"No."

-"Ves? A esto me refería con ser terca."

-"..."

-"Si no te quisiera..."-empieza, acercándome más a ella.-"...no diría que somos pareja."

-"N-no lo somos..."

-"Pero podríamos serlo."

-"No creo..."

-"Es que, no se...Quiero despertarme a tu lado cada mañana y quiero hacerte la comida todos lo días..."

-"..."-en este momento no podría estar más sonrojada.-"P-pero no te gusto de esa forma..."

-"No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé. Una parte de mí dice 'hombres', pero otra parte dice 'Miku-nya'. Yo...me lo voy a pensar...me lo voy a pensar. Pero de momento prefiero seguir siendo una pareja ilusoria, como Haku y Rin."

-"..."-son las frases más felices que he oído en mi vida...Bueno, al menos en las últimas semanas.

-"Miku-nya, estás bien?"-pregunta notando mi viaje al mundo de fantasía y felicidad.

-"S-sí...Muy bien..."-contesto como puedo.

En ese momento nos vamos al siguiente sitio.

-"Tienes frío, carita de ángel?"-pregunta Luka al salir.

-"No, estoy bien."

-"Quieres que le pregunte a mi madre si nos deja ir a casa a ver una peli?"

-"Vale."

La señora Megurine acepta bajo la condición de que cuidásemos de Luki y su amigo, así que subimos y Luka pone una película muy divertida y con mucho chocolate*****.

* * *

><p>Las dos siguientes semanas pasan duramente ya que es la época de los exámenes finales y las primeras recuperaciones. Rin, Rui y Haku me piden ayuda de vez en cuando y Gumi y yo quedamos a menudo para preparar la recuperación final de matemáticas, ya que no conseguí recuperar el examen que suspendí (de hecho saqué 2 puntos menos que la primera vez).<p>

Es un momento del curso que me gusta mucho, ya que no solemos hacer nada y puedo perder el tiempo tranquilamente, además de que me recuerda al año pasado, cuando lo único que hacía era dibujar en clase y pasar de todo...

**(Flashback)**

-"Miku-chan, puedo ayudarte a pintar ese dibujo?"-pide Rin.

-"No tengo colores."-contesto sin dejar de dibujar un personaje de mi propia creación, cubierto de sangre y con expresión de psicópata. Últimamente tengo obsesión por dibujar cosas sádicas.

-"Aunque sea solo la sangre, con un boli rojo."-insiste.

-"Vaaaaale."

-"Bieeeeen!"

-"Hola, qué est...Qué miedo!"-dice Haku pasando por ahí.

-"Lárgate Haku!"-grita Rin.

En ese momento toca el timbre del recreo. Mi amiga rubia recuerda algo aparentemente importante y me lleva a rastras a la biblioteca.

-"Mierda! Miku-chan, no tenemos hecho el diálogo de inglés para el examen oral! Crees que puedes hacer uno en estos 15 minutos?"-pregunta con preocupación.

-"Mmmm...en cinco minutos está listo."-contesto cogiendo una hoja y empezando.-"Cuántas frases tiene que decir cada persona?"

-"Creo que aproximadamente 10 cada una, pero no cuentan frases cortas y simples como 'hello', 'goodbye' o parecidos."

-"Vale, y hay que saberlo de memoria?"

-"Sí."

-"Entonces les daré menos frases a Haku y a Clara."

Cuando termino le doy el papel a Rin para que vea que le parece.

-"Eres una crack Miku-chan, ya además lo has hecho ya directamente en inglés. Vamos a llevárselo a Haku y a Clara para que lo copien."

El día de la interpretación...

Todo va bien, es un milagro que Haku haya memorizado sus frases, aunque hay una que aún le cuesta, pero se mete genial en el papel de vaga que le di. El problema esta vez es Clara, que tiene dificultades para recordar el orden de las últimas frases. Las cuatro aprovechamos la hora de tecnología para ensayar.

-"Oh no Miku, your money!"-lee Haku casi terminando, las demás no podemos dejar de reír, por qué tuve que poner esa frase?

-"Creo que deberías probar con un tono diferente, como un poco más desesperado...Pero sin exagerar."-propongo, ya que la representación también puntúa.

-"Oh...no! Miku...! ...Your...money!"-actúa fingiendo llanto.

-"No tan emocionada..."

-"Oh, no, Miku. Your money."-representa robóticamente.

-"Casi que prefiero la primera interpretación..."

Ya en la hora de inglés nos preparamos y cada una va a su posición: Rin, Clara y yo nos disponemos en arco delante de la pizarra, y Haku finge dormir en la mesa del profesor, con el libro de francés en la mano. Mara-sensei no puede dejar de reír con cada actuación de Haku, al menos esto le salvará un poco la nota.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Si lo pienso eran buenos tiempos, lo malo es que Luka todavía no estaba en el instituto...

-"Miku-chan...Miku-chan!"-grita Gumi.

-"Eh?"

-"Ahora va a venir la orientadora a explicarnos cómo será el curso que viene."-explica. Recuerdo que la orientadora solía llamarme para hablar conmigo por mis dificultades para socializar. Hace tiempo que no me llama, qué raro.

En cuanto la orientadora llega, se pone a hablarnos sobre el curso que viene y nos reparte unas hojas con tres itinerarios diferentes y las asignaturas de cada uno. Le echo un vistazo algo desganada, sé que casi todas mis amigas van a elegir el 3, que está orientado a las letras, lo que significa que es poco probable que nos toque en la misma clase.

-"Os doy un rato para mirar las opciones y luego os iré preguntando vuestra elección."-dice la orientadora.

Devuelvo mi vista hacia el papel. Los tres itinerarios tienen casi todas las asignaturas comunes, la diferencia son las materias troncales y las optativas. Descarto el 3 de inmediato al leer que tiene latín obligatorio. Ahora la cosa se debate entre el 1 o el 2, que solo se diferencian en que el 1 tiene dibujo y el 2 biología. Además de que ambas materias están disponibles en el contrario como optativas, así que son casi iguales.

-"Lo siento Miku-chan, pero paso de tener física y química otro año, así que cogeré el 3."-dice Rin. Lo sabía.-"Pero si de optativa coges informática entonces lo cojo yo también."

-"No sé que hacer...Tú cuál vas a elegir, Gumi-chan?"-pregunto.

-"El que tú elijas, a mí me da igual y así al menos no te dejo marginada."-contesta.

-"Entiendo...Gracias."-en ese momento mi mente ve la luz.-"_Si cojo el uno tendré dibujo...Me gusta el dibujo artístico, pero me aburre el técnico...Además me arriesgo a que me dé el mismo sensei borde de este año...En cambio si cojo el 2 tendré biología. Me gusta la parte de animalitos, pero me aburre la geología...Y es posible que me dé Bea-sensei otra vez...Bea-sensei hace perder mucha clase y hace las cosas fáciles y divertidas..._"-pienso.

-"Muy bien, tú qué has elegido?"-le pregunta la orientadora a Rin.

-"El 3."

-"Y tú?"-me pregunta a mí.

"...El 2."-elijo finalmente.

-"Ah por cierto, en las optativas solo se puede coger una, pero en lugar de marcar cuál cogéis, numeradlas por orden de preferencia por si no se os puede dar la primera."

-"Cuál vas a coger Miku-chan?"

-"Informática supongo."

-"Entonces yo también lo cojo."

-"Y latín de última opción...Mmmm...Francés no me gusta pero con la sensei de francés hay un ambientazo en clase que me encanta, así que de segunda opción...Y de tercera dibujo, de cuarta música..."-empiezo a numerar.

* * *

><p>Por la noche...<p>

-"Hola Miku-nya."-saluda Luka por chat.

-"Hola."-contesto.

-"Mañana salimos todas."-...justo lo que no quería escuchar.

-"..."

-"Siempre pasa lo mismo, te lo digo y tú no quieres venir, pero al final siempre lo pasas bien..."

-"No siempre..."

No es algo nuevo, cada vez que hablamos de una salida grupal acabamos en la misma discusión de "si no quieres venir no vengas", "no sé lo que quiero hacer", "lo pasarás genial", etc.

-"Yo me esfuerzo mucho para que seas feliz, pero no puedo al 100%, qué es lo que hago mal? No te trato siempre como a una princesa?"-dice Luka. Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

-"Supongo..."

-"Flechazo de amor!"

-"...No me vas a convencer con eso esta vez..."-no puedo caer ante lo mismo siempre con tanta facilidad...

-"Te vienes conmigo, mi amor?"

-"...Vale."-decido finalmente.

-"Bieeeeeeeeeeeen! I love you!"

-"Q-qué mentira..."

-"Que seas tan tsundere a veces me hace gracia."-en serio soy tsundere? Yo siempre me he considerado yandere...

-"Por qué?"

-"Intentas evitar mis sentimientos hacia ti por vergüenza o porque te da miedo mostrar lo que tú sientes."-de verdad soy tan obvia?

-"...Las dos cosas."

-"Mua!"-contesta poniendo un emoticono de beso. Yo contesto con un emoticono sonrojado.-"No pongas esa cara mi princesa."

-"No puedo evitarlo..."

-"Qué opinas? A que sé tratar a princesitas complicadas como tú?"

-"Yo no soy una princesa..."

-"Sí que lo eres, la más complicada del universo, y la que más me gusta a mí."-con esto ya no se puede diferenciar mi cara de un tomate real, si Gumi hubiera estado aquí se habría desmayado por pérdida de sangre.

* * *

><p>Luka viene a buscarme a la hora de siempre. Cómo no, llegamos tarde.<p>

-"Sentimos el retraso, lleváis esperando mucho tiempo?"

-"No, sabía que esto pasaría así que vine 10 minutos más tarde de la hora acordada..."-explica Teto con cara y tono de 'esta niña no tiene remedio'.

-"Yo vine 15 minutos antes de la hora."-interviene el Visigodo.

-"Tú eres tonta, niña?"-regaña Luka.

-"Por cierto, me tenéis que acompañar a donde mi casa porque quedé allí con Iku."

-"Y no puedes ir tú sola?"

-"Porfa..."-suplica, al final aceptamos.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Aoki, que está bastante lejos. Ella va un poco por delante de las demás, a modo de guía.

-"Miku-nya, no te mueres de calor?"-pregunta Luka viendo mi chaqueta de manga larga.-"Por qué no te la quitas?"

-"N-no puedo..."-contesto, ya que antes de salir de casa aproximé mal la temperatura y solo me puse la chaqueta, sin nada debajo.

-"No me digas que no llevas nada debajo..."-dice, a lo que yo asiento con la cabeza.-"Oh, qué sexy~!"-añade provocativamente cogiendo la cremallera de la chaqueta y empezando a bajarla, pero antes de que me deje 'expuesta' en mitad de la calle subo la cremallera rápidamente. Creo que nadie se ha fijado en lo que acaba de pasar...-"Nunca he pisado la casa del Visigodo, me pregunto cómo será..."-dice cambiando de tema.

-"Yo tampoco he ido nunca."-interviene Teto.

-"No vamos a entrar, solo vamos a esperar fuera a que venga Iku."-dice el Visigodo con su típico tono seco.-"Ya hemos llegado."-indica al llegar a una pequeña plaza bastante alejada de todo.

-"Wow Visigodo, me encanta tu casa! Es preciosa!"-bromea Luka señalando un muro en ruinas al cual le faltan algunos ladrillos, permitiendo ver el polvoriento interior.

-"Cómo voy a vivir ahí? Mi casa es esa!"-protesta Aoki indicando otra casa.

-"No tienes por qué engañarnos, Visigodo."

-"De todas formas no creo que esto pueda ser una casa..."-finaliza el tema Teto.

Casi una hora más tarde se acerca una chica con el pelo verde recogido en una coleta, está saludando a Aoki así que debe ser la tal Iku.

-"Llegas tarde."-regaña Luka.

-"Da igual."-contesta Iku quitándole importancia.-"Vamos a otro sitio para poder hacerte el moño."-le propone a Aoki.

-"Te va a hacer un moño, Visigodo?"

-"Sí, pero me va a quedar fatal."

Las cinco nos dirigimos hacia un sitio lleno de árboles que hay junto a la playa, al que todo el mundo llama el Curruncho. El grupo se divide: Iku y Aoki van delante, hablando aparentemente de cosas pervertidas, mientras que el resto vamos detrás hablando sobre Pokémon.

-"Tú eres mi amante bandida~!"-empieza a cantar Luka, cogiéndome por la cintura.-"No, no eres bandida, pero eres mi amante."

-"Emmm...Vale?"-balbucea Teto, quien parece no saber cómo reaccionar a eso y la verdad no me extraña. Creo que prefiere dejarlo pasar.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar. Mientras Iku trata el pelo del Visigodo, las otras tres matamos el tiempo haciendo pulsos, aunque Teto siempre gana.

-"Miku-nya, vamos a la playa a interpretar la escena de los enamorados reuniéndose."-propone Luka sin motivo aparente, guiándome a la arena.-"Tú te pones aquí y yo allí, cuando te dé la señal empezamos a correr hacia la otra a cámara lenta y nos abrazamos, vale?"

-"Vale..."

-"Lista...? Ya!"

Las dos empezamos a interpretar mientras Luka tararea la melodía de Carros de Fuego. Me siento increíblemente ridícula haciendo esto. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, nos abrazamos cuando alcanzamos a la otra y Luka hace el truco del beso falso.

-"Yuriiiiiii!"-grita Iku con tono de pervertida.

-"El beso no fue verdad, era un truco."-explica Luka mientras volvemos a la zona de árboles.

-"Vamos a enseñarle cómo va el truco, Luka."-propone Aoki.

Las dos usan el truco mientras yo aparto la mirada discretamente. Aunque sé que no es de verdad me duele. Creo que Luka se ha dado cuenta, ya que se acerca a mí sonriendo y me hace una señal para que suba a su espalda.

-"Vamos Miku-nya! Soy el camello giratorio!"-dice cariñosamente mientras empieza a girar. Es muy divertido, espero que no se caiga.

Pasamos un buen rato así, girando y riéndonos del moño de Aoki. Con el tiempo Teto se va, las demás nos quedamos sentadas en una de las mesas del lugar. En un momento dado Luka me coge y tira de mí, obligándome a caer sobre sus piernas. Mientras ella me acaricia suavemente la cabeza, Iku da toques breves en mi ombligo.

-"Nya!"-suelto a modo de reacción.

-"Deja a la pequeña!"-grita Luka posesivamente abrazándome como puede.

-"Bueno, nosotras nos vamos que os cortamos el rollo."-nos dice guiñándole un ojo al Visigodo.-"Vosotras seguid con los vuestro, ya sabéis a qué me refiero..."-añade pícaramente, y con eso entiendo lo que quiere decir. Tan obvias somos?

-"Cierto, os dejamos a lo vuestro."-imita Aoki siguiendo a la peliverde.

-"No me plagies, zorra."-protesta Iku, empezado la cuarta ronda de insultos de la tarde con Aoki.

-"No te he plagiado, perra barata."-discute la tsundere mientras se van alejando.

-"Nosotras nos quedamos un rato más, verdad?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Sí, pero no mucho."-contesto. Las dos nos quedamos allí en completa paz hasta que mi madre nos llama para que vayamos a casa.

* * *

><p>Al fin el último día de clase llega. Todo el mundo está alterado esperando las dos últimas horas, en las cuales iremos a ver un partido de fútbol de los senpais de bachillerato. En nuestro grupo estamos preparando provisiones para el partido.<p>

-"Wow, un céntimo!"-digo entusiasmada cogiendo la moneda.

-"Ya he terminado Miku-nya, vamos con las demás."-dice Luka volviendo de la cafetería con una bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano."Quieres?"-ofrece.

-"No gracias."-rechazo.

-"Anda toma una, 'aaaah~'!"-insiste poniendo una patata a un milímetro de mi boca, obligándome a aceptar.

Las tres (Yuki está también, pero nadie lo diría) seguimos juntas el resto del recreo, ya que Teto aún está en clase y Aoki está con Iku terminando un puente para clase de tecnología.

Cuando suena el timbre Rin y Gumi vienen a buscarme para ir juntas al partido. Las tres esperamos a que abran el portón fuera. Detrás de mí puedo notar una presencia, de reojo veo que Piko me está mirando fijamente. Mientras no pasa nada, Gumi, Rin y ahora también Rui planean conmigo un plan que ideamos hoy en clase de lengua.

**(Flashback)**

-"Qué te pasa Miku-chan? Pareces algo triste."-pregunta Rin, notando mi repetido suspiro.

-"Lo mismo de siempre."-contesta Gumi por mí.-"Las demás proponen salida grupal y a Miku-chan no le apetece mucho."

-"No pasa nada, quieres que vaya yo también para que no te sientas tan sola, hija?"-propone la rubia en tono maternal.

-"Como quieras..."-contesto sin mucha mejora.

-"Yo también voy, supongo que con eso te llegará no?"-pregunta Gumi.

-"Supongo..."-contesto algo mejor.

-"Quieres que le pregunte 'eso' a Luka hoy?"-propone Rin comprensivamente.

-"Estarías dispuesta?"

-"Sí, en el partido de las últimas horas pero necesito tu ayuda Gumi-chan."

-"Claro, lo que sea..."-acepta esta empezando a fantasear, me preocupa.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-"Muy bien, cuando estemos en el partido Gumi-chan distraerá a Miku-chan un momento mientras yo le pregunto 'eso' a Luka. Rui se encargará de que Teto y las otras no se acerquen a escuchar nada que no deban escuchar."-explica Rin.

-"Ok!"-contestamos las demás con alegría.

-"Clase 3-A, al aula de música!"-grita la directora. Todos vamos y esperamos hasta que la sensei llega.

-"Os dijeron que vinieseis?"-pregunta esta confundida, a lo que todos afirmamos.

Nada más entrar al aula y sentarnos la directora vuelve y nos manda ir al estadio que queda cerca del instituto. Al llegar, Rin, Gumi y yo buscamos a Luka, a quien encontramos sentada en la penúltima fila cerca de Yuki. Las tres nos sentamos en la fila de debajo con la pelinegra de coletas y hablamos entre todas. En un momento dado Rin se mueve ágilmente al asiento que está al lado de Luka.

-"Luka, te puedo hacer una pregunta?"-empieza tímidamente guiñándole el ojo a Gumi con discreción, es la señal...creo.

-"Buenas Yuki! Al fin te encuentro, vamos a charlar!"-grita Rui energúmenamente, cogiendo a Yuki por la fuerza y alejándola un poco. Cuándo y de dónde ha salido?

-"Hey Miku-chan, el otro día vi un oso panda rosa y naranja volando sobre el río, no es genial?"-dice Gumi intentando distraerme para el plan. En serio no se le ocurre nada mejor?

-"Eh...supongo..."-realmente no sé qué contestar a esa subnormalidad.

-"Quiero que contestes con la mayor sinceridad posible."-pide Rin en su conversación, la cual intento escuchar.-"Y prométeme que no me vas a matar."

-"Lo prometo."

-"Mou, Miku-chan! Hazme caso! Te juro que el panda era real!"-protesta Gumi todavía con su historia del panda de colores.

-"Te gusta Miku-chan?"-oigo decir a mi amiga rubia. Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, por qué tantos nervios?

-"Miku-chan! Deja de pasar de míiiii!"-grita Gumi lanzándose a abrazarme, solo espero que la muy bruta no me tire gradas abajo.-_"Si estás pendiente de escuchar y Luka se da cuenta el plan no funcionará."_-advierte por pensamiento, a lo que me veo obligada a aceptar y esperar a que Rin me cuente la conversación al volver a clase.

-"Gracias por contestar y por no matarme."-agradece Rin. Ya está?

-"No pasa nada, no era para tanto."-dice Luka quitándole importancia.

Silencio, de repente todas las implicadas en el plan nos quedamos calladas sin decir nada, hasta que siento unos brazos rodeándome desde arriba y tirando de mí.

-"Deberías mirar más hacia arriba."-protesta Luka sin soltarme.-"Abre la boca."-pide ofreciéndome otra patata.

-"Ahhhh~."-acepto. En esta posición puedo ver que Piko está cerca y sigue sin quitarme el ojo de encima, empieza a resultar incómodo...

-"Miku-chan, siéntate aquí con nosotras."-pide Rin cediéndome su asiento para dejarme al lado de Luka.-"Ven tú también Gumi-chan."

-"Y Rui no viene?"-pregunta la nombrada.

-"Déjala, se divierte con Yuki, creo."

Con nuestras nuevas posiciones seguimos hablando de cosas estúpidas como el panda de Gumi, hasta que la cosa empezó a torcerse...

-"Mirad, Haku está aplaudiendo felizmente! Nunca la había visto tan expresiva, casi siempre está igual, como un robot...No tiene sentimientos..."-dice Luka.

-"Haku! Luka dice que er..."-grita Rin, siendo callada por Luka.

-"No se lo digas! Me va a odiar!"-grita Luka dándole a Rin un golpecillo en su brazo malo, en el cual le pusieron ayer una vacuna y por eso le duele. Rin se queda callada unos largos segundos con cara de sufrimiento mientras Luka teme por su vida.

-"Yo te mato! Te dije esta mañana que tuvieras cuidado con mi brazo malo!"-grita la dolorida rubia extremadamente enfadada.

-"Pero fue sin querer, no me acordaba."-se disculpa la pelirrosa.

Todo acaba en una larga "inspiración" de Luka en 'modo coña' y un cabreo legendario por parte de Rin, conmigo en medio asustada por la posibilidad de recibir accidentalmente un golpe. Durante el resto del partido se escuchan frases como "eres una sádica", "deberías tener más sentido de las bromas", "te voy a matar", "te quemaré en la hoguera de San Juan" y "este chicle va a acabar en tu cara".

Al acabar el partido las de 3º volvemos juntas al instituto, delante van los de 1º y detrás los de 2º. Piko todavía nos sigue, definitivamente la cosa empieza a ser incómoda.

-"Rin-chan, la conversación...?"-pregunta Gumi con cara de pervertida.

-"Al llegar a clase, y se lo cuento a Miku-chan. Que ella te lo cuente en otro momento."

-"Jooo."-protesta infantilmente.

Las tres llegamos a clase.

-"Qué te dijo entonces?"-pregunto cogiendo mi mochila.

-"Me dijo que le gustabas como amiga y que lo estaba planteando, pero que si fuera lesbiana que estaría contigo y todo eso."-dice. Nada nuevo entonces, es casi lo mismo que me dijo a mí las últimas veces.-"O sea, que no es ni un 'no' rotundo pero tampoco es un 'sí' rotundo."-concluye subiendo su silla.

-"Me lo esperaba..."-digo, la verdad es que en tan poco tiempo no podía haber mucho cambio en su respuesta...

Mientras todavía estamos "prisioneras" en el instituto, las tres esperamos fuera con Yuki, Teto, Iku y Aoki. Estas dos últimas llevan en brazos un puente bastante deforme.

-"Miku-san, feliz verano!"-dice Yuki felizmente mientras me abraza, como una niña de primaria.

-"Igualmente."

-"Miku-chan, feliz verano!"-dice Teto sonriendo ligeramente.

-"Igualmente."

-"Ya he llegado!"-saluda Luka llegando de repente.-"Hey Visigodo, ese es el puente feo que tenías que terminar?"

-"Sí, el que se caía."

-"Lo vamos a quemar en San Juan."-dice Iku.-"Te lo llevas tú."-le dice a Aoki dejándole el puente a ella sola.

-"No puedo llevarme esto a casa, es muy grande!"-protesta ella.

-"Pues déjamelo que lo parto a la mitad para que te quepa en la bolsa."-propone la peliverde de la coleta.

-"Deja que lo rompa yo."-dice Dell, que pasaba por allí. De un solo rodillazo la base del puente salta en pedazos.

-"Miki Fuerte podría haberlo partido con el meñique."-murmura Luka.

Iku y Aoki guardan los pedazos en una gran bolsa y se marchan, mientras las demás miramos con impaciencia el reloj.

-"Vamos reloj, corre! Solo unos segundos más, corre, corre!"-animan Rin, Gumi y Teto.

-"El reloj se va a correr."-bromea Luka, provocándole un ataque de risa extremo a Rin, aunque se le pasa al instante recordando su enfado.

-"Me voy..."-se despide esta fríamente.-"Ah, y al final voy a ir con vosotras a la salida grupal, así que hasta por la tarde."

-"Chaoooo!"-decimos todas.

-"Yo me voy también."-dice Yuki, nunca se nota cuándo está ahí.

El timbre suena y nos despedimos de Teto.

-"Feliz verano a las dos."-dice abrazándonos.

-"Igualmente."-agradecemos a la vez.

Al llegar al cruce de siempre, Luka se despide de mí.

-"Nos vemos por la tarde Miku-nya, te quiero."-se despide dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-"Chao!"

-"Yo también estoy aquí."-dice la olvidada Gumi.

-"Es verdad, chao Gumi-chan."-dice Luka ya a lo lejos. Gumi y yo caminamos el tramo que queda hasta casa.

-"Miku-chan, ya que hoy vamos a salir por la tarde te importa que me quede a comer en tu casa?"

-"Como quieras."

-"Bien! Por cierto, en la pregunta de Rin me esperaba una respuesta diferente."

-"Qué más iba a contestar? En tan poco tiempo no puede cambiar tanto de opinión."

-"Supongo."

Llegamos al portal y cojo las llaves de Gumi para abrir la puerta, ya que yo me olvidé las mías. Gumi pasa primero y yo la sigo, pero al girarme para cerrar la puerta me quedo congelada en el sitio. En el puente de delante de la puerta está Piko, quien por lo visto me ha seguido todo el camino. Me ha seguido...hasta mi casa... Eso no es lo que hacen los acosadores y los pervertidos? Vale, ahora me da miedo... Cierro la puerta intentando no hacer notar que estoy asustada, aunque por dentro estuviese en pánico. De hecho no había tenido tanto miedo desde que hace dos años Luka se quedó a dormir en mi casa y pensábamos que había un ladrón.

-"_Calma Miku, no le mires a los ojos y todo irá bien...Al carajo, qué miedo!_"-pienso mientras cierro la puerta y entro al ascensor. Si hay algo que nunca me ha gustado es que la gente me siga de cerca, siempre me ha puesto de los nervios sentir presencias detrás y que no desaparezcan.

-"Qué pasa Miku-chan?"-pregunta Gumi notando mi cara de terror mal ocultada.

-"Te acuerdas de que Luka dijo que yo le gustaba a un tal Piko?"

-"Sí, a qué viene eso ahora?"

-"Me ha seguido hasta aquí."

-"Ah, ese que nos seguía era Piko? Pensé que sería algún vecino desconocido."

-"Sabías que nos estaba siguiendo? Por qué no me has dicho nada, sabes el susto que me ha dado?"

-"Lo siento!"

* * *

><p>-"Miku-chan, Gumi-chan, Luka-chan! Rin-chan está esperando fuera con un perro rata!"-llama mi madre.<p>

-"Ya vamos!"-contestamos.

Las tres bajamos y encontramos a Rin junto a su perro.

-"Por qué llevas un perro rata?"-preguntan Gumi y Luka a la vez.

-"No es ninguna rata! Es adorable!"-grita Rin dándoles un golpe a las dos.

-"Vamos, que llegamos tarde!"-dice Luka cambiando de tema de repente.

Llegamos unos diez minutos tarde al sitio donde siempre quedamos, pero extrañamente somos las primeras en llegar. Ni rastro del Visigodo, ni de Teto, ni de Mizki.

-"Increíble, hemos llegado de primeras! Ahora nadie podrá culparme por llegar tarde!"-grita Luka feliz.

-"O a lo mejor se cansaron de esperarnos y se fueron."-añade Rin.

-"No me digas eso! De todas formas vamos a sentarnos en ese banco a la sombra mientras no llegan."

Pasan los minutos, no llega nadie. Después de mucho tiempo más, al fin se ve a Aoki a lo lejos.

-"Llegas tarde Visigodo!"-regaña la pelirrosa.

-"Lo sé, pero no soy la última."

-"Ya, cuando vengan Teto y Mizki les voy a echar encima todo lo que llevo dentro, y les voy a lanzar mis intestinos."

-"Pero de qué hablas?"

Mientras Luka y Aoki hablan de tirar intestinos a la gente, Rin, Gumi y yo pasamos a segundo plano.

-"No te preocupes Miku-chan, algún día tiraremos al Visigodo por un pozo."-murmura Rin discretamente.

-"Y yo os ayudo."-añade Gumi.

Al poco llega Teto y por último Mizki, es raro que no hayan venido juntas, pero da igual. Todas vamos a comprar chuches como siempre y, como siempre, Luka acaba invitándome a algo contra mi voluntad. Ya es como una tradición.

Durante todo el camino Rin va conversando con Mizki y Teto, mientras por delante vamos Gumi, Luka, Aoki y yo, aunque podría decirse perfectamente que más bien íbamos Gumi y yo por un lado y Luka y Aoki por otro.

-"Miku-chan, tranquila. Dentro de poco nos quitaremos al Visigodo de encima, lo sé."-murmura Gumi.

-"Aoki!"-grita Iku corriendo a lo lejos.

-"No habíamos quedado más tarde?"

-"Da igual, lista para maquillarte?"

-"Te vas a maquillar, Visigodo?"-pregunta Luka al borde de la risa.

-"Sí, me voy a maquillar como las zorras."-contesta ella.

-"Y no te puedes maquillar de algo más normal?"

-"No."

-"Estás yendo por el mal camino, Visigodo..."-le dice Luka 'decepcionada'.

-"Ya...Bueno chao!"-se despide marchándose a quién sabe dónde con Iku para maquillarse las dos.

-"Te lo dije."-murmura Gumi orgullosamente.

Ya sin el Visigodo, todas nos dirigimos al Curruncho al igual que la semana pasada. Allí de nuevo nos dividimos en dos grupos: en uno están Rin, Mizki y Teto y en el otro estamos Gumi, Luka y yo.

-"Bueno, yo me voy a tener que ir yendo."-dice Mizki pasado un rato.

-"Yo también, quieres que vaya contigo parte del camino?"-propone Rin.

-"Como quieras."

-"No nos abandones, Rin-chan!"-pide Luka.

-"Pero tengo que irme, y no voy a dejar que la pobre Mizki se vaya sola. Anda, que en San Juan ya nos vemos, que os tengo que quemar."

-"Eso no ayuda nada!"

-"Chaoooo!"-se despiden Rin y Mizki.

-"Yo también me tendré que ir dentro de poco."-dice Teto.

-"Noooo, quédate al menos tú."-suplica Luka.

-"Vaaaaaale..."-acepta Teto con cara de 'qué remedio'.

-"Bieeeen! Anda, Rin se ha dejado su botella de agua."

-"Es verdad."

-"Voy a malgastarla!"-decide vertiendo un poco de agua sobre la mesa, que hacía poco que la pintaron de blanco. La gota de agua empieza a correr, literalmente, por la superficie de la mesa.-"Está corriendo! Está corriendo! Fijo que son los genes de las babas del perro de Rin!"

-"Jajaja, por qué?"-pregunta Teto partiéndose.

-"Vi que Rin le dio de beber al perro en un cacharro aparte y que después echó el agua en la botella otra vez."-explica Luka echando más agua.

La nueva gota se adhiere a la anterior, dándole impulso. Al poco la gotita se vuelve enorme y es capaz de atravesar la mitad de la mesa, deteniéndose únicamente por una gran grieta.

-"Es hermoso...Verdad Miku-nya?"

-"Sí...supongo."-contesto.

-"Ah! Sabéis que se murió MariFrancis-sensei?"-dice de repente.

Al oír eso solo puedo quedarme congelada en el sitio, no me lo esperaba. Esa sensei me dio el último año de primaria y, sinceramente, fue la mejor profesora de primaria que tuve. Aunque muchos le tuvieran manía por cosas del pasado era maja, aunque había veces en las que dudaba que su curioso pelo fuese real. La verdad esto me sorprendió, parecía muy joven y sana.

-"Q-qué le pasó...?"-pregunto.

-"Creo que se le complicó una operación."

-"Oh..."-dice Teto.

-"Qué pena..."-añado.

-"Verdad? A mí también me dio pena cuando mi madre me lo dijo, me quedé con la misma reacción que tú."

Después de un corto silencio empieza a llover ligeramente y las tres (cuándo se fue Gumi?) vamos a otro sitio donde podemos cubrirnos.

-"Bueno, me tengo que ir ya, chao!"-se despide Teto.

-"Chao!"

-"Bueno, ya solo quedamos tú y yo, Miku-nya."

-"Ya."

Ninguna dice nada. La lluvia se intensifica y empieza a hacer frío, de verdad estamos en verano?

-"Tienes frío, pequeña?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Un poco..."

-"Anda, ven."-dice abriendo los brazos. Acepto su oferta y me abraza dulcemente, quedándonos así un tiempo que a mí me pareció eterno.

* * *

><p>-"Miku-chan! Miku-chan! Miku-chan!"-oigo al otro lado de la puerta de mi casa.<p>

-"Gumi, no es por nada pero la puerta tiene un timbre, no hace falta aporrear la puerta."-digo abriendo la puerta.

-"Da igual, hoy te vienes a mi casa!"-contesta arrastrándome hasta la puerta de enfrente. Una vez en el salón, me sienta en el sofá y se sienta a mi lado.-"Qué deseos de San Juan vas a pedir?"-pregunta.

-"A qué viene eso?"-pregunto confundida. De verdad sabe en qué consiste este día?

-"Yo he pedido mucho yuri en mi vida, especialmente entre tú y Luka y entre Rin y Haku."-dice emocionada.-"Qué vas a pedir tú?"

-"Sabes que San Juan no va de pedir deseos, no?"

-"Entonces qué se hace?"

-"Haces una hoguera y quemas cosas, y si no tienes nada mejor que haces cola en una fila interminable de gente para cuando al fin sea tu turno pedir sardinas."-explico.

-"Qué cutre, prefiero lo de pedir deseos. Qué vas a desear tú?"

-"Mmm...supongo que...no lo sé."

-"Venga, seguro que hay muchas cosas que quieres. Sé que deseas lo mismo que yo."-ha dado en el clavo.

-"Supongo..."-contesto desviando la mirada.

-"Algo más?"

-"Mmmm...quiero hacer nuevas amigas, quiero que Rin-chan apruebe todo lo que aún no sabe si aprobó o suspendió, quiero que el Visigodo pase de curso para que no le toque en la misma clase que Luka..."

-"Celosa."

-"Lo sé."

-"Y además ambiciosa, seguro que todavía tienes muchos más deseos."

-"Pero sé que tú también."

-"Sí, quiero muchos eventos de verano y un 'accidente' en la playa**, si sabes a lo que me refiero..."-dice pervertidamente.

-"No hace falta."

-"Me da igual."

El tiempo pasa y ya es de noche, pero no deja de llover. Al menos así mamá-Rin no podrá quemarnos. Mi móvil suena, un mensaje de Rin.

-"Quedamos más tarde."

Gumi y yo vamos yendo a buscar a Luka. Cuando llegamos con ella, nos vamos con nuestras familias a pasar el rato mientras no es la hora de los fuegos artificiales. Otro mensaje de Rin llega.

-"Dónde estáis?"

-"Cerca de la playa."-escribo.

-"Puedes ponerle algo de mi parte?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Qué quieres poner?"

-"Escribe 'er mo u saco de patatas'."-qué sentido tiene eso?

Al rato llega Rin, junto con Clara, Rui y SeeU. Clara se marcha nada más llegar, pero Rin, Rui y SeeU se sientan en la mesa de detrás y se unen a la conversación. Cuando dan las 12, las tres se marchan para ver los fuegos artificiales, en cambio las demás esperamos un poco más. Cuando finalmente vamos de camino escuchamos un estallido.

-"Corred, van a empezar!"-dice Luka cogiéndonos y echando a correr.

Llegamos justo cuando lanzan el primero. No es que sean especialmente bonitos, los normales de toda la vida, pero aún así merece la pena verlos. Rin, Rui y SeeU llegan justo detrás y se nos unen otra vez. Las seis nos quedamos allí mirando fijamente, mientras Luka me abraza desde detrás.

-"Feliz Año Nuevo!"-grita Luka cuando explota el último.

-"No estamos en año nuevo!"-dice Rin, con la risa de Rui y SeeU de fondo.-"Feliz verano!"

-"Igualmente."

-"Vosotras qué deseos habéis pedido?"-pregunta Gumi. Aún sigue con eso?

-"Cómo que qué deseos?"

-"En San Juan no se piden deseos?"

-"Ya te he dicho que no."-le digo.

-"Pero aún así si saltas una hoguera puedes pedir un deseo."-dice Luka, lo cual hace que a Gumi se le encienda una bombilla en la cabeza y tire de las dos hacia la primera hoguera vacía que ve.

-"Vamos a saltar las tres."

-"Baka! Pero si esta es enorme!"-protesto viendo que el fuego llega casi hasta la altura de mi cara.

-"Luka, tu hermano hizo una hoguera verdad? Nos dejará saltarla un momento?"-pregunta Gumi sin abandonar su idea de pedir un deseo.

-"Seguro que sí, vamos."

Encontramos la hoguera y las tres saltamos a la vez.

-"Qué has pedido, Miku-chan?"-me pregunta Gumi.

-"No se me ocurría nada, así que solo pedí diversión."

-"Y tú que pediste, Gumi-chan?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Uhuhu, me alegro de que lo preguntes."-dice haciéndose la importante.-"Quiero un año lleno de yuri entre Rin y Haku y entre tú y Miku-chan!"-grita felizmente, haciéndome sonrojar por lo último.

Las tres salimos de la arena para volver a la zona de los árboles y allí nos encontramos con la señora Lapis, la madre de Aoki.

-"Hola niñas! Qué tal?"-saluda felizmente. La señora Lapis me cae bastante bien, es como una adolescente más. No me importaría que ella fuera la hija en lugar del Visigodo.

-"Bien!"

-"Quién es vuestra amiga del pelo verde? Nunca la había visto."

-"Soy Gumi, encantada."

-"Igualmente Gumi-chan. Por cierto habéis visto a Aoki-chan? Se fue antes con Iku-chan y sus amigas y no la he visto."

-"Andará por ahí, viviendo su vida."-dice Luka.-"Se va por el mal camino."

-"Por qué, qué hace?"

-"El otro día se fue con Iku a maquillarse como una perra."

-"Sí, hoy también se maquilló así."

-"No es aquella de allí?"

-"Sí, creo que sí. Visigodo! Están Luka-chan y Miku-chan aquí! Visigodo!"-empieza a llamar la señora Lapis a su hija.

-"Jajajaja, tú también la llamas Visigodo?"

-"Mamá, no grites eso en alto..."-protesta por lo bajo Aoki.

-"Justo estábamos hablando de ti, Visigodo."-dice Luka.

-"Y qué decíais? Seguro que me estabais poniendo verde..."

-"Un poquito."

Al poco tiempo empieza a sonar música antigua y la señora Lapis se pone a bailar con mucha motivación, arrastrando a su hija con ella. Luka me obliga a bailar con ella contra mi voluntad y Gumi la ayuda a impedir que me resista. Poco después Aoki y su madre se marchan, y nosotras no tardamos en hacer lo mismo. Tengo la impresión de que este va a ser un verano muy "completo"...

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

*La película es "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate".

**Referencia a Sasameki Koto.

Reviews:

-**Cami-rin-chan: **me alegro de que te haya hecho reír. Ya, a mí también me hizo un poco de lío con la escala, pero en fin, se divierte haciendo cosas así =A=. Para el fic nuevo va ha haber que esperar un poco más, al menos hasta que tenga un poco de tiempo para escribir los dos fics a la vez. Negitoro es una palabra para referirse al MikuxLuka. Gracias por el review nwn.

-**Hikari Vits: **holaaaa! nwn (Gumi: awww, gracias por el cumplido QwQ). Gracias por los ánimos y por el review OwO.

-**Ainhoa/Rin (creo que os voy a contestar los reviews a la vez, porque son casi iguales): **me alegro de que os guste el cap.

-**Guest (creo que eres Haku): **lo sé, pero siempre surge algo que me quita el tiempo =A=, ah y gracias por felicitarme OwO.

Esta vez intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar (Gumi: misión imposible) Gracias por los ánimos Gumi ¬ ¬, haz tu momento spoiler (Gumi: el siguiente cap es mi favorito de momento ewe hay muchíiiiiiisimo yuri. MUCHÍSIMO).


	14. Chapter 14

Wow nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar, lo que hace el verano =w=...(Gumi: se supone que deberías estar arrepentida ¬ ¬U) Y lo estoy (Gumi: pues no se nota.) Tú lo que quieres es hacerme sentir culpable verdad? QmQ quieres que me arrodille una y otra vez pidiendo perdón y que como castigo haga 20 abdominales y 10 flexiones en suelo duro QmQ...Oks, me calmo.

Holaaaaa OwO/! Sé que he tardado un montón, pero al menos se compensa con que es, de momento, el cap con más yuri de todos los del fic. Esta vez voy a decirlo todo al final del cap, así que no me enrollo más.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 14: Yuri de verano<strong>

Las 5 de la tarde, estoy esperando a que Luka llegue. Hoy saldremos las dos solas, por primera vez, después de convencerla con algo de esfuerzo. Hago tiempo hablando con Gumi mentalmente.

-_"Aún no ha llegado tu queridísima Luka a buscarte?"_

_-"No, aún no es la hora."_

_-"Nee, nee, esto podría considerarse como una cita, no?"-_dice con un tono muy pícaro.

_-"N-no! P-por qué lo dices?"_

_-"Vais las dos, solas, SOLAS, y hay tema entre las dos."_

_-"No hay tema...al menos no por su parte."_

El repentino sonido del timbre me hace saltar de la sorpresa.

_-"Ya llegó."_

_-"Mañana quiero que me cuentes todo. TODO, no te dejes ni un solo detalle. Ah, y más te vale hacer avances, si no habrá un castigo, pásalo guay."_

_-"Gracias Gumi-chan, eres genial."-_me despido saliendo por la puerta.

Abro la puerta del portal y ahí está Luka esperando. Cuando me ve enseguida me coge del brazo con cariño y echa a caminar.

-"Hola Miku-nya, qué tal?"

-"Bien y tú?"

-"Bien, qué vas a querer hacer? A dónde quieres que vayamos?"-pregunta.

-"A donde tú quieras."

-"Pues vamos al paseo marítimo."-propone.

Después de un largo camino llegamos al primer cruce de dicho paseo. En la esquina de la dirección derecha hay una tienda de helados que Luka se queda mirando. Esto no me gusta nada, ya sé a dónde va a llevar esto...

-"Miku-nya, quieres un helado?"-oh no, ya sé lo que viene ahora...

-"No traje dinero."

-"Te invito yo, quieres?"-lo sabía.

-"N-no..."

-"Vamos, sé que quieres un helado. No tiene que darte vergüenza pedírmelo."

-"No quiero hacerte gastar tu dinero en mí, me haría sentir mal..."-digo desviando la mirada algo avergonzada.

-"Pero yo quiero invitarte, nunca me dejas comprarte nada."-protesta. Eso no es verdad, es más bien todo lo contrario: siempre me compra cosas contra mi voluntad.

-"Porque no quiero nada..."

-"Anda, no digas eso. Quiero invitarte porque eres mi mejor amiga Y mi prometida."-dice cariñosamente, resaltando el "y".

-"C-cómo que tu p-prometida?"-grito muy sonrojada al procesar el significado de la frase.

-"Sí, mi prometida, así que deja que te invite a un helado."-insiste guiándome hacia la tiendecilla.-"Considéralo como una 'cortesía de tachi'. Qué helado quieres?"

-"Mmmm..."-miro la cartelera, está llena de helados. Fijo mi mirada en la parte inferior, donde están los helados infantiles. Me gustan más los helados infantiles porque son más fáciles de comer para mí y no tienen tropezones. Sin embargo hoy no veo ninguno que me apetezca.-"Podemos mirar en el puesto que hay en la esquina siguiente?"

-"No te apetece ninguno de aquí?"-pregunta, a lo que niego con la cabeza.-"Vale, pues miremos en el siguiente puesto."-acepta con una ligera sonrisa.

Caminamos un poco y llegamos al siguiente puesto, el cual está cerrado.

-"Podemos mirar en el siguiente?"-pido, aún queda una tienda más.

-"Ok."

Miro la cartelera de la tienda, es casi igual que la otra. Recuerdo que hace unos pocos años había un polo de limón que me encantaba, pero no aparece en el cartel. Hay algunos que parecen ricos, pero son demasiado grandes.

-"Creo que no quiero ninguno..."-digo.

-"Y para esto venimos hasta aquí?"

-"Lo siento...Pero te dije desde el principio que no quería nada..."

-"Jo, pero yo quería invitarte a algo...Bueno, vamos a dar un paseo."-decide quitándole importancia a la discusión.

Antes de darme cuenta estamos en el Curruncho, como siempre, sentadas en una mesa.

-"Aún me estoy planteando lo nuestro, de momento tengo muchos más puntos para estar contigo."-dice de la nada, sorprendiéndome bastante.-"Cuando haya tomado una decisión te prometo que te lo diré."

-"Vale, no hay prisa."

-"Pero eso sí, si al final te elijo a ti quiero que sea para siempre, así que no me pongas los cuernos con otra."

-"Por qué iba a hacer eso?"

-"Deberías decirle a tu madre tu sexualidad."

-"No sé, a saber cómo se lo toma. Supongo que bien, pero no sé cómo puede reaccionar mi padre."

-"Ni siquiera te lo imaginas?"

-"Para nada."

-"Yo pienso que mi madre reaccionaría bien, una vez cuando era pequeña me habló de esto mismo y me dijo que no le importaba si me gustaban los chicos o las chicas."

-"Seguramente mi madre también diría algo así...espero."

-"De todas formas...las chicas tienen un cuerpo más bonito que los chicos..."-la verdad es que no sé a qué vino eso, pero tiene razón.-"Aaaah, cada vez tengo más puntos para elegirte~! Pero aún tengo que pensarlo más. Lo siento!"

-"No pasa nada, tómate el tiempo que necesites."-contesto con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias. Bueno, nos vamos yendo? Ya es muy tarde."

-"Como quieras."

-"Qué te ha parecido nuestra cita?"

-"Bien..."-espera, procesando información...Ha dicho...cita...Cita? En serio era una cita?

-"Lo has pasado bien?"

-"S-sí, y tú?"

-"También. El miércoles quieres volver a quedar?"

-"Vale."

-"Pues hasta el miércoles. Avisa también a Rin y a Gumi por si quieren venir también."

* * *

><p>Miércoles, Gumi y yo estamos en su casa esperando a Luka, que como siempre llega tarde. Rin vendrá después. Cuando al fin el timbre suena las dos bajamos.<p>

-"Miku-nya, Gumi-chan, siento el retraso!"

-"No pasa nada."-decimos.

-"Miku-nya...me vas a matar..."

-"Por qué?"-pregunto ladeando la cabeza sin entender por qué debería matarla.

-"Porque...he avisado al Visigodo...Lo siento!"-ok, ya tiene todo sentido...

-"No pasa nada..."-digo con un aura morada de celos alrededor de mí.

-"Lo siento! Te compensaré de alguna forma! Te invitaré a lo que quieras!"

-"No quiero nada..."

Llegamos a la plaza de siempre, donde el Visigodo espera sentada en un banco. Al vernos llegar se levanta, guarda su móvil y se acerca a nosotras.

-"Sentimos el retraso Visigodo!"

-"No pasa nada."

-"Y Rin? La avisaste?"-pregunta Luka acordándose de la rubia.

-"Viene luego, dijo que tenía fisio y que la esperásemos allí sobre las 6."

-"Y qué hora es?"

-"Las 5:50."

-"Entonces vamos yendo."

Vamos a esperarla delante del escaparate de una tienda que está en frente de fisioterapia. Después de esperar un rato, vemos salir a Rin. Las cinco nos vamos divididas en dos grupos: por un lado van Luka y Aoki y por otro vamos Rin, Gumi y yo. Se podría decir que durante todo el día lo que pasó fue...: Luka bromeándole a Rin, Luka bromeándole a Aoki, Gumi uniéndose a las bromas, Rin intentando matarlas, más Luka y Gumi molestando a Rin, Luka molestando al Visigodo...hasta que Rin se fue.

-"Nooooo! No abandones a tus hijas!"-grita Luka inútilmente.-"Pues la voy a llamar."

Marca el número y coloca el móvil en su oreja. Al poco tiempo parece que alguien contesta.

-"Tiene usted problemas con su lavadora? No hay ningún problema, nosotros vamos y se la arreglamos enseguida!"-dice Luka intentando disimular su voz.-"Rin? Rin?...Ok, no volveré a gastarte bromas telefónicas..."-finaliza decepcionada.-"Visigodo, vamos a grabar un trailer para el próximo vídeo subnormal!"

-"Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacíamos esto..."-dice no muy feliz.

-"Agárrate al manillar de esa puerta mientras te balanceas y cantas 'Wrecking Ball*'."

-"Wreeeeecking Baaaaall~...Wowowowow~..."-canta Aoki sin mucha emoción.

-"Ahora apártate el pelo hacia atrás como su fueras una zorra."

Aoki obedece y añade una cara rara al final.

-"Ahora camina hacia ese portal, coge un folleto de publicidad y cómetelo, pero sin tragártelo."

Aoki obedece, coge una revista, hace una bola y se la mete en la boca, escupiéndola al instante.

-"Mal, Visigodo! Otra vez!"

-"Unjnkmmjhdghfd, hmmmm, quwé rwicgo**!"

-"Ahora repítelo, pero di 'Humpty Dumpty'."

-"FGHnmhghf, HU...Hunti Dunti!"-dice el Visigodo como puede.

-"Ahora enfocaré tu frente llena de espinillas, tú tienes que decir 'esto es la infestación'."

-"Esto es la infestación."

Unas cuantas tomas extremadamente subnormales más tarde...

-"Terminado. Bueno, ya es hora de irme. Vosotras ya os vais?"

-"Yo sí."-contesto.

-"Yo también."-añade Gumi.

-"Entonces me quedo yo sola?"-protesta Aoki.

-"Pues te vas también. Chao!"-se despide Luka.

-"Chao!"-nos despedimos Gumi y yo a la vez, volviendo a su casa.

* * *

><p>-"Gumi, hoy voy a quedar otra vez con Luka, quieres venir?"-le pregunto a mi amiga.<p>

-"Es tentador, pero sé que hoy va a ser muy especial y tenéis que estar solas."-rechaza con una enorme sonrisa, posiblemente la más grande que haya puesto en lo que la conozco.

-"Por qué? Qué va a pasar?"-pregunto agitándola.

-"Ya lo descubrirás, solo te digo que va a ser algo que te encantará y que influirá en el futuro, aunque vas a tener que arruinar un poco tu reputación para que pase."

-"Cuéntame más! Necesito saber qué va a pasar tan especial!"-insisto en un nivel supremo de desesperación, hasta que el timbre salva a Gumi de que su cerebro se vuelva un batido.

-"Aaah...Ahí...Tienes...A tu queridísima Luka...Ve con ella y averígualo...Qué mareo..."-balbucea recuperándose.

-"Lo siento, igual me he pasado un poquiiiiiito...Bueno, chao."-me despido.

Todo pasa como siempre, Luka me espera en el portal, las dos paseamos hasta el paseo marítimo, insiste en comprarme un helado contra mi voluntad, acabo cediendo y paseamos hasta el Curruncho. Todo como siempre...Bueno, no, delante del puesto de helados me encontré una moneda de 2ct, pero dudo que eso sea lo especial que decía Gumi.

-"Dentro de poco voy a tener que ponerme las últimas vacunas."-dice Luka.-"Tú te las pusiste todas ya, Miku-nya?"

-"No."

-"Cuáles te faltan?"

-"Las de los 14 años."

-"Esas deberías habértelas puesto el año pasado! Por qué no te las pusiste?"

-"Porque no me gustan las vacunas...me duelen esas agujas tan terroríficas..."

-"Entonces cómo fue tu vacuna de los 6 años?"

-"No quieras saberlo..."-mejor que nadie quiera saberlo.

-"Quiero saberlo."

-"No quieres."

-"Sí quiero."

-"No."

-"Si me lo dices te doy un beso."-propone bajando un poco el tono de voz en el final de la frase. Espera, ha dicho un beso? Pero qué clase de beso? Seguro que no va en serio.

-"...N-no va en serio..."

-"Te lo juro por lo que quieras."-dice levantando su meñique, a lo que únicamente le doy mi meñique y me preparo para arruinar mi reputación. Ahora sé a lo que se refería Gumi...

-"Todo lo que recuerdo es a mi chillando como si me fueran a matar y revolviéndome mientras la enfermera me agarraba como podía."

-"Jajajajajajaja! Entonces no me imagino cómo serías en el dentista."-dice nombrando a mi peor enemigo.

-"No quieras saberlo."

-"Es parte del trato también."

-"...Cuando fui a sellarme las muelas a los 7 años...Recuerdo que el algodón me estaba dando asco y necesitaba escupirlo, y cuando estaba a punto de pedir que hiciesen una pausa el aparato que sopla aire me pillo la piel de debajo de la lengua. Me dolió un montón y me puse a darle manotazos a la mano del dentista para que me dejase y no pudieron terminar de sellarme las muelas. Desde ahí les tengo el trauma."

-"Jajajajajaja, pobre dentista! Jajajajajaja...Me has matado! Me lo imagino y es buenísimo!"

-"Me dolió un montón~!"-protesto.

-"Supongo, vamos."-dice levantándose y echando a caminar.

Caminamos lentamente, ninguna dice nada. Falta algo...

-"E-el...trato...?"-digo rompiendo el silencio.

-"A eso vamos, pero en un lugar con menos gente."-dice cariñosamente cogiéndome la mano.

Nos dirigimos a las enormes escaleras que hay cerca, es un atajo para ir a mi casa. Recuerdo que Luka me dijo que cuando en primaria reformaron el tejado del colegio y tuvimos que trasladarnos a un albergue ella atajaba todos los días por esas escaleras.

-"Por estas escaleras nunca va nadie, además así luego llegarás antes a tu casa."

Empezamos a subir. Realmente son muy altas, cansa solo mirarlas. Ya casi en la cima Luka se para.

-"Creo que aquí está bien..."-murmura para sí misma.-"Estás lista?"-me pregunta alegremente desde unos escalones más abajo.

-"..."-realmente no mucho, nunca pensé que llegaría un momento así...o al menos no tan pronto.

Luka suelta una pequeña risita al ver mi reacción, me agarra por las muñecas y me da un pequeño beso en los labios. Al separarse de mí sonríe y me coge de la mano para subir los escalones que faltan y cruzar la calle.

-"_M-me ha besado! Me ha besado! Y lo ha propuesto ella! No es como los dos anteriores de hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sé si fue consciente o no! Y ahora qué? No sé qué pensar! Ya no sé si somos amigas o somos 'amigas' o qué somos!_"-pienso nerviosamente en mi interior.

-"Miku-nya, estás bien?"

-"S-sí..."

-"Te gustó el beso...?"

-"M-mucho..."

-"A mí también, eres muy dulce~."

-".Si tú lo dices..."-digo apartando la mirada para intentar ocultar lo roja que está mi cara.

-"Fue una buena experiencia, además ahora sé qué te pasa con los médicos."

-"Ya..."-contesto recordando esa humillación.

Ya casi hemos llegado a mi casa, casi al final de la bajada de la cuesta me paro al ver un recinto lleno de gatos.

-"Qué pasa Miku-nya?"

-"Gatitos..."

-"Es verdad, qué monos."

-"Sí."

-"Son igualitos a ti~."-dice abrazándome. No sabía que era posible sonrojarse tanto en un solo día.

Después de pasar un rato viendo los gatos, me acompaña hasta el portal de mi casa.

-"Hasta mañana Miku-nya."-se despide.

-"Hasta mañana, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí."

-"De nada."

Al entrar en casa me siento delante del ordenador para calmarme un poco y veo que Rin me está mandando mensajes de chat.

-"Buenas Miku-chan! Qué tal te fue? Ya sabes qué era lo especial, verdad?"-dice Gumi entrando de repente en mi habitación.-"Estás chateando con Rin? Deberías contarle lo de hoy."

-"Supongo."

-"Y mañana vais a quedar otra vez, no?"

-"Sí, por qué? Más cosas especiales?"

-"Secreto."

* * *

><p>Día siguiente, martes. No hay mucho cambio con ayer, Luka sustituyó el invitarme a un helado por invitarme a una moneda de chocolate de las grandes. No pude terminármela por culpa de mi alergia (sí, soy alérgica al chocolate en grandes cantidades, qué vida tan triste TTmTT). Volvimos a pasar por las escaleras y Luka me dio un beso sorpresa, creo que intenta matarme...<p>

El miércoles quedamos de una forma diferente, ella va a ir con su familia al Curruncho y me ha dicho que viniese. Mientras su padre y Luki juegan al fútbol, su madre les graba y Luka y yo paseamos tranquilamente.

-"Mira Miku-nya, hortensias."-dice cogiendo una pequeña flor, a la que le empieza a arrancar pétalos.-"Miku-nya me quiere, Miku-nya no me quiere, Miku-nya me quiere...Miku-nya no me quiere..."-no quedan pétalos.-"Olvídalo, esta flor miente."

Coge otra, el resultado es el mismo. Se rinde y seguimos con el paseo. Al poco tiempo un tipo desconocido se acerca corriendo a nosotras.

-"Oye, tengo un amigo que quiere conocerte, te interesa?"-me pregunta. Eh? Es a mí?

-"N-no, lo siento..."

-"Ah vale."-y se va corriendo hacia su grupo de amigos.-"No le interesas!"-le grita a su amigo.

-"Uuuuuuh~estás hecha un bombón Miku-nya, los atraes a todos."-dice Luka pícaramente.-"Pero esos tipos no sabían que estás con tu pareja~!"-añade cogiéndome del brazo.

-"N-n-no somos pareja..."

-"Pero podríamos serlo."-en ese momento volvemos a pasar por delante de las hortensias.-"Quieres que lo intente otra vez?"

-"Como quieras."-contesto, a lo que ella coge otra florecilla y empieza.

-"Miku-nya me quiere, Miku-nya no me quiere, Miku-nya me quiere, Miku-nya no me quiere..."-hace una pequeña pausa.-"Miku-nya me quiere!"-grita felizmente arrancando el último pétalo.-"Te quedas más tranquila así?"

-"Sí, supongo."

En lugar de seguir caminando como pensé que pasaría, Luka se acerca otra vez a las hortensias y arranca otra florecilla.

-"Déjame ponértela en el pelo, a ver cómo te queda."-pide.

-"N-no...Seguro que me queda muy mal..."

-"Para nada, déjame ponértela, porfaaaa~!"

-"Vale...Pero luego me la quitas."

-"Jo.."-protesta enganchando la flor en el lado derecho de mi pelo. Se aleja un poco y mira detenidamente.-"Te ves muy linda."

-"Mentira..."

-"Verdad."

-"Mentira...Me la puedo quitar ya...?"

-"Jo...Pero si te queda muy bien."-se queja, pero accede a quitármela y la deja de nuevo en el arbusto con las demás.-"Quieres pasear por la playa?"

-"Vale."

-"Bajemos por esta cuesta como si fuera un tobogán."

Luka me guía hasta la cuesta. Es bastante empinada y parece resbalar mucho, si me caigo aterrizaría sobre un montón de rocas. Ella baja primero, y me pide desde abajo que la siga.

-"No te preocupes, yo te cojo. No tengas miedo."-dice abriendo los brazos.

Decido confiar y bajar. Casi al final la arena empieza a caer conmigo encima y me resbalo, pero por suerte Luka me coge y se queda abrazándome unos segundos más.

-"Te tengo, pequeña."

-"Gracias."-agradezco abrazándola yo también.

-"Agárrate fuerte."-dice. Cuando aprieto mi agarre, me levanta ligeramente y empieza a darme vueltas juguetonamente.-"Vueeeeltas! Vueeeeltas! Soy un cameeeeelloooo~!"

Después de dar vueltas me llevó en "camello" durante bastante tiempo, la verdad es que fue muy divertido. Cuando nos cansamos volvemos a donde está su familia.

-"Luka-nee, Miku-nee! Jugad al fútbol contra nosotros!"-pide Luki, quien sigue jugando con su padre.

-"Venga, vosotras dos contra nosotros. Luki-kun, defiende bien la portería, eh?"-anima el señor Megurine.

-"Nos apuntamos, Miku-nya?"

-"Vale."-acepto colocándome en los dos árboles que hacen de portería. Es ya costumbre que yo me ponga en las porterías o canastas, cuando jugábamos a estos deportes en el colegio todos me culpaban a mí al perder, por eso inconscientemente acabé desarrollando una especie de reflejo defensivo en los deportes de balón. Es lo único que se me da bien en estos.

Luki empieza sacando el balón. Luka lo coge, pero el señor Megurine se acerca poniendo caras y voces raras.

-"Ueeeeerght! Soy Godzillaaaaa!"

-"Aaaaah! Papá, das miedo!"-grita Luka, a lo que su padre aprovecha y le roba el balón.

Aunque conseguí parar muchos goles y meter algunos de pura suerte, acabamos perdiendo, ya que el señor Megurine siempre usaba la táctica de las caras y voces raras que asustan a Luka, y esta le gritaba que era un tramposo. El día fue divertido.

* * *

><p>Jueves, esta vez Gumi y Rin se nos unen para quedar. Gumi y yo caminamos hasta donde siempre quedamos y esperamos, puesto que llegamos de primeras. Rin llega de segunda y se acomoda en el banco mientras esperamos a Luka. Mientras esta última no llega, las tres hablamos de lo que la rubia se perdió esta semana.<p>

-"Dime por favor que no va a venir el Visigodo."-dice Rin, a ella no le cae nada bien Aoki, dijo que prefería a Teto.

-"En principio no."-contesto.

-"Me alegro."

-"Comparto el sentimiento."

-"Yo también."-añade Gumi. Es que ahora todas estamos en contra del Visigodo?

Pasado un rato Luka llega y empezamos a hablar de tonterías (no es algo nuevo).

-"Gumi-chan me dijo que el otro día Miku-chan y tú os besasteis."-le dice Rin a Luka de repente.

-"Y tú cómo te enteraste, Gumi?"-pregunta esta.

-"Yo sé todo lo que le pasa a Miku-chan."-contesta orgullosamente. Yo solo intento hacer como que no oigo nada, sonrojada.

-"Y qué te dijo exactamente...?"

-"Que Miku-chan y tú hicisteis un trato en el que si ella te decía una cosa tú le dabas un beso."

-"Sí, es verdad...Rin-chan."

-"Sí?"

-"A ti te gusta la pareja de Miku-nya y yo?"-pregunta abrazándome.

-"Sí, sois la una para la otra. Habéis nacido para estar juntas."

-"En serio?"-dice emocionada.

-"Sí, para eso os 'parí'."

-"Nos 'pariste' para hacer 'incesto'?"

-"Sí, para eso y para odiar al Visigodo."

-"Tanto la odias?"

-"Sí."

-"La odias más que a Haku?"-intervengo.

-"Las odio por igual, nunca diría que odio menos a Haku, si por mí fuera las metería a las dos en un cohete y que no volviesen nunca a la Tierra..."-dice en modo yangire.

-"Qué exagerada..."-dice Gumi.

-"Qué va...Oh, Miku-chan! Tus manos están heladas! Qué gustito..."-dice cogiendo mi mano derecha y poniéndola en su mejilla para refrescarse.

-"A ver~? Es verdad, qué gustito!"-dice Luka cogiendo mi otra mano y repitiendo lo mismo que hizo Rin.

-"No vale! No hay una tercera mano fresquita para mí!"-protesta Gumi pegando la cara a lo que queda visible de mi mano. En este momento me siento como una nevera...

-"Deberíamos ofrecerle a la gente las manos de Miku-chan a cambio de dinero, nos forraríamos."-propone Rin.

-"Cuánto deberíamos cobrar por ellas?"-planea Luka también.

-"Diez euros por mano!"-se une Gumi. Me hacen sentir tan...objeto. Al sentirme así lo único que puedo hacer es retirar mis manos de su poder.

-"Jo Miku-chan, un poco más."-suplica nuestra 'madre'.

-"No, me siento utilizada."

-"Si nos las dejas un poco más, Luka te dará otro beso."-chantajea Gumi. Giro la vista hacia Luka, quien me miraba entre feliz e inocente.

-"Luka, cuántos besos estás dispuesta a ofrecer?"-pregunta Rin.

-"Mmmm, no sé~..."-duda alegremente la nombrada.

-"Dos? Tres? Siete? Cien?"-va aumentando Rin.

-"No te pases! De todas formas pobrecita Miku-nya! Si no quiere no voy a obligarla."-decide abrazándome y alejándome ligerísimamente de Rin, como si quisiese que dejase de usarme.-"Pobrecita niña, te sentías muy utilizada verdad?"

-"Un poquito..."-contesto.

-"Bueno, queréis ir a los columpios de siempre?"-propone de repente la rubia cambiando de tema.

-"Vale."-aceptamos las demás.

En cuanto nos vamos acercando Luka, Gumi y yo empezamos a acelerar el paso, hasta el punto de correr a muerte para coger un columpio. Al final Gumi se queda sin columpio y Rin también, ya que esta última viene caminando tranquilamente con cara de rencor hacia mí.

-"Gracias..."-dice con tono de odio.

-"Noooooo! Yo quería un columpio!"-protesta Gumi.-"Puedo sentarme encima de ti, Miku-chan?"

-"No, si haces eso morimos."

Apenas podemos columpiarnos ya que el pequeño parque se empieza a llenar y les cedemos los asientos a los niños, pasándonos al tobogán, donde Rin nos invita a anillos de maíz.

-"Aaaaah~"-dice Luka abriendo la boca para que Rin le dé un anillo.

-"Que te lo dé Miku-chan."-dice haciéndome un gesto para que me acerque.

Rin deja unos cuantos anillos en mi mano y yo se los voy ofreciendo poco a poco a Luka. Gumi tiene lista su cámara para grabar todo lo que pase. Cuando solo queda uno se lo ofrezco, pero en lugar de comérselo, deja la mitad sobresaliendo de su boca y se inclina hacia mí, invitándome a comer lo que queda. Acepto y me acerco, siendo inevitable que nuestros labios se unan brevemente, tan brevemente que no me dio tiempo de comer.

-"Os disteis un beso?"-pregunta Rin emocionada.

-"No comiste nada?"-me pregunta Luka ignorando completamente a Rin.

-"Os disteis un beso?"-repite con más emoción.

-"No me dio tiempo...Gumi-chan! Te sangra la nariz!"-digo preocupada por mi amiga peliverde, una vez más Rin es ignorada.

-"No es nada..."

-"Mira Miku-nya, ahí está el trozo que se te cayó."-dice Luka mirando el pedazo de anillo en el suelo.

-"Os disteis un beso?"-repite otra vez la rubia, siendo escuchada al fin. A modo de respuesta Luka sonríe, coge mi cara y me besa. La hemorragia de Gumi esta vez es extrema, creo que mañana estará en coma extremo.

-"Kyaaa! Os disteis un beso!"-grita Rin emocionada como si fuese una fangirl frente a su cantante favorito. Decidimos echar a caminar para dejar a la inconsciente Gumi en su casa. En cuanto la dejamos salimos de nuevo y vamos por el camino que lleva a las escaleras, parándonos frente a los gatos.

-"Miku-nya."-llama de repente Luka.

-"Nya?"

-"Besarte es vicioso."-dice en modo cariñoso, haciéndome sonrojar.

-"Luka, yo de ti no me lo pensaría más y me iría con Miku-chan. No os preocupéis, solo hay que divorciarte del Visigodo, yo os casaré."-anima Rin.

-"Rin-chan, te vas a travestir para hacer de cura en la boda?"-pregunta Luka en modo coña.

-"No, pero en serio, nunca encontrarás a nadie como Miku-chan."-sigue insistiendo Rin, ignorando a medias el comentario de Luka.

-"Yo me lo estoy planteando muy bien~."-dice Luka alegremente cogiéndome por la cintura.

-"No te lo pienses más y vete con ella. Estáis hechas para estar juntas."

-"Entonces por qué no reconoces tu amor por Haku?"-pregunta Luka inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. La furia de Rin se activa.

-"Miku-chan, puedo pegarle?"

-"No."

-"Jo..."

Pasa el tiempo, seguimos mirando los gatitos y hablando.

-"Miku-chan, volvemos a tu casa?"-pide Rin.

-"Aún es muy pronto."

-"Pero no queda nada más para hacer."

-"Pero hace demasiado buen tiempo para encerrarse en casa."

-"Porfa."

-"No."

-"Jo."-protesta enfurruñándose sentada en el bordillo de la acera, mirándome con rencor.-"Que sepas que ya no eres mi hija favorita, eres mi peor hija."

-"Eso me hace sentir mejor..."-dice Luka.-"Pero pobre Miku-nya, no hay que ser tan mala con ella. Con lo linda que es."

-"Miku-chan no es linda."-dice Rin ofendida.

-"No te preocupes Miku-nya, para mi eres la más linda del mundo y mi 'hermana' favorita."-anima Luka, quien aparta unos mechones de pelo de mi cara y me da un beso en los labios.-"Anda Rin-chan, no te pongas así, luego iremos a casa."

-"Yo quiero ir ahora."-de repente Rin echa a correr cuesta abajo.-"Voy a casa de Miku-chan!"

-"Espera! No te vayas! Vamos Miku-nya."

Las tres corremos cuesta abajo, al pie de esta la alcanzamos y conseguimos convencerla para estar un poco más fuera. Al poco tiempo de eso Rin nos pide que la acompañemos a su casa y aceptamos. No tardamos mucho en llegar, en la entrada su perro la recibe.

-"Hola cariño, ya he vuelto!"-le dice cariñosamente a su perro. Rin nos pide que esperemos fuera mientras ella entra a su casa...por la ventana?-"No me toméis por loca, es que la puerta está cerrada."-nuestra 'madre' consigue entrar sin matarse en el intento y desaparece un rato, parece que ya ha hecho esto más veces...

-"Miku-nya."-llama Luka sacando su móvil.-"Vamos a sacarnos una foto 'kiss-ándonos'."-propone acercándose a mí.

-"N-no..."-contesto avergonzada.

-"Porfa, quiero ver cómo es."-insiste, es tan difícil negarse a ella...

-"V-vale..."

-"Bien! Venga, mira hacia mí. Lista?"-en cuanto une sus labios con los míos pulsa a ciegas el botón de foto y cuando se oye el 'clic' se separa y se dispone a mirar.-"A ver...Oh dios mío qué mal salimos! No puedo dejar que veas esto! Bueno, te dejo mirar un segundo..."-rápidamente giró el móvil de forma que la pantalla apuntase hacia mí y al segundo siguiente volvió a girarlo, haciendo que solo pudiese ver una figura negra en medio de mucho sol.-"Deberíamos haberle pedido a Rin que nos la sacase."

Cuando Rin vuelve nos dice que podemos irnos a seguir con el paseo si queríamos, así que nos despedimos de ella y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Luka, ya que es muy tarde. Una vez en su habitación nos sentamos en la cama de abajo y se gira hacia mí, cerrando los ojos y sacando un poco los labios. No estoy segura de qué quiere decirme con eso pero puedo hacerme una idea...

-"Ahora te toca a ti tomar la iniciativa."-dice sin cambiar de posición. Al estar segura de lo que quiere me acerco con timidez a ella y la beso brevemente.

-"Jo Miku-nya, ha sido muy corto. Que dure al menos 4 segundos, porfa."-pide.

Vuelvo a acercarme con la misma inseguridad y repito lo anterior pero más prolongado. Al separarme de ella puedo ver cómo entra en un estado parecido a mi mundo de fantasía, felicidad y mucho amor y se deja caer sobre la almohada.

-"Ese ha sido perfecto~...Miku-nya, cuál de los besos que nos hemos dado dirías que ha sido el mejor?"-pregunta.

-"Mmmm...todos han estado bien."

-"Ya."

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que quedé con Luka o con Rin. Últimamente solo veo a Gumi, quien ahora se ha traído a su casa a una amiga suya, Mayu, y que según Gumi es mi otra subconsciente. Pero cuántas como ella puedo tener?<p>

-"Vamos Mayu-chan, saluda a la cabeza-globo de Miku-chan."-anima Gumi.

-"...H-h-hola...M-Miku-san..."-saluda Mayu semi-escondida detrás de Gumi, parece muy tímida.

-"Hola Mayu-chan."-saludo amablemente, me recuerda a mí de pequeña, a veces podía llegar a ser tan tímida como ella.-"De verdad eres mi otra subconsciente?"

-"S-sí, s-soy algo así como...l-la parte tímida y amable de ti..."

-"De cierta forma se siente como si tú fueses mi ángel interior y Gumi mi demonio."

-"Oye! Yo no soy tan mala! Solo te maltrato un poquito."-se defiende Gumi.

-"Si tú lo dices..."-contesto.

-"Y ahora que lo pienso...Pobrecita, llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a tu queridísima Luka, verdad? No te preocupes, la gran Gumi-sama te compensará."

-"Quién es Luka-san?"-pregunta Mayu inocentemente.

-"La novia de Miku!"

-"N-n-n-no es mi n-n-novia!"

-"Bueno, de cierta forma se os podría considerar algo así como 'ami-novias', no crees?"

-"No."

-"Bueno, queréis ir a la playa? Hace buen tiempo y nunca he ido."-propone Gumi.

-"V-vale."-acepta Mayu.

-"Como queráis."-acepto también.

-"Wow Miku-chan, qué raro que aceptes, pero si odias la playa."

-"Ya, pero de vez en cuando tampoco está tan mal."

-"Y eso que ya fuiste el otro día con Luka~...Uhuhuhuhu..."-dice Gumi a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal. Es verdad, el otro día me encontré con Luka en la playa, esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Después de pedirle permiso a mis padres las tres nos preparamos para ir a la playa. La marea estaba lo suficientemente alta, así que podríamos ir al agua. Ponemos las toallas, nos echamos crema y nos dirigimos al agua.

-"Miku-chan, por qué llevas un flotador? Y por qué tan enorme?"-me pregunta Gumi.

-"No se me da nada bien nadar, además el agua de este mar me da mucho asco y así no tendré que tocarla demasiado."-explico. El agua del mar de esta playa está lleno de fango y suciedad y a menudo aparecen 'cosas no deseadas' flotando.

-"Y-yo te entiendo, M-miku-san. A-a mí tampoco se me da bien nadar..."-me anima Mayu con un flotador no tan grande como el mío.

-"Tranquilas, yo os ayudo!"-se ofrece Gumi alegremente.

-"Ah, Gumi, una cosa..."-digo.

-"Sí?"

-"Ni se te ocurra salpicarme a la cara ni hacerme ahogadillas..."-aviso amenazantemente.

-"Jo, pero entonces no tiene gracia...Y cómo sabías que tenía pensado eso?"

-"Pega mucho contigo."

-"Mira papá! Es Miku-nee!"-grita una voz conocida, es Luki.

-"Es verdad. Hola Miku-chan."-saluda el señor Megurine.

-"Hola."

-"No han venido tus padres?"

-"No, vine con Gumi y Mayu-chan."

-"Luka-nee no ha venido porque se fue a dormir a casa de nuestra tía."-explica Luki, nadando a duras penas con sus manguitos.

-"Jajaja, cuando vuelva voy a ponerla verde de que nosotros estuvimos en la playa con su amiga pasándolo bien y ella no, jajajaja!"-planea su padre maliciosamente.

-"Ey señor Megurine, quiere jugar conmigo?"-pregunta Gumi entusiasmada, se nota que está muy desesperada por salpicarle a alguien...

-"Vale, vamos a perseguir a Miku-chan, te apuntas Luki-kun?"

-"Vale, guay!"

-"Nooooooooo!"-grito cuando Gumi me agarra por una pierna y el señor Megurine por la otra. Esto va a ser horrible...

Pasado un tiempo de escapar de Gumi todos salimos del agua. Gumi, Luki, Mayu y yo jugamos en equipos a las palas mientras el señor Megurine se relaja tomando el sol y riéndose ocasionalmente de cómo jugamos. Al llegar las 7 de la tarde recogemos todas nuestras cosas, nos despedimos de los Megurine y volvemos a casa de Gumi.

-"Miku-chan, tu suegro es la leche."-dice Gumi.

-"N-no es mi suegro."

-"Todavía."

-"E-esa era la f-familia de Luka-san?"-pregunta Mayu con su habitual timidez.

-"Sí, pero es una pena que Luka no haya venido, se ha perdido a Miku-chan en bikini."

-"Ni que fuera una gran pérdida."-contesto.

-"Para ella seguro que sí."

-"Lo que tú digas."

-"Pero no te preocupes, el viernes la volverás a ver. Y no solo eso sino que se quedará a dormir en tu casa con Rin, con Mayu-chan y conmigo y pasaréis juntas toooooodo el sábado."

-"El viernes?"

-"Sí, no te acuerdas de que celebras tu cumpleaños?"

-"Ah, es verdad, pensé que era la semana siguiente, qué rápido pasa el tiempo."

-"Ya, por cierto qué quieres que te regalemos?"

-"Nada, sabes que no me gusta que me regalen cosas."

-"Por qué?"

-"Porque cuando los abro no sé qué cara poner ni qué decir, por eso solo me sale una voz y una cara inexpresivas y tengo miedo de hacer pensar a la otra persona que no me gusta el regalo."

-"No te preocupes, si no te gusta me lo puedes lanzar a la cara."-dice Gumi alegremente.

-"En serio?"

-"Sí, y por cierto...Dónde vamos a dormir tantas?"

Blanco, no había caído en eso. En mi habitación solo hay sitio para dos, y aunque durmiésemos en el salón no cabemos seis personas...o cinco, porque no creo que Haku se quede a dormir.

-"Y si dormimos en mi casa? Ya sabes que ahí cabemos todas y más."

-"Buena idea, gracias Gumi-chan!"

-"Ohohoho, si es que soy supergenial."-presume orgullosa. Solo queda esperar al viernes, seguro que será divertido.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

*La canción de Miley Cyrus.

**Por si no es descifrable, dice "qué rico".

Reviews:

-**Ainhoa: **no me culpes por tardar tanto, en verano nunca puedo hacer nada TTmTT.

-**Rin **(Gumi: mi turnoooo!): Hola Rin-chan, cuánto tiempo! Gracias por las aclaraciones OwO, ah por cierto creo que vas a estar un tiempo sin salir (al menos hasta mediados-finales del próximo cap o en el siguiente).

**-Cami-rin-chan: **Sí, Gumi es mucha Gumi. Sobre lo de la madre de Miku, posiblemente Gumi le soltase cualquier tontería que saliese de su mente. Y sí, Piko se pasa, el otro día Luka me dijo que Piko tiene una foto de mi espalda y que se la mandó a su primo o_O, eso me dio miedo.

**-Hikari Vits: **Hola! OwO/, yo tampoco sabía lo de las hogueras hasta que me lo dijeron este año. Aquí el San Juan es la noche del 23 de junio, y una pregunta: San Juan se celebra también en otros países? No lo sabía.

**-Guest (creo que Haku, sería tan útil que firmases los reviews TTmTT):** ya, en verano siempre hago algo y nunca encuentro tiempo para escribir, y cuando tengo tiempo no hay motivación, cuando empiecen las clases posiblemente actualice más.

Ahora explicaré un par de cositas que iba a explicar arriba pero que al final mejor digo ahora. Originalmente no tenía pensado incluír a Mayu en el fic ya que no suelo interactuar con ella (es tan tímida...), pero ha acabado siendo muy importante en el futuro del fic así que aquí está (Mayu: H-h-hola...E-encantada...).

Y algo muy importante que preferiría no recordar pero al mismo tiempo sí es que...El fic está a punto de acabarse! Calculo que quedan más o menos unos...entr caps. Supongo que todo el mundo podrá hacerse ya una idea del final (Gumi: eso no tiene graciaaaaa TTmTT) Lo sé.

Y bueno, ya está. (Gumi: momento spoiler! En el siguiente cap tenemos la fiesta de cumple de Miku y más). Chaoooooo OwO/!


	15. Chapter 15

Y para compensar por todo lo que he tardado con las últimas actualizaciones...Aquí está el cap 15! Con solo casi dos semanas de diferencia del cap14 nwn (Bueno, en parte, pero en realidad he tardado menos porque...el verano se acabó y ya empecé el curso...QmQ).

Bueno, creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo de Love&Friendship Days, y también el más importante (?) y mi favorito (felicidad extrema, comiendo miel de colores con las jirafas del mundo de fantasía, felicidad y mucho love...espero que esta miel no sea venenosa...)

Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas sobre este cap. Lo primero es que he introducido algo nuevo, los apartados de Family Days. Estos apartados del fic se centran más en la vida de Miku con su familia, y aunque no lo parezca es muy necesario para el avance. Otra aclaración más es que en este fic Mikuo no tiene ningún parentesco con Miku, lo puse porque necesitaba a alguien que hiciese buena pareja con Luki (ewe)b.

Y en fin...Después de este cap solo queda el siguiente, que vendrá con un pequeñísimo epílogo, pero es muy posible que, si los lectores queréis, en algún momento haga Love&Friendship2...La verdad, tuve esa idea y pensé... "por qué no? Tengo material ewe", pero eso lo dejo a vuestro criterio.

Y ahora, disfruten.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 15: Las luces de fiestas no son la única magia del verano.<strong>

Finalmente el día en el que celebro mi cumpleaños ha llegado. Me levanto muy temprano para terminar de ver ese anime tan triste sobre un grupo de amigos* y llorar a mares. Y a mediodía acompaño a mi madre a comprar mientras no llega nadie a casa. De repente el móvil de mi madre suena.

-"Sí? Hola cariño, qué pasa? Sí, vale...Ya se lo digo, adiós."-cuelga, para luego dirigirse a mí.-"Tu padre dice que Rin-chan y Gumi-chan ya han llegado."

-"Voy corriendo a casa! ! ! ! ! ! !"-digo echando a correr para no hacerlas esperar.

-"Ten cuidado al cruzar la calle!"

Después de un corto camino corriendo a toda velocidad llego a mi cada muriéndome de cansancio, ni que fuera un examen de gimnasia...

-"Ho...Hola...a las dos...Ya...he...llegado..."-saludo agotada, intentando recuperar el aire.

-"Holaaaa~...?"-saluda Rin mirándome raro, aunque acaba partiéndose por mi estado.

-"Tranqui Miku-chan, Luka no ha llegado, no hacía falta que corrieses tanto."-dice Gumi.

-"Ya...Y...Mayu-chan?"

-"Viene luego."

-"Cuándo?"

-"Por la tarde, como Haku."

-"Haku no viene, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no podría."

-"Qué pena."

-"Bieeeeen!"-se alegra Rin.

Al poco llega Luka con una enorme bolsa. Espero que no sea lo que creo...

-"Felicidades adelantadas un día, Miku-nya! Toma tus regalos."-felicita dándome la bolsa, lo sabía...-"Siento llegar casi de última."

-"Te dije que no quería regalos..."

-"El mío lo trae Mayu-chan cuando llegue, es que se me olvidó."-dice Gumi.

-"Mierda, se me olvidó comprarte algo. Ya te conseguiré algo de anime."-dice Rin.

-"Pero que no quiero regalos..."

-"Anda, ábrelo porfa!"-pide Luka.

-"Que lo abra! Que lo abra!"-corean las otras dos como si fuese uno de esos cumpleaños de mi infancia en centros infantiles de fiestas.

Sintiéndome obligada saco los dos regalos de la bolsa y abro el primero con cuidado y sin romper el papel, es una colonia. El segundo es bastante redondo y blando, lo abro con curiosidad y es...un peluche kawaii y suave de oveja, bastante rechoncho y lindo. Ok, el sueño de toda mi vida de que la persona que me gustase me regalara un peluche kawaii se ha cumplido, uno menos en la lista.

-"Qué lindooooo!"

-"Dile hola al **, sí, ya le he puesto nombre."-dice Luka alegremente acercándome el peluche.

-"Hola ~!"-digo feliz mientras abrazo a la ovejita.

-"Te gusta?"

-"Mucho, gracias!"

-"Sabía que te gustaría, es muy adorable."

-"Niñas! A comer!"-llama mi madre.

Las cuatro vamos a la cocina, nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer la pizza, con ganas de acabarla para empezar la primera tarta.

-"Cómo es la tarta, Miku-chan?"-pregunta Rin cogiendo una patata.

-"Cuál?"

-"La de hoy."

-"De chuches, con la cara de Yoshinon***."

-"La quieroooooo! ! !"-dice cogiendo otra patata, lo cual enciende la loca bombilla de Luka.

-"Cojo una patata...y me la como****!"-interpreta con toda la seriedad del mundo, al menos con toda la que puede tener ella porque se nota que hace esfuerzos por parecer seria. Todas morimos de risa.

Al acabar de tomarnos algunas chuches de la tarta volvemos a la habitación. No pasa mucho tiempo cando llega Mayu cargada de bolsas. Pobre, parece que Gumi la tenga de burra de carga.

-"Fe-fe...M-muchas f-fe-felicidades, Miku-san!"-dice tímidamente tapándose la cara con las bolsas, las cuales parecen muy pesadas para ella.

-"Gracias Mayu-chan, deja que te ayude."-y al coger la bolsa...-"AAAAAAH! Carajo cómo pesa esta cosa! ! ! Gumi, qué llevas aquí? ? ?"

-"Algo guay, ya lo abriremos mañana."-dice.

-"Oks...Vamos a dar un paseo ahora que estamos todas?"-propongo.

-"Vale!"-acepta Luka.-"Espera...Todas? Y Haku?"

-"No puede venir."

-"Mierda! Bueno, pues vamos."

-"Vale!"-aceptan también Gumi y Mayu.

-"Jooo, yo no quiero, estoy muy cansada:"

-"Venga Rin-chan, no seas así, solo será un pequeño paseo."-insiste Luka intentando evitar discusiones violentas.

-"Pero no quiero, por qué siempre tenemos que ir de paseo? Por qué no podemos quedarnos en casa?"

-"Miku-nya, te apetece tanto salir de paseo?"

-"Sí, mucho, ahora que es verano y hace buen tiempo quiero salir lo más que pueda."

-"Anda Rin-chan, haz un esfuerzo, que es el cumple de Miku-nya:"

-"Que no quiero."-sigue protestando.

-"Pues no vengas..."-digo empezando a enfurruñarme.

-"Venga, no os pongais así."

-"Ha empezado ella protestando."-digo aún de morros.

-"Te estoy diciendo que estoy muy cansada."-discute ella.

Luka no parece saber cómo solucionarlo, pero hace un esfuerzo en intentar negociarlo conmigo. O al menos eso creo...

-"Anda Miku-nya, no te pongas así princesita, vamos a dar ese paseo."

-"No, ya no quiero. Si no hay buen rollo nos quedamos en casa y nos fastidiamos."-sigo de morros, cuando las cosas se ponen así no puedo evitarlo. Luka sabe cómo soy cuando me pasa eso, así que me da un beso en los labios para intentar calmarme un poco y prueba suerte con Rin.

-"Anda Rin-chan, vamoooooos! ! !"-insiste Luka felizmente, llevándola arrastras.

-"VALE..."-dice de mal humor, haciendo que Mayu-chan se asuste bastante y corra a esconderse detrás de Gumi, quien es la única que sigue neutral...No, está fantaseando con el beso.

Cuando estamos saliendo por la puerta mi madre nos ve y se acerca a nosotras.

-"Cuando os canséis de pasear os volvéis."

-"Yo quiero volver ya..."-dice Rin con toda la mala leche del mundo, lo cual hace reír a mi madre.

Salimos del todo y vamos todo el camino en silencio, con tensión y malas ondas en el aire.

-"Oye Miku-nya."-susurra Luka.-"Haz algo para que Rin no siga así."

-"Y qué quieres que haga, proponer que volvamos?"

-"..."

-"...?"

-"No sé, pero haz algo."

-"Como qué?"

-"Lo que sea, dale un abrazo."

-"No, seguro que se cabrea más y me pega."

-"Pues...Gumi-chan, tú eres valiente, haz algo."

-"Uhuhuhuhu..."-en serio aún sigue así?

-"La hemos perdido."

-"Bueno, pues iré yo..."-se ofrece Luka. De alguna forma consigue relajar un poco el ambiente y Rin no parece tan enfadada.

-"Nos volvemos ya?"-pregunta aburrida pasado poco tiempo.

-"Aún noooo..."

-"Ya hemos paseado mucho, no hay nada más que hacer."

-"..."

-"Y estoy muy cansada, necesito tumbarme."

-"..."

-"Anda Miku-nya, volvemos?"-pide Luka también.

-"Aún no..."

-"Anda, si no vamos a empezar como antes."

-"..."

-"Vamos yendo de camino a tu casa. Tú estás conmigo, verdad Gumi-chan?"-intenta enganchar.

-"Eh? Eh? He vuelto! Amm...a mí no me metas en el problema..."-dice con miedo esta.

-"No te preocupes Miku-nya, te lo compensaré, te lo prometo. Cuando lleguemos te voy a dar un besito muy dulce~!"-susurra Luka intentando animarme al ver la cara con la que vuelvo a casa.

Una vez en casa de nuevo, Rin sale un momento de la habitación y Gumi va a acompañar a Mayu a casa de las dos para coger algo que se habían olvidado. Cuando se ha asegurado de que no queda nadie más, Luka se sienta.

-"El trato, Miku-nya. Acércate."-dice cariñosamente, intentando ser lo más amable posible para animarme. Es demasiado buena conmigo...-"Vamos, acércate."

Me acerco y Luka me besa tal y como prometió, y al separarnos lo repite. Si Gumi hubiera estado aquí no hubiera podido despertarse en semanas. Todas vuelven y jugamos al juego de los desnudos al que jugamos hace tanto tiempo (Mayu no jugó, es demasiado inocente para este juego). Después de dos partidas, Rin se aisló del resto leyendo lo que Luka denomina "novelas verdes".

Al llegar la noche todas vamos a casa de Gumi y preparamos dos colchones hinchables; uno para Gumi y Mayu-chan y otro para Luka, Rin y yo. Nos ponemos el pijama y nos metemos en los colchones, no sin antes discutir un tema importante.

-"Quién de las tres va en el medio?"-pregunta Luka.

-"No habíamos decidido que irías tú?"

-"Pero no me gusta el medio..."

-"A mí tampoco."

-"Y no quiero que Rin vaya en el medio, quiero dormir a tu lado."

-"Ya, y yo."

-"Bueno, pues yo me quedo en el medio..."-acepta Luka finalmente.

-"Oye Miku-chan, puedo preguntarte algo?"-pregunta la rubia.

-"Sí, qué pasa?"

-"Por qué llevas un peluche de...rana verde?"

-"Es Keroppi*****, no puedo dormir sin abrazar algo y siempre duermo abrazada a Keroppi."

-"Aaaaah...vale..."

-"Espero que quepa en el colchón..."

-"No te preocupes Miku-nya, abrázame a mí."-pide Luka.

-"Segura de que no te voy a molestar...?"-pregunto algo avergonzada.

-"Segura, quiero que me abraces."

Obedezco y le abrazo de forma que las dos estemos cómodas, tengo la sensación de que Gumi nos está mirando mientras se desangra levemente...

-"Rin-chan, sigues viva?"-pregunta Luka, a lo que no hay respuesta.-"Rin-chan está fuera de combate."

-"Ya, y yo que pensaba que sería la última en dormirse porque querría fiesta y guerra de almohadas..."

-"Gumi-chan, y tú estás viva?"-no hay respuesta, puede que esté fantaseando.-"Creo que no. Mayu-chan?"-no hay respuesta.-"Somos las únicas que siguen despiertas."

-"Ya, de qué quieres hablar?"

-"De lo que tú quieras."

-"Si quieres dormir me lo dices..."

-"Vale."

-"Y cuando te vayas a dormir avisa, no quiero quedarme hablando sola como una estúpida."

-"Ya, no te preocupes. Abrázame más fuerte."-pide cogiendo mis brazos y colocándolos a su alrededor.

-"Segura de que no te molesto...?"

-"Segura."

Después de hablar un rato nos dormimos. Luka se duerme bastante rápido, a diferencia de mí. Al ver que respira fuertemente se me ocurre que quizás mi agarre le dificulte respirar, por lo que la suelto y vuelvo a coger a Keroppi para dormir cómoda.

* * *

><p>Como siempre soy la primera en despertarme. No sé cómo lo hago, pero siempre que se queda alguien a dormir en mi casa soy la primera en despertarse. No mucho tiempo después Mayu se despierta también, y decide irse a su cuarto para no molestar a las que siguen durmiendo. Me da pena que se aísle tanto.<p>

Pasé un buen rato en silencio, esperando a que la próxima persona se levantase. Al girarme veo que Luka está despierta, mirando hacia mí. Ninguna de las dos dice nada, ella solo me sonríe y yo le devuelvo el gesto. Al ver esto, Luka me abraza por la cintura aún tumbadas, y dirige una de sus manos hacia mi cara, la cual acaricia con cuidado. Es una situación bastante extraña, como...diferente a siempre, más dulce, y me está mirando con lo que yo llamo la "mirada especial". Esa mirada que es como si dijese "eres lo más importante de mi vida", "no voy a dejar que nadie te toque" y cosas así, eso es lo que yo llamo "mirar especial".

Gumi se despierta y ve la escena, teniendo una hemorragia de nivel 48 y un ataque de kawaiismo. Aún así Luka parece no prestar atención y sigue mirándome igual, alternando su brazo entre acariciarme la cara y abrazarme. Se siente muy bien...

-"Felicidades pequeña."-dice tiernamente pasado un rato.

-"G-gracias..."

-"15 años ya, qué rápido pasa el tiempo."

-"Ya, y sigo igual que cuando tenía 12..."

-"Sí, pero eso está bien, cuando seas mayor lo agradecerás mucho."

-"Supongo..."

-"Mmmm...Luka, tienes un bigote precioso..."-balbucea Rin en sueños, poniéndole la mano en la cara a Luka. Esta solo pone cara de fastidio y en su ojo aparece un tic nervioso.-"Deja que te afeite..."-juro que voy a matar a Rin por interrumpir el momento mágico.

Luka aparta la mano de Rin y la empuja ligeramente para alejarla de ella. Rin da muchas vueltas y nos empuja a las dos hacia el 'abismo' de la cama.

-"Miku-nya, Rin-chan no deja de darme culazos."-murmura Luka.

Rápidamente la rubia coge las sábanas y tira fuertemente de ellas.

-"Y a mí no deja de quitarme las sábanas."-contesto intentando taparme con lo poco que queda.

-"La próxima vez Rin duerme en el sofá, o con Gumi."-decide Luka acercándome las sábanas.

-"Sí, casi que sí."

-"Hey, qué tal si vamos yendo a casa de Miku-chan otra vez mientras Rin no se despierta?"-propone Gumi recuperándose.

-"Vale."

-"Le dejaremos una nota y listo, voy a llamar a Mayu-chan."

Sin hacer ruido salimos por la puerta y entramos de nuevo en mi casa. No pasan muchos minutos cuando Rin entra por la puerta con cara de sueño.

-"Bueno días..."-saluda dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-"TE LEVANTAS DE UNA CAMA PARA TIRARTE EN OTRA?"

-"Es verdad, ayer no terminé de leer esa novela verde, tengo que terminarla!"-decide con entusiasmo cogiendo su tablet y poniéndose a leer.

-"Increíble. Hey, vemos una peli?"-propone Luka.

-"Como cuál?"-pregunto.

-"Gumi querer Shin-chan!"-suplica Gumi, a quien le enseñé algunas películas de Shin-chan hace unos días y se vició, es muy de su estilo.

-"Oh, vale! Hace mucho que no lo veo, era mi infancia. Tú estás de acuerdo, Miku-nya?"

-"Por mí vale."

-"Y tú, Mayu-chan?"

-"S-si vosotras queréis..."

-"Rin-chan?"

-"Vedla vosotras, yo voy a leer."

-"Valeee! Vemos la de 'Los adultos contraatacan'?"

-"Vale!"-aceptamos todas.

Todas menos Rin vemos la peli sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Luka y Gumi se parten de risa en varias escenas, y no puedo evitar reírme de que se rían tanto. No puedo evitar reírme cuando alguien se muere de risa. Hasta Rin miró algunos trozos sueltos al oír las risas.

Cuando termina la peli todas jugamos a un juego que Luka y yo probamos hace una semana. Consiste en dejar anotados retos en trozos de papel, meterlos en un recipiente y coger uno al azar, y realizar lo que ponga el papelito.

-"La que gane al piedra-papel-tijeras coge papel."

Fueron demasiados retos como para nombrarlos todos, pero hay varios que merece la pena destacar.

-"Coge un rotulador y escribe algo vergonzoso en el brazo de tu amiga."-lee Rin el papel que coge. Rin coge un rotulador rosa y le escribe a Luka algo con cara de malicia. Luka solo se queda en blanco unos segundos y me pide toallas húmedas para borrárselo. A saber...

-"Muestra qué sujetador llevas..."-leo, al instante me sonrojo ligeramente.-"En serio tengo que hacerlo...?"

-"Hazlo~!"-anima Luka.

-"Necesito sacarle una foto~!"-añade Gumi.

-"Ni se te ocurra."

-"Jo..."

Después de unos segundos de preparación mental, levanto lentamente mi camiseta hasta la altura del pecho, lo suficiente como para que se vea mi ropa interior.

-"Aaaaah, es preciosooooo!"-grita Luka.-"Ok, ya estoy más tranquila...Sigamos."

-"Cada vez que digan tu nombre, grita 'bangarang'!"-lee Luka.-"Adelante! Miku-nya, cómo me llamo?"

-"Luka."

-"Bangarang!"-grita ella.

-"Venga, vamos a seguir Luka."-dice Rin.

-"Bangarang!"

-"Imita a Ana Casas-sensei en 'onda'."-leo.-"Yo también escribí esa propuesta!"

-"Es serio? Jajaja, es que aquello me mató."-lo de 'en onda' surgió de un cuento que inventé una vez, larga historia...-"Venga, imítala."

-"Ola! Aer, esta-lo pasando ben? Aer, esta clase é moi divertida, verdade? Aer, estou en onda, verdade******?"-interpreto, lo cual mata a todas.

-"Ha sido genial."

-"Pon cara de estreñimiento."-lee Gumi.-"Cómo se hace eso?"

-"Pues aprieta mucho la expresión, como si sufrieras e hicieses mucho esfuerzo, algo así."-explica Luka.

-"Ok..."-Gumi hace lo que puede y representa lo que Luka le ha explicado, todas morimos.

-"Dibuja a tu amiga en la pizarra con los ojos cerrados."-lee Mayu-chan.-"A-a quién dibujo...?"

-"Dibuja a Rin!"

-"V-vale...L-lo siento si me s-sale m-muy mal..."

Mayu cierra los ojos y dibuja, parte por parte, a Rin. Está bastante bien para ser a ciegas, aún así es gracioso ver el monigote de Rin, con un ojo fuera de la cabeza, el pelo flotando y un brazo atravesando el cuerpo.

-"Esnifa este papel."-lee Gumi, en el papel hay una cosa dibujada, al lado de la cual hay una nota que pone 'bragas'. Hace el reto sin ninguna clase de vergüenza.

-"Cómete este papel poniendo cara viril."-leo.

-"Tranqui, no tienes que tragártelo, solo te lo metes en la boca y al acabar lo escupes."

-"Oks..."-lo doblo mucho para que no me moleste, lo meto en mi boca y pongo un intento de cara viril. Vencida por el asco escupo el papel y lo tiro a la basura.

-"Escribe algo bonito y méteselo por dentro de la camiseta a tu amiga."-lee Luka.-"Este salió el otro día, le tocó a Miku-nya. Por variar un poco voy a escribírselo a Rin-chan."-decide. Miku modo celos: ON.

Luka escribe por detrás del papel y cuando acaba lo mete por dentro de la camiseta de Rin, esta lo lee en alto.

-"No eres tan horrible..."-al instante mira con cara de odio a quien escribió esa frase.-"Gracias..."-dice con un poco de sarcasmo.

-"Imitar a Ana Casas-sensei en 'onda'...OTRA VEZ YO?"

-"Venga, otra vez, pero ahora añade también lo de 'eu son gay!'"-propone Luka, larga historia...

-"Ola! Aer, estalo pasando ben? É divertido, verdade? Estou en onda! E además son gay!"-ahora sí que han muerto todas.

-"Ha sido divertidísimo todo."

-"Niñas! La tarta!"-llama mi madre.

-"Cómo es la tarta de hoy?"-pregunta Gumi.

-"Es la de Monokuma."

-"LA QUIEROOOO!"-grita Rin salvajemente.

Al verla su reacción es genial, me mata la cara que pone, y me mata más todavía ver cómo todas estamos arremolinadas alrededor de la tarta sacándole interminables fotos desde todos los ángulos. No tenemos remedio...

Toda la tarde la pasamos jugando a juegos subnormales, como el de los papelitos, o hablando de temas comunes. Al pasar el tiempo Rui llegó.

-"Holaaaaa! Siento llegar ahora, se me olvidó venir."-se disculpa.-"Aunque vine a buscar a Rin."

-"Por qué?"-pregunta esta con fastidio.

-"Tu madre te llama, tenemos que volver ya a casa."

-"Qué hora es?"

-"Las 8:30."

-"Es tardísimoooooo! ! ! ! Miku-chan Luka-chan, Gumi-chan, Mayu-chan, tenemos que irnos, chao!"

-"Jo, por qué me haces caso? Yo quería quedarme al cumple de Miku-chan."-protesta Rui siendo arrastrada fuera por Rin.

-"Nosotras también nos vamos."-dice Gumi guiñándome el ojo derecho discretamente, ya sé lo que intenta...-"Pasadlo bien...si sabéis a lo que me refiero...Vamos Mayu-chan!"

-"A-adiós..."

Las dos solas. Silencio. Maldita Gumi, llegaba con lo de "pasadlo bien", no tenía por qué añadir tensión con más frases.

-"Sabes, Miku-nya?"-dice Luka.

-"Sí?"

-"Antes de que me dijeses que yo te gustaba, yo ya sospechaba algo."

-"E-en serio...? D-desde cuándo?"

-"Desde la primera vez que hablé en serio con Gumi."

-"Por qué? Qué pasó esa vez?"-pregunto confusa. No recuerdo que la bocazas de Gumi dijese nada sospechoso...

-"Fue una vez que tú no estabas, Gumi intentó ser amiga mía y después de hablar un poco le pregunté algunas cosas sobre tus gustos, y con sus respuestas empecé a pensar en ello..."

-"A saber..."-juro que la próxima vez que la vea la mato.

-"Tranqui, no era nada raro."-aclara, lo cual me tranquiliza.

* * *

><p>Hoy iré con Luka al cine. Será la primera vez que vaya al cine con una amiga ("amiga" según ella), bueno, más bien será la primera vez que vaya al cine...En realidad iba a veces de pequeña con Neru y Big Al, cuando todavía había uno en nuestra ciudad, pero cuando lo cerraron no volví hasta que Luka me invitó aquella vez en navidad, aunque al final no vimos ninguna peli. Esta vez veremos Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2.<p>

Luka llega a mi casa a la hora de comer, al igual que casi siempre comemos pizza, y al terminar tomamos un helado.

-"Miku-nya, gira la cabeza."-me dice Luka cuando terminamos nuestros helados.

-"Por qué?"

-"Tú gírala."-obedezco con confusión y Luka me besa. No me lo esperaba para nada.-"Hehe, era una pena desperdiciarlo~!"

La tarde pasa lentamente igual que todas. Sin motivo aparente Luka gira su cabeza hacia mí, cierra los ojos y saca los labios. Me hago una idea de lo que quiere, pero me quedo quieta por miedo a equivocarme y molestarla.

-"Uhhh..."-balbucea con depresión al ver mi reacción.

-"No lo entiendo..."

-"No era nada..."-repuesta de su minidepresión, se acerca a mí y deja ver que mi idea era acertada.-"Entiendes ahora~?"

-"S-sí..."

-"Hehehe, qué tierna."

Mis padres nos llaman y todos subimos al coche para ir al cine. Todo el camino transcurre en silencio. Al llegar allí mis padres nos dejan en la puerta y las dos seguimos solas hasta la sala, no sin antes comprar unas bebidas y unas chuches.

Con dificultad buscamos nuestros asientos, los encontramos con menos esfuerzo del esperado y esperamos a que entre todo el mundo.

-"Coge una chuche."-pide Luka.

-"No, gracias..."

-"Anda, las compré especialmente para ti."

-"Vale...Gracias..."

-"De nada. Aaaaah~!"

-"Ahhhh~mmm!"

Las luces se apagan y empieza la interminable lista de anuncios de películas raras y asquerosas. Por fin empieza la película. Estuvo bien, casi me hace llorar y me mató cuando Luka empezó a aguantarse la risa en la escena del tipo gordo. También me mató cuando dijo que sería genial que saliese la cara de Ana Casas-sensei en la gran pantalla.

Cuando la película termina salimos y nos encontramos con mis padres sentados en una mesa. Los dos se levantan y volvemos al coche. Directamente después de llegar a casa salimos para reunirnos con la familia de Luka.

-"Quieres que subamos a mi casa?"-propone Luka.

-"Como quieras."

-"Voy a preguntarles a Luki y a Mikuo si quieren subir con nosotras."

Luka entra dentro del bar y sale segundos después.

-"Ellos se quedan, así que vamos."

Las dos vamos a su casa sin decir nada hasta haber llegado. Después de abrir la puerta y entrar, Luka deja sus cosas en la mesa.

-"Espera, no te sientes todavía, hay una cosa que quiero hacer."-pide desde su habitación. Cuando sale se acerca a mí con una sonrisa.-"Hehe, ven aquí~!"-dice abrazándome y dándome un beso.-"Tenía ganas de hacer esto~, anda siéntate y ponte cómoda. Quieres una mantita?"

-"No hace falta, gracias."-contesto sonriendo. Es demasiado amable conmigo para ser verdad.

-"Quieres que vaya a por la lámpara de estrellas y apague las luces?"

-"Vale."

-"Ok, espera un momento."-dice mientras va a coger la lámpara.

Cuando vuelve coloca la lámpara en la mesa, la enciende y la coloca. Cuando lo tiene todo listo apaga las luces y se tumba en el sofá a mi lado.

-"Siento que la lámpara ya no gire."

-"No pasa nada, es bonito de todas formas."

-"Túmbate conmigo."

-"Vale."

-"Ponemos música de fondo?"

-"Como quieras."

-"Ok!"-rápidamente coge su móvil y pone de fondo Sekiranun Graffiti, para luego abrazarme.

-"Ves esa estrella tan grande de ahí? Esa que brilla tanto?"-pregunta señalando un punto en el techo.

-"Sí."

-"A partir de ahora la llamaré Miku."-decide, dejándome en shock.-"Sabes una cosa, Miku-nya?"

-"Qué?"

-"Te acuerdas de el día que nos conocimos?"

-"Sí."

-"Aquel día no pude dejar de pensar en ti."

-"E-en serio...?"

-"En serio. Y tú?"

-"También..."

Recuerdo que aquel día pensé que no íbamos a volver a hablar, aunque cuando la conocí ya tuve la impresión de que iba a ser muy importante en mi vida. Incluso antes de conocerla, cuando la veía por el patio del colegio, ya sentía que de alguna forma algo iba a pasar con ella, pero nunca imaginé que hasta este punto...de todas formas no es algo de lo que me arrepienta, al contrario, me alegro de haberla conocido aquel día.

* * *

><p><strong>Family Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Un día normal como todos los demás. Me despierto por la mañana, enciendo el ordenador, cojo mi Nintendo 3ds y espero a que pasen las horas. Llega un punto en el que el verano aburre.<p>

-"Miku-chan, vamos a comprar!"-llama mi madre desde la puerta.

-"Ya voy! Espera que guarde la partida!"-contesto.

Cuando al fin estoy lista voy a la entrada y la acompaño a comprar.

-"Hoy por la noche saldremos un poco, vale?"

-"Va a salir Luka?"

-"No, hoy no."

-"Jo..."-contesto desanimada.-"Entonces verás anime conmigo para que no me aburra?"-pido.

-"Ya veremos."

Por la noche...

-"Mamá! Dijiste que ibas a ver anime conmigo!"

-"Dije 'ya veremos'."

-"Pero siempre que dices 'ya veremos' acabas aceptando! Porfa, vamos a ver este anime yuri tan guay!"-suplico.

-"Sé que ya te lo he preguntado varias veces y que me lo has explicado también muchas veces, pero qué era el yuri?"-pregunta. A veces me pregunto cómo Haku lo aprendió tan rápido y mi madre no.

-"El manga y anime lésbico."-contesto.

-"Ah, es verdad."

-"Porfa, mira Akuma no Riddle conmigo!"

-"Solo un poquito."-acepta.

Pongo mi capítulo favorito, el de la piscina, y empezamos a verlo. Justo cuando la cosa se pone interesante mi madre se levanta de la silla.

-"Voy a fumar, ahora vuelvo."

-"Nooooo! No te vayas ahora! Te vas a perder el yuri! ! ! Además me prometiste que ibas a dejar de fumar en Nochevieja de hace 7 años!"

-"No tardo nada!"-finaliza saliendo afuera.

-"Nooooo! Que te pierdes la mejor parte...Mierda ya se ha ido."

Cuando vuelve llega la hora de irnos. Ya en casa volvemos a hablar.

-"Por qué tuviste que irte a fumar? Te perdiste la mejor parte."

-"No pasa nada, ya la veremos otro día."

-"Te perdiste todo el yuri, y era lo mejor del capítulo..."

-"Tienes una obsesión muy grande con el yaoi y el yuri, por qué nunca haces parejas chico/chica?"-me pregunta con curiosidad.

-"No hay tantas que merezcan la pena, y sí que hago parejas chico/chica, pero pocas."

-"Ya, pero si tú tuvieras que elegir entre tener un novio o tener una novia, qué elegirías?"

Mmm, pregunta complicada. En este momento quiero tener una Luka, pero supongo que contestaré lo que contestaría en caso de que no me gustase.

-"Mmm, me daría igual."-contesto con total naturalidad. Mi madre se queda muda unos segundos, para luego empezar a reírse sorprendida.

-"Te daría igual?"

-"Sí."

-"Entonces te gustan las dos cosas?"

-"Sí."-contesto, haciéndola reír otra vez. Supongo que no se lo esperaba.

-"Ah, bueno, no pasa nada. Da igual si tienes un novio o una novia, mientras te quiera y te trate bien no importa."-dice concluyendo el tema.-"Buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches."

* * *

><p><strong>Love&amp;Friendship Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Me dirijo hacia el Curruncho, allí será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luka. Llego y está sentada, a su lado está Teto. Al verme Luka se levanta y me saluda con un abrazo. Las tres empezamos a hablar.<p>

-"Me pregunto dónde estará el Visigodo...Os imagináis que saliese de dentro de ese contenedor?"-dice señalando un cubo de basura.

-"Qué asco."-digo imaginando la escena.

-"Más bien qué dolor, es un contenedor de vidrio y saldría llena de cristales."-dice Teto.

-"No puedo perder de vista ese contenedor, en cualquier momento el Visigodo saldrá de dentro."

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando, después de habernos olvidado del contenedor, Aoki llega sin ser vista.

-"Visigodo! Llegas tarde!"-grita Luka fingiendo enfado.-"Cuándo pensabas salir de la basura?"

-"Cómo que salir de la basura?"-pregunta confusa la recién llegada.

-"Lo sabemos todo, sabemos que has estado todo este tiempo escondida dentro de ese contenedor!"

-"Pero de qué hablas?"

-"Da igual, vamos todas a pasear por la arena!"-propone empezando a caminar. Todas la seguimos.

Nos paramos al llegar a aquella cuesta por la que bajamos uno de los días que vinimos Luka y yo. Una por una vamos bajando y llegamos a la que está llena de piedras.

-"Voy a dibujar al Visigodo en la arena."-dice Luka cogiendo un enorme palo y empezando a garabatear en la arena. Al acabar deja ver su 'obra de arte', a la cual le clava el palo en la entrepierna.-"Qué tal? Es tu viva imagen, Visigodo."

-"Oh sí, igualita que yo."

-"Jajaja, sí!"-sin motivo aparente corre a subirse a una roca.-"A partir de ahora soy la comandante! Miku-nya, tú eres mi teniente! Teto, tú eres el polizón! Y tú, Visigodo, eres el chico de la basura!"

-"Por qué a mi siempre me toca toda la mierda?"

-"Si quieres puedes ser el cocinero."

-"Vale..."

-"Entonces coge esa rama y cocínala para mí!"

Aoki coge la rama como puede y le echa un poco de arena ("sal") por encima, depués se la ofrece a Luka.

-"Estás loca? No voy a comerme eso! Cocínala otra vez!"

-"Y qué quieres que haga con ella?"

-"Métela en ese 'orinal'."-dice señalando un hoyo lleno de agua.

-"Vale..."-obedece Aoki.

-"Y...qué se supone que tiene que hacer un polizón?"-pregunta teto sintiéndose al margen.

-"Polizonear, supongo."

-"Ammmm, vale...Creo que me quedaré mirando cómo cocina Aoki."

Durante casi todo el tiempo lo único que hicimos fue cómo Aoki maltrataba ramas de árbol y Luka se las metía en la boca asqueada. Después de merendar hicieron un reto de meterse nubes en la boca, lo cual acabó siendo bastante asqueroso, y al terminar Teto se marchó.

Ya de noche Aoki empezó a quejarse de que se quería ir, y Luka hizo todo lo posible por que se quedase, hasta que tanto ella como yo nos fuimos.

* * *

><p>La semana de las fiestas de agosto ha empezado. Hoy haremos una salida grupal para montar en las atracciones. Subirme a las atracciones con una amiga es uno de mis sueños de toda la vida y después de suplicarle bastante a Luka aceptó a ir todas.<p>

Recojo a Gumi y Mayu-chan en su portal y las tres vamos al lugar de queda de siempre. Está lloviendo, ojalá las fiestas sigan abiertas. Cuando llegan todas esperamos un poco a que deje de llover y cuando para nos dirigimos al lugar.

-"En dónde vamos a subir?"-pregunta Teto.

-"En el Dragón******* y en el Saltamontes********."-contesta Luka.

-"Y quién va a montar con quién?"-pregunta Aoki.

-"Gumi con Mayu-chan, Miku-nya conmigo y tú con Teto."

-"No fastidies que tengo que subir con Teto..."-le susurra el Visigodo a Luka.

-"Venga, no es para tanto."

-"Jo..."

Llegamos y subimos al Dragón, ya que el Saltamontes está cerrado. Todas sacamos el dinero para las fichas y esperamos para subir.

-"Yo quiero subirme en el culo del Dragón!"-grita Luka.

-"Yo también!"-se une Gumi.

-"Aunque en la cabeza también me vale."

-"Ya se puede subir."-avisa Teto.

-"Vamos Miku-nya! A la cabeza!"-se motiva Luka tirando de mí.

-"Nosotras detrás, Mayu-chan!"-imita Gumi aún más motivada.

Todas nos sentamos consecutivamente y bajamos la barra de seguridad. El tipo encargado de la atracción amarra la barra y recoge nuestras fichas. Solo estamos nosotras y un par de personas más. Cuando el dragón empieza a moverse vuelve a llover levemente, pero no se nota. Todo va normal de momento, hasta que el dragón se inclina bastante a la derecha, haciendo que Luka se resbale hacia mí. Sin dejar de inclinarse llega a una bajada, en la cual aumenta su velocidad, vuelve a subir inclinado hacia la izquierda y llega de nuevo al comienzo para volver a empezar. Es poco camino, pero casi me caigo fuera del vagón.

-"Wohoooo!"-gritan Luka y Gumi emocionadas.

-"Au!"-grita Teto.

-"Aaahhjajaja...Aaaaahhhh!"-gritamos Aoki y yo.

-"Kyaaaaa!"-grita Mayu.

-"Qué motivación! Y además con la música de fondo más todavía!"-grita Luka.

Todo el camino pasa casi igual, con menos gritos a cada vuelta. Llegadas a cierta vuelta vemos una ancianita parada al pie de la atracción.

-"Adiós! ! !"-se despide felizmente de nosotras, sin ni siquiera conocernos de nada.

-"Adiós!"-repite Luka con voz de subnormal cuando ya hemos pasado de largo.

-"Adiós!"-imita el Visigodo.

Las dos siguen igual durante todo el camino. Cuando se acaba el viaje nos compramos unos algodones de azúcar y nos vamos, ya que hoy no abrirán el Saltamontes.

-"Tendremos que volver otro día."-dice Teto.

-"Sí, qué tal el viernes?"-propone Luka.

-"Vale."-aceptamos todas.

-"Bueno, Miku-nya y yo ya nos vamos juntas, que nuestras familias van a ir a ver el concierto de la carpa. Chao!"-se despide Luka.

-"Mayu-chan y yo también nos vamos juntas. Chao!"-se despide Gumi también.

-"Yo me voy también."-die Teto.

-"Os vais todas tan pronto?"-protesta el Visigodo.-"Jo, chao."

Luka y yo llegamos a su casa y nos vamos con su familia a la carpa. Dentro, con el ruido, solo pueden verse bocas moviéndose, por lo que las dos salimos afuera con Luki y Mikuo.

-"Nada nuevo últimamente, Miku-nya?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Bueno, el otro día le conté a mi madre lo de mi...sexualidad..."

-"Y qué tal...?"-pregunta con algo de miedo.

-"Se lo tomó bien."

-"En serio?"

-"Sí, incluso se rió."

-"Ah, mejor."

-"Ya."

-"Yo todavía no sé cómo decirle a mi madre que tú me gustas."-dice. Entiendo...espera, qué ha dicho? Qué yo le gusto? ? ?

-"Pe-pe-pe-pero y-yo no te g-g-gu-gusto! ! ! !"-digo completamente sonrojada y con mi cabeza a punto de explotar de nerviosismo. No me creo que haya dicho eso.

-"Sí que me gustas. Así que supongo que primero le diré a mi madre que me gustan los dos sexos y luego le diré que me gustas tú."-piensa.-"Y cuando se lo haya dicho, entonces podríamos ir en serio. Te gustaría?"

-"S-sí, m-mu-mucho..."-contesto aún en shock, intentando procesar del todo la información.

-"Jeje, a mí también. Y sabes qué será lo primero que haga cuando estemos juntas?"

-"Qué?"

-"Restregárselo a Piko por la cara! ! ! Puajajajaja!"-anuncia perversamente. Qué mala es a veces.

-"Qué mala eres."

-"No, no soy mala...Soy malísima!"-dice orgullosa.

-"Increíble. Aunque la verdad es que una pequeña venganza por haberme seguido hasta casa tampoco estaría mal, pero siempre y cuando sea pequeña y no muy cruel..."

-"No, hay que romperle el corazón en tantos pedazos que coja una depresión y no quiera salir de su casa nunca más, hasta que me ofrezca a traficarle fotos tuyas y se quede tan pobre conprándolas que no le llegue ni para comprar cacahuetes!"

-"Ni se te ocurra traficar fotos mías."

-"Ok. Pero sería genial restregárselo por la cara, tipo vamos caminando normalmente, él nos sigue y de repente te planto un besazo delante de él y se queda como un perdedor. Muajajaja!"

-"En fin."

-"Pero aún no me siento preparada para contárselo a mi madre, lo siento! Cuando se lo haya dicho te avisaré y entonces podremos empezar a ser pareja, vale?"-dice cariñosamente.

-"Vale, tómate tu tiempo."-contesto sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Hoy Rin y Rui nos invitaron a Gumi y a mí a pasear con ellas y con SeeU. Cuando suena el timbre bajamos y las vemos, SeeU lleva la correa al perro de Rin.<p>

-"Hola Miku-chan! Hola Gumi-chan!"-saluda Rui alegremente.-"Cuánto tiempo! Gumi-oneechan, enséñame más cosas pervertidas!"

-"Sin problema! Te convertiré en una maestra del hentai!"-acepta orgullosa.

-"Qué clase de cosas le enseñas a tu 'hermana pequeña'?"-esta chica me preocupa.

-"Deja de perturbar a las niñas!"-grita nuestra 'madre'.-"Miku-chan, espero que no te importe, pero tenemos que parar un momento en donde la lotería para hacerle el recado a mi abuela."

-"Oks, no me importa."

-"Y a mí no me preguntas si me importa o no?"-interviene Gumi.

-"No, me da igual que te importe o no."

-"Oye!"

-"Ey, yo no te conozco. Encantada, soy SeeU."-saluda esta amigablemente.

-"Buenas! Soy Gumi! Soy la subconsciente de Miku-chan!"

-"Ah, eres como Rui-chan con Rin-chan?"

-"Sep, justo eso!"

-"Mierda! ! ! ! He perdido el dinero para la lotería! ! ! !"-grita Rin desesperada.-"Rui! Dime que no me lo has robado!"

-"Yo no he hecho nada."

-"Pues ahora me acompañas a casa a buscar más! Y ya de paso ve mirando hacia el suelo por si se me cayó!"-manda sin saber si enfadarse o preocuparse.-"Chicas, espero que no os importe esperar mientras voy a casa."

-"No pasa nada, ve y te esperamos aquí."-dice SeeU.

-"Gracias, vamos Rui."

-"Ahora volvemos."

-"Hoy no es el día de Rin-chan."-dice SeeU.-"Sabes que esta mañana se le cayó una botella de vino?"

-"Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!"-se parte Gumi. Definitivamente me preocupa, no es tan gracioso.

Pasado mucho, muuuuuuucho tiempo al fin Rin y Rui vuelven y seguimos con el paseo. No duró mucho más, solo fuimos a los columpios de siempre un poco. Cuando nos cansamos las tres nos acompañan a Gumi y a mí hasta casa. Solo queda esperar a mañana para ir a las fiestas otra vez.

* * *

><p>Al fin es viernes, hoy iremos al Saltamontes. Por misterios de la vida ni Gumi ni Mayu pueden venir, según Gumi es porque si viniese su vida correría peligro, pero en fin...Eso me da curiosidad...<p>

Nos reunimos Luka, el Visigodo y yo. Teto no ha llegado.

-"Y Teto?"-pregunta Luka.

-"No lo sé, le mandé un mensaje hace un momento pero no me ha contestado."

-"Dile que vamos yendo hacia allí, que cuando venga nos pregunte dónde estamos."

-"Ok...Espera, me ha contestado."

-"Qué dice?"

-"No puedo ir, acabo de llegar a la playa."

-"Qué asquerosa! Prefiere ir a la playa antes que venirse a pasarlo guay con nosotras."

-"Me ha mandado otro mensaje."

-"Qué dice?"

-"Estoy volviendo de la playa."-lee.-"Esta niña es tonta, o sea, me dice que acaba de llegar a la playa y 15 segundos más tarde está volviendo de la playa? No tiene sentido!"

-"Verdad? La voy a matar! Vámonos sin ella...Rin-chan va a venir?"-me pregunta Luka.

-"Me dijo que no podía."

-"Mierda!"

-"Por cierto, ayer quedé con ella."-añado.

-"Qué? ? ? ? Y no me avisaste? ? ? Yo quería quedar contigo! ! !"-protesta.

-"Pero si quedamos en que me avisarías, estuve esperando a que me avisases y como no me dijiste nada pues acabé quedando con ella y con Rui, SeeU y Gumi."

-"No vale! ! ! ! No me dijiste nada! ! ! !"-sigue quejándose.

-"Lo siento..."

-"No pasa nada. Venga, vamos a las fiestas."

Llegamos y compramos las fichas. Nos subimos las tres en el mismo vagón: Luka abajo, yo en el medio y el Visigodo encima. La atracción empieza a girar, y yo empiezo a preocuparme por si salgo volando igual que en el Dragón. De momento solo estamos dando vueltas. Poco a poco los asientos van subiendo, de forma que ahora el lado del Visigodo es el que está más bajo.

-"Preparadaaaaas~?"-pregunta Luka divertida por mi cara.

El asiento da una bajada repentina, asustándome, y vuelve a subir de golpe, alternando subidas y bajadas repetidamente.

-"Kyaaaaaaaa! ! ! ! !"-grito al sentir como doy pequeños botes sobre el asiento. En cualquier momento podría salir disparada, al menos voy en el medio y me da más seguridad...

-"Wohooooo! Qué divertido!"-grita Luka motivándose.

-"Yo como ya he montado tantas vec...Waaaaaaaah! ! ! !"-grita el Visigodo.

-"Jajajajaja!"-se parte Luka al oír nuestros gritos.

A medida que vamos dando vueltas me voy acostumbrando, hasta llegar a disfrutar de la atracción. Comparado con esto el Dragón es una mierda. Ahora los vagones giran hacia detrás, haciéndolo aún más divertido. Pasadas unas cuantas vueltas más los asientos descienden definitivamente y el viaje termina.

-"Ha sido genial! Otra vez!"-dice Luka.

-"Síiiii! Otra vez!"-acepto emocionada.

-"Vale."-acepta también Aoki.

Y volvemos a montar, es divertidísimo. Podría montar 20 veces cada día del año y no cansarme nunca.

-"Otra vez! Otra vez!"-pide Luka, a lo que acepto.

-"Yo no quiero montar más."

-"Entonces grábanos, Visigodo!"

-"Vale."

-"Vamos a comprar las fichas, Miku-nya!"

-"Hey, buenas!"-saluda Gumi, seguida de Mayu.

-"Hola Gumi! Por qué no viniste antes?"

-"Tenía algo que atender."

-"El qué?"

-"Repuestos sanguíneos."-definitivamente me preocupa. A saber qué va a pasar...

-"Quieres subir con nosotras al Saltamontes?"

-"Claro que sí! Mayu-chan, tú espera aquí con el Visigodo, esta atracción no te va a gustar."

-"V-vale."-acepta esta.

Las tres nos subimos en el vagón número 10, igual que la vez anterior. Pasamos todo el viaje riéndonos del grillo deforme que hay dibujado en la atracción, y Luka no deja de decirle adiós al dibujo deforme de Justin Bieber, cómo no, poniendo voz de subnormal.

Cuando el viaje termina nos despedimos del Visigodo y vamos al bar donde nuestras familias esperan. Las cuatro nos sentamos en una mesa aparte.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he hablado con Mayu-chan."-dice Luka.

-"..."-dice la nombrada.

-"Vamos a hablar. No tengas vergüenza, yo quiero ser tu amiga."-anima Luka cogiéndole la mano. Miku modo celos: super-ON.

-"V-vale..."-acepta Mayu con timidez, mirando hacia mí y dándose cuenta de mi reacción.

-"Tranquila Miku-chan, que nadie te la va a robar."-murmura Gumi.

-"Entonces, tú eres la otra subconsciente de Miku-nya, verdad pequeña?"

-"S-sí...E-ella dice que yo sería como s-su ángel, y G-Gumi-san su d-demonio..."

-"Y te llevas bien con ellas?"

-"S-sí...L-las dos son m-muy amables conmigo...T-todos los domingos v-vemos una película juntas...en casa de Gumi-san..."

-"Y los demás días que sueles hacer?"

-"L-leer..."

-"Y qué lees?"

-"Cuentos..."

-"Awwww~qué linda!"-dice dándole un abrazo. Nivel de celos: 93'7%.-"Y qué más haces?"

-"N-nada más..."

-"Nada más? Eso no está bien, tienes que relacionarte más con Miku-nya y con Gumi-chan. Leer está bien, pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo sola. Pídeles que estén contigo y que hagáis algo juntas aparte de ver pelis los domingos, vale cariño?"-anima Luka MUY cariñosamente. Nivel de celos sobrepasado, entrando en etapa de minidepresión.

-"H-haré lo mejor que pueda...G-gracias."

-"De nada, tesoro...Miku-nya, estás celosa verdad?"-pregunta Luka notando mis reacciones.

-"..."-solo desvío la mirada.

-"No te celes."

-"Acabas de conocerla y ya la tratas como a una reina..."

-"Solo la estaba animando a relacionarse contigo y con Gumi. Sabes que yo te quiero a ti."

-"Mmm..."-balbuceo tristemente.

-"Venga, no te pongas triste, amor."-intenta animarme.-"Sabes que yo te quiero mucho."

-"Si tú lo dices..."

-"Venga, anímate!"-anima felizmente.-"Cuándo vamos a decirle a nuestras familias que somos...?"-pregunta dejando el final en el aire, aunque entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir.

-"N-n-no lo somos..."

-"Sí que lo somos."

-"N-n-no..."

-"Es que no quieres serlo...?"

-"Sí que quiero, p-pero no lo somos..."

-"Entonces haré que lo seamos..."-dice inclinándose hacia mí y cogiéndome las manos. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que Gumi se prepara para grabar mientras un chorrito de sangre empieza a caer de su nariz. Así que esto era lo que la iba a matar...Sin darle importancia vuelvo a mirar hacia Luka, quien me mira fijamente.-"Quieres serlo...?"-me pregunta seriamente, pero sin perder su amable sonrisa.

-"S-sí! Sí! Sí! Quiero!"-contesto sin poder más de la felicidad. Sin duda este es el mejor día de mi vida. Nunca pensé que este día llegaría...o al menos no tan pronto...

-"Se te nota mucho más contenta, pequeña."-dice Luka sonriendo.-"Tus ojos brillan mucho más que antes y tienes mejor cara."

-"Si tu lo dices..."

-"Estás feliz?"

-"Mucho."-contesto sonriendo como nunca. Cómo no voy a estar feliz si ahora somos...n-n-novias...

-"Jeje, yo también."

-"Os...Os dejamos solas...Necesito sangre...Que me muero..."-agoniza Gumi, de quien nos habíamos olvidado.-"V-vamos...Mayu-chan..."

-"G-gumi-san! N-no te mueras! Aguanta!"-llora Mayu ayudando a Gumi a moverse. Las dos se van.

-"Hey niñas! Queréis patatas?"-pregunta el padre de Mikuo ofreciéndonos una caja de patatas.

-"Vale!"

-"Con ketchup o con mayonesa?"

-"Con mayonesa!"-pide Luka.-"Tú quieres, Miku-nya?"

-"No gracias, a mí me gustan solas."

-"Las de abajo no llevan nada."-dice rebuscando en lo más hondo de la caja, hasta coger una sin mayonesa.-"Aaaaaah~!"

-"Aaaaah~mm!"

-"Está rica?"

-"Sí."

-"Sabes qué? El día que nos conocimos tomamos estas mismas patatas."

-"En serio?"

-"Sí, no te acuerdas?"

-"No..."

-"Pues yo sí, y al contrario que ahora, tú comías."

-"Lo dices como si ahora no comiese nunca..."

-"Quieres que subamos a casa?"

-"Vale."

-"Voy a preguntarles a Luki y a Mikuo si se vienen, y ya de paso le pido las llaves a mi madre."-dice Luka levantándose. Cuando vuelve se trae a los dos niños y todos subimos a casa de Luka.

-"Luka-nee, nos enchufas la Wii?"-pide Luki ofreciéndole un mando a su amigo.

-"Ya voy! Espera un momento, Miku-nya, vuelvo enseguida, tú siéntate y ponte cómoda."

No pasa mucho cuando vuelve a entrar en la habitación, con una sonrisa traviesa, y se sienta a mi lado.

-"Y ahora que ya eres mía..."-empieza, abrazándome y tirándome sobre la cama para darme un beso.-"De verdad estás feliz?"

-"Sí, mucho."

-"Jeje."-ríe alegremente.-"Yo también."-me susurra al oído.

-"En serio...?"

-"Sí. Y...entonces, cuándo se lo vamos a decir a nuestras familias?"

-"Cuando tú quieras."

-"Mmmm, no sé cuándo estaré preparada. Cuando se lo diga te aviso, vale?"

-"Vale."

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

*El anime es AnoHana (lo más triste que he visto nunca TTmTT)

**Pocholito es algo así como algo que es rechoncho, adorable, suave, blandito...esas cosas, dudo que la palabra exista de verdad.

***Del anime Date a Live, la marioneta del personaje Yoshino.

****Referencia a Death Note.

*****Es un peluche de Keroppi, el de Hello Kitty, pero en versión cojín alargado.

******Las frases están en gallego, ya que la sensei es de gallego.

*******Esa cosa que antes era un tigre y que hay variación de gusano, que es como una montaña rusa cutre que solo va en círculos y que te destroza la espalda y las rodillas =A=U...

********Esa cosa que es como un tiovivo pero a lo grande, que sube y baja (por eso se llama saltamontes).

Contestación a los reviews:

**-Cami-rin-chan: **me alegro de que te gustase el cap nwn. Y sobre el Visigodo...a mí no es que me caiga mal exactamente, digamos que me es indiferente (aunque me de muchos celos ¬ ¬). Y sí, el padre de Luka es matador XD. Gracias por desearme feliz verano OwO, aunque ya se ha acabado TTmTT (depresión) sin verano hay menos yuri TTmTT. Y bueno, gracias por el review, chaoooo OwO/.

**-Aoi Shion (contestación a los dos reviews): **esa batalla pokémon fue matadora =w=, aunque me pregunto por qué todo el mundo sabe cómo ganarme ¬ ¬. Lo que pareció sufrir Luka con lo de las hortensias...Y Gumi...(Gumi: hey, que es verdad, solo la maltrato un poquiiiiiiiito. Ella también me maltrata =_=). Gracias por el review OwO, me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap.

**-Ainhoa: **me alegro, pero siempre me pones lo mismo QmQ, en el próximo review podrías extenderte un poquito más TTmTT, ya que será el último cap...

**-Rin: **no te preocupes, en este sales más OwO. Me alegro de que te gustase el cap, y espero que Ainhoa empiece pronto esa historia, suena bien (bieeeeeeen, tú dejas reviews más largos que los de Ainhoa QwQ -estrellitas de admiración saliéndole de los ojos-) (Gumi: no valeeeee, yo quería contestar a este review QmQ, eres mala TTmTT) Te fastidias, Gumi ¬ ¬.

Y...Uhg (depresión) ya se está acabando el fic QmQ. No quieroooooo! (berrinche de niña pequeña, pataleando en el suelo) Por qué se ha acabado tan pronto? ? ? Por una parte me alegro pero por otra... Jooooo, y ahora en qué voy a usar mi tiempo? Ningún fic futuro que se me ocurra podrá superar a este TTmTT (Gumi: tranquila QmQ, lo superaremos juntas -palmaditas en la espalda-, sé que habrá L&FD2). Bueno, chaooooo (Gumi: este es mi último momento spoiler QmQ...En el próximo cap...El Final...-música triste de "este es el final..."-)


	16. Chapter 16

(Entra con aire fúnebre) Hola...Hoy traigo, por fin, (snif), el capítulo final de L&FD! ! ! Juro por todo lo que tengo que lloré escribiendo este cap, especialmente en el trozo de los fuegos artificiales y en el epílogo TTmTT, son tan tristes esas escenas mientras escuchas la canción Snow Thaw... (Gumi: por qué una canción de invierno en una escena de verano...? Y por cierto, no fue tan triste QmQ) Pero si tú también estás llorando, baka =(QmQ)=.

En fin, un poco de felicidad nwn...(No estoy llorando, no voy a llorar) Pues este es el final, al menos dependiendo de cómo salga la votación que voy a dejar después del cap. Ahora explicaré, en el cap vienen intercalados tres extras que explican un poco algunas cosas secundarias del fic (muy secundarias) y hay un cortísimo epílogo incluido al final.

Y creo que ya está, ahora disfruten de...El Final...(Qué triste...QmQ)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: El final de todo...o el inicio de algo nuevo?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 1: El cuento de Ana Casas-sensei (del cual surgió lo de "en onda" del cap15)<strong>

Nota: las conversaciones de las senseis están en gallego.

Había una vez Ana Casas-sensei. Ana Casas-sensei en realidad era un hombre, y era gay, estaba secretamente enamorado de su alumno Teto (quien también era hombre en realidad).

Un día Ana Casas-sensei invitó a su casa a su compañera de trabajo, Montse-sensei, para hablarle de algo muy importante.

-"Ola Ana-san, podo axudarte en algo? Para qué me chamaste?"-pregunta Montse-sensei al llegar.

-"Aer, ola Montse-san. Aer, teño que falarte de algo moi serio."

-"Qué pasa?"

-"Eu...Son gay..."

-"..."

-"E estou namorada de Teto-kun. Aer...Qué debo facer, Montse?"

-"Non o sei, deberías preguntarlle a Pilar-chan."-aconseja Montse-sensei.

Al día siguiente, cuando Pilar-sensei acabó su clase, Ana Casas-sensei se dirigió a preguntarle cómo acercarse a su queridísimo alumno.

-"Queres levarte ben con Teto-kun?"-pregunta Pilar, a lo que Ana Casas asiente.-"O meu consello é que tes que estar en onda co alumno, desta forma haberá bo rollo."-explica la profesora.

En su siguiente hora con la clase de Teto decidió poner en práctica el consejo de su compañera y puso a toda la clase a trabajar con ordenadores. Sabía que esto solía gustarles a los alumnos, y además así podría distraer a todos mientras se acercaba a Teto.

-"Aer, estalo pasando ben?"-empieza a preguntarle con tono de colegueo.-"Aer, estou en onda, verdade? Son guay, eh?"-sigue mientras le da palmaditas amistosas en el hombro a su alumno, quien se limita a mirarle raro y seguir con su tarea.

Ana Casas-sensei no iba a rendirse por algo así, tenía que conquistar a su amor, así que en el recreo se disfrazó de pancarta y siguió a Teto discretamente. En la pancarta ponía "quérote moito Teto, son gay". Llegado un momento no aguantó más y se acercó a él.

-"Teto-kun! Aer, ámote! Son gay!"-grita el sensei lanzándose hacia Teto.

-"Aaaaaahhhhh!"-grita Teto escapando a toda velocidad.

-"Espera! Non te vayas! Eu te quero moito! E ademáis son gay!"-seguía remarcando Ana Casas.

50 años más tarde...

Después de muchos años persiguiendo al amor de su vida, Ana Casas-sensei se jubiló. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era calcetar en su mecedora mientras recordaba la hermosa sonrisa de Teto. Cierto día sonó el timbre, era Montse-sensei. Montse le entregó a Ana Casas un sobre con cierto pésame. Ana Casas abrió el sobre y dentro encontró algo que le partió el corazón: una foto de la boda de Teto con Pilar, y una invitación a la misma.

Ana Casas sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y salió de su casa corriendo. Llegó a la playa, donde lamentó su desgracia comiendo arena y pegándole puñetazos al mar. Se sentía la última basura del mundo y pensaba que su vida ya no tenía sentido. Lo único que le quedaba era volverse heavy y montar un grupo de rock con Chus-sensei a cargo de las maracas.

Pero comprendía que Teto sería feliz en las manos de Pilar, ella sí había sabido estar en onda con el alumno, a diferencia de ella, y también comprendió que no era la única que sufría: Montse amaba a Pilar, así que las dos lo pasarían mal juntas.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Me despierto por la mañana del sábado. Mi mente aún está desorientada, qué pasó ayer...? Hagamos memoria, Miku: quedaste con Luka y con el Visigodo, subisteis en el Saltamontes, llegaron Gumi y Mayu, os despedisteis del Visigodo, te celaste de Mayu, y Luka... te pidió ser novias... Espera, entonces fue de verdad? ? ?<p>

-"Miku-chan, estás despierta?"-pregunta mi madre susurrando desde la puerta.

-"Sí, qué pasa?"

-"Mañana iremos a casa de los abuelos, asegúrate de tener listo lo que queras llevarte."

-"Vale...Espera, mañana? Y mi tiempo de cine con Gumi y Mayu?"

-"Cuando volvamos."

-"Me compensarás viendo anime conmigo?"-pido, creo que después de la última vez que se lo pedí ya no se anima tanto.

-"...Y si te llevas a Gumi-chan y a Mayu-chan?"

-"Bieeeen!"

El domingo...

-"Falta muchooooo?"-pregunta Gumi, quien va en el medio, infantilmente. Ya es la undécima vez que lo pregunta.

-"Acabamos de salir de la ciudad."-contesto desde la ventanilla izquierda.

-"Miku-san, m-mira! U-una o-ovejita!"-señala Mayu por la otra ventanilla.

-"Y ahora falta muchoooo~?"-vuelve a preguntar Gumi, abanicándose difícilmente con mi bolso.

-"Sí, y la próxima vez vas en el maletero."

-"Podemos ver una peli?"

-"No he traído ninguna."

-"Joooo~ me aburoo! Falta mucho?"

-"Deja de preguntar eso! Faltan casi dos horas de viaje!"-me pregunto cómo mis padres pueden ignorarla con tanta tranquilidad...

Al fin la tortura acaba y llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos. Inmediatamente después de saludar, las tres nos vamos a la habitación del ordenador para ver la peli de los domingos. Después de comer salimos juntos al parque al que solía llevarme mi abuela de pequeña. Ahí me acuerdo de algo.

-"Abuela, este año podemos celebrar la navidad en casa de la tía como antes?"-pido.

-"Por mí vale, el problema es tu tío con el niño. Ya veré qué se puede hacer."

-"Yo sé que lo dice por el tema de dormir."-interviene mi madre.

-"Yo también lo sé. Ay, el día que tenga un novio ya no se va a sentir sola en la cama."-comenta mi abuela cuando yo ya he salido de la conversación.

-"Nada de novios hasta los 18."-bromea mi padre.

-"Venga, no seas así hijo, que seguro que tiene novio antes."

-"O novia, nunca se sabe."-dice mi madre, lo cual escandaliza a mi abuela.

-"Ah no! Una novia no, eso no está bien!"

-"Pues yo prefiero que ande con una buena moza antes que con un cabronazo."-opina mi padre.

-"No, una novia no! Si todos fuesen así la especie se acabaría!"-sigue insistiendo la mayor. De verdad que no entiendo estas cosas...Pero en fin, aquí que cada quién opine lo que quiera...

-"A mí realmente me da igual el tema, mientras sea feliz, que esté con quien ella quiera."-finaliza mi madre en plan pasota.-"Tú cuando tengas novio o novia me lo dices, verdad?"

-"Eh...sí..."-me gustaría decírselo, pero aún no me siento preparada. Puede que dentro de un tiempo...

-"Miku-chan! Vamos a ver Sakura Trick! Tú también Mayu-chan!"-propone Gumi.

Acepto la propuesta y saco mi tablet para que veamos dicho anime. Al llegar a la primera escena de beso Gumi se desangra y Mayu se sonroja bastante. Cuando aparto la vista de la pantalla para ofrecerle pañuelos puedo ver cómo mi madre mira interesada.

-"Awww, cuánto se quieren!"-dice sin dejar de mirar. Desde que le conté mi sueño de ella y una bibliotecaria en prácticas se la ve más interesada en el yuri. Supongo que es buena señal, no creo se lo tome demasiado mal cuando le diga lo de Luka.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 2: La pesadilla que impulsó a Miku a hablar del yuri con su madre<strong>

Me encontraba en el instituto con Haku. Nos llegó la noticia de que tendríamos una nueva bibliotecaria en prácticas, así que subimos a la biblioteca a curiosear.

Al abrir la puerta de esta nos llevamos una buena sorpresa: todo tenía un aire mucho más futurista y estaba lleno de máquinas de video juegos. La gente acudía masivamente a estas, donde mayoritariamente había juegos de Pokémon y robots siniestros.

Decidí probar una de las máquinas de Pokémon, llegando a pasarme todo menos dos eventos: las Islas de On y la Isla de la Creación. Me di cuenta de que absolutamente nadie había conseguido dichos eventos, ni siquiera sabían algo de ellos. Cuando estuve a punto de darlo todo por perdido una mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

-"Necesitas ayuda?"-pregunta una suave voz. Al girarme pude ver a una mujer que apenas aparentaba 23 años, de estatura mediana, piel muy blanca y cuidada y pelo medio largo de color negro, recogido en una coleta baja. Sonreía cálidamente, como una madre.-"Soy la nueva bibliotecaria en prácticas, si necesitas ayuda estaré encantada de hacer lo que pueda."

-"Sabe usted algo sobre las Islas de On o la Isla de la Creación?"-pregunto.

-"Sí, lo sé todo sobre las Islas de On, hay un libro en el estante del fondo que explica su historia con todo detalle, mira, te lo enseñaré."-se ofrece amablemente, es muy maja. La bibliotecaria me guió hasta el fondo de la sala y cogió un libro de tapas aparentemente viejas que aparentaba tener unas 800 páginas con letras pequeñas de hace muchos años.-"Cuando haya algo que quieras saber avísame, yo te leeré lo que sea sin que tengas que buscar en este tocho."

-"Vale, muchas gracias!"

-"De nada, y siento no saber nada sobre la Isla de la Creación."

-"No pasa nada."

-"Puedes volver mañana si quieres, eres muy buena niña."

-"Vale, entonces vendré mañana también."

Los días iban pasando y yo siempre iba a la biblioteca con Haku o Rin y conversaba con la amable bibliotecaria en prácticas. Al parecer era muy amable con todo el mundo y todos la apreciábamos mucho.

Pasada ya una semana, en el supermercado, mi madre y yo nos encontramos con el padre de Luka, con quien mi madre paró a conversar. Mientras, yo fui a coger las cosas que faltaban, y de camino me encontré con varios agentes de policía. Qué estarían haciendo allí..? Al volver con mi madre oí del padre de Luka que al parecer había un espía francotirador infiltrado en la ciudad. Lo único que se sabía de dicho espía era que era de mediana estatura, piel muy blanca y que sabía mucho de historia.

Empecé a pensar en el asunto, la primera sospecha que tuve fue de mi madre. Cumplía con la primera condición, y con la segunda a medias, pero no estaba segura de la tercera. Mi segunda sospecha fue del padre de Luka, pero no duró mucho ya que solo cumplía con la tercera condición. Finalmente opté por mi tercera sospecha, la cual me negaba a aceptar: la bibliotecaria en prácticas.

Todo encajaba a la perfección: esa descripción física, y su amplio conocimiento sobre la historia completa de las Islas de On...Pero no quería creer que alguien tan amable fuese francotiradora. Decidí preguntárselo al día siguiente, ya que teníamos suficiente confianza, pero ese día nunca llegó...

Al pasar ese fin de semana nos llegó la noticia de que el contrato de la bibliotecaria había terminado, ahora su puesto estaba ocupado por un hombre de ropa elegante y pelo repeinado hacia detrás, con expresión seria y un maletín constantemente bajo su hombro. Todo el mundo entristeció con la noticia, aunque los cambios de la sala se mantuvieron inalterados.

Al volver a casa aquel día mi madre me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme. Cuando llegó la noche, me llamó, me invitó a sentarme en el sofá y se mentalizó para contarme lo que quería.

-"Yo...conocía a la bibliotecaria en prácticas de tu instituto. También conocía su trabajo secreto desde el principio, y sé por qué te tenía tanta confianza."-empieza a confesar.

-"Por qué...?"

-"Porque ella sabía que tú eras mi hija. Verás, cuando éramos jóvenes, ella y yo tuvimos una relación muy larga...Ella me encantaba..."-empieza a decir con tono de excitación.-"Pero un día me abandonó sin dar motivos, me destrozó. Ahora sé que fue por su nuevo trabajo, y ya no hay nada que pueda hacerla volver atrás, lo nuestro acabó hace mucho...Pero parece que aún no lo ha pasado por alto, por eso te trata así."-guau, nunca me hubiera esperado algo así. -"Aún así, ten por seguro que su próximo objetivo será el instituto, ten mucho cuidado."

-"Vale."

Pasado el fin de semana finalmente ocurrió, la bibliotecaria francotiradora disparó una bomba e incendió el instituto. Todos evacuamos a prisas subidos en unas curiosas pelotas saltarinas gigantes que bajaban por un tobogán en espiral. A mi lado, Haku luchaba por controlar la pelota. No duró mucho, ya que me desperté antes de alcanzar el final.

* * *

><p><strong>Love&amp;Friendship Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Hoy es el último día de fiestas, así que volveremos todas al Saltamontes. Esta vez vienen también Teto y Gumi, por lo que el trayecto pasa intentando decidir quién sube con quién.<p>

-"Yo quiero subir con Miku-chan y con Luka!"-decide Gumi acaparándonos a las dos.

-"No vale, yo quiero subir con Luka! No con Teto como en el Dragón."-dice Aoki, susurrando lo último.

-"Mmmm...No sé cómo hacer..."-dice Luka.

-"Y si nos subimos tú y yo en uno y en otro suben Teto, Miku y Gumi?"

-"A mí me da igual."-acepta Teto.

-"NO! Yo quiero subir con Luka también, verdad Miku-chan? A que tú también quieres subir con Luka?"-grita Gumi en modo energúmena.

-"Supongo..."

-"Quieres subir conmigo, Miku-nya?"-pregunta Luka.

-"Sí, si no no me siento tan segura..."

-"Visigodo, con Teto!"-ordena Luka inmediatamente después de mi respuesta.

-"Por qué? ? ?"

-"Por Miku-nya. Vamos a comprar las fichas."

-"Pero luego quiero subir contigo."

-"Pues entonces supongo que luego subiremos juntas, Miku-chan."-me dice Teto, lo cual no me sirve para nada de consuelo (sí, ya sé que ha sonado bastante frío, nadie quiere subir con Teto).

-"No te preocupes, ya buscaré alguna forma de subir contigo la siguiente."-susurra Luka en mi oído, tapando lo sospechoso de su susurro con un abrazo.-"Te quiero muchoooo!"-grita para más tapadera.

Igual que el último día, nos toca en el asiento 10, mientras que Teto y Aoki van delante, en el 11. Aoki tiene cara de fastidio. La atracción arranca y Luka y Gumi empiezan a motivarse, y Teto empieza a mover el brazo subnormalmente por detrás del Visigodo. Al terminar el viaje decidimos subir otra vez, aunque Gumi se marcha diciendo que nos vería en los fuegos artificiales. Con los mismos grupos que antes, subimos en en asiento 10 de nuevo.

-"Dónde están Teto y el Vis...Ahjajajaja! Míralas, están el el 9, van a morir!"-ríe Luka maliciosamente mientras ve cómo, detrás, el Visigodo hace un intento fallido de rezo. Cuando estaban probando la atracción, el asiento 9 tuvo un problema y se quedó estancado arriba, por eso ahora Teto y Aoki tienen algo de miedo.

Cuando todo empieza a moverse, nos olvidamos rápidamente de las dos de detrás.

-"Wohooooo! Miku-nya, vamos a gritar cosas sobre los demás!"-propone Luka.-"Ana Casas-sensei es muy aburridaaaa! ! !"-grita motivadísima, lo cual se me contagia.

-"Y se ha dejado un peinado horrible! ! !"

-"La nariz de Yuki es enorme! ! !"

-"Manolo-sensei siempre lleva la misma ropa! ! !"

-"Teto parece un Australophitecus! ! !"-más le vale que o haya oído eso...

-"Chus-sensei apesta a tabaco! ! !"-ok, ahí mi motivación estaba a tope.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJA! ! !"-se muere Luka.

Nada más bajamos Teto se marcha. Aoki, Luka y yo nos quedamos un poco más, intentando conseguirle a Luka un peluche de Batman en una máquina. Gastamos todo el dinero del Visigodo, pero el muñeco se quedó en la máquina. Nos vamos de la fiesta y Aoki nos deja para ir con Iku a prepararse para los fuegos artificiales. Luka y yo vamos a buscar a nuestros padres y llegamos en seguida hasta ellos.

-"Mamá, voy a casa a buscar una chaqueta. Miku-nya, ven conmigo."-dice Luka tirando de mí sin dejarme decir nada. Qué raro, normalmente cuando hace esto es porque quiere decir o hacer algo en privado...

Llegamos a su portal a toda prisa y subimos al ascensor, donde se me acerca, me abraza y me da un beso.

-"Te quiero, pequeña."-me susurra en el oído. Creo que eso ha derretido del todo mi Iceberg.

-"I-igualmente..."-contesto.

-"No, no se dice 'igualmente', se dice 'y yo a ti'."-explica dulcemente.

-"...Y-y yo a ti..."-que nadie me judgue, nunca he sido cariñosa con nadie fuera de mi familia y me cuesta coger confianza.

-"Qué tiernaaaa~!"

Sin entretenerse con nada coge una chaqueta al azar y volvemos con nuestros padres, quienes ahora están acompañados por Gumi y Mayu-chan.

-"Luka-nee, Miku-nee! Ya casi son las 12, van a empezar los fuegos artificiales!"-grita Luki emocionado, al lado de Mikuo.

-"Tienes razón!"-comprueba Luka mirando la hora en su móvil.

-"Hey, vamos yendo! Corred!"-anima el niño a los adultos.

-"Venga, os echamos una carrera hasta allí! Corre Mayu-chan!"-propone alegremente Gumi tirando de la muñeca de la pobre Mayu.

-"Vamos Miku-nya, no podemos dejar que nos ganen! Van a empezar!"-dice Luka cogiéndome de la mano y corriendo hasta la playa.

Llegamos justo para el primer petardo de inicio. Luego suena el segundo, luego el tercero. Luego Luka me abraza desde detrás y los primeros fuegos artificiales empiezan. Cada vez son más bonitos y variados, empiezan a lanzar los de formas de emoticonos, corazones... y los grandes, esos que cubren todo el cielo visible. Y son aún más bonitos porque puedo verlos con mi familia y parte de mi "familia".

-"Te gustaron, Miku-nya?"

-"Mucho, nunca había visto fuegos artificiales con formas."

-"Jeje, a mí también me han gustado mucho, además me ha gustado mucho haberlos visto contigo."

-"L-lo mismo digo..."

* * *

><p>Ayer Luka se fue de vacaciones a casa de unos amigos de sus padres, no volverá hasta el sábado. Tendré que esperar cuatro días para que vuelva, lo cual me deprime, pero al menos hoy Gumi y yo quedaremos con Rin y Rui, que hace mucho que no las vemos.<p>

Pensé que debería decirles lo de Luka, siempre le digo a Rin todos los asuntos importantes: le dije mi sexualidad, le conté lo del primer beso, le conté que Gumi era parte de mi subconsciencia, le conté un montón de cosas así, pero... No siempre le digo todo, a veces me gusta jugar con su mente, en plan "esto ha pasado, pero tú crees que todo sigue igual y no sabes nada, mientras que yo me río malvadamente en mi interior". Esta es de esas veces.

-"Qué tal con Luka?"-pregunta Rin dirigiéndose al kiosko más cercano y encargándole a Rui el perro.

-"Bien."-digo sin entrar en detalles. Me alegro de que Gumi haya jurado no decir nada del tema, así podré disfrutar de mi crueldad.

Creo que Rin debió de pasearse por todas las tiendas de la ciudad donde venden revistas antes de encontrar la que buscaba. Nos sentamos en un banco donde solíamos ir Luka y yo a mediados de julio cuando salíamos a pasear. Allí abre la revista y se pone a fantasear con croyos andantes.

-"Oooooh, mira qué bueno está este tío! Será vuestro nuevo padre...ya tenéis seis padres."-babea Rin, con Rui en un estado parecido.

-"Mira, este está mucho mejor!"-dice Rui.

-"Oh Miku-chan, mira esta tía! Tiene un culo increíble, está buenísima!"-fantasea Gumi, quien no pone ni un poco de interés en los chicos. Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que su mayor sueño era ser una crack conquistando mujeres para llevárselas a la cama, tirarlas por otra y que luego fuese tan irresistible que la siguiesen deseando. Me preocupa...

Después de que todas tuviesen su momento fantaseo y de que yo me divirtiese jugando con dos mentes más o menos inocentes, nos despedimos de nuestras dos amigas y volvimos a casa.

* * *

><p>Al fin, después de esperar tanto, Luka ha vuelto y nos veremos esta noche en el cumpleaños de Mikuo. Cuando llego Luka se me lanza a abrazarme de golpe.<p>

-"Miku-nyaaaa! No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos! ! ! ! Siento no haberte mensajeado, la conexión a Internet iba fatal, no podía ni ver un vídeo de un minuto!"-explica arrepentida.

-"No pasa nada, no es culpa tuya. Lo que importa es que ya has vuelto."

-"Te quiero mucho, eres un cielo! Vamos a dar un paseo."

De la nada empezamos a hablar del futuro, de los trabajos que queríamos. Yo no tengo ni idea, cuando tenía cinco años quería ser paleontóloga pero me di cuenta de que era aburrido, a los 11 me interesé por la ingeniería pero hace un año me di cuenta de que odio las cosas relacionadas con la materia de las clases de tecnología y de dibujo técnico, así que paso. Ahora no tengo ni idea.

-"Podrías ser modelo."-propone Luka.

-"Ni de coña."-niego inmediatamente.

-"Por qué? Si tienes un cuerpo muy bonito."

-"Mentira."

-"Si te digo la verdad, la primera vez que te vi en bikini pensé que tenías una figura escultural..."-confiesa bajando un poco la voz.

-"..."-no sé qué decir a eso, seguro que mi cara está muy roja.

-"Jo, este año solo te he visto una vez en bikini..."-protesta.-"Yo quería verte en bikini."

-"Eso ha sonado un poco pervertido..."

-"Jejeje, supongo."

-"Aaaaaaah, socorro mamá! ! ! Papá me ha dicho que los extraterrestres nos están invadiendo, mira al cielo! ! !"-grita Mikuo muy asustado abrazando a su madre.

-"Pero Mikuo-kun, eso son farolillos de gas! Solo son farolillos luminosos que la gente lanza desde donde el globo aerostático."-tranquiliza su madre.

-"Mira Miku-nya! A que son bonitos? Súbete aquí arriba para verlos mejor."-dice Luka subiéndome al desnivel que separa el césped de la arena.

Es una vista muy bonita, una gran cantidad de luces naranjas ascienden rápidamente al cielo y se pierden, siendo remplazados por otro más, y otro, y otro, y se mezclan entre las estrellas.

-"Miku-nya, agárrate fuerte a mí!"-dice Luka cuando todos pierden el interés en los farolillos. Obedezco con un poquito de miedo y me coge fuertemente.-"Abajooooo! ! ! Giiiiiiiraaaaa! ! ! ! Arribaaaaaa! ! !"-grita dándome vueltas arriba y abajo, me recordó un poco al Saltamontes. Ha sido muy divertido.

Cuando estamos un poco más alejadas saca su móvil y escribe algo, me pregunto qué será... Cuando deja de teclear lo lee una vez más y me enseña lo que ha escrito.

-"Le dije a mi madre eso..."-leo, sobreentendiendo. Tengo un poco de miedo... Cuando nota que he terminado de leer, borra el texto y escribe algo nuevo.-"Todo bien, sin problemas."-mientras enseña el mensaje, de fondo me levanta el pulgar mientras me guiña un ojo. Me alegro de que se lo tome bien.

-"Todo sin ningún problema."-dice esta vez hablando.-"Se lo ha tomado bien, hoy por la mañana surgió el tema, se lo dije, y dijo que no le importaba. De hecho me contó que ella, de pequeña, quería mucho a una amiga suya y pensó que se había enamorado de ella."-cuenta borrando el mensaje y guardando su móvil.

-"Me alegro, yo supongo que se lo diré a mi madre mañana...o pasado."

-"Qué miedo..."

-"Por qué? Seguro que se lo toma bien...espero."

-"Bueno...Al menos conozco a tu madre, y es maja, me alegro de que ella sea mi suegra."-dice algo más tranquila.-"Aún así tengo miedo, y si no le gusto así?"

-"Yo creo que no va a pasar nada, si no le gustases me lo habría dicho hace tiempo, como hizo con Gakuko."-tranquilizo, recuerdo que cuando era amiga de Gakuko esta siempre hablaba con mi madre y hasta le hacía dibujos de amistad, mi madre me dijo al medio año de conocerla que no le caía nada bien.

-"Supongo..."

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 3: los juegos macabros de la infancia de Miku que la inspiraron a escribir<strong>

Uno de mis juegos favoritos de la infancia era el Pollo Asado. Solo quería jugar a dicho juego con mi prima mayor, la cual siempre ponía alguna excusa como "la pizza está bajando" (cuando en realidad nadie tomó pizza) o "el lacón está bajando", o en casos extremos "el café está bajando". Aún así siempre acababa cediendo.

Este juego consistía en que yo era un pollo y mi prima tenía que cocinarme en un bocadillo. Sí, puede parecer un juego normal, qué tiene entonces de macabro? Pues que cuando estaba listo y mi prima tenía que comerme, yo le saltaba encima brutalmente y la "atacaba" después de "revivir". Creo que por eso ponía cara de sufrimiento mientras jugábamos...

Otro juego que recuerdo con viveza es cuando cogía mis muñecos de Naruto y Sasuke y hacía que eran novios. Siempre tenía una historia preparada en la cual Sasuke siempre llevaba un ridículo antifaz rosa con forma de mono con el que Naruto no lo reconocía. Al final siempre acababan viviendo felizmente en una casa, durmiendo en la misma cama y teniendo hijos. Esos fueron mis inicios al yaoi, de niña era mucho más fujoshi y casi no le prestaba atención al yuri.

También destacaba el juego de los barcos con mi padre. En este cada uno cogía un barco (yo siempre me elegía el guay y le dejaba a mi padre el pequeño cutre en el que casi no cabía nada) y lo llenaba de Pokémon y animales como tripulación. El objetivo era asaltar el barco enemigo y tirar a todos los embarcados. Algo que me daba mucha ventaja era que a la primera embestida de mi barco, todos los muñecos del barco de mi padre se caían porque no entraban bien.

Estos primeros tres juegos eran los más pacíficos, ahora entramos en terreno sádico.

El primero y más corto que recuerdo es cuando cogía a las Tres Mellizas, les ponía un hermano/hermana (sigo sin saber qué era esa cosa XD) bebé, y entre las tres le hacían bullying bestialmente: le daban patadas, lo lanzaban contra las paredes, le gritaban, lo metían en la papelera, lo echaban de casa y lo encerraban entre vallas. Creo recordar que al final el bebé se suicidaba o lo mataban. Había una variación en la que cogía mis Playmobils hadas y la madre maltrataba a su hija/hijo (a veces le hacía cambio de sexo) y la hija se iba de casa con la familia de unicornios, que a su vez se maltrataban porque el macho atacaba a la hembra y al hijo y al final todos los unicornios morían, y la hija se suicidaba de la tristeza.

Después también destacaba mi Mesa de las Torturas. Cuando necesitaba descargar mi ira, cogía un muñeco desafortunado (normalmente de entre mis favoritos...curioso...), lo ataba con un lazo a una mesa negra de juguete que usaba específicamente para torturas y lo maltrataba de todas las formas que se me ocurrieran. Muchas veces los torturaba atropellándolos con una limusina.

Tenía varias formas de tortura de muñecos aparte de la Mesa. A veces cogía bloques de construcción, construía una muralla en mi puerta, subía los bichos y los tiraba desde lo más alto. Otras veces añadía una escalera con las piezas sobrantes y los tiraba por las escaleras. Pocas veces les tiraba la muralla encima. Con los mismos bloques construía una mazmorra sin ningún espacio, la llenaba de Pokémon antes de cerrarla y los dejaba ahí hasta que me aburría, le daba una patada a la construcción y todos salían volando. Qué divertido, recuerdo que en una de esas uno de mis perros de juguete perdió la cabeza, literalmente. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Por último, el más actual era que cogía mi grupo de Pokémon favoritos, los subía en una caravana de Playmobil y hacía persecuciones violentas a altas velocidades por toda la casa. Al final me excedí con la velocidad y una de las ruedas salió disparada para siempre. Fue a partir de este mismo juego, con el que probaba varias historias con varias rutas y diversos finales, cuando un día me planteé: "y cómo sería si hiciese un fic sobre estas cosas tan subnormales...?"

Obviamente nunca intenté ningún fic sobre eso, puesto que enseguida llegaron ideas muy motivadoras y mi interés se disparó. Así fue que acabé aquí y no me arrepiento, así que gracias, juegos macabros sin sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>Family Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Es de noche, estoy sentada en mi silla, chateando con Gumi. Después de todo el día aún sigo pensando cómo sacar el tema con mi madre. No es difícil decírselo, el problema es por dónde empezar y cómo dar pie al tema, no puedo aparecer de la nada, que seguramente la asuste como hago siempre, y decirle sin motivo aparente "Luka es mi novia". Y si alguien puede ayudarme en esto es Gumi, aunque cueste creerlo.<p>

-"Gumi, necesito tus por una vez sabios consejos, cómo empiezo?"

-"Ojojojo, me debes cuatro favores más por esto."

-"Tres."

-"Vaaaaaaale, entonces ahora me debes 78 favores. En fin, te daré algunas opciones y me das tu opinión."-propone.-"Primera, vas junto a ella y te quedas en la puerta un rato (no la asustes o se enfadará, entonces nada le parecerá tan bien), cuando te vea le dices 'te acuerdas de que me dijiste que te contase cuando tuviese novio o novia? (pausa) Tengo novia'. Y dejas que adivine porque es muy obvio."

-"Puede ser, pero no sé, qué más ideas tienes?"

-"A ver... Puedes hablarle tranquilamente de yuri como haces siempre y ya sabes que cuando eso pasa siempre se da pie al tema, como esta mañana cuando te dijo que seguro que preferías tener novia que novio."

-"Eso lleva demasiado tiempo."

-"Pues todo lo que se me ocurre es a raíz de esas dos opciones, hoy no me siento inspirada."

-"Gumi por qué no puedes venir a ayudarme? Tengo miedo, en serio. Y si le parece mal y no me deja volver a verla?"

-"No va a pasar eso. Venga ya, no es tan difícil, solo tienes que decirle que Luka es tu novia, si se lo ocultas tanto llegará a la boda sin saber con quién te casas."-ha exagerado bastante. Pero...tiene razón.

-"Ahora vuelvo, Gumi-chan. Voy a decírselo antes de que me vuelva el miedo!"-envío levantándome rápidamente de la silla y buscando a mi madre, que está en su habitación recogiendo la ropa.-"Mamá..."

-"Qué pasa?"

-"Te acuerdas de que me dijiste que te contase si tenía novio o novia...?"-ya no puedo echarme atrás.

-"Sí."

-"...Luka es mi novia."

-"..."-de repente le entra la risa de incredulidad.-"Pero sois novias porque lo dices tú o porque lo decís las dos?"

-"Las dos."

-"...Ah, vale, está bien. Luka-chan es muy buena contigo, así que no pasa nada."

-"Ah, vale..."-bien, todo ha salido bien.

-"Y desde cuándo?"

-"Mmmm...Unas dos semanas más o menos...Creo que casi tres..."-calculo, aunque no sé exactamente a qué día estamos...

-"Y en todo este tiempo no me lo has contado? ? ?"-protesta fingiendo ofensa.

-"Joooo, es que estaba esperando a que Luka se lo dijese a su madre para que no se enterase por ti!"

-"Y cómo decidisteis ser novias? Erais tan amigas que decidisteis ser más?"

-"No, a mí ya me gustaba ella desde hace tiempo, así que un día se lo dije y después de un tiempo me dijo que se lo iba a pensar y...ejeje..."-explico algo nerviosa.

-"Ah...ya se lo diré a tu padre, no vaya a ser que se entere por el padre de Luka, si es que él lo sabe."

"Vale, gracias."

-"Y si algún día dejáis de ser novias, seguid siendo amigas igualmente, vale?"

-"Vale, pero yo no quiero dejarla nunca..."-digo para mí, en bajo, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Al día siguiente quedo con Luka y le doy la noticia, aunque sigue teniendo algo de miedo. Desde aquello se ha vuelto mucho más cariñosa conmigo de repente, tanto que al principio hasta me asustó un poco, pero está bien. También hemos decidido dejar de jugar con la mente de Rin y decirle lo nuestro, claro que para compensar grabaré su reacción.

-"Cómo se lo decimos?"

-"Pues...mañana, aprovechando que vamos con ella a la heladería, mientras nos tomamos el helado se lo dices y grabas su reacción."-propone Luka.

-"Val...Espera, por qué se lo tengo que decir yo? Díselo tú, porfa."

-"No, tú."

-"Tú."

-"Las dos?"

-"...Tú..."

-"Vaaaaaale...Cómo crees que será su reacción?"

-"Mmmm...seguro que será algo tipo 'abre mucho los ojos/abre mucho la boca/sonríe/se lleva las manos a la cara/gritito emocionado a lo fangirl diciendo "síiiii!"'."-digo, imaginando la más probable reacción de nuestra amiga.

-"Entonces será aún mejor, porque al llevarse las manos a la cara a lo mejor se estampa el helado y queda más gracioso."

-"Eso sí que estaría bien grabarlo, pero no creo que pase."

El día de la heladería...

Gumi, Rin, Luka y yo estamos sentadas en una mesa al fondo de la heladería-cafetería. Con la ayuda de todas, busco un helado que no tenga tropezones, hay un montón que parecen tan ricos...

-"Buenas, chicas, qué os pongo?"-pregunta el camarero.

-"Yo quiero un cono de chicle."-pide Luka.

-"Yo quiero una tarrina de dulce de leche."-pide Rin.

-"Cono de chocolate."-elige Gumi.

-"Mmmm...tarrina de vainilla."-elijo, al ser el único helado que sé fijo que no tiene tropezones.

-"En seguida os los traigo."

Tal y como dijo, unos segundo más tarde aparece de nuevo con todos los pedidos. Rin le pide a Luka una cucharadita de su helado de chicle (ya sabemos lo que les encanta el chicle a Rin y a Rui), y cuando todas hemos terminado, Luka empieza con lo ideado.

-"Rin-chan, Miku quiere decirte algo..."-traidora, se suponía que se lo dirías tú.

-"No, díselo tú..."

-"No, tú..."

-"Tú..."

-"Las dos..."

-"Dijiste que se lo dirías tú."

-"Me estáis asustando..."-se preocupa Rin, pensando que es algo grave.

-"Acerca el oído."-pide Luka. Me da mucha pereza grabar, así que mejor escucharé, ya que aún estando hablando bajo y al oído se oye perfectamente lo que dice Luka.-"Miku-nya y yo ya tenemos una relación."

De repente la reacción de Rin empieza. Todo va de momento como predije: ojos muy abiertos, boca igual de abierta y sonriendo, gritito de fangirl emocionada...y aquí cambia, en lugar de llevar las manos a la cara, las eleva lo más alto que puede y grita:

-"Síiiii, lo sabía! ! ! Sabía que esto acabaría pasando! ! ! Lo sabía, Miku-chan, te lo dije! ! ! Pero tú no querías aceptarlo, cabeza-globo! ! !"-ok, Gumi está educando mal a su 'madre'.

-"Anda, pues acertaste en todo menos en lo de las manos, las ha llevado al cielo en lugar de a la cara."-dice Gumi.

-"Lo sabía! Lo sabía! Te dije que estaba enamorada de ti, pero tú 'noooooo, nunca se fijará en mí'."-me restriega por la cara una y otra vez, para luego dirigirse a Luka.-"Todo este tiempo la has hecho sufrir, y yo he sido su pañuelo de lágrimas."-exagera un poquito.

-"Awwww, sufrías por mí, Miku-nya?"

-"A veces...un poquito...depende..."-solo veces como San Valentín, la boda con el Visigodo...

-"Sí, ha sufrido. Como la pongas celosa con el Visigodo o le hagas sufrir te mato! ! !"-amenaza en modo sádico su 'madre-suegra'...qué difícil es ahora esto del parentesco...

-"Qué miedo! Tranquila, la voy a tratar muy bien."

-"Más te vale...Ah, por cierto, enhorabuena!"-bipolaridad nivel extremo.

-"Rui me ha mandado un mensaje, dice que felicidades de su parte."-dice Gumi.

El resto de la tarde Rin se la pasó restregándome una y otra vez que lo sabía y que me lo dijo.

Y desde ahí todo siguió igual. El verano se estaba acabando y pronto empezaría cuarto curso. La última semana de vacaciones la pasamos quedando sin fin, disfrutando de nuestra nueva relación, que sigue muy bien aún hoy en día.

Y esta es la historia de cómo mi vida cambió con algo tan pequeño como un encuentro en la playa.

La historia que me enseñó que no siempre es mejor guardarse las cosas,

que tengo amigas muy buenas en las que puedo confiar siempre,

que nunca hay que rendirse porque no todo es imposible ni está perdido antes de empezar,

y muchas cosas más.

Gracias a todos por leerme y hasta otra.

Fin...O no?

* * *

><p>No hay aclaraciones...Qué depresión TTmTT.<p>

Reviews:

-**Cami-rin-chan: **no me extraña que lo pensases, ni yo misma me creí que hubiera actualizado tan rápido o_O. Ah, gracias por la enhorabuena QwQ (Gumi: nooooo, no llores más, que me contagiaaaaas TTmTT) perdón Gumi TTmTT. Yo también amo el ending de Anohana, aunque también me encanta el de la peli (no sabía que se podía llorar tanto), es por eso que no vi Clannad ni Angel Beats, todo el mundo dice que son más tristes y sinceramente creo que me moriría deshidratada si los viese XD.

-**Ainhoa: **me alegro de que te gustase el cap OwO, y lo de la segunda parte ya se decidirá con la votación.

**-Rin (Gumi: contesto yo): **buenas Rin-chan OwO/! Creo que aquí casi nadie quiere que termine, hay que conseguir que la segunda parte gane la votación.

**-Flygan98: **holaaaaa, cuánto tiempo nwn! Echaba de menos tus reviews. Gracias por la enhorabuena OwO, y no creas que no podemos coincidir, me estoy planteando seriamente la excursión de mi instituto a Barcelona –.–, pero es que llevo tan mal lo de comer y dormir fuera de casa... En fin, hay que pensarlo. Y no, Luka no lo sabe, tengo miedo de como pueda reaccionar, de ella puede venir cualquier cosa. O_O oh por kami-sama leíste mi mente (deja de alimentar a la jirafa azul con miel de colores y se pone a buscar cámaras ocultas). Bueno, pues hasta la próxima, chaoooo OwO/.

Ya está, ahora voy a explicar lo de la votación. Voy a esperar un tiempo y luego voy a empezar un fic que será el que gane en una votación entre las siguientes opciones:

A)Love&Friendship Days 2

B)Un fic negitoro drama (MUCHO drama)

C)Otro fic negitoro pero que no sea drama.

D)Un fic de Vocaloid, normal, en principio sin parejas, aunque eso aún lo estoy pensando.

E)Un fic de Pokémon normal (la típica historia de un entrenador/a que elige su primer Pokémon y se va por ahí de viaje a reunir medallas)

F)Un fic de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.

G)Un fic de otro anime cualquiera, pero que haya visto (especificar cuál, ya he actualizado la lista de los que he visto en mi perfil)

Explicaré como va la votación: en los reviews dejáis ordenados TODAS las opciones de la que más preferís a la que menos (Ejemplo: la letra de la opción seguida del número de valoración) y luego yo cambio la posición por un valor de puntuación. Las dos opciones con más puntos ganan y serán los próximos fics (sí, voy a intentar ser más responsable publicando dos a la vez) (Gumi: misión imposible XD) Cállate Gumi ¬ ¬.

Antes de despedirme quiero dar muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que me ha dejado reviews, le ha dado a favs y a follow aunque este fuese mi primer fic y por tanto un poco...no sé, churro? En fin, eterno agradecimiento y veneración por siempre XD.

Hasta el próximo fic, chaooooo.


End file.
